I Love You
by BeeBeep
Summary: Berawal dari paksaan orangtuanya untuk menikah, Sasuke Uchiha, selaku pemilik perusahaan Uchiha menikahi Sakura Haruno yang notabene adalah sekretaris nya sendiri. Banyak masalah dan teror serta masa lalu Sakura yang berusaha menghancurkan mereka. Akankah Sasuke dan Sakura dapat saling mencintai dan hidup bahagia?/gak pintar bikin summary, DLDR...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

 _I Love You, but I never can reach you..._

.

.

Sorry for bad language typos and many more. Happy reading!

.

.

Aura dingin di dalam ruangan ukuran besar menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menegak ludahnya dengan susah payah dan meremas ujung rok merah yang ia kenakan.

Matanya menatap takut ke arah pria dingin yang duduk di depannya. Pria itu membolak balik sebuah dokumen di tangannya dengan tenang. Ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan benar-benar mendukung suasana ruangan besar ini.

"Kerjamu lumayan juga," Ia sedikit berkomentar sambil terus membaca tulisan-tulisan di dalam dokumen itu.

Perempuan itu bernapas lega ketika mendapat komentar demikian. Walau hanya beberapa kata namun itu sangat mampu untuk membahagiakan hatinya. Hari ini adalah hari kedua ia bekerja di salah satu perusahaan besar di Tokyo. Ia tentu tidak akan mengecewakan pemimpinnya di awal-awal bekerja.

"Tapi aku belum cukup puas dengan hasil ini dan-"

"Aku akan berusaha _Uchiha-sama,_ "

Perempuan itu segera menutup bibirnya yang kelewatan. Ia menunduk dengan hormat dan meminta maaf pada sang pemimpin. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh.

Ia merasakan pria itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan menatapnya. Perempuan itu menatap takut dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tegakkan kepalamu," Titahnya dengan tegas. Dengan segera ia menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap pemimpinnya.

"Mulai besok kau bekerja sebagai sekretaris ku Nona Haruno Sakura,"

Perempuan bernama Sakura itu terlonjak. Ia kelabakan dan bersikap bodoh,"A-aku?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi jika bukan kau? Hari ini kau boleh pulang cepat. Tapi ingat, besok datanglah pagi dan jangan terlambat,"

"Ba-baik Uchiha-sama. Aku akan melaksanakan tugasku sebaik mungkin," Balasnya gugup dan pamit undur diri.

Pria itu kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi putar miliknya dan memijit pelan keningnya. Ia menumpukan sikunya di atas meja dan mulai berpikir tentang gadis tadi.

"Kuharap gadis itu berbeda dari yang lain," Ucapnya. Ia berkata demikian karna dirinya telah hampir menyerah akan sekretarisnya. Sudah hampir empat atau lima kali ia mengganti nya dengan yang baru namun hasilnya selalu tak berguna. Para sekretaris itu terlihat macam wanita genit yang menggilai dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka berpakaian seksi dan selalu berkata dengan nada sensual padanya. Ia agak tak suka dengan hal macam itu. Tapi ia harap kali ini pilihannya tak salah.

Getaran ponsel yang ada di mejanya membuat perhatian nya teralih. Mata hitamnya melirik ponsel itu dengan tak berminat. Nama yang tertera di layar ponsel itu membuatnya sedikit jengkel.

Dengan berat hati ia menjawab panggilan itu," Ada apalagi ibu? Aku sedang sibuk di sini,"

" _Sasuke-kun! Ibu hanya ingin tau, apa kau sudah menemukan calon pendamping mu nanti?_ "

Pria bernama Sasuke itu mendesah untuk yang ke sekian kalinya."Ibu, ini baru satu hari. Bukankah kau dan ayah memberiku waktu satu bulan?"

Terdengar tawa kecil di seberang sana," _Ibu hanya tak sabar! Kau tau, Ibu dan Ayah sangat menantikan calon istrimu. Jika kau tak mendapatnya dan tidak menikah dalam waktu satu bulan ini, maka tak ada pilihan lain. Kami akan-_ "

"Menjodohkan ku. Baik aku tau itu, berhenti bersikap dramatis,"

" _Ibu hanya menyampaikan pesan ini, Sasuke-kun! Kami harap kau segera menemukannya_ ,"

Panggilan pun terputus. Sasuke menaruh kembali ponselnya dengan kasar ke atas meja.

Pikirannya tambah kalut saja. Atas dasar apa orangtuanya menginginkan dirinya untuk segera menikah? Cucu? Mereka bahkan sudah mendapatkan dua orang cucu dari kakaknya, Itachi. Apalagi?

Kenapa mereka tak memberinya sedikit kebebasan? Umurnya baru 24 tahun. Yang benar saja! Ia masih ingin menikmati masa mudanya dan juga jabatannya atas perusahaan yang ia jalani ini. Ia masih merasa belum puas untuk bekerja. Maka dari itu, ia tak peduli soal cinta.

Tentu saja banyak yang menggilai dirinya. Walau tidak pernah ada satu wanita pun yang berhasil mendapatkan hatinya. Ia memang tipikal yang dingin dan tak banyak peduli tentang hal tak penting. Ia memang berbeda dari kakaknya, Itachi. Kakaknya adalah kebalikan dari dirinya. Ia ramah, baik dan penuh senyuman serta hangat. Ia memiliki seorang istri dan dua orang anak. Dan saat ini profesi nya adalah Seorang Dokter. Mungkin hanya itu yang berbeda darinya.

Sasuke hanya mementingkan masa depan ketimbang hal tak pasti seperti cinta. Tapi sekarang orangtua nya benar-benar membuatnya kacau. Pemaksaan dari orangtuanya membuatnya sedikit merasa jengkel.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Sasuke menggumamkan kata masuk dan bersikap seperti biasa. Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan wajah cemerlang,

"Hey _Teme_! Kenapa berwajah kusut?"

"Katakan yang kau inginkan Naruto,"

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan duduk di depan sahabatnya,"Kudengar dari Itachi-nii kau akan menikah. Apa itu benar?"

Mata Sasuke sedikit membulat. Apalagi ini? Sejak kapan kakaknya berani mengumbar berita bohong yang akan merusak namanya ini?

"Menikah?"

"Tentu saja! Aku bertemu dengannya saat mengecek kandungan Hinata di rumah sakit,"

Sasuke menarik napasnya. Ia harus berbicara pada Itachi hari ini. Kenapa harus memaksanya dengan cara seperti ini? Ini sudah kelewat batas.

Ia mulai mengontrol emosinya dan mengikuti alur pembicaraan,"Ya... seperti yang kau dengar,"

"Jadi itu benar? Siapa kekasihmu itu?"

Sasuke tak pernah menduga pertanyaan ini. Ia menelan ludahnya dan mulai berpikir. Harus berkata seperti apa? Apakah ia akan bilang kalau kekasihnya adalah seorang model? Atau artis? Atau gadis miskin? Itu terlalu biasa.

"Apakah perempuan yang barusan keluar dari ruanganmu? Benar kan? Dia cantik sekali," Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Tapi itu membuatnya terdiam. Apa ia harus mengatakan kalau gadis Haruno itu adalah calon nya?

"Hn. Kau... benar," Jawabnya ragu. Ia harusnya tau kalau ini adalah kesalahan fatal. Tapi tentunya ia tak mau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri bukan? Lagipula jika dilihat, Sakura itu memang cantik seperti yang Naruto katakan.

"Wah! Aku ucapkan selamat untukmu kalau begitu! Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Itu urusanku! Sudah sekarang aku harus pergi dan menyelesaikan beberapa hal. Kau sebaiknya pulang,"

Naruto berdiri. Ia mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. "Ah sial! _Baka aniki_!"  
.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Ia memperhatikan para pegawai yang berlalu-lalang melewatinya. Bibirnya tertekuk sedikit. Untuk apa dia pulang? Dia tidak mau merasa bosan berada sendiri.

Perhatiannya teralih kala melihat pemilik perusahaan keluar dari dalam lift. Dengan refleks ia menegakkan badannya dan membungkuk sedikit. Mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh para pegawai perusahaan.

Saat badannya kembali tegak, mata mereka bertemu. Sasuke berhenti sedikit dan menatapnya sekilas lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang besar.

Sakura menaikkan sedikit alisnya lalu kembali duduk di tempat semula.

Entah apa yang ia tunggu. Teman pun belum punya. Ia baru satu minggu berada di Tokyo dan selama satu minggu itu pula ia mencari pekerjaan yang sanggup ia laksanakan. Dan untungnya tempat ini menyelamatkan nya.

"Nona Haruno?" Seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya bingung, siapa pria dengan setelan jas hitam ini?

"Maaf, tapi Sasuke-sama meminta anda untuk ikut dengannya,"

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Telunjuknya ia gerakkan ke arah dirinya sendiri,"A-aku?"

Pria itu mengangguk. Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan mulai bertanya-tanya ada apa?

Pria itu berjalan di ikuti oleh Sakura di belakangnya. Ketika mereka berada di luar perusahaan, Sakura melihat petingginya tengah berdiri dan melipat tangannya di dada. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada pintu mobil.

"A-ada apa Uchiha-sama?"

"Kau akan ku antar pulang Nona Haruno,"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan terkejut. Setelah mengucap kata itu, Sasuke membuka pintu untuk Sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dengan canggung dan malu, ia menerima ajakan pemimpinnya. Sasuke memberi kode pada pengawalnya untuk membiarkan dia membawa mobil. Dengan patuh, pria itu pergi dari hadapan Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang lain.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah bangku kemudi dan duduk di dalamnya.

Napas Sakura berhenti saat itu juga. Keringat dingin mulai ia rasakan di telapak tangan nya. Entah ada apa ini, padahal ia baru bekerja dua hari tapi kenapa tingkah orang di sampingnya ini sedikit menakutkan?

"Dimana kau tinggal?"

Sakura merasakan mobil mulai bergerak. Sebelum menjawab ia menstabilkan deru napasnya dan detak jantungnya,"Aku tinggal di apartemen kecil. Letaknya di pinggir kota,"

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke menggerakkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang dan berkonsentrasi. Sakura melipat bibirnya. Kenapa ia jadi merasa bodoh? Coba saja ia tadi menolak ajakan dari bos nya ini.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Ah tidak juga, aku tinggal bersama Bibiku,"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk paham. Ia tak berkata lagi setelah itu. Sakura memejamkan sedikit matanya dan mencoba untuk merasa nyaman dengan keadaan macam ini. Bukankah mulai besok ia akan lebih sering bertemu dengan Sasuke?

"Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu Uchiha-sama,"

"Hn,"

Sakura mengutuk bibirnya yang berkata begitu. Ia tak pandai sekali dalam berbicara apalagi dengan lelaki dingin macam Sasuke. "Kau punya anggota keluarga lain?"

Sakura merasakan dadanya sakit. Keluarga? Kenapa Sasuke kembali mengingatkannya akan keluarga besarnya?

Ia menundukkan pandangannya.

"Aku... punya seorang kakak perempuan. Tapi saat umur kami masih sangat kecil, kami berpisah. Aku tak tau dimana dia sekarang,"

Sasuke melirik gadis di sampingnya. Tatapan gadis itu berubah menjadi menyedihkan. Tapi ia kemudian mulai memutar otak untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ini pada topik yang lain.

"Hn, aku mengerti. Oh ya, besok jangan lupa untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan ku untuk rapat bersama _Namikaze Company,_ "

Sakura segera tersadar dari lamunan masa kecilnya dan mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke. Saat ini, tak ada yang perlu dipikirkan kecuali pekerjaan nya sekarang. Jika saja ia salah sedikit, mungkin Sasuke akan langsung memecatnya. Begitu yang ia dengar dari para pegawai lain. Ia harus bekerja sesempurna mungkin agar tak dipecat.

Selang belasan menit kemudian, mobil itu berhenti di sebuah gedung kecil. Sasuke menatap ke arah sekitarnya, tempat ini memang kecil namun asri dan menyejukkan. Ada pohon-pohon rindang di sekitarnya. Hal itu membuat udara yang ia hirup jadi lebih segar dan bebas polusi. Sangat berbeda ketika berada di pusat kota yang ramai dan menyesakkan.

Mereka berdua turun. Sakura membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sasuke. Hanya gumaman kecil yang ia terima,"Um... anda tak mampir Uchiha-sama?"

"Tidak. Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan. Mungkin lain kali-"

Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya namun menutupnya lagi,"Dan satu lagi, panggil aku Sasuke. Jangan nama marga ku karna kau tidak sedang berbicara dengan ayahku,"

" _Ha'i_ Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera pergi. Sakura menatap mobil itu hingga hilang di tikungan lalu menghela napasnya lega.

Mimpi apa dia semalam? Sebelumnya Sasuke menjadikanya sekretaris dan tadi, dia baru saja pulang bersama lelaki itu. Benar-benar keberuntungan. Ia bertaruh, sangat jarang perempuan seperti dia yang mendapat sedikit perhatian dari Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan ke dalam apartemennya dengan napas yang tak karuan.

Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk lalu menutupnya kembali. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di sofa lalu memejamkan matanya. Memang ia tidak merasa lelah tapi hal tadi terus-menerus muncul di benaknya.

"Eh Sakura? Sejak kapan kau pulang?"

Tanpa menoleh ia menjawab,"Maaf Bi aku masuk tanpa salam. Kukira kau tak ada tadi,"

Langkah kecil terdengar di telinganya. Wanita paruh baya itu menaruh sebuah piring di atas meja. Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap piring hijau di atas meja,"Untuk apa ini?"

"Makanlah! Tadi kau tidak sarapan. Dan sekarang jangan lupakan makan siang, lihat badanmu jadi tak berisi seperti itu,"

"Ahaha... _Gomen ne_ Bibi Tsunade. Aku akan memakannya. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu,"

Wanita bernama Tsunade itu tersenyum. Ia senang jika Sakura bisa tersenyum apalagi tertawa seperti ini. Mengingatkannya akan Sakura nya yang dulu.

Sakura meraih piring itu dan akan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. Namun pergerakannya terhenti,

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade.

Sakura menggeleng. Ia memainkan sendok yang tadi dan menghela napasnya pendek,"Tadi aku diantar oleh Uchiha-sama ah maksudku Sasuke-sama,"

"Pemilik perusahaan itu? Lalu?"

"Ia memberiku beberapa pertanyaan. Dan-" Sakura menaruh piring itu ke tempat semula lalu mulai merasakan air matanya mulai berkumpul,"-Ia menanyakan tentang keluarga ku," Lanjutnya.

Tsunade sedikit menganga. Lantas ia mendekat dan duduk di samping keponakannya itu. Ia merangkul Sakura dalam dekapannya lalu menenangkannya. Ia tau, Sakura mencoba melupakan masa lalunya yang menyedihkan dan mencoba untuk berpikir maju. Namun selalu ada saja yang membuatnya kembali mengingat kenangan pahit dalam hidupnya.

"Sakura tenanglah... Ia hanya bertanya. Apa salahnya kau menjawab?"

"Apa aku harus mengatakan kenyataan yang tidak ingin aku percayai pada seseorang yang tidak dekat denganku Bi?" Tanya Sakura dengan terisak. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tsunade memejamkan matanya dan ikut menangis. Meski tidak terlalu kentara seperti Sakura, tapi dia memang menangis.

"Sudahlah Sakura... tenangkan dirimu," Tsunade mengelus dengan sayang surai merah muda Sakura. Terdengar isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

Sakura melepas pelukan itu dan menatap bibinya dengan mata yang agak memerah,"Terima kasih Bibi... aku tidak tau harus apa tanpamu,"

Tsunade mengangguk. Ia tau Sakura adalah anak yang kuat. Jika saja saat itu ia bisa menyelamatkan dia dan kakaknya, mungkin keadaan saat ini tidak terlalu buruk."Sekarang makan makanan mu. Jangan buat aku memaksa," Titahnya. Sakura kembali tersenyum lalu meraih piring itu kembali dan memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Tsunade menghela napas lalu berdiri.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya lalu mengunci pintu. Matanya bergulir ke arah kotak berukuran sedang yang terletak di atas lemari. Kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati kotak itu lalu meraihnya. Tangannya memegang kotak itu dengan bergetar.

Tsunade berjalan ke sisi ranjang dan mendudukkan dirinya. Ia membuka isi kotak itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah foto di dalamnya. Ada beberapa barang peninggalan juga di dalam kotak itu.

Ia menatap foto seorang wanita yang tengah memeluk kedua anaknya dengan sedih. Bibirnya bergetar tanda bahwa ia menahan tangis.

"Tolong beri kami petunjuk-"

Tsunade mencari sebuah surat yang ada di dalam kotak itu dan membacanya,"-Beri aku dan Sakura petunjuk, Mebuki!"

.

Sasuke memukul kemudi mobil dengan kesal. Bibirnya terus mengucapkan kata umpatan pada sang kakak. Dengan kesal ia menekan klakson pada mobil-mobil yang melambatkan pergerakannya. Ia sesekali melirik jam di tangannya. Dua siang.

Dimana kah sang kakak pada jam-jam seperti ini? Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menghubungi Itachi.

Tak lama, ada jawaban di seberang sana,

" _Baka!_ Apa yang kau katakan pada Naruto!?"

" _Berbicaralah yang sopan Sasuke,_ "

Sasuke berdecak kesal,"Katakan saja, Nii-san!"

" _Hah... Baiklah, datanglah kerumah. Aku akan mengatakannya dan menjelaskan sesuatu padamu,_ "

Setelah ucapan itu, panggilan pun terputus. Sasuke menaruh asal ponselnya ke kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Ia mempercepat laju kendaraannya dengan perasaan marah.

"Itachi benar-benar membuatku kesal. Cih," Ia menggenggam kemudi mobil dengan keras dan sesekali memukulnya.

Beberapa menit penuh kemarahan pun akhirnya mencapai puncaknya saat ia melihat rumah besar milik sang kakak sudah terpampang di depannya. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya ke dalam pekarangan rumah. Para pelayan membukakan pintu untuknya. Sasuke berjalan cukup cepat dan sangat tak sabar,

"Sasuke-Jii!" Pergerakan Sasuke terhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang lalu menatap keponakannya tengah berlari kecil mengejarnya.

"Ah... Meiko ya," Ujar Sasuke. Ia mengulurkan tangannya lalu meraih tangan mungil gadis berusia empat tahun itu. "Dimana ayahmu?"

" _Tou-chan_ ada di dalam," Jawabnya dengan lucu. Jika saja keponakannya ini tak muncul tadi, mungkin ia akan langsung mendobrak pintu rumah kakaknya itu tak peduli apapun. Kali ini Itachi yang beruntung.

" _Tou-chan!_ Sasuke-Jii datang," Ucap anak itu. Ia melepas genggaman Sasuke dan berlari ke arah ayahnya. Itachi berdiri dari sofa di ruang tamu lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Meiko-chan, lebih baik temui adikmu di kamar. _Tou-chan_ harus berbicara dengan pamanmu," Titahnya. Anak itu mengangguk lalu berlari ke arah tangga dan menaikinya pelan. Itachi mengawasi putrinya sampai ke atas baru kemudian menatap sang adik.

"Duduklah Sasuke,"

"Tak perlu. Aku hanya butuh penjelasan atas berita bohong yang telah kau sebarkan,"

Itachi sedikit terkekeh,"Duduklah. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu,"

Sasuke mendecih lalu menuruti kata Itachi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu lalu melepas jas hitam kebiruan yang sedari tadi ia kenakan.

"Siang ini, Naruto menemuiku dan menanyakan satu hal yang membuatku ingin meledak. Dan ia mengatakan kalau kau yang memberitahunya. Lalu apa tujuanmu?"

Itachi mengangguk dan mengangkat bahunya."Sebenarnya aku hanya mengikuti kata-kata dari _Kaa-san_ , kau tanyakan saja padanya,"

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya,"Kau kenapa tidak berpihak padaku Nii-san?"

"Dengar Sasuke. Saat ini kau adalah pemilik _Uchiha Corp_. Apakah salah jika orangtua kita memintamu untuk menikah? Mereka hanya tak ingin kau gila karna uang. Kau juga manusia, kau butuh cinta,"

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan,"Apa kau mau perusahaan yang telah dikembangkan oleh Kakek buyut kita hancur begitu saja apabila kau tak memiliki penerus?"

"Kita sudah punya. Aku akan memberi kekuasaan pada keponakanku,"

"Putraku masih dua tahun Sasuke. Lagipula, aku tak yakin _Tou-san_ kita bisa menjatuhkan hak perusahaan pada putraku. Aset perusahaan adalah tanggungjawab mu. _Tou-san_ berharap banyak padamu,"

Sasuke lagi-lagi diam. Memang benar, Itachi memilih untuk memberikan seluruh aset perusahaan pada Sasuke. Alasannya karna dia lebih memilih profesi nya sebagai Dokter ketimbang mengurusi banyaknya kertas-kertas di atas meja. Ia yakin kalau Sasuke bisa mengatasi itu. Dan benar saja, perusahaan mereka benar-benar berkembang pesat dan mengalahkan pesaing mereka.

"Jadi aku harus memiliki anak begitu? Apa aku harus membuat suatu komitmen dengan perempuan?"

Itachi tertawa kecil. Sasuke benar-benar terlihat konyol,"Yah.. Kurang lebih seperti itu. Tapi kau tau kan, Pernikahan bukanlah permainan. Kau berkomitmen artinya sama saja kau berjanji,"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya,"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengharapkan kau tidak mencampakkan calon istrimu nantinya ketika kau sudah mendapat apa yang kau inginkan. Karna itu tindakan brengsek," Jawab Itachi. Sasuke melipat bibirnya Sekali. Ia menegakkan badannya lalu menatap sang kakak dengan menyipit,"Kau menebak isi pikiranku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya memberimu peringatan Sasuke. Aku hanya tak mau orang menganggap pernikahan mu adalah sebuah skandal,"

"Hn baiklah. Berhenti dengan pencerahan darimu. Katakan pada ayah dan ibu untuk memberiku tambahan waktu sekitar tiga bulan. Aku berjanji akan membawa calon menantu mereka,"

Sasuke berdiri lalu menyampirkan jas nya di bahu,"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana kakak ipar?"

"Ada operasi mendadak di rumah sakit. Ia sudah pergi sejak tadi. Dan aku pulang satu jam setelah dia pergi,"

"Dasar pasangan Dokter. Sampaikan salamku saja kalau begitu," Ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi. Itachi hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng melihat reaksi yang diberikan adiknya itu.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil lalu menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi rumah sang kakak. Kini ia tak lagi diliputi kemarahan seperti sebelumnya yah walaupun masih ada perasaan kesal di hatinya. Namun setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik dari pada tadi.

"Sekarang perempuan mana yang akan aku nikahi?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Detik kemudian ia mengingat Sakura. Perempuan yang baru saja ia jadikan sekretaris nya. Apa mungkin dia saja? Lagipula, tampaknya Sakura itu berbeda dari perempuan yang pernah ia temui. Dia hanya... natural. Itu saja.

Ia mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di kemudi mobil. Otaknya berpikir keras. Apa mungkin Sakura saja? Tapi terkadang ia menyangkalnya sendiri.

Ia meraih ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana," _Moshi-moshi,_ _ada perlu apa Sasuke-sama?_ "

"Hn, segera cari tau riwayat perempuan bernama Sakura Haruno sekarang. Aku tunggu informasi darimu malam ini,"

" _Baik Sasuke-sama!_ "

Sasuke menghela napas panjang lalu kembali berkonsentrasi dalam mengemudi. Ia mengarahkan kendaraannya menuju rumah pribadi miliknya yang terletak cukup jauh dari hiruk-pikuk Tokyo. Karna sejatinya, Sasuke mencintai kedamaian dan ketenangan di sekitarnya. Walau jauh, tapi ia senang tinggal di sana.

* * *

Pukul lima pagi.

Sakura menyisir rambut panjangnya dan mulai membentuknya serapi mungkin. Ketika ia kembali bercermin, ia mendesah lagi. Terlalu jelek. Ia kembali menata rambut pink nya untuk mendapat hasil yang memuaskan tapi tampaknya semuanya sama saja,"Ck... Sakura, cukup kau ikat longgar saja seperti ini lalu biarkan tersampir di bahu kiri mu. Kau tampak cantik dengan penampilan seperti itu," Ucap Tsunade tiba-tiba. Ia meraih rambut Sakura dan menguncirnya dengan ikatan longgar lalu menyampirkan rambut Sakura ke bahu kiri. Sakura hanya mampu diam dan menyaksikan kegiatan sang bibi dari cermin. Ia melihat penampilannya di cermin lalu tersenyum puas.

" _Arigatou nee baa-san,_ "

Tsunade tersenyum,"Apapun untukmu Sakura,"

"Aku tidak akan melewatkan sarapan pagi ini," Sakura berujar. Ia berdiri dari depan meja riasnya lalu meraih tas kecil miliknya.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi Sakura. Kau yakin akan pergi setelah sarapan?"

Sakura mengangguk,"Aku tak mau mengecewakan atasanku. Lagipula, jika aku dipecat karna terlambat maka kita tak akan punya penghasilan,"

Gadis itu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju rumah makan. Tsunade menatap punggung Sakura yang berjalan dan tersenyum kecut,"Dia benar-benar mengingatkan ku akan kau Mebuki," Gumamnya lalu menyusul Sakura di ruang makan.

"Wah Ikan panggang. Kau selalu tau aku suka ini Bibi," Ucap Sakura.

"Aku akan menyiapkan bekal untukmu,"

"Ah tidak usah! Aku akan makan siang di kedai seberang gedung nanti," Tolaknya. Tsunade hanya mendesah kecil lalu menggeleng. Ia pun duduk di salah satu kursi dan menatap Sakura,"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk sarapan dan pergi bekerja,"

"Tuan Uchiha bisa memecatku jika aku terlambat Bibi," Sakura memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya dan sesekali memerhatikan jam di tangan kirinya. Ia mengunyah dengan sedikit cepat dan terburu-buru."Makan dengan pelan Sakura,"

Hanya gumaman tak jelas yang terdengar. Tak lama setelah itu suara bel yang berbunyi mengalihkan perhatian Tsunade."Aku akan membuka pintunya,"

Ia beranjak dari kursi makan ke arah pintu depan. Suara bel terdengar lagi kali ini beberapa kali, ia berdecak kesal lalu membuka pintunya,

" _Ohayou Gozaimasu,_ "

Mata Tsunade sedikit terbelalak. Ia menatap pria berambut hitam dan berkulit putih di depannya dengan bingung. Inikah yang katanya Tuan Uchiha itu?

"Maaf mengganggu pagi buta, tapi aku kemari untuk-"

"Ah ya tidak apa. Silahkan masuk dulu Uchiha-san," Tsunade melebarkan sedikit pintu apartemennya dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam. Pria itu duduk sofa dan menatap sekitar dengan tenang,"Anda ingin minum apa Uchiha-san?"

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin menjemput sekretaris ku, Sakura,"

Tsunade tersenyum kecil. Ia meminta Sasuke untuk duduk menunggu Sakura. Dengan sedikit cepat, ia kembali ke ruang makan dan memberitahu Sakura akan kedatangan atasannya itu. Sakura tersedak, ia buru-buru meminum segelas air di samping piringnya dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Sasuke-sama di-disini?"

Tsunade menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura kelabakan, ia memerhatikan penampilannya sekali lagi di sebuah cermin kecil di dalam dapur,"Apa aku masih kelihatan rapi?" Tanyanya sedikit berbisik. Tsunade mengeluarkan dua jempolnya dan mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura ke ruang tamu.

Sasuke berdiri ketika melihat Sakura yang datang. Uh, dia tampak cantik sekali. Ia tersenyum sangat tipis lalu sedikit berdeham,"Bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"Oh ya ten-tentu saja," Sakura menarik napas lalu membuka pintu apartemennya. Membiarkan Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu ke depan. Setelah keduanya berpamitan dan berjalan menjauhi apartemen barulah Sakura mengeluarkan suara,

"Ehm... Kenapa anda repot-repot kemari menjemput ku?"

"Huh? Itu... aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlambat. Itu saja," Jawab Sasuke. Sakura hanya diam. Sasuke benar-benar tak percaya padanya?

"Aku-"

"Tenanglah, besok aku tak akan menjemput mu tiba-tiba seperti ini. Aku hanya memastikan," Tukasnya. Ia membiarkan Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil sendiri. Sakura menatap isi mobil atasannya. Elegan. Itu yang bisa ia nilai.

Sasuke orang yang kaya, ia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau."Kau melamun?"

"Ti-tidak Sasuke-sama. Aku hanya sedikit berpikir,"

Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan gumaman khas dirinya. Ia mengemudi dengan pelan dan santai. Karna ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berada di kantor. "Anda... sudah sarapan?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa tidak sarapan,"

" _Sou ka?_ "

"Hn,"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu terdiam. Pola hidup orang dingin ini benar-benar tak sehat. Sakura melirik ke samping kirinya. Masih gelap dan sepi. Mungkin hanya mobil mereka yang ada di jalanan besar ini.

"Kau sudah lama tinggal di sini Sakura?"

"Maksudnya di apartemen?"

"Tokyo," Koreksi Sasuke. Sakura tertawa kecil,"Oh itu... aku dan Bibiku pindah kemari sekitar satu minggu yang lalu,"

"Hanya dengan Bibimu?" Sakura merasakan atmosfer di tempat ini berbeda. Napasnya tercekat. Pertanyaan itu seolah-olah berarti 'dimana keluarga mu yang lain?' dan itu membuatnya sedih.

"Ya, hanya dengan Bibiku," Sakura membeo. Ia menyelipkan rambutnya yang menutupi wajah ke belakang telinga.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

Sakura merasakan matanya panas. Mendengar kata orangtua terasa seperti ditusuk jarum tak kasat mata. Sakit sekali.

"Orangtua? Me-mereka... uhm, ada," Jawabnya dengan nada bergetar. Sasuke merasa _deja vu_. Ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura sama menyedihkannya seperti kemarin siang. _Sama seperti dugaanku,_ batin Sasuke.

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Sakura berusaha menetralkan emosinya dan pikirannya. Ia tidak boleh membeberkan masalah pribadi seperti ini kepada orang asing seperti Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama? Apa ruang kerjaku juga diganti?"

"Hn, aku hampir lupa itu. Ruang kerjamu ada di sebelah ruanganku," Jawabnya. Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memberi pesan singkat kepada sang bibi. Lalu kembali memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang ia bawa.

"Sakura? Ambil itu,"

Sakura mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke ke arah belakang. Sebuah Tablet mahal. Mata Sakura sedikit melebar. Ia meraih tablet itu dan menunjukkan nya pada Sasuke,"Ini?"

"Itu untukmu. Kau bisa mengakses semuanya di dalam sana. Bawahanku sudah mengatur itu. Dan juga berguna untuk melihat semua jadwal pertemuan ku dan status perusahaan kita," Paparnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia harus bisa bersikap profesional walau dirinya hanya memiliki sedikit pengetahuan tentang alat elektronik tapi bukan berarti ia bodoh. Sakura termasuk gadis yang cerdas. Ia bahkan lulus tes untuk menjadi dokter namun sayang, ia tak punya biaya yang cukup. Dan itu membuatnya gugur di awal.

"Kau bisa mengakses nya sekarang,"

Sakura mengangguk dan mulai mencari informasi yang bisa ia sampaikan terkait perusahaan pada Sasuke. "Ah, jadwal _meeting_ hari ini hanya dengan _Namikaze Company_ dan _Akasuna_ _Inc,_ "

"Akasuna hah? Seperti nya masih mau membahas tentang alat elektronik terbaru itu,"

Sakura memandang atasannya dengan alis yang naik. Apa Sasuke mengajaknya berbicara? Sungguh ia tidak terlalu mengerti tentang apa yang Sasuke bicarakan,"Batalkan pertemuan dengan Akasuna. Aku ingin kau mengosongkan jam ku setelah makan siang,"

" _Ha'i_ Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke melajukan kendaraannya dengan sedikit lebih cepat mengingat mereka sudah hampir sampai. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat khusus ketika mereka sampai. Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan berdampingan namun dengan sedikit jarak di antara mereka. Ada beberapa pria dengan jas hitam membungkuk ke arah mereka atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Sasuke. Mereka adalah pengawal pribadi nya. Eksistensi Sasuke di sini membuat Sakura merasa agak nyaman. Ia mengikuti arah langkah kaki Sasuke menuju lift. Ia berdiri di belakang atasannya. Matanya menatap setiap inci dari tubuh Sasuke.

Bahunya tegap dan benar-benar kelihatan keren. Rambutnya yang benar-benar hitam pekat juga senada dengan warna matanya yang hitam. Sasuke juga pria yang tinggi, memiliki moral dan rasa hormat yang besar.

Wajar jika banyak wanita yang mengincar dirinya, Sasuke memang seperti dewa yang menjelma menjadi manusia. "Jam berapa jadwal _meeting_ ku dengan Namikaze?"

Sakura terlonjak lalu menatap tabletnya lagi," _Ano,_ sekitar jam sepuluh pagi,"

Sasuke mengangguk. Dentingan lift terdengar dan pintu pun terbuka. Mereka berdua keluar dari sana. Sakura tetap mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke. Ia menatap jam sekali lagi dan mendesah, masih sangat pagi.

"Sasuke-sama? Aku akan masuk ke ruanganku. Ada beberapa file yang mesti ku urus,"

"Hn, silahkan," Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan nya lalu menutup pintunya.

Ia mendekati meja kerjanya lalu mendapati surat dari bawahannya di atas meja.

"Ini data lengkapnya," Ucapnya. Sasuke membuka surat dan membacanya. Kepalanya sedikit mengangguk-angguk ketika membaca surat yang ada di tangannya.

"Jadi kau sebenarnya tinggal di Kyoto huh? Pindah kemari untuk menghilangkan jejak? Tapi siapa orang yang mengincar mu?"

Sasuke menaruh surat itu ke dalam laci meja dan mengeluarkan ponselnya,

"Shikamaru? Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang Keluarga Haruno?"

.

.

TBC

* * *

Jeng! Jeng! Hai semuanya! Saya muncul dengan cerita baru :'v . Maafkan saya yang hilang begitu saja terus muncul dengan karya lain yang kayaknya bakal ngaret juga :v wkwkwk

Entah dapet ide ini dari mana. Tiba-tiba muncul gitu aja. So, what do you think? Bosan gak? Hehe, dan juga maafkan untuk summary yang gak keren ya wkwkwk. RnR minna-san! Arigatou nee...

Salam,

BeeBeep


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

 _I Love You, but I never can reach you..._

.

.

Sorry for bad language typos and many more, happy reading!

.

.

 _Seorang anak perempuan dengan pakaian yang sobek di bagian lengannya tengah berlari kencang di halaman luas dengan menenteng boneka beruang yang rusak. Sesekali kepala kecilnya menoleh ke belakang dan memerhatikan sekitar namun tak ada siapapun._

 _"Sakura-chan! Lewat sini!"_

 _Ia meluruskan pandangannya lalu tersenyum lega kala mendengar dan melihat perempuan berumur tak jauh darinya memanggil dirinya,"Nee-san?! Kita akan kemana?"_

 _"Kau harus pergi ke gerbang besar sebelah sana. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka agar tak mengejarmu," Jawabnya. Sakura menggeleng dan memeluk tubuh sang kakak."Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa Nee-san!" Tolaknya. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata menyedihkan._

 _"Aku berjanji akan datang menemuimu. Tunggu di belakang pohon besar- oh! Cepat mereka datang!" Perempuan itu mendorong tubuh Sakura untuk segera menjauh. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri pergi melawan arah dan mengalihkan perhatian pria-pria yang mengejar mereka berdua._

 _Sakura menjatuhkan boneka beruang nya lalu berlari ke arah pintu gerbang. Kaki-kaki kecilnya pun mulai tak kuat dan mati rasa._

 _Ia menoleh ke belakang dan berhenti di suatu tempat tersembunyi. Ia melihat dengan jelas kakaknya yang tadi muncul dan menyelamatkan dirinya tengah dikelilingi oleh orang-orang jahat itu. "Nee-san?" Gumamnya dengan bibir yang bergetar dan air mata yang meleleh dari matanya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk berdiri dan keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi._

 _"Nee-san! Nee-san!" Ia berteriak dengan lantang ketika orang-orang jahat itu memukul kakaknya tapi untung ia masih bisa membuka mata dan berlari dari orang-orang itu. Sakura melihat pergerakan sang kakak yang menuju ke arahnya dan memberi tanda untuk segera pergi. Jadinya ia berlari sekencangnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Tak ada siapapun di gerbang besar itu. Semua penjaga pergi mencari dia dan kakaknya yang melarikan diri. Sakura terus menerus menangis. Ia mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga gerbang besar itu lalu meloloskan dirinya dari sana._

 _Ia bersembunyi di balik pohon besar setelah telah menjauh dari tempat itu._

 _Ini di tengah hutan. Dia tidak tau harus kemana. Sakura duduk dan memeluk dirinya di belakang pohon sambil menangis kecil._

 _Lama ia menunggu namun kakaknya tak kunjung keluar dari sana. Sakura terus menerus menyebutkan nama sang kakak dan berdoa untuk keselamatan nya._

 _Namun sayangnya, tak ada tanda-tanda kalau kakaknya selamat. Sakura berdiri lalu melirik rumah besar bak istana itu dengan mata menyipit. Sepi. Itu yang ia rasakan. Ada kemungkinan kalau kakaknya tertangkap,_

 _"Uh, Nona muda... disini kau rupanya,"_

 _Sakura melebarkan mata,"Tidak! Tidak-"_

"-Tidak!"

"Oh, Sakura-san? Kau baik-baik saja? Aku baru saja ingin membangunkan mu,"

"Ah maaf. Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum dan memberikan satu dokumen kepadanya,"Uchiha-sama ingin Anda memeriksa ini lebih lanjut. Ia mengatakan anda bisa memberikannya kembali nanti,"

Sakura mengangguk paham," _Arigatou_ um.."

"Ino Yamanaka,"

" _Ha'i_ Yamanaka-san,"

Perempuan itu pergi dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan. Sakura kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi putarnya. Matanya kembali memejam, kenangan buruk itu kembali terjadi di kepalanya. Sakura menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan lalu mengusapnya kasar. Ia segera berdiri dan menatap ke arah luar jendela.

Hujan. Tapi tidak terlalu deras, ia menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Sebelumnya, seperti yang di perintahkan oleh Sasuke, Sakura mengosongkan jadwal hari ini dengan kolega mereka. Entah apa yang Sasuke pikirkan.

Ia sedikit terlonjak saat mendapati suara deringan telepon kantor yang berbunyi di atas mejanya. Dengan segera ia mengangkat dan menyapa dengan sopan,

"Sakura? Aku menunggumu di lobi,"

"Baik-" belum sempat terjawab panggilan terputus. Sakura mendesah dan menaruh kembali gagang telepon. Ia merapikan sedikit penampilannya yang agak berantakan lalu meraih tas kecilnya. Segera, ia keluar dari ruangan dan menuju lobi.

Setelah sampai, ia memerhatikan Sasuke tengah duduk dengan sangat tenang seperti patung. Tapi sesekali ia tersenyum pada pegawai yang membungkuk sopan padanya. Jantung Sakura berdetak satu kali lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia menegak ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sakura baru sadar, senyuman atasannya itu benar-benar menawan dan membuatnya terpesona. Namun ia menggeleng, tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu pada atasan sendiri. Lagipula, ia tidak boleh sampai jatuh cinta pada sang atasan. Karna hal itu bisa merusak semuanya,

"Sasuke-sama? Anda lama menunggu,"

Sasuke segera berdiri dan menggeleng. Beberapa pegawai yang memerhatikan mereka mulai berbisik dan bertanya-tanya tentang keduanya. Sakura melirik sekitar dan memastikan kalau orang-orang tidak berprasangka buruk tentang mereka berdua.

"Ayo ikut aku. Kau belum makan siang kan? Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Sakura tersentak. Ia melebarkan matanya,"Ba-bagaimana Anda-"

"Yamanaka,"

Sakura terdiam lalu menunduk,"Maafkan aku Sasuke-sama,"

"Hn. Tak apa. Itu hal biasa,"

Sakura mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke di depannya. Seseorang membukakam pintu mobil untuk mereka berdua.

Sakura memainkan jari-jari tangannya sesaat mobil bergerak. Sasuke benar-benar duduk di sebelahnya. Oh Tuhan, ia tidak bisa bernapas sekarang. Aroma tubuh Sasuke benar-benar memabukkan.

"Kau suka masakan Eropa?"

"Eh? Entahlah... aku belum pernah mencobanya,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan ke kedai ramen,"

Sakura terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke mengajaknya ke kedai ramen. Maksudnya, bukankah orang kaya macam Sasuke lebih suka masakan Eropa? Mengejutkan. Tapi Sakura senang, ia tentu tak akan menolak jika hanya makan ramen. Ia bukan tipikal wanita macam itu. Sasuke melirik reaksi Sakura di sampingnya. Biasa-biasa saja, tak seperti yang dia bayangkan. _Sesuai,_ batinnya berkata.

Mobil berhenti di sebuah kedai ramen di dekat kantor. Benar-benar tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya. Bahkan gedung Uchiha bisa dilihat dari sini. Sakura turun setelah pengawal Sasuke membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Anda juga suka ramen?"

"Hn, saat masih di bangku sekolah aku sering makan disini bersama kakakku,"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia tak tau kalau Sasuke punya saudara. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dan memesan dua mangkuk ramen. Tidak terlalu banyak orang yang datang dan makan kemari. Hanya beberapa termasuk mereka berdua. "Aku akan pulang nanti dan membawa sisa pekerjaanku ke rumah. Dokumen yang diantar oleh Yamanaka bisa kau berikan padaku besok-"

"-Lagipula, kau tinggal memeriksanya saja," Lanjutnya. Sakura mengangguk paham dan menatap sekitar tempat ini lumayan kecil. Ia kira, Sasuke sama seperti orang kaya lainnya yang hanya mementingkan rasa hormat dan sifat angkuh mereka. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak begitu, Sakura dapat merasakannya. Atasannya yang satu ini memang terkenal dengan sifat dingin dan terkadang tak peduli namun ia tidaklah sombong atau suka merendahkan orang lain. Ya, sejauh ini hanya itu yang bisa Sakura lihat dari Sasuke. Tapi entah bagaimana ke depannya nanti.

"Kau suka ramen kan Sakura?"

"Eh? Tentu saja aku suka. Siapa yang bisa menolak cita rasanya?"

Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil. Ia suka dengan sifat Sakura yang terkadang konyol, memalukan atau bodoh. Itu yang ia maksud dengan natural."Sasuke-sama? Terima kasih karna anda telah menerima diriku dan mempercayaiku untuk menjadi sekretaris mu. Aku sangat merasa tersanjung,"

"Hn, tentu," Balasnya dengan singkat. Ia menatap mata Sakura dan tersenyum terhadapnya. Debaran jantung Sakura terasa nyata. Pipinya merah padam, senyuman pria itu benar-benar mempesona,

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia mendekatkan sedikit wajahnya ke arah Sakura dan menelusuri setiap jengkal dari wajah Sakura. Ia menaruh sebelah tangannya di pipi Sakura,"Kau tidak panas,"

Secara refleks Sakura menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan Sasuke dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Benar-benar memalukan,"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Sakura hanya mampu mengangguk. Ia tak tahan jika harus begini kepada Sasuke ditambah lagi, dia hanya bawahan Sasuke. Mana boleh ia jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Yang benar saja, ini belum genap satu minggu mereka berjumpa. Apa harus ia mencintai pria itu hanya dalam hitungan hari atau pun menit?

Keheningan yang sempat terjadi menjadi buyar kala melihat pesanan mereka datang. Pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi ke arah dapur. Sasuke mendekatkan mangkuk ke hadapan Sakura dan memintanya untuk segera makan.

" _Arigatou..._ "

"Hn,"

Suara air hujan yang turun menemani suasana mereka. Sasuke memperhatikan sekilas saat perempuan di depannya ini makan. Benar-benar tanpa beban. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum lalu mulai mencicipi ramen di depannya."Oh ya, Sakura?"

Sakura meminum air putih di sebelahnya lalu menatap Sasuke,"Ada apa Sasuke-sama?"

"Aku boleh bertanya?"

Sakura mengangguk ragu. Ia melepas sumpit di tangannya lalu memandang Sasuke dengan bingung."Kau tinggal dimana sebelum memutuskan pindah ke Tokyo?" Tanyanya. Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain,"Itu... Aku selalu berpindah-pindah,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku lahir di Osaka. Tapi dua tahun kemudian keluargaku pindah ke Nagoya dan itu pun tidak berlangsung lama. Dua bulan setelahnya, kami pindah lagi ke Kobe. Saat umurku mencapai lima tahun, ibuku meninggal dunia. Jadinya, aku dan kakak ku dipindahkan ke Amerika untuk beberapa saat,"

Sakura menjeda perkataannya. Ia kembali membayangkan belasan tahun yang lalu mengenai anggota keluarganya. Ia tersenyum pahit. Apa ia mesti membicarakan hal ini terhadap Sasuke?

"Bibimu? Ayahmu?"

"Aku tinggal bersama Bibiku saat aku dan kakak terpisah. Umurku baru enam tahun saat itu," Jawabnya tanpa berpikir lagi. Sasuke terdiam, ia masih tak terlalu mengerti dengan ucapan Sakura. Dan juga, ia hanya menjawab satu pertanyaan dari dua pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan barusan,

"Kami sempat tinggal di Yokohama. Aku menyelesaikan pendidikan ku disana. Satu tahun yang lalu aku pindah ke Kyoto sebelum ada disini,"

Ingin Sasuke bertanya banyak hal. Karna menurut data yang ia terima tadi malam dan di kantor, Sakura hanya melarikan diri dari kota ke kota. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan atau memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Memang kalau dipikir-pikir bukanlah urusan Sasuke untuk mencari tau kehidupan Sakura, tapi ia wajib melakukan itu karna dirinya sudah menetapkan untuk menjadikan Sakura istrinya. Ia rasa tiga bulan cukup untuk melakukan pendekatan antara mereka berdua. Ia yakin, Sakura bisa jatuh cinta padanya dan rencananya untuk menikahi Sakura tidak terhambat.

Tapi dia bukanlah pria brengsek seperti kebanyakan. Sasuke tentu tak akan membuang Sakura begitu saja ketika mereka sudah menikah atau memiliki penerus. Ia masih punya moral dan sifat kemanusiaan. Tentunya dirinya bukan pria kaya yang seperti di film atau drama tv.

Mungkin tiga bulan juga cukup untuk belajar mencintai. Sasuke akan belajar untuk membuka hatinya pada Sakura. Walau selama ia hidup, hanya ibunya lah yang masih menempati kursi pertama di hatinya.

"Jadi begitu? Boleh kutahu kenapa ibumu meninggal?"

" _Kaa-san_ meninggal akibat sakit keras. Itu kata Bibiku,"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia tak yakin kalau Sakura baik-baik saja. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan. Entah kenapa, ia jadi mulai tertarik dengan Sakura. Maksudnya, ia ingin jadi tau lebih detail mengenai kehidupan Sakura dan rahasia yang ia atau bibinya simpan. Sasuke tau, Sakura merupakan perempuan pertama yang bisa berbicara sedekat ini padanya. Beruntung, saat itu Naruto datang dan menebak calon istrinya itu Sakura. Padahal saat itu situasi sangat mendesak dan Sasuke tentu tak punya pilihan selain berkata ya atas pertanyaan Naruto. Jika dipikir-pikir, tak ada salahnya jika ia melamar Sakura. Benar begitu bukan?

"Kudengar juga, kau pernah ikut tes kedokteran?"

"Ah itu... ya benar. Bagaimana anda tau?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya saja,"Hanya mendengar dari orang-orang,"

Sakura mengernyit heran. Orang? Siapa?

"Makanlah lagi, sebelum dingin," Titah Sasuke. Sakura meraih sumpitnya dan kembali memakan ramen di depannya. Cuaca di sini dingin, benar-benar pas makan ramen yang hangat.

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar sekali di atas meja. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya lalu membuka pesan yang muncul,

"Mau ikut aku ke rumah sakit?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku harus menemui kakakku. Ada hal penting, setelah itu kita bisa kembali ke kantor,"

Sakura hanya mengangguk paham. Ia rasa tak ada salahnya jika ia mengenal sedikit tentang Keluarga Sasuke. Ia ingin tau, apakah keluarga Sasuke itu bahagia?

Setelah mereka selesai dengan makan siang, Sasuke membawa Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya ke rumah sakit tempat dimana kakak nya bekerja. Sakura hanya mengikuti saja kehendak atasannya itu. Lagipula, menambah teman baru kelihatannya menarik.

Kendaraan mereka berjalan dengan tenang di jalanan. Tak ada yang berani membuka suara, Sasuke sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya sedang Sakura sendiri hanya diam tak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya melirik ke arah jendela mobil, air hujan masih membasahi kaca mobil ini. Membuat pandangannya memburam. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca memang sedang buruk.

Mata Sakura bergerak-gerak saat melihat rumah sakit besar di depannya. Ia tak tahu kalau Tokyo punya rumah sakit besar seperti ini."Ayo turun Sakura," Ajaknya. Bawahan Sasuke membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia berjalan bersamaan dengan Sasuke di sampingnya. Kenapa saat berada dekat dengan Sasuke, ia jadi merasa aman?

"Ah, _otouto!_ " Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Kakaknya ada di sana sambil menggendong bocah laki-laki yang tertidur di pelukannya."Jadi ada apa memanggilku?"

"Bisa kau jaga Daichi untukku? Aku harus melakukan operasi darurat pada pasien ku,"

"Apa? Tapi-" Itachi dengan segera memindahkan putranya ke pelukan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Setelah itu ia langsung berlari ke ruang operasi. Sasuke mencoba menghentikan kakaknya namun tak sempat. Ia melirik bocah laki-laki yang tidak terusik dalam tidurnya. "Umm, Sasuke-sama?"

"Sialan Nii-san! Apa ini hal penting itu?"

"Sasuke-sama? Kau bisa berikan padaku. Aku akan merawatnya,"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan alis yang ia naikkan,"Kau yakin bisa merawat bocah nakal ini di kantor?" Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke menimbang sebentar lalu mengangguk. Ia memberikan keponakannya pada Sakura. _Itachi sialan! Kenapa pula membawa anak ini ke rumah sakit,_ batin Sasuke berbicara. "Apa ibunya tidak ada di rumah Sasuke-sama?"

"Kurasa kakak ipar juga memiliki operasi darurat di rumah sakit," Sakura hanya mengangguk. Tidak apa. Sesekali belajar merawat anak kecil, bukankah suatu saat nanti dia juga akan punya anak?

"Wah... apa ini putra kalian? Betapa menggemaskannya! Dia anak yang tampan," Sasuke dan Sakura menatap seorang wanita tua yang memandangi mereka. Wajah Sakura sedikit memanas. Oh sial, orang pasti berpikiran kalau mereka adalah keluarga bahagia,

"I-itu kami-"

"Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian," Ucap wanita itu lalu pergi. Sasuke maupun Sakura hanya terdiam. Keduanya tampak sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. "Ja-jangan pikirkan ucapan wanita tadi, Sasuke-sama," Ucap Sakura. Ia memerhatikan raut wajah Sasuke yang hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Oh Sasuke, kau juga mulai berpikiran untuk punya anak bukan?

Sasuke menggeleng lalu tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan topik pembicaraan agar pikiran nya tentang hal tadi dapat hilang,"Maaf, aku baru saja ingin mengenalkan mu pada kakakku. Tapi tampaknya ia benar-benar sibuk,"

Sakura hanya mengangguk maklum. Ia rasa cukup melihat adegan tadi bisa membuktikan kalau keluarga Sasuke cukup bahagia. Ia tak harus mengenal lebih lagi bukan? Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit dengan putra dari Itachi. Mereka kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera pergi.

Sakura memeluk bocah itu dengan sayang. Bagus sekali anak itu tak terusik dengan pelukannya,"Kau terlihat seperti ibunya," Sakura menoleh dan memandang Sasuke dengan bingung,"Be-benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kembali karna malu. Sasuke melirik perempuan disampingnya ini dengan seksama. _Dan aku terlihat seperti ayahnya_ , batinnya. Konyol sekali, pikirannya sekarang mulai berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu dari Sakura. Cukup memikat. Apa mungkin dirinya bisa mencintai Sakura dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan?

"Kau pernah menikah Sakura?"

"Eh? Menikah? Belum pernah," Jawabnya tanpa ragu. Sasuke hanya diam, tapi Sakura memiliki jiwa keibuan yang sudah memancar sejak saat ini.

* * *

"Sasuke-sama, saya tak berhasil menemukan informasi apapun mengenai Keluarga Haruno,"

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. Ia berjalan menjauhi meja kerjanya dan mendekati jendela besar di belakangnya. Sasuke memandangi jalanan Tokyo yang ramai dari atas sana,"Tak ada satu pun?"

"Saya hanya mendapat satu informasi kalau Keluarga Haruno tinggal di Osaka. Namun setelah di cek, mereka tak ada di sana,"

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap pria dengan rambut nanas yang berdiri di depan mejanya,"Tentu saja Shikamaru... Mereka berpindah-pindah," Ucapnya. Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya. Pindah? Seperti apa maksudnya?

"Apa hanya itu data mengenai Sakura Haruno yang bisa kau dapatkan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk,"Nona Haruno adalah putri dari Mebuki Haruno. Tapi kami tak bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang ayahnya," Jawabnya. _Sakura juga tidak memberitahu tentang ayahnya padaku,_ Sasuke membatin.

"Dan Mebuki Haruno benar-benar meninggal?" Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Dan mengenai saudaranya? Apa kau mendapat info tentang itu?" Shikamaru menggeleng,"Baiklah. Mungkin itu dulu, aku akan meminta bantuanmu nanti," Ucapnya.

Shikamaru membungkuk hormat lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke. Mata Sasuke bergerak ke layar kecil di sudut ruangan. Isinya menampilkan kegiatan Sakura di dalam ruang kerjanya. Dia sedang memberikan sesuatu pada Daichi. Tanpa sadar, Senyum Sasuke muncul. Ia mendekati layar itu dan menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat bahagia,"Sakura-"

"-Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Lanjutnya. Pria itu berjalan kembali ke arah meja kerjanya lalu meraih gagang telepon yang langsung terhubung di tempat Sakura. Ia melihat Sakura segera meraih gagang telepon itu,"Anda butuh sesuatu Sasuke-sama?"

Mata Sasuke tak lepas dari layar kecul yang menampilkan Sakura dan keponakan nya di dalam sana."Bawa Daichi kemari,"

"Baik," Sasuke menutup teleponnya dan duduk di sofa tamu dalam ruang kerjanya. Tak lama kemudian pintu diketuk dan terbuka. Menampilkan Sakura dan seorang balita yang berjalan tidak sempurna. Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis, ia memanggil Daichi untuk mendekat padanya. Anak itu benar-benar penurut, sifatnya tidak menyebalkan seperti kakaknya. Itu keberuntungan sekali. "Kau suka berada disini Daichi?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan senang. Ternyata ada hal lain yang bisa menghancurkan sikap dingin pria itu. Sasuke sangat menyayangi keponakannya itu, terlihat dari cara ia memperlakukan nya. Walau terkadang ia merasa terganggu ataupun jengkel tapi ia tetap sayang terhadap bocah itu. Sakura menekukkan wajahnya. Tangannya bergetar. Dimana kah keluarganya disaat dia membutuhkan mereka? Apa ia bisa tertawa dan merasa bahagia seperti Sasuke ataupun orang-orang yang kerap kali ia temui di taman kota? Apa bisa?

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Duduklah," Ucapan Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura kembali. Dengan segera ia mengusap air matanya yang hampir jatuh lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di sofa itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku... baik-baik saja Sasuke-sama,"

"Kau bisa cerita padaku jika punya suatu masalah yang tidak bisa kau selesaikan sendiri,"

Sakura tersentak,"Kau mau mendengar ceritaku?"

"Hn," Sasuke membiarkan Daichi bermain di dalam ruangannya dan memerhatikan wajah Sakura yang berubah menjadi sendu. Perempuan itu memainkan jari-jari tangannya dan menunduk."Aku... tak tahu harus memulai cerita ini dari mana,"

Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang tertunduk. Benar kan? Ia memang menyembunyikan suatu hal."Apa ini menyangkut keluargamu?" Tanyanya. Wajah Sakura terangkat. Ia mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya,"Ini memang tentang keluargaku. Tapi-"

"Aku bisa membantumu jika kau butuh sesuatu. Jangan terlalu sungkan," Potong Sasuke. Ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya mendekat ke arah sakura dan menepuk pelan pundak perempuan itu."Kau tahu kan, aku bisa melakukan apapun untukmu,"

Sakura menjauhkan tubuhnya segera dari Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan heran,"Maksud anda?"

"Ah, lupakan saja. Tak ada apa-apa," Jawabnya. Sakura kembali memainkan jari-jari tangannya dan menatap Daichi yang tengah memandangi luar jendela dengan tatapan kagum,"Kau menyukai anak itu?"

"Eh? Umm, tentu saja. Dia anak yang baik dan tampan," Jawab Sakura. Sasuke hanya terkekeh, jika keponakannya bisa setampan itu, bagaimana dengan putranya sendiri nanti? Membayangkannya saja membuat Sasuke bangga apalagi ia memilikinya,

"Apa anda belum punya kekasih Sasuke-sama?" Tanya Sakura. Ia tau ini hal pribadi, tapi sepertinya suatu keharusan baginya untuk tau. Jika Sasuke punya kekasih, maka dia akan menjaga jarak dan hatinya. Ia tak mau mencari masalah di sini. Apalagi di tuduh sebagai pengrusak."Tak punya,"

Sakura kembali membisu. Padahal Sasuke tampan, kenapa ia belum punya kekasih?

"Oh, maaf sudah bertanya,"

"Tapi mungkin sebentar lagi akan punya," Lanjut Sasuke kini dengan percaya diri. Ia mengumbar senyum menawannya yang mampu membuat Sakura tergoda. Ia tak mau menjawab kembali. Matanya bergulir ke arah jarum jam yang menunjukkan kalau ini sudah hampir sore dan saatnya untuk pulang.

"Kau mau pulang Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak,"Eh? Aku? Jika Sasuke-sama mengizinkan, maka aku akan pulang,"

"Jika aku tak mengizinkan mu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan irama yang membuat Sakura bergidik. Kenapa atasannya ini?

"Jika anda tak membolehkan ku untuk pulang, aku akan menetap," Jawabnya. Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan, Sakura sangat menggelikan. "Aku hanya menggodamu. Kita akan pulang bersama," Ucap Sasuke kemudian. Ia berdiri dan mendekati Daichi yang kini berusaha menduduki kursi putar yang terlalu tinggi dari tubuhnya,"Mau ikut makan malam di rumahku? Ibuku akan sangat senang jika kedatangan tamu," Tawar Sasuke. Sakura menyatukan alisnya dan berpikir sejenak. Tak ada salahnya jika menerima tawaran Sasuke. Lagipula, hanya makan malam kan?

"Ah.. tentu Sasuke-sama,"

"Kalau begitu nanti aku akan menjemput mu sekitar jam tujuh,"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia berdiri dari pamit untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Mungkin untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada keponakannya yang ia dudukkan di atas meja,"Apa perempuan itu cantik menurutmu?" Daichi hanya terpaku mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa yang Sasuke katakan padanya,"Bunga cantik," Jawaban itu membuat Sasuke terkekeh,"Seperti bunga Sakura kan? Kau memang pintar," Sasuke mengacak surai hitam putra kakaknya itu lalu kembali menurunkannya ke lantai. Ia juga membereskan barang-barangnya lalu melirik jam di dinding,

"Kita akan pulang Daichi," Sasuke meraih tangan kecil bocah itu lalu menuntunnya keluar ruangan. Tepat saat ia menutup pintu, Sakura keluar dari ruangan miliknya,"Sasuke-sama!"

"Hn, ayo kita pulang," Ajak Sasuke. Ia berjalan duluan bersama Daichi. Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia ikut mengimbangi langkah Sasuke yang sedikit melambat karna balita itu. "Kalau anda tak keberatan, biar aku yang menggendongnya,"

"Bocah gemuk ini harus bisa berjalan," Balasnya. Sakura tertawa kecil, Sasuke punya setidaknya sedikit rasa humoris. Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam lift dan segera menuju ke lantai dasar,"Ingat, jam tujuh,"

" _Ha'i_ Sasuke-sama! Aku akan bersiap setelah ini," Balas Sakura. Ia mengumbar senyuman manisnya pada Sasuke. Kenapa ia jadi tidak sabar bertemu orang baru?

Pintu lift terbuka, banyak para pegawai yang mulai berhamburan keluar gedung dan ada beberapa yang masih menetap, mungkin menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka yang masih tersisa. Sakura berjalan tepat di samping Sasuke yang tengah menuntun bocah laki-laki berjalan. Anak itu terlihat begitu semangat untuk berlari namun sayang Sasuke menjaga batasnya.

Mobil hitam milik Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan pintu besar perusahaan. Seorang laki-laki membuka pintu untuk mereka. Sakura menghempaskan dirinya di bangku penumpang dan menghela napas. Dirinya cukup lelah hari ini. Memang tadi ia menemani Sasuke saat ada rapat penting dengan Perusahaan Namikaze. Walau hanya memiliki satu pertemuan hari ini, tapi benar-benar membuatnya cukup lelah. Ditambah ia semalam tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak akibat mimpi buruk yang menghantui nya.

"Kau kelihatan lelah,"

Sakura melirik Sasuke di sampingnya dan hanya tersenyum kecil,"Mungkin aku kurang tidur,"

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat jika memang benar-benar lelah,"

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai terbuai oleh rasa kantuknya. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, ia dengan cermat meneliti wajah Sakura yang tengah tertidur. Sakura memiliki dahi yang lebar, mata yang indah serta bibir tipis yang tampak kemerahan. Kulitnya putih, pas sekali jika dipadupadankan dengan warna matanya yang hijau.

" _Jii-chan_!"

Perhatian Sasuke teralih pada keponakannya yang duduk di atas pangkuannya,"Hn?" Gumamnya. Daichi tak bersuara, ia mengucek matanya dan bibirnya menguap,"Kau lelah?" Anak itu mengangguk. Sasuke menyandarkan kepala Daichi ke dada bidangnya. Ia memposisikan anak itu senyaman mungkin. Ia selalu melihat Itachi menidurkan putranya dengan cara macam ini, jadi dia meniru apa yang Itachi lakukan. Ternyata benar-benar efektif, tak lama setelah itu Daichi pun tertidur.

Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Daichi lalu terkejut ketika mendapati kepala Sakura yang jatuh ke bahunya akibat pergerakan mobil yang berbelok. Ia melirik Sakura dari ujung matanya, sungguh benar-benar tak tega jika harus membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya. Ia membiarkan kepala Sakura berada posisi seperti ini. Sasuke menarik napas pelan, masih banyak hal yang ingin ia ketahui tentang Sakura.

" _Nee-san!_ " Perhatian Sasuke kembali teralih ketika mendengar Sakura menggumamkan sesuatu dari bibirnya. Ia juga merasakan bahunya yang basah. Sakura menangis?

"Sakura?" Sasuke mencoba memanggil perempuan yang tengah bermimpi buruk itu dan menepuk pipinya dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain."Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata Sakura terbuka lebar ketika mendengar suara Sasuke yang berat. Ia dengan segera mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengusap air matanya dengan kasar."Maafkan aku Sasuke-sama, aku tak bermaksud untuk tidur seperti tadi,"

Sasuke menggeleng,"Kau menggumamkan sesuatu dan menangis, ada apa?"

Sakura melipat bibirnya, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tadi ia sempat bermimpi tentang kakaknya, entah kenapa selalu saja begitu ketika ia menutup mata. Sakura menundukkan pandangannya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran,"Aku hanya sedikit mimpi buruk," Ucapnya. Sasuke tak banyak berkata, ia mengerti kalau Sakura tidak bisa menceritakan hal pribadi pada orang yang baru ia kenal. Sungguh egois jika Sasuke memaksanya untuk berkata.

"Tapi aku tau itu bukan sekedar mimpi buruk. Jika kau butuh sesuatu katakan saja,"

Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke benar, itu bukan sekedar mimpi buruk. Hal yang baru saja muncul di kepalanya adalah sebuah kenangan pahit yang pernah terjadi di hidupnya dan yang ia harapkan untuk hilang. Terkadang Sakura bimbang, apakah baik jika ia mengatakan masa lalunya pada Sasuke dan alasan kenapa ia ada di Tokyo? Ia takut Sasuke akan berbuat buruk padanya,

"Akan ku ceritakan di saat yang tepat Sasuke-sama," Sakura berujar. Matanya menatap netra hitam Sasuke dengan penuh arti. Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis,"Tentu... saat yang tepat," Ia membeo.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mobil berhenti di sebuah apartemen tempat Sakura tinggal. Wanita itu membuka pintunya sendiri dan mengucapkan salam serta kata terima kasih pada Sasuke,"Aku akan menjemput mu jam tujuh," Ucap Sasuke kembali mengingatkan. Sakura mengangguk, ia menutup pintu mobil dan melambaikan tangannya saat kendaraan itu bergerak.

Ia memijat tengkuknya pelan lalu mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

* * *

Pukul tujuh malam.

Sakura membenarkan bentuk gaun selutut yang ia pakai. Rambutnya ia sanggul ke atas menyisakan beberapa helaian rambut di kedua sisi kepalanya. Ia memoleskan sedikit bedak dan pelembab bibir. Sesekali Sakura mematut dirinya di cermin dan tersenyum puas. Ia meraih tas kecil yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya lalu menyampirkan nya di bahu kanan. Segera, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menunggu Sasuke untuk menjemput dirinya.

"Kau cantik Sakura," Ucap Tsunade ketika melihat keponakannya tengah duduk di sofa depan. Sakura memandang Tsunade sekilas dan terkekeh,"Aku memang cantik," Balasnya lalu tertawa. Tsunade mendekatinya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dan membukanya,"Pakai ini. Kau akan kelihatan sangat cantik,"

Sakura menatap gelang emas yang terukir nama dirinya di gelang itu. Tsunade mengaitkan gelang itu ke tangan kiri Sakura dan menatapnya,"Ibumu memberikan ini padaku sebelum ia meninggal. Ia juga memberikan satu untuk kakakmu tapi aku yang menyimpannya. Aku tak sempat memberikan gelang itu padanya ketika kalian terpisah,"

Sakura diam. Ia juga turut menatap gelang di tangannya dengan penuh arti," _Baa-san_ aku sangat berterimakasih kau telah mau merawat ku ketika ibu pergi,"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk keluargaku Sakura,"

"Aku berjanji akan menemukan kakak," Balasnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Tsunade. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum kecil. Ia yakin semua yang dilakukan Sakura itu benar,"Kita tak akan pergi lagi kan Bi?"

"Hum, ini yang terakhir kalinya kita bepergian. Aku sudah menjamin itu,"

Sakura memeluk bibinya dengan sayang, namun mereka tak tau kalau sepasang mata menatap mereka dari depan pintu utama yang kebetulan tidak tertutup rapat.

Mata hitam pria itu menatap Sakura dengan penuh pertanyaan. Tapi kemudian ia menjauhkan matanya lalu mengetuk pintu.

Sakura dan Tsunade menoleh ke arah pintu. Dengan segera Sakura berdiri lalu mendekati pintu utama dan membukanya,"Selamat malam Sakura,"

"Selamat malam Sasuke-sama,"

"Kau sudah siap?"

Sakura mengangguk,"Kita bisa pergi sekarang,"

Sakura berbalik dan mengucapkan salam pada bibinya begitu pula Sasuke. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari apartemen dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang Sasuke bawa."Anda sudah lama datang?"

"Tidak juga, baru saja aku sampai," Jawabnya. Sakura diam setelahnya, ia harap Sasuke tak mendengar dan menaruh rasa curiga terhadap apa yang ia katakan tadi.

Kendaraan mulai bergerak menjauhi area ini. Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengetik sesuatu pada sang bibi. Ia mengatakan kalau akan pulang secepatnya dan tidak larut malam. Setelah selesai mengirim pesan, ia kembali memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tas yang ia bawa.

"Apakah aku tak merepotkan nanti?"

Sasuke menggeleng,"Tenang saja, Ibuku bahkan suka jika ada tamu yang datang. Kau akan membuat orangtuaku senang,"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan bernapas lega. Itu artinya keluarga Sasuke adalah orang yang baik. Ia sungguh trauma dengan orang-orang jahat yang pernah ia temui dulu, maka dari itu ia terlalu takut jika nanti akan membuat keluarga Sasuke terbebani dan bersikap negatif padanya.

"Aku tak sengaja mendengar kau dan Bibimu berbicara. Boleh kutahu apa yang terjadi pada kakakmu?"

Sakura terpaku atas pertanyaan itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih berkonsentrasi dalam mengemudi."Ah itu.. masalah itu aku tak bisa menceritakan padamu,"

"Kenapa?"

Sakura diam. Kenapa? Karna ia belum percaya sepenuhnya pada Sasuke."Tapi tak apa jika kau tak mau bicara, aku tak memaksamu,"Lanjut Sasuke. Mungkin terlalu cepat baginya menanyakan hal ini pada Sakura.

Sakura tak menjawab lagi. Ia sungguh tak mau Sasuke tau masalah yang ia alami dulu. Tentang ayahnya, ibunya, kakaknya. Ia bahkan tak mau tau lagi tentang ini.

Suasana kembali hening. Sasuke fokus pada jalanan sedangkan Sakura masih dalam bayang-bayang masa lalunya. Ia juga memikirkan pertanyaan Sasuke mengenai kakaknya, apa salah jika berkata pada Sasuke dan meminta bantuannya? Ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia sungguh tak mau melibatkan siapapun dalam masalahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil berhenti di sebuah mansion besar. Pagar yang tinggi itu seketika terbuka dan Sasuke memasukkan mobilnya di dalamnya. Beberapa pelayan rumah membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Sakura keluar dari mobil dan terpaku akan kemewahan tempat ini. Di halaman depan, ada taman kecil dan air mancur yang indah. Tempatnya sangat asri dan menyejukkan mata.

Ia mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke ke arah pintu besar yang terbuka untuk mereka. Mata Sakura bergerak-gerak setelah melihat isi dari rumah yang megah ini,"Ah Sasuke-kun,"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap wanita berumur yang berdiri di depannya dengan anggun. Tampilannya benar-benar elegan walau tidak terlalu berlebihan.

" _Kaa-san_ , ini tamu yang kumaksud. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Dan Sakura, ini ibuku Mikoto,"

Sakura membungkukkan badannya ketika Sasuke mengenalkan dirinya pada wanita itu."Oh kau sangat cantik, ayo sebaiknya kita langsung saja," Ucap Mikoto lalu merangkul Sakura dengan sayang. Sakura cukup terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba itu tapi ia tak menolak. Nyonya besar ini memang wanita yang baik.

Di meja makan, sudah tersaji banyak makanan mewah. Sakura juga menatap lalu membungkukkan badannya pada anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lainnya. "Kau yang datang bersama adikku saat di rumah sakit kan?"

"Ah iya... aku Sakura,"

"Maaf aku tak menyadari mu saat itu," Sakura hanya menggeleng.

"Berterimakasih lah padanya _Nii-san_. Dia yang mengurus putramu saat itu," Ucap Sasuke kembali mengingatkan sang kakak. Itachi tersenyum kecil,"Benarkah? Terima kasih Sakura, maaf merepotkanmu,"

"Aku tak apa sungguh,"

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura. Mikoto kembali datang dari dapur dan membawa beberapa makanan lagi. Ia datang bersama seorang wanita yang Sakura percaya kakak ipar dari Sasuke.

"Kau yang bernama Sakura? Salam kenal, aku Izumi. Kakak ipar Sasuke,"

Sakura mengangguk dan membungkukkan badannya. Ia melirik ayah Sasuke yang tampak diam saja. Kepribadian ayah Sasuke benar-benar sama seperti putranya yang dingin. "Dia ayahku Fugaku. _Tou-san_ memang kurang bersahabat,"

Sakura hanya mengangguk maklum. Sakura juga menatap dua orang anak kecil yang duduk di dekat Itachi. Mereka anak yang lucu.

Kedua netra hijau Sakura menatap ke arah orang-orang di sekeliling nya. Mereka semua tampak bahagia dan kompak. Ini juga merupakan keluarga dambaannya sejak kecil. Bisa makan malam bersama lalu bercanda bersama. Ia benar-benar menginginkan hal itu terjadi,

"Sakura? Makanlah," Ucap Mikoto. Hal itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura akan keluarganya. Ia mengangguk dan memakan makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Suasana makan malam cukup damai, hanya bunyi dentingan sendok dan garpu saja yang terdengar.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dari ujung matanya, wajah Sakura terlihat sangat cantik dalam keadaan seperti ini. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat hati Sasuke sedikit bergetar. Detak jantungnya pun mulai agak tak karuan. Ia melepas pandangannya pada Sakura dan kembali memakan makan malamnya. Tapi ia sempat mengukir senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan mu Sakura. Aku sangat senang, lain kali datanglah kemari lagi," Ucap Mikoto. Ia mengelus pipi Sakura dengan sayang. Dari dulu ia memang menginginkan anak perempuan tapi sayangnya saat itu rahimnya tak mampu untuk kembali mengandung. Maka dari itu ia memaksa Itachi dan Sasuke untuk segera menikah. Agar ia bisa merasakan punya anak perempuan seperti orang lain.

"Andai saja Sakura itu menantuku. Pasti aku bahagia sekali,"

Pipi Sakura memanas. Ia hanya tersenyum malu menanggapi ucapan Mikoto. Sungguh tak disangka padahal mereka baru saja saling mengenal beberapa saat yang lalu. Sasuke yang tengah memainkan ponselnya di ruang tamu pun mulai terganggu dengan ucapan sang ibu. Tidak, bukannya tak senang. Ia sungguh bahagia jika Mikoto menyukai Sakura. Tapi ia merasa terlalu cepat jika Mikoto mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura,

"Sakura cocokkan dengan Sasuke, Izumi-chan?" Tanya Mikoto. Izumi tertawa kecil. Pertanyaan yang sama ketika Itachi mengenalkan dirinya pada ibu mertuanya dulu. Lantas Izumi mengangguk singkat,"Sangat cocok,"

Sakura semakin memerah"Ini sudah agak malam. Mungkin Sakura harus kuantar pulang dan aku juga mau kembali ke rumah ku," Sasuke berdiri dari sofa dan mendekati sang ibu dan kakak iparnya yang tengah menggoda Sakura. Raut kecewa tergambar di wajah Mikoto. Sakura menatap Mikoto dengan senyuman,"Aku akan datang kapanpun anda meminta ku untuk datang Nyonya Uchiha,"

Mikoto tersenyum lebar. Ia memeluk tubuh Sakura dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nah Sasuke, pastikan Sakura untuk pulang dengan selamat," Titah Mikoto. Sasuke hanya mengangguk paham. Ia mendekati Itachi dan Fugaku di sofa depan dan pamit untuk pulang.

Sakura membungkukkan sedikit badannya pada keluarga Sasuke lalu mengikuti langkah besar pria itu. Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Sakura segera masuk dan menghela napasnya pelan. Sasuke juga menyusul setelahnya,

"Maafkan ucapan ibuku tadi,"

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia paham kenapa Mikoto begitu menyukainya. Wanita itu ingin Sasuke segera menikah dan hidup bahagia seperti kakaknya. Pasti itu yang ia harapkan.

Kendaraan mulai bergerak menjauhi mansion Uchiha.

Agak terjadi sedikit keheningan sampai Sakura berani berkata,"Oh ya Sasuke-sama... aku akan memberitahumu,"

"Hn?"

"Aku akan menceritakan tentang masa lalu ku serta kedatanganku ke Tokyo padamu,"

.

.

.

Akhirnya saya lanjutkan hehe :v

Nyambung gak sih sebenernya? Tapi mohon maaf kalau jelek dan gak nyambung ya. Masih pada bingung kan? Tenang aja, chap depan nanti nyeritain masa lalu Sakura kok :v. Maaf kalau Sasuke ataupun karakter lain agak ooc dikit hehe. Ada saran lain gak? Kalo ada tolong beritahu saya lewat kolom review ya... psst, saya suka typo... maafkan ya,

Makasih buat para readers yang mau baca, yang mau kasih fav atau follow dan tentunya yang ngasih review. Saya sangat senang dan menghargai itu. Makasih buat semuanya ya...

Salam,

Beebeep


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

 _I Love You but I never can reach you_

.

.

Sorry for bad language typos and many more, happy reading!

.

.

 _Hembusan napas berat mengawali pria Haruno ini. Ia sesekali memejamkan matanya dan mengusap wajah. Pikirannya tengah kalut, beberapa hari yang lalu ada seseorang yang berniat membeli semua aset perusahaan yang ia kendalikan. Bisa saja ia menolak, tapi orang yang berniat membeli saham perusahaan itu memiliki kekuasan yang besar. Bisa saja orang itu membunuhnya setelah berhasil menguasai kepemilikannya. Ditambah, dia juga memiliki sejumlah hutang dengan beberapa orang. Tentunya hal ini membuatnya sakit kepala._

 _Ketukan pintu membuyarkan pikirannya. Seseorang masuk dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa,"Haruno-sama! Nyonya Mebuki sudah melahirkan,"_

 _Pria itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan menatap bawahannya dengan tajam,"Apakah laki-laki?"_

 _Orang itu menggeleng,"Maaf bayinya perempuan. Namun, ia cantik! Anda akan-"_

 _"Aku butuh penerus laki-laki untuk melanjutkan perusahaan yang aku miliki! Aku tak mau anak perempuan!"_

 _Orang itu memandang sang atasan dengan sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana bisa seorang ayah tidak mengakui putrinya sendiri seperti itu? Dimana hati pria itu?_

 _"Haruno-sama, anda bisa menemui Nyonya Mebuki sekarang,"_

 _"Biarkan aku sendiri! Katakan padanya kalau aku akan menemuinya besok pagi," Balasnya. Orang itu mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan pria itu di dalam ruangannya._

 _"Sialan!" Ia melempar beberapa barang di sekitarnya demi memuaskan amarahnya yang membludak. Dia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan menjambak rambutnya keras._

 _"Kenapa harus anak perempuan lagi?!" Teriaknya kesal. Ia membutuhkan penerus laki-laki, dengan itu tidak ada yang akan mengacaukan perusahaan nya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya bukanlah orang baik, beberapa dari mereka menginginkan semua harta yang dia miliki. Karna tak adanya penerus yang akan menjadi pemegang kekuasaannya kelak, para kolega bahkan keluarganya pun mengincar kesempatan itu._

 _Lalu, hutang-hutang yang ia miliki juga menunggu untuk segera dilunasi. Sedangkan saat ini, perusahaan yang ia miliki sedang berada di ujung tanduk._

 _Pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka. Pria itu mendecih,"Sudah kubilang biarkan aku-"_

 _"Ayah? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Kepalanya menoleh kala mendengar suara anak perempuan yang menanyakan dirinya. "Karin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sana temui ibumu. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu,"_

 _"Ibu memintamu untuk menemuinya. Ia menangis ayah,"_

 _Pria itu mendecih. Segera ia berdiri lalu berjalan mendahului gadis kecil berkacamata itu. Tangannya terkepal, ia menuruni tangga di dalam rumah besarnya lalu membuka pintu berwarna putih yang terletak tak jauh dari tangga._

 _Pemandangan yang ia temui itu, istrinya tengah mendekap hangat seorang bayi mungil yang masih tertidur,"Kenapa kau menambah masalahku karna melahirkan anak itu hah?!"_

 _"Kizashi-kun! Apa yang kau katakan! Sedari dulu kau hanya memikirkan anak laki-laki! Setidaknya biarkan dia mendapati kasih sayang darimu!" Balas wanita itu dengan deraian air mata. Ia benar-benar sadar kalau suaminya pasti akan berkata hal demikian. Pria bernama Kizashi itu mengepalkan tangannya,_

 _"Apa tak ada sedikitpun terbesit rasa sayang pada anak-anak mu? Kenapa kau selalu menolak kehadiran mereka?" Tanyanya dengan bergetar. Tak ada jawaban selain tatapan benci yang ia layangkan pada sang istri. Tidak, bukannya tak sayang... ia hanya sangat kecewa. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan anak laki-laki. Hal itu juga untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya dari kemiskinan. Jika ia kehilangan kendali atas jabatannya maka selesailah sudah._

 _"Jangan berkata hal semacam itu! Mungkin memang benar aku tak berharap punya anak perempuan tapi ketahuilah, aku tak pernah mencoba membunuh Karin atau pun bayi itu!" Balasnya. Mebuki menangis lagi. Ia mendekap erat putrinya itu._

 _"Aku punya banyak urusan diluar sana. Juga hutang yang kumiliki sudah melebihi jumlah uang yang ku punya,"_

 _Mebuki sedikit menggeram,"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kedua putrimu hah?"_

 _"Bisakah kau sedikit mengerti?! Aku bisa saja menjual mu, Karin ataupun bayi itu sekarang juga untuk mendapatkan uang dan menyelamatkan nasib perusahaan ku!" Jawabnya. Mebuki bungkam. Ia memang belum memiliki kekuatan yang lebih untuk melawan suaminya tapi sungguh sekarang ia tak tahan lagi dengan sikap suaminya yang terlalu mementingkan uang dibanding keluarganya._

 _"Aku mau pergi,"_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Biarkan aku pergi bersama kedua putriku!" Jawabnya dengan sedikit lantang. Kizashi menatap marah ke arah istrinya itu,"Kau mau pergi? Baik... aku turuti itu. Pergi saja sana, bawa anak sialanmu itu!" Balasnya penuh amarah. Pria itu berbalik meninggalkan kamar dan membanting pintu. Terdengar isakan tangis dari Mebuki dan bayinya di dalam. Mata Kizashi menatap ke arah putri sulungnya, Karin. Gadis kecil itu terlihat menangis di dekat anak tangga dan menatap ke arah ayahnya dengan tatapan pedih. Kizashi tak peduli itu, ia terus berjalan menaiki anak tangga lalu kembali pada ruangannya sendiri._

 _Karin berlari kecil ke arah kamar orangtuanya dan masuk. Ia mendekati sang ibu yang tengah menenangkan adiknya dengan susah payah._

 _"Ibu..."_

 _Mebuki menoleh lalu memperlihatkan senyuman pahit,"Kita akan pergi besok pagi Karin. Ibu harap kau bisa pergi bersama ibu dan adikmu... Sakura,"_

 _Karin mengerjapkan matanya berulangkali lalu mengangguk. Ia akan ikut kemanapun ibunya pergi, walau usianya masih empat tahun, tentu ia mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Suara tangisan bayi perempuan bernama Sakura itu tak lagi terdengar. Ia sudah kembali tidur nyenyak seperti sebelumnya. Mebuki menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan Karin ikut tidur di sampingnya. Ia mencium puncak kepala putrinya dengan sayang dan mengucapkan kata pengantar tidur_ ,

 _"Tapi Ibu, kita akan pergi ke mana?"_

 _"Kita akan ke rumah Bibi Tsunade. Ia tinggal di dekat sini,"_

 _Karin mengangguk paham._ _Ia memeluk dengan erat tubuh sang ibu dan memejamkan mata berharap semua akan selesai keesokan hari nanti._

* * *

 _Mebuki menarik napas perlahan sambil menggandeng tangan putrinya lalu sebelahnya lagi mendekap erat bayi mungil itu._

 _Matanya melirik ke arah rumah sederhana di depannya, ia sengaja pergi saat fajar agar sang suami tak menghalangi perjalanannya. Karin melirik ibunya dengan kasihan. Semalam, telinganya mendengar suara isakan tangis. Itu dari ibunya. Namun Karin tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia juga tidak mengerti urusan orang dewasa. Yang ia pahami adalah, ayahnya tak mengharapkannya sama sekali walau ia memiliki nasib yang beruntung sekalipun._

 _"Karin, ayo kita ke sana," Ia mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kaki sang ibu di sampingnya. Mebuki melepas genggamannya lalu memencet bel rumah. Tak lama setelah itu, seorang wanita berambut pirang membuka pintu. Matanya membulat ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang._

 _"Mebuki? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kami-sama! Ayo masuk ke dalam," Wanita itu membawa saudarinya masuk beserta keponakannya. Ia membiarkan Mebuki duduk di sofa tamu dan menyediakan minuman untuk mereka. Wanita itu duduk di samping Mebuki dan menatapnya dengan lirih,"Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _"Dia melakukannya lagi Tsunade-nee,"_

 _Tsunade mengangakan bibirnya,"Kapan kau melahirkan? Semalam?"_

 _Wanita itu mengangguk. Kemudian ia menangis kembali,"Karin... pergilah bermain di halaman depan," Titah Tsunade. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk patuh dan berjalan menjauhi ibu dan bibinya dengan bingung. Setelah memastikan Karin keluar, Tsunade kembali menatap saudarinya dengan pedih,"Kali ini apa yang ia katakan?"_

 _"Ia mengatakan kalau kelahiran Sakura adalah masalah untuknya,"_

 _Tsunade mengerutkan dahinya. Masalah? Apa pria itu gila?_

 _Ia merangkul bahu Mebuki dan mencoba menenangkannya. Ia tahu kalau selama ini kehidupan rumah tangga saudarinya tidak pernah berjalan baik. Tapi Mebuki tetap saja bertahan dengan pernikahannya. Memang dia bodoh, tapi dia melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Ia mencintai pria itu, disisi lain Kizashi adalah ayah dari kedua putrinya. Walau pria itu tak pernah mengharapkan putrinya._

 _Tentunya Mebuki tak mau membuat Karin ataupun Sakura bersedih karna orangtuanya yang berpisah. Ia tidak seegois itu bahkan pada anak-anaknya._

 _Tapi tingkah Kizashi yang hanya mementingkan uang dan jabatan membuat Mebuki sedikit muak. Selama ini ia dengan sabar menghadapi Kizashi. Namun perkataannya semalam membuatnya benar-benar hancur._

 _"Dan sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

 _"Aku akan menghindarinya. Apa aku dan anak-anak boleh tinggal disini?"_

 _Tsunade mengangguk mantap,"Tentu saja adikku! Rumah ini juga rumahmu,"_

 _Mebuki mengulas senyum tipis di bibirnya. Ia mengalihkan matanya pada Sakura,"Bukankah dia anak yang cantik Nee-san?" Tsunade ikut menatap bayi kecil di tangan adiknya dan tersenyum,"Ia mewarisi bentuk wajahmu,"_

 _"Sakura hanyalah seorang anak yang tak bersalah. Bagaimana bisa Kizashi-kun tidak menginginkan nya?"_

 _"Sudahlah. Saat ini kau hanya perlu kuat untuk kedua anakmu,"_

 _Mebuki menatap mata Tsunade,"Aku akan mengumpulkan uang untuk segera pergi dari Osaka. Aku akan ke kota lain," Tsunade membulatkan sedikit matanya_ _mendengar penuturan sang adik. Tentu ia tak bisa membiarkan Mebuki pergi dari sini, lagipula apa yang akan ia dapat dengan menghindar begitu saja?_

 _"Tidak Mebuki. Jangan pergi kemana pun. Kau akan tetap disini,"_

 _Mebuki menggeleng. Jika ia terus disini, maka Tsunade akan kesulitan menjaga dia dan kedua anaknya. Ia tak mau menyusahkan siapapun,"Aku akan tetap pergi. Beri aku waktu hingga Sakura sedikit lebih besar. Setelah itu kami akan pergi,"_

 _Tsunade hanya mengangguk pasrah mendengar kata-kata adiknya itu. Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, mungkin juga baik untuk Mebuki berpisah dari Kizashi dan hidup aman di tempat lain. Untuk saat ini, keputusan itu memang tepat._

 _Mebuki beranjak dari tempat duduknya,"Apa masih ada kamar yang kosong?" Tsunade mengangguk dan ikut berdiri,"Masih ada satu," Ia berjalan duluan dengan diikuti Mebuki di belakang nya. Tsunade berhenti di sebuah pintu kamar yang mungkin telah lama tidak dihuni,"Ini dulunya kamar putraku sebelum ia meninggal,"_

 _Mebuki hanya tersenyum pahit. Wajah Tsunade menyendu. Ia memutar knop pintu dan membiarkan Mebuki masuk ke dalamnya. Hening dan sepi. Kamar nya rapi dan terlihat nyaman. Ia membaringkan Sakura di atas ranjang dan menempatkan bantal di sisi bayi mungil itu,"Sakura tampak sangat nyaman disana," Ucap Tsunade. Ia membayangkan kalau itu adalah putranya yang terbaring. Air mata lolos dari matanya. Ia segera menyadarkan lamunan kecilnya dan mengusap kelopak matanya yang basah._

 _"Nee-san... kuyakin Ryou sudah aman di sisi Tuhan. Kau jangan terlalu larut akan kepergiannya,"_

 _Tsunade mengangguk. Mebuki benar, putranya sudah terbebaskan dari penyakit yang menimpanya dua tahun yang lalu. Kini Ryou tidak merasakan betapa pedihnya parasit yang menghinggapi tubuhnya. "Ia sudah bahagia bersama Ayahnya di alam sana," Ucap Tsunade. Ia tersenyum lalu menutup pintu ketika Mebuki keluar bersamanya._

 _"Aku tau kau adalah kakakku yang tegar. Kita berdua bisa melewati hal menyedihkan dalam hidup kita,"_

 _Tsunade memeluk sang adik dengan air matanya yang berderai._ _Mereka hanya berdua di dunia ini. Tak ada lagi anggota keluarga yang lain, maka dari itu Tsunade sangat takut kehilangan adik satu-satunya ini. Mendengar kabar pernikahan yang dijalani Mebuki tidak semulus yang ia harapkan, membuat pikiran Tsunade menjadi banyak. Ia maupun Mebuki tak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa untuk melawan Kizashi. Jadinya mereka hanya dapat pasrah saja. Lagipula, ia tak berani ikut campur dalam masalah pernikahan adiknya selama Mebuki dan keponakannya baik-baik saja._

* * *

 _Kizashi memandang marah ke arah para bawahannya di dalam rumah. Ia sesekali memukul satu diantara mereka yang tak becus mengurus istrinya yang kini pergi melarikan diri. Dikiranya Mebuki tak akan melakukan hal segila itu, tapi ternyata dia benar-benar pergi. Hal itu membuat Kizashi benar-benar merasa frustasi dan sedikit menyesal telah berkata yang tak baik._

 _Lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya tatkala mendengar hentakan sepatu yang sangat angkuh di dalam kediamannya. Matanya menyipit melihat siapa yang datang, ia dengan segera memberi kode pada bawahannya untuk meninggalkan ruang tamu ini._

 _Ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan menatap seorang perempuan yang dengan nyali besar datang kemari tanpa mengucapkan salam atau apapun juga,"Apa maumu?"_

 _"Ckckck... Maaf aku tak sopan, tapi aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu," Balasnya dengan nada angkuh yang mengiringi kata-katanya. Kizashi mendecih kecil. Ia menaikkan sedikit dagunya dan menatap tajam ke arah perempuan itu,"Katakan saja kedatangan mu kemari! Aku sedang banyak urusan lain,"_

 _"Begitukah caramu menyapaku Kizashi-kun?"_

 _Tak ada jawaban. Kizashi mengepalkan tangannya dan menahan sedikit emosi yang memenuhi hatinya,"Berhenti beranggapan kalau aku dekat denganmu Yugao!"_

 _"Apa? Aku tak mengerti? Kau benar-benar mengecewakan ku... Aku kemari karna ingin mengucapkan kesedihan ku atas hancurnya perusahaan mu. Dan juga apa kau lupa? Kau masih berhutang pada perusahaan ku," Balasnya panjang lebar. Kizashi merasa sedikit terhina dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh wanita itu._

 _"Aku tau kau sedang dalam masa terpuruk mu kan? Sebenarnya aku kemari itu untuk menawarkan bantuan..."_

 _Mata Kizashi membulat sempurna. Sebegitu rendah kah dirinya hingga seorang wanita licik seperti Yugao berkata hal seperti itu?_

 _"Aku ingin dengar jawabanmu Kizashi..." Wanita itu kembali menghentakkan sepatu tingginya kepada pria itu. Ia berjalan dengan angkuh sambil mengelilingi tubuh Kizashi dengan pelan. "Aku masih cinta padamu asal kau tau-"_

 _"-Tapi nyatanya dulu kau lebih memilih Mebuki dibanding aku atas alasan kau mencintainya. Aku tau itu omong kosong belaka. Kau membuang ku karna aku tak bisa memberikan keturunan untukmu. Kau kejam Kizashi-kun..."_

 _"Berhenti bicara omong kosong tentang diriku Yugao! Sekarang pergi dari sini jika tak ada hal rendah yang akan kau katakan,"_

 _Wanita itu berhenti tepat di depannya,"Kau meninggalkan ku setelah apa yang aku lakukan untukmu! Apa kau lupa? Aku menyuntikkan dana yang besar pada perusahaan mu waktu itu! Itu kulakukan karna aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau menjadi orang yang sangat kaya!-"_

 _"-Tapi lihat balasanmu setelah itu... satu minggu sebelum pertunangan kita, kau pergi! Aku sadar kalau kau sudah mengetahui bahwa aku dinyatakan mandul dan aku-"_

 _PLAKK! Kizashi menampar pipi putih Yugao hingga kepalanya terlempar ke belakang. Yugao memegangi sebelah pipinya yang panas setelah menerima tamparan keras dari Kizashi._

 _"Aku tak lupa. Dan aku akan membayar semua itu!"_

 _Yugao mendecih,"Kau tak akan bisa membayar nya dengan uang! Karna aku tak butuh itu. Sekarang yang aku butuhkan adalah tanggung jawab darimu!"_

 _Kizashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia men cap bahwa perempuan di hadapannya ini gila. Dalam sekali hentakan, Yugao mencengkeram bahu Kizashi dengan kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih akibat genggaman yang terlalu kuat untuknya,"Kau harus menepati janjimu untuk menikahi ku!"_

 _Mata Kizashi membulat sempurna. Tentu ia tak akan semudah itu menikahi wanita ini meski memang benar dia adalah wanita kaya raya di seantero Jepang. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia mencintai Mebuki. Tapi ia tau kalau ke egoisannya telah menghancurkan cinta Mebuki untuknya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berencana untuk menikahi perempuan lain untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Tapi saat ini pikirannya kalut. Mebuki lagi-lagi memberinya anak perempuan dan kini banyak yang memperebutkan perusahannya serta kedatangan Yugao yang meminta untuk dinikahi. Semua hal ini membuat Kizashi sedikit gila,_

 _"Kau masih berhutang padaku Kizashi dan aku tak mau uang sebagai gantinya. Aku mau kau! Kau harus menikah denganku maka dari itu semua hutang mu kuanggap lunas. Atau jika tidak, aku akan melakukan hal buruk pada Mebuki!"_

 _Mendengar nama istrinya disebut membuat pertahanan Kizashi sedikit melemah. Tentu saja ia tak akan rela jika Yugao menyakiti wanita yang ia cintai._

 _"Sekarang kau mengancamku begitu? Lalu apa untungnya jika aku menikah denganmu?"_

 _Yugao melepas cengkeramannya lalu tersenyum sombong. Ia memainkan telunjuknya pada bahu Kizashi dan sedikit berpikir,"Aku bisa mengurangi hutang mu pada sejumlah orang itu. Dan juga-" Ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Kizashi,_

 _"-Aku bisa membuat kau menjadi orang paling kaya di Jepang. Dan aku tak akan menyentuh Mebuki sesuai yang kau mau. Aku hanya butuh status darimu,"_

 _Kizashi menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yugao. Ia menatap wanita itu dengan heran. Apakah benar yang dikatakan oleh Yugao? Apakah memang ia bersedia menolong perusahannya dan menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menghalanginya dalam keberhasilan? Sedikit ia berpikir, matanya menatap tajam Yugao. Wanita itu memainkan rambutnya sambil menunggu jawaban dari Kizashi. Tentunya penawaran nya sangatlah menguntungkan. Jika pada akhirnya Kizashi memiliki kekuasaan yang lebih dari yang Yugao miliki, tentu ia bisa mengendalikan wanita itu. Ia bahkan bisa menghancurkan Yugao suatu hari nanti. Bahkan hanya dengan satu senyuman._

 _Kizashi kembali dengan tampang sombongnya,"Baik aku menerima penawaran mu dengan catatan kau menepati semua yang kau katakan padaku. Jika tidak, maka aku akan membocorkan kepada semua kolega bisnis mu kalau kau hanyalah wanita jalang yang mempunyai niat licik untuk menghancurkan ku. Aku bisa berbuat itu jika kau merugikan ku,"_

 _"Kau mengancamku Tuan hebat? Oh ayolah... disini aku ratunya, aku yang berhak menentukan apa yang akan aku jalani. Dengan kau berkata hal buruk tentangku pada semua rekan kerjaku maka itu bukanlah masalah besar untukku-" Yugao berjalan duduk di salah satu sofa dan menyilangkan kakinya sambil menatap Kizashi dengan penuh kesombongan yang tercermin,_

 _"-Lagipula siapa yang akan percaya akan omong kosong mu? Kau sekarang hanyalah debu kecil tak berguna. Kau bisa saja hancur saat itu juga setelah membeberkan hal tak benar tentangku,"_

 _Bibir Kizashi terkunci. Ia bahkan melupakan satu fakta bahwa Yugao memiliki posisi penting hampir di semua penjuru kota. Banyak orang yang mengenalnya. Banyak pula yang mendukungnya bahkan mengaguminya. Wanita itu merupakan orang terhormat di sini. Ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan tanpa dihalangi oleh siapa pun. Bahkan sekarang, dia bagaikan budak yang akan menuruti majikannya. Ia rela menikah dan membagi rumah yang sama untuknya. Ya, semua itu demi uang dan nasib perusahaan yang ia bangun. Betapa bodohnya dia._

 _"Aku akan datang lagi dalam hitungan hari dan kita akan membahas tentang pernikahan. Oh aku hampir lupa... jangan biarkan orang lain tau kalau kau memiliki istri selain ku. Jika aku mendengar satu orang saja yang membicarakan Mebuki di hadapanku, kau dan istrimu atau mungkin seluruh aset perusahaan yang kau miliki akan kumusnahkan. Ingat itu baik-baik Kizashi-kun..." Ucapnya lalu berdiri dan berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh lagi, membiarkan Kizashi dalam keheningan yang panjang._

 _Pria itu menghentakkan kakinya dengan kasar menuju anak tangga. Beberapa pelayan menatap heran ke arahnya yang berjalan dengan penuh amarah sejak tadi. Pria itu membanting pintu ruangannya dan meraih ponsel. Ia mencoba menghubungi Mebuki namun percuma. Ponselnya mati, mungkin sengaja dimatikan agar ia tak bisa menghubunginya. Dengan kesal ia menghubungi nomor lain. Ia percaya kalau Mebuki ada bersama orang yang ia hubungi._

 _Lama ia menunggu, tak kunjung ada jawaban. Ia beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi kembali namun tak di angkat. Satu kali lagi ia mencoba dan ada jawaban dari seberang sana._

 _"Tsunade? Apa Mebuki bersamamu?"_

 _"Enyahlah Haruno! Adikku tak akan kembali padamu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya,"_

 _Kizashi menggertakkan giginya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Memang... ia sadar kalau ucapannya tadi malam benar-benar kelewatan. Sudah bisa dipastikan Mebuki menyerah akan cintanya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, dia akan lebih dulu membatalkan niat Mebuki. "Aku perlu bicara padanya,"_

 _"Kubilang pergi!" Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Tsunade memutus panggilannya. Kizashi kembali hening lalu detik kemudian ia melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah. Dengan geram ia kembali keluar dari ruangannya dan menuruni anak tangga dengan terburu-buru. Ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan dengan segera pergi secepat kilat._

 _Tak lama kemudian, ia memarkirkan mobilnya_ _di pinggir jalan lalu dengan segera membuka pagar kecil yang ada di depannya. Ia memencet bel dengan tidak sabar dan juga mengetuk pintunya. Seseorang dari dalam sedikit menggeram Lalu membuka pintu. Itu Tsunade. Ia memandang terkejut ke arah adik iparnya yang bertandang ke rumahnya._

 _"Aku harus bicara dengan-"_

 _"Kizashi?"_

 _Mata pria itu bergerak ke arah belakang Tsunade. Ia memandang Mebuki dengan nanar,"Mau bicara apa kau?"_

 _"Mebuki, ada hal penting yang harus ku katakan sekarang,"_

 _Mebuki terlihat sedikit kesal namun kemudian ia menghela napas,"Katakanlah sekarang. Aku tak mau berlama-lama," Jawabnya._

 _"Kita harus bicara empat mata,"_

 _Wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tampak berpikir sebentar kemudian kembali pasrah,"Nee-san... biarkan dia masuk. Baiklah, kita berbicara di kamarku,"_

 _Bibir Kizashi sedikit terangkat. Ia tau Mebuki mau mendengarkan dia untuk kali ini. Tsunade mengangguk dan membiarkan Kizashi memasuki area rumahnya yang kecil. Pria itu mengikuti langkah Mebuki di depannya. Ia memerhatikan punggung rapuh Mebuki, wanita itu memang terlihat kuat di depannya namun tak dapat dipungkiri kalau dia hanyalah wanita biasa yang juga bisa merasakan perihnya luka di hati. Namun Kizashi mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya dan mulai serius akan pembicaraannya dengan Mebuki. Ini menyangkut nyawa wanita itu juga putri mereka._

 _Mebuki menutup pintu kamarnya setelah Kizashi masuk. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Kizashi yang tercenung melihat bayi mungil di atas ranjang. Ia terlihat sehat dan memang cantik seperti yang dikatakan oleh bawahannya semalam. Rambut anak itu merah muda, seperti warna bunga kebanggaan Jepang. Hatinya sedikit sakit saat mengingat bagaimana kasarnya ia berkata semalam. Tentang istrinya, tentang kedua anaknya. Di satu sisi ia merasa ada sesal yang menghampirinya, namun di sisi lain keinginannya untuk memiliki keturunan laki-laki dan kekuasaan menguasainya. Terkadang ia merasa hancur ketika melihat Karin ataupun Mebuki menangis karna ulahnya. Tapi sekarang apalah daya? Ia juga seorang manusia._

 _"Dia Sakura. Aku tau kau tak akan mau menamainya,"_

 _Kizashi merasakan dadanya nyeri. Namun ia masih dalam keangkuhan nya dan membalas ucapan Mebuki,"Memangnya kau pikir aku peduli? Lagipula jangan alihkan pembicaraan,"_

 _Mebuki menatap nyalang ke arah Kizashi namun dia tak bisa menahan air di matanya._

 _"Aku ingin mengatakan padamu-"_

 _Kizashi memutar tubuhnya ke arah Mebuki,"-Kau harus pergi dari Osaka sekarang juga,"_

 _"Atas dasar apa kau mengusir ku hah?! Apa memang kau tak punya otak?"_

 _Kizashi menutup matanya. Ia tau kalau Mebuki akan mengatakan hal demikian,"Kau harus melakukan nya. Tentu kau tau dengan Yugao kan? Aku pernah menceritakannya padamu,"_

 _Mata Mebuki menyipit. Ia kembali mengingat akan nama yang di sebut oleh Kizashi. Tentu dia ingat. Yugao... perempuan yang dulunya patah hati karna Kizashi meninggalkannya dan membatalkan pertunangan yang akan dilaksanakan oleh mereka. Alasannya mudah, Yugao menutupi kenyataan kalau dirinya tak bisa hamil. Saat itu, beberapa bulan sebelum pertunangan mereka terlaksana, wanita itu mengalami kecelakaan parah yang merusak perut bagian bawahnya. Ia terpaksa harus dioperasi karena hal itu._

 _Dokter menyatakan rahimnya rusak dan harus diangkat. Dulu, wanita itu begitu mencintai Kizashi. Ia bahkan menjadi buta karnanya. Sejak mengetahui kalau dirinya tak akan bisa mengandung, ia menyembunyikan informasi ini dari Kizashi. Ia tak mau kehilangan pria yang ia cinta. Tapi saat itu tak ada yang menjamin kalau informasi ini tak sampai pada Kizashi._

 _Dan benar saja, tiga Minggu setelah operasi pengangkatan rahimnya, Kizashi mengetahui semuanya. Ada seseorang yang membicarakan hal itu kepadanya. Ia memang sangat marah. Tapi ia sadar, dirinya masih membutuhkan Yugao untuk kemajuan investasi yang sedang ia kerjakan. Tentunya ia tak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk menjadi orang paling kaya di Jepang. Maka dari itu ia bertahan. Dan kini Yugao maupun Kizashi sama-sama berbohong atas sebuah hal yang sama namun berbeda maksud._

 _Yugao menutup kenyataan tentang kondisinya demi cintanya pada Kizashi. Dan Kizashi yang berpura-pura tak tau tentang kebenaran yang disimpan Yugao demi dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya, dari sini ia harusnya sudah tau kalau dirinya lah yang brengsek._

 _Sampai pada hari itu, ia bertemu Mebuki dengan tidak sengaja. Mereka mengobrol dan menjadi dekat dalam beberapa Minggu. Namun tanpa disadari Yugao mengetahui tentang hubungan gelap yang dilakukan Kizashi. Mereka awalnya bertengkar namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani mengungkapkan hal sebenarnya. Yugao pun merasa Kizashi semakin menjauhinya. Sampai satu minggu sebelum pertunangan mereka terlaksana, Kizashi menghilang. Ia hanya menemukan sepucuk surat dari pria itu kalau ia membatalkan acara pertunangan dengan alasan ia tak memiliki perasaan lagi pada Yugao. Ia juga berucap kalau dirinya akan menikah dengan wanita lain dalam waktu dekat. Ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota lain hari itu._

 _Sejak saat itu Yugao berubah menjadi iblis jahat. Ia dengan giat memajukan perusahaan nya dan membuat harum namanya di kalangan masyarakat. Ia sengaja membuat dirinya menjadi sorotan publik agar ia bisa membuka mata Kizashi kalau dia bukanlah wanita biasa yang pasrah menerima pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh pria macam dirinya. Ia memang sengaja._

 _Yugao juga tak pernah muncul di hadapan Kizashi sejak itu. Pria itu berpikir kalau Yugao pasti melupakannya. Namun ia salah, Yugao kembali muncul dihadapan Kizashi saat Mebuki tengah hamil anak pertama mereka. Awalnya Kizashi hanya mengira kalau Yugao adalah wanita baik yang bisa memaafkannya di masa lalu. Tapi itu hanya di depan saja. Yugao masih sama, yang berbeda adalah... dia menjadi wanita licik. Ia bahkan seringkali menjebak banyak pria dalam pesonanya lalu meninggalkan para pria itu sekejap mata. Kizashi bahkan sadar kalau itu adalah bentuk pelampiasan atas kemarahannya._

 _Sampai saat ini, Yugao selalu membuatnya waspada._

 _"Kau berurusan apa dengannya lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku?"_

 _"Dia mengincar mu._ _Mungkin juga mengincar Karin maupun bayi itu. Jika kau tak pergi dalam waktu dekat, itu bisa berbahaya," Jawabnya. Kizashi benar-benar menginginkan Mebuki untuk segera pergi dari Osaka. Entah itu ke pedesaan kecil ataupun ke luar negeri,"Aku akan membiayai mu. Kau tak perlu khawatir soal uang,"_

 _"Kau pikir aku takut hah? Aku akan membesarkan Sakura disini. Sampai ia bisa di ajak bepergian. Tanpa perintah darimu, aku memang akan pergi. Menjauh agar kau tak bisa bertemu denganku lagi," Balas Mebuki. Mereka merasakan suasana menjadi begitu menyedihkan. Kizashi tak mengatakan kalau dirinya akan menikah dengan Yugao. Dia tak bisa melakukan hal semacam itu._

 _"Aku akan mengawasi mu dari kejauhan. Jangan lakukan hal bodoh jika Yugao datang menghampiri mu,"_

 _Mebuki menarik napasnya kasar,"Kau yang menyebabkan semuanya menjadi kacau seperti ini. Coba saja dulu kau mengatakan padaku kalau ada perempuan lain yang akan menikah denganmu. Tapi lihat kenyataannya, kau mengungkapkan semua saat kita sudah resmi menikah. Kau tau, aku sedikit menyesal karna itu,"_

 _Kizashi terdiam. Ia begitu mencintai Mebuki. Ia tak mau kehilangan orang yang ia cinta semudah itu._

 _"Aku mencintaimu Mebuki. Mungkin ucapanku benar-benar kasar semalam. Tapi... aku benar-benar tak bisa,"_

 _Mebuki merasakan air matanya tumpah,"Kau tak bisa menerima Karin dan Sakura dalam hidupmu? Baik... kumohon jangan katakan cinta padaku jika kau tak bisa menerima anak mu sendiri,"_

 _Tangan Kizashi terkepal, ia ingin menghapus air mata itu dan merengkuh tubuh Mebuki dalam pelukannya namun ia tak bisa lakukan. Mebuki benar, dia harus berhenti untuk mencintainya. Apa gunanya cinta jika ia sendiri tak dapat menerima buah hati mereka?_

 _"Aku hanya ingin keselamatan bagimu dan... mereka. Kuharap kau bisa menjauh dari Osaka secepat yang kau bisa," Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Kizashi beranjak dari sana. Ia membuka pintu dan melenggang pergi tanpa perkataan apapun lagi. Mebuki mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. Ia menangis. Di tatapnya Sakura yang masih bergelung nyaman dibalik selimut tebal yang membungkusnya. Ia jadi kasihan karna telah membuat nya hidup susah._

 _"Kita akan pergi nanti Sakura-chan..."_

* * *

 _Dua tahun kemudian._

 _Mebuki menatap dua koper yang tergeletak di atas ranjang dengan puas. Ia baru saja selesai mengepak barang-barang nya dan kedua putrinya. Hari ini ia akan berangkat_ _ke luar kota. Sejak pembicaraan antara ia dan suaminya dua tahun silam ia menjadi semakin nekad untuk pergi. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Yugao mendatangi rumahnya. Ia mengancam keberadaan Mebuki di Osaka. Saat itu, ia baru tau kalau Yugao sekarang istri dari Kizashi. Hatinya hancur kala itu. Ia merasa Kizashi benar-benar tak berperasaan karna menikahi wanita ini. Padahal jelas-jelas dia sudah menikah dan memiliki anak dengan nya._

 _Mebuki menggeleng lalu menatap_ _sebuah figura yang terletak di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang. Ia mendekati nya lalu meraih figura itu. Ia mengusap pelan setiap wajah bahagia yang beku bersama waktu itu. Perlahan air matanya keluar dan mengenai figura yang ia pegang. Tangannya bergetar._

 _Itu adalah foto pernikahan nya dengan Kizashi. Ia benar-benar merasa hancur saat Yugao dengan tampang angkuhnya mengatakan kalau dia dan Kizashi telah lama menikah sejak ia dan kedua putrinya melarikan diri dari rumah setelah melahirkan. Kenapa ia sampai tak mengetahui kabar mengejutkan sekaligus menghancurkan itu sedari awal?_

 _"Aku benci padamu Kizashi... tapi aku juga mencintaimu. Sekarang, perasaan apa yang harus ku buang?" Gumamnya. Ia membuka koper dan memasukkan foto itu ke dalamnya lalu kembali menutup koper. Matanya bergerak memandangi isi kamar yang agak berubah semenjak kedatangannya kemari dulu. Mebuki memiliki uang yang cukup untuk segera pergi dan menghidupi kedua putrinya seorang diri. Mungkin nanti ia akan mencari pekerjaan yang layak untuk menyambung hidup._

 _Di rasa sudah cukup, ia pun beranjak. Dibawanya dua koper itu keluar dari kamar yang telah ia tempati selama dua tahun. Ia berhenti di ambang pintu dan membalikkan sedikit tubuhnya. Ia akan rindu sekali dengan tempat ini. Mebuki menarik napas perlahan lalu kembali berjalan._

 _Matanya sedikit menyipit, ia mendengar suara beberapa orang di depan rumah. Mebuki melepas koper itu di dekat meja telepon lalu berjalan ke arah pintu utama. Matanya membulat._

 _Itu Yugao. Wanita itu datang dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Ia memakai blazer merah muda dan rok yang senada dengan baju terusan yang ia pakai. Ia juga mengenakan kacamata agar menutupi matanya yang menatap tajam ke arah objek yang ia lihat._

 _Mebuki mengepalkan tangannya, ia berjalan dengan cukup cepat ke arah Yugao namun tangan Tsunade menghalangi pergerakannya._

 _Dilihatnya Yugao melepas kacamata yang ia kenakan dan menaikkan sedikit alisnya. Ia berjalan satu langkah lebih dekat dan berbicara angkuh,"Disini sungguh panas. Kupikir kau sudah pergi dengan kedua bocah itu, tapi nyatanya kau masih disini. Dasar lamban,"_

 _Mebuki tak membalas,"Hey Tsunade, jangan kau pikir aku takut akan ucapanmu sebelumnya. Aku datang kemari hanya untuk memastikan kalau wanita itu sudah pergi dan mengasingkan diri entah kemana. Aku tak mengajak untuk bertengkar-"_

 _"-Kau tentu ingat dengan ucapanku Mebuki. Aku tak akan membiarkan mu hidup jika kau atau putrimu berani memunculkan diri di depanku ataupun Kizashi," Tambahnya. Mebuki mendengar itu cukup jelas. Sekarang tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain pergi dan melupakan semua masalah yang ada padanya. Ia cukup kecewa ketika tau kalau Kizashi benar-benar tak bergerak untuk menyelamatkan nya ataupun anaknya. Ia hanya diam menyaksikan ini semua. Tak pernah Mebuki melihatnya lagi setelah sekian lama._

 _"Jangan takut Nyonya Haruno... aku memang berniat untuk pergi dari sini. Kau tak perlu takut kehormatan mu hilang karna aku membocorkan pada publik bahwa kau hanya seorang wanita penggoda yang merebut suami dari wanita lemah sepertiku. Tapi aku tak menjamin itu akan berlangsung lama," Balasnya dengan nada sarkastik. Yugao tersenyum licik, ia merasa kalau ancaman Mebuki hanyalah angin semata untuknya. Ia memiliki kekuasaan yang tinggi, semua orang tunduk padanya. Siapapun orang itu._

 _"Ya... terserah padamu. Kalau begitu selamat menempuh hidup mu yang menyedihkan Mebuki. Aku dan suamiku pasti akan rindu padamu," Ucapnya mengejek. Dipakainya lagi kacamata yang sempat ia lepas lalu berjalan pergi. Hentakan sepatu hak yang ia pakai terdengar sangat angkuh di telinga Mebuki. Salah satu pria dengan badan besar membukakan pintu mobil untuknya lalu membiarkan nyonya mereka masuk. Tak lama, kendaraan itu pun pergi meninggalkan rumah Tsunade._

 _"Suami ia bilang? Nee-san... Kizashi juga suamiku, aku-"_

 _"Hentikan Mebuki! Jangan pernah katakan kalau pria Haruno itu suamimu! Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kau akan pergi dan melepaskan apa yang pernah menjadi milikmu dulu?"_

 _Mebuki memilih bungkam. Ia membenarkan hal itu. Kenapa hatinya kembali goyah? Ada keinginan lain untuk tetap tinggal tapi otaknya sangat menentang itu. Bukankah ia harus pergi dan tidak kembali?_

 _"Dimana Sakura dan Karin? Kami... akan segera pergi," Tanyanya. Tsunade menatap sang adik dengan sedih,"Mereka masih ada di kamarku. Aku menyuruh mereka bermain di sana ketika Yugao datang,"_

 _Mebuki mengangguk. Ia berjalan masuk dan menghampiri kedua putrinya yang tengah bermain boneka di dalam kamar._

 _"Kita pergi sekarang,"_

 _Karin menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menatap sang ibu tanpa ucapan apapun. Gadis kecil itu beranjak dari ranjang dan menuntun Sakura untuk turut turun dari ranjang. Di genggamnya tangan sang adik dengan erat dan berjalan ke arah ibu mereka._

 _Tsunade menutup mulutnya menahan getaran tangis yang akan segera keluar. Ia merasa tak rela membiarkan keluarganya pergi begitu saja._

 _"Aku akan pergi dengan kereta. Ke Nagoya. Aku akan mengirim pesan ketika sampai," Mebuki memeluk tubuh kakaknya dengan erat lalu melepasnya. Tsunade mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Karin dan Sakura lalu memeluk serta mengecup pipi mereka bergantian. Air matanya keluar begitu saja. Ia benar-benar tak rela mereka pergi._

 _"Jika kau merasa tak nyaman, segeralah pulang Mebuki," Ucapnya pada sang adik. Mebuki mengangguk lalu mengusap air matanya. Mereka berjalan bersama keluar. Karin menggenggam tangan_ _Sakura dengan erat. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Tsunade dan memberikan senyuman perpisahan._

* * *

 _"Ibu? Apa kita akan baik-baik saja disini? Apa ayah akan membuat ibu menangis lagi?" Tanya Karin. Telah satu minggu sudah mereka menempati tempat tinggal baru mereka di Nagoya. Memang rumah yang kecil namun sangat terasa nyaman dan damai. Mebuki menatap mata Putri sulung nya dengan sedih. Tidak, Kizashi membuatnya menangis bermalam-malam. Membuatnya menunggu akan kehadirannya setelah sekian lama. Di dalam hatinya, ia merindukan saat-saat bersama suaminya. Namun nyatanya orang yang ia cinta sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Bahkan nasib hidupnya pun ada di dalam genggaman iblis jahat seperti Yugao. Tak ada lagi kekuatan yang ia punya untuk melawan ataupun memperjuangkan cintanya. Ia sekarang hanyalah wanita lemah._

 _"Kita aman disini. Kau bisa kan beradaptasi di lingkungan baru? Tiga hari lagi kau bisa masuk ke sekolah barumu dan bertemu orang-orang baru yang mungkin bisa kau percayai," Di usapnya rambut merah milik Karin. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan sayang._

 _"Aku tak mau ibu sedih karna ayah lagi,"_

 _Hatinya sedikit tercubit ketika mendengar ucapan putrinya. Ia juga tak mau kedua anaknya menjadi sedih karna ayahnya yang tak menganggap mereka ada. Mebuki tak mau itu sampai membuat mereka sedih dan patah hati._

 _"Karin... berjanjilah pada ibu kalau kau akan menjaga Sakura apapun yang terjadi. Hanya dia saudara yang kau punya nak," Mata Karin bergerak-gerak. Ia mengiyakan ucapan sang ibu. Tentu ia pasti akan menjaga Sakura dan melindunginya dari para orang jahat yang mungkin bisa menyakiti adiknya._

 _"Kau adalah putri ibu yang kuat dan pemberani. Kau bisa mengalahkan dunia ini. Percaya akan dirimu sendiri sayang," Tambahnya. Ia mencium pipi Karin cukup lama._

 _"Ibu jangan menangis lagi. Aku dan Sakura tidak suka jika melihat ibu menangis seperti itu," Karin berkata. Ia mengusap pipi Mebuki dengan dua jempolnya._

 _Mebuki menarik Karin ke pelukannya,"Ibu sangat sayang padamu nak!"_

 _Karin membalas pelukan sang ibu. Ia harus bisa menjadi seperti yang ibunya harapkan. Harus._

 _Tiga hari kemudian. Karin menyandang tas sekolahnya di bahu. Ia mematut dirinya di cermin dan tersenyum puas. Ia rasa dirinya sudah siap untuk pergi,"Nee-san mau kemana? Aku ikut.."_

 _"Sakura-chan, Nee-san mau sekolah hari ini. Sakura tidak boleh ikut karna Sakura masih terlalu kecil,"_

 _Wajah mungil Sakura cemberut. Karin_ _memeluk tubuh adiknya dengan sayang,"Nee-san akan pulang nanti,"_

 _Mebuki muncul dari pintu kamar lalu meraih tangan Sakura,"Kau bisa ikut mengantar kakakmu sampai ke depan halte bus sekilah sayang. Jangan bersedih,"_

 _Karin tersenyum melihat ibunya yang sudah siap untuk mengantarnya hanya sampai pemberhentian bus. Ketiganya berjalan beriringan dengan bibir Sakura yang tak henti-hentinya_ _bercerita tentang hal yang di anggapnya lucu dengan suaranya yang tidak begitu jelas._

 _Karin maupun Mebuki hanya tersenyum dan kadang tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Sakura. Mebuki ingin selalu mempertahankan tawa lucu itu dari bibir putrinya namun ia sadar, cepat atau lambat Sakura pasti bertanya tentang kehadiran ayahnya. Itu satu hal pasti. "Nah Karin. Belajarlah yang rajin saat di sekolah. Bersikaplah yang baik pada teman dan guru di sekolahmu ya?"_

 _Karin mengangguk mantap. Tepat setelah itu, sebuah bus sekolah datang menghampirinya. Dengan semangat ia naik ke dalam bus lalu duduk. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Mebuki dan Sakura selepas bus itu kembali berjalan._

 _Mebuki menarik napasnya lalu menatap Sakura di sampingnya,"Ayo kita membersikan rumah Sakura-chan! Hari ini Kaa-san akan memasak makanan yang enak seperti sebelumnya," Sakura mengangguk girang. Ia berlari kecil mendahului sang ibu yang mengawasinya dari belakang._

* * *

 _"Jadi namamu Karin? Aku Sasori," Karin menatap tangan kecil yang terjulur untuknya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatap anak seusianya yang sedang tersenyum. Dijabatnya tangan itu lalu ikut tersenyum pula. Dia rasa akan lebih baik jika memiliki teman._

 _"Kau tinggal dimana Karin?"_

 _"Aku tinggal di dekat taman Konoha. Disana tempatnya nyaman," Jawabnya. Sasori berbinar,"Aku sering pergi ke sana bersama nenek dan pamanku. Mungkin nanti kita bisa bermain ayunan di taman Konoha,"_

 _Anggukan kecil menandakan kalau Karin setuju. Sasori menggenggam tangan kecilnya dan membawanya mengelilingi sekolah. Ini sudah jam istirahat. Ia berceloteh sambil terus menggenggam tangan Karin. Gadis itu hanya terpaku mendengar penjelasan Sasori. Sesekali ia mengomentari beberapa tempat yang mereka kunjungi._

 _Mereka kembali lagi ke dalam kelas. Karin memberikan selembar tisu pada Sasori. Dilihatnya kening anak itu penuh dengan keringat. Pasti dia lelah karna membawanya tur keliling sekolahnya sendiri._

 _"Ah sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan menunggumu di gerbang depan. Kita bisa pulang dengan bus sekolah bersama,"_

 _"Tentu saja," Karin memamerkan gigi putihnya. Ia sangat senang bisa mendapatkan teman baru yang baik hati seperti Sasori. Entah rasanya ia sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya._

 _Waktu berjalan cepat. Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi cukup nyaring. Teriakan anak-anak sekolah pun mulai menggema, mengalahkan suara bel yang keras. Karin menyandang tasnya lalu berjalan sedikit lebih cepat. Ia berjinjit ke arah pintu kelas mencoba mencari Sasori yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kelas. Bibirnya sedikit menekuk bibirnya ketika matanya tak bisa menangkap sosok Sasori yang ia cari._

 _Kaki kecilnya berjalan ke arah gerbang depan, mencoba mencari lagi. Senyumnya pun kembali terangkat. Orang yang ia cari menunggunya tepat di gerbang depan,_

 _"Sasori!" Teriaknya. Ia berlari ke arah anak laki-laki itu dengan tangan yang melambai. Wajah Sasori menoleh, ia pun turut melambaikan tangannya pada Karin._

 _"Aku mencarimu di kelas tadi,"_

 _"Aku suka keluar dari kelas lebih cepat jadi tadi aku tak menunggumu,"_

 _Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dan membahas beberapa hal yang lucu. Sesekali Sasori tertawa ketika menceritakan sebuah hal lucu yang ia alami. Mereka berdiri di depan halte bus sekolah. Ada beberapa siswa juga yang turut menunggu bus disini._

 _"Kau tidak dijemput?"_

 _"Pamanku orang yang sibuk. Ia tak bisa menjemput ku," Sasori menekukkukan bibirnya._

 _Karin menepuk pundak Sasori dan mencoba menenangkan nya dan mengatakan kalau ia akan menemani Sasori pulang dengan bus sekolah._

 _Di sisi lain, sebuah mobil terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat pemberhentian bus. Seorang laki-laki berkacamata hitam di dalam mobil memandang lurus ke arah halte itu. Ia hanya menatap dua anak yang sedang asik bercanda ria._

 _Ia meraih ponsel dari jaket yang ia kenakan dan tampak menghubungi seseorang. Matanya masih menatap tajam dibalik kacamata itu. Sampai suara seseorang di seberang sana menjawab,_

 _"Ini aku Nyonya,"_

 _"..."_

 _"Tentu Nyonya, aku punya informasi yang mengejutkan,"_

 _"..."_

 _"Akasuna Sasori juga disini,"_

 _TBC_

.

.

.

A/n : Hay! Saya tau saya kelamaan hehe maaf yaa... chap kali ini ngebahas tentang masa lalu Sakura. Gimana ia gak punya ortu lengkap dan sebagainya. Chap depan masih ngebahas ttg Flashback tapi mungkin cuma dua chap aja kali ya? Saya gak suka kelamaan terjebak dalam masa lalu hehe.

Masih nyambung gak cerita ini? :v saya hanya amatiran yang masih butuh belajar banyak. Mohon sarannya ya minna! Oh iya, kayaknya jalan cerita sama judulnya kurang ngena ya? Ada rekomendasi gak? Nanti saya ganti hehe

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca sama review. saya seneng banget!maaf belum bisa bales hehe. Saya tunggu saran dari anda di kotak review! Makasihh

Salam,

Beebeep


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

.

 _I Love You but I never can reach you..._

.

.

.

Sorry for bad language typos and many more happy reading!

.

.

.

 _Minggu demi minggu telah terlewati. Tak terasa sudah hampir dua bulan mereka tinggal disini. Mebuki pun merasa aman tinggal di kota ini. Ia juga sering mendapati Karin dan Sakura yang tertawa bersama di depan televisi. Hal itu membuatnya benar-benar bahagia, setidaknya ia bisa membahagiakan kedua putrinya walau dengan hidup seperti ini._

 _"Ah Kaa-san! Besok hari Minggu, Sasori-kun akan bermain di taman Konoha. Ia mengajakku untuk bermain juga. Kuharap Kaa-san membolehkan aku?"_

 _Mebuki sedikit menoleh ke arah Karin yang ada di dekat perapian."Teman sekolahmu? Tentu sayang..."_

 _Karin tersenyum senang lalu memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan sayang. Ia dengan segera berlari ke kamarnya dan melakukan sesuatu di dalam sana. Kepala Mebuki teralih ketika mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit cepat lalu membuka pintu. Alisnya bertaut, siapa ini?_

 _"Maaf mengganggu Anda Nyonya. Perkenalkan nama saya Kabuto. Saya kemari atas perintah dari-"_

 _"Dari Yugao?" Potong Mebuki dengan cepat. Ia mencengkeram kuat gagang pintu yang masih ia pegang. Apalagi yang akan ia hadapi?_

 _"Ya itu aku Mebuki," Seseorang di belakang pria itu menampilkan dirinya. Mebuki sedikit tersentak ketika melihat kedatangan Yugao di rumahnya._

 _"Pergi kau dari sini wanita sialan! Biarkan aku dan anakku hidup tanpa gangguan dari kalian!"_

 _Yugao mendecih,"Tidak bisa! Kau bisa saja merusak semua rencana ku. Aku harus menyingkirkan kau agar aku bisa tenang bersama suamiku,"_

 _Kabuto sedikit membungkuk dan berjalan mundur meninggalkan Mebuki dan Yugao berdua di depan rumah. "Kali ini apa?!"_

 _"Pergi dari Nagoya! Jangan pernah kembali dan katakan pada putrimu untuk tak menemui bocah laki-laki itu. Atau-"_

 _Mebuki menyipitkan matanya menunggu lanjutan kalimat Yugao. Wanita itu berjalan satu langkah lebih dekat ke arah Mebuki,"Aku akan memisahkan kau dari putrimu seperti aku memisahkan kau dari suamimu,"_

 _Mebuki menampar pipi Yugao dengan keras. Yugao meringis pelan, ia bisa merasakan aliran darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Tapi ia hanya membalas perbuatan Mebuki dengan tatapan iblis yang ia miliki,"Bagus sekali, ternyata kau sudah memulai perang. Dengar Mebuki... tamparan itu bukan apa-apa untukku! Aku akan membalas mu dengan kepedihan. Tak akan ku biarkan kau hidup dengan tenang setelah ini,"_

 _"Terserah padamu Yugao. Akan kutunggu saat dimana kau membalas ku. Tapi ingatlah, mungkin bukan aku yang menghancurkan dirimu suatu hari nanti. Aku percaya pada anak-anak ku. Kuharap kau bisa sedikit berhati-hati," Balasnya dengan nada mengejek. Yugao merasa pipinya merah karna marah. Apa itu ancaman? Apakah itu ramalan?_

 _"Oh tentu saja, aku dengan senang hati menyambut mereka nanti. Bukankah sudah sepatutnya aku dipanggil 'Ibu' oleh anak-anak ku?"_

 _"Kau bodoh Yugao. Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati ketika berbicara padaku ataupun tentang anak-anak ku. Karna kau akan hancur, aku pastikan itu," Balasnya dengan tenang. Ia mencoba untuk tak tersulut emosi dan membalas ucapan Yugao setenang mungkin namun menusuk._

 _"Kupikir aku hanya membuang waktuku disini. Kau takkan pergi? Aku akan meminta anak buah ku untuk membakar rumah ini beserta mahkluk di dalamnya hingga tak bersisa. Kau tau aku tak akan main-main dengan ucapanku kan?"_

 _"Aku tak peduli, masih ada orang baik di sekitarku yang mau menolong,"_

 _Yugao tertawa sinis,"Siapa? Keluarga bocah laki-laki itu? Umm Akasuna Sasori kan? Oh kau melewatkan satu fakta penting terkait itu Mebuki,"_

 _Mebuki terdiam selama beberapa detik. Satu fakta? Tentang Keluarga Akasuna?_

 _"Sasori dan Keluarganya-"_

* * *

 _Karin menatap ibunya yang kembali mengepak barang-barang di dalam koper. Ini bahkan tengah malam,"Ibu... kita akan pergi?"_

 _Tak ada jawaban. Mebuki hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya hingga selesai. Ia sedikit berpikir lalu berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kamar mandi. Mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari dalamnya. Karin hanya terpaku melihat sang ibu berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam rumah. Bahkan sesekali ibunya mengumpat tentang sesuatu._

 _Sakura berjalan ke arah Karin lalu menarik baju atasannya. Karin menoleh,"Ya Sakura-chan. Kita akan pergi lagi," Ucapnya seolah tau apa yang ada di pikiran adik kecilnya itu._

 _"Pakai mantelmu dan Sakura. Ibu sudah menelepon taksi, kita akan berangkat sekarang," Titah Mebuki. Ia memberikan dua mantel kepada putrinya. Karin memakaikan mantel milik Sakura lalu miliknya sendiri. Ia menggenggam tangan sang adik lalu mengikuti langkah sang ibu menuju ruang tamu. Mebuki mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar di sofa kecil lalu menutup wajahnya. Masalah apa ini?_

 _"Karin, maaf kau harus pindah sekolah kali ini,"_

 _"Memangnya apa yang terjadi ibu? Kenapa kita pindah tempat lagi?"_

 _Mebuki menatap putrinya dengan pandangan sedih,"Ada hal penting yang harus ibu lakukan,"_

 _Karin terdiam. Tak lama setelah itu, bunyi klakson mengalihkan mereka. Mebuki kembali bangkit lalu meraih dua koper di dekat pintu. Ia kembali memastikan sebelum pergi. "Kita pergi,"_

 _Ia membuka pintu lalu mengajak kedua putrinya untuk pergi. Sopir taksi turun lalu membantunya memasukkan barang ke dalam bagasi. Lalu mereka pun pergi._

* * *

 _"Kau iblis Yugao! Bagaimana bisa kau lakukan itu? Dimana kesepakatan kita?"_

 _"Aku begini karna kau! Mebuki sudah berani berbuat hal yang akan merusak semuanya. Aku tak mau itu terjadi!"_

 _Pria itu melempar gelas kaca ke arah dinding,"Jangan salahkan aku atas kebohongan yang kau buat dulu!" Yugao menurunkan tangannya dan memandang kosong ke arah pria di depannya dengan pedih,"Kebohongan? Kau anggap pengorbanan ku dulu adalah kebohongan? Dengar Kizashi, aku sangat paham dirimu dan semua keinginanmu di dunia ini. Dengan mengatakan kalau aku tidak sempurna saat itu padamu, itu menyedihkan!-"_

 _"-Ya... aku terlalu mencintaimu. Tapi kau seharusnya tau kalau pengorbanan yang aku lakukan untukmu lebih besar. Apa memang salahku semuanya jadi kacau? Bukankah saat itu kau juga mengetahui nya? Tapi apa? Kau bersikap seperti seorang bajingan. Kau memanfaatkan ku lalu membuang ku seperti sampah setelah aku tak lagi berguna!"_

 _Kizashi diam. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke objek lain. Memang yang di ucapkan oleh Yugao sedikit benar. Dia memang seorang bajingan dulu. Mata Yugao berair, ia membawa tasnya lalu pergi dari kamar pribadi mereka. Menyisakan Kizashi sendiri dengan semua pemikirannya,._

* * *

 _Pagi menyambut._

 _Satu tahun sudah sejak kepindahan mereka ke Kobe. Semuanya berjalan cukup baik. Mebuki pergi untuk bekerja dan menghasilkan uang. Karin yang bersekolah serta kebaikan tetangga mereka yang mau mengurus Sakura kecil. Semuanya berjalan sempurna, tak ada bayang-bayang Yugao maupun Kizashi di benaknya. Ia sudah berhasil bangkit. Namun tak ayal, tujuannya datang kemari untuk membuktikan sesuatu._

 _Ia tentu ingat tentang apa yang Yugao katakan padanya saat terakhir kali. Dan hal itu membuatnya yakin untuk datang kemari setelah berhasil menemukan informasi yang ia kumpulkan mengenai Keluarga Akasuna._

 _Sasori dan keluarga nya juga pindah kemari atas paksaan dari Yugao. Ia yakin itu. Beberapa orang yang ia kenal ketika_ _berada di Nagoya memberitahunya._

 _Mebuki mengusap peluh yang ada di dahinya. Ia kembali memperhatikan rumah demi rumah yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia tak berhasil. Ia tak menemukan apapun tentang Keluarga Akasuna. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit gelisah. Jika memang benar yang dikatakan oleh Yugao waktu itu, ia tak kan berhenti untuk berusaha._

 _"Aku harus mencari kemana?"_

 _Ia mencoba bertanya pada beberapa orang yang tinggal di daerah ini. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengenal marga Akasuna. Entah kenapa bisa hal itu terjadi?_

 _Kepalanya mulai pusing. Kembali terbayang ucapan Yugao mengenai Sasori saat itu,_

 _"-Sasori dan Keluarganya adalah pembohong. Maksudku para Akasuna itu-"_

 _"-Sasori tidak memiliki ikatan darah dengan Akasuna. Karna_ _sebenarnya dia adalah putra mu. Itu, terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak-"_

 _Mebuki mengepalkan tangannya ketika mengingat untaian kata itu. Apa Yugao bercanda? Dia hanya punya dua orang putri, Karin dan Sakura. Tidak mungkin jika ia punya seorang putra kecuali dulu ia melahirkan bayi kembar._

 _Ia menggeleng,"Aku tidak punya bayi kembar saat itu. Tapi..."_

 _Ia berjalan dan kembali menilik rumah-rumah yang ada di tempatnya. Mencoba mencari keberadaan Sasori dan keluarganya._

* * *

 _Dua tahun sudah semenjak pencariannya akan Sasori. Namun tak ada satupun hasil yang bisa ia capai. Semuanya percuma, entah kenapa rasanya sangat susah hanya mencari sebuah keluarga. Bahkan ia sempat meminta bantuan dari pihak kepolisian untuk ini, namun tidak tahu kenapa hal itu malah semakin tak membantunya. Jadinya kali ini ia menyerah untuk beberapa saat._

 _Mebuki tersenyum akan dua benda yang saat ini ia pegang. Itu gelang, terdapat nama Sakura dan Karin di tiap-tiap gelang itu. Ia hendak memberikan ini sebagai hadiah untuk putrinya tercinta. Sudah lama sejak ia memberikan hadiah untuk kedua putrinya._

 _Di tengah jalan ia berhenti sesaat. Matanya menatap seorang wanita yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat._

 _"Yugao?"_

 _"Ah benar-benar kebetulan kita bertemu di tempat ini Mebuki. Apa yang kau lakukan di toko perhiasan?"_

 _Mebuki tak menggubris itu. Ia berjalan dengan wajah datarnya melewati Yugao dengan senyuman licik yang ia punya. "Kudengar kau mencari keberadaan Sasori? Kenapa? Kau mulai yakin kalau dia memang putramu?"_

 _Mebuki menghentikan pergerakannya. Ia menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap punggung Yugao. Di saat yang sama, Yugao membalikkan badannya lalu membalas tatapan Mebuki,"Berapa lama kau mencari? Dua tahun?"_

 _Mebuki membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap tajam ke arag Yugao,"Jadi kau masih membayangi kami? Tak kusangka kau setakut itu padaku Yugao. Memangnya itu masalahmu jika aku membuktikan pernyataan yang entah itu benar atau tidak?"_

 _Yugao hanya tertawa sinis,"Apa jadinya kalau Kizashi tau bahwa kalian memiliki seorang putra? Dia pasti sangat terkejut dan menyesali perbuatannya padamu-"_

 _"-Dan bagaimana jika ku katakan kalau Karin bukan putrimu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

 _Mebuki meremas kotak yang ia pegang dengan kuat. Tidak, Yugao hanya menggertak dirinya. Karin adalah putrinya. Dan Sasori... persetan. Dia hanya ingin membuktikan kalau Yugao salah._

 _"Aku tak punya waktu untuk omong kosong ini," Mebuki berjalan pergi._

 _"Aku punya_ _buktinya._ _Kau_ _mau_ _lihat?" Yugao mengeluarkan sebuah surat warna coklat dari dalam tasnya. Ia berjalan ke arah Mebuki dan berdiri di hadapannya._

 _"Aku sudah muak dengan rahasia ini. Kupikir kau bisa mengetahui kebenaran dan memikirkan rencana berikutnya. Baca itu dengan baik,"_

 _Yugao berjalan pergi ke lain arah ketika memberikan surat itu pada Mebuki. Sebuah senyuman licik keluar dari bibirnya saat ia sudah menjauh dari tempat Mebuki berpijak._

 _Mebuki membaca tulisan yang ada di luar surat. Ini dari rumah sakit tempat ia melahirkan Karin. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ia dengan cepat berjalan untuk segera sampai ke rumahnya yang memang terletak tak jauh dari toko perhiasan itu._

 _Sesampainya di rumah, ia dengan segera masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya. Di taruh nya barang yang ia beli tadi lalu mulai memusatkan matanya pada surat coklat itu. Tangannya bergetar ketika merobek amplop itu dan mengeluarkan kertas putih di dalamnya. Ia membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tercetak di atas kertas putih itu. Tangannya semakin bergetar ketika mendapati kalau dirinya memang melahirkan bayi laki-laki. Surat itu berisi data-data tentang kelahiran anak pertamanya. Dia memang melahirkan anak laki-laki. Itu artinya, Karin bukanlah putri kandungnya._

 _Seketika ia dikejutkan dengan ketukan pintu kamar. Matanya yang penuh dengan air mata menatap pintu kamarnya dengan takut. Suara Karin terdengar di seberang sana, ia tampak menanyakan dari mana ibunya tadi?_

 _Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu menghampiri dirinya. Tentang bagaimana ia menggendong Karin, tertawa bersama anak itu, menyuapinya makan bahkan menyanyikan lagu penghantar tidur untuknya. Tapi kenyataan yang ia terima sekarang seolah menamparnya keras. Membuatnya kembali merasakan patah hati setelah sekian lama tidak ia rasakan._

 _Ketukan itu kembali membuatnya sadar. Ia merobek kertas itu dan membuangnya ke kotak sampah. Mebuki menghapus air matanya lalu membuka pintu. Di peluknya Karin se erat mungkin. Mengatakan kata sayang berulang kali padanya._

 _"Ibu kenapa? Aku hanya ingin tau ibu dari mana?"_

 _Tak ada jawaban. Otaknya terlalu lambat untuk merespon kata-kata Karin. Ia hanya ingin memeluk putrinya yang bukan darah dagingnya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka kalau data kelahiran Karin yang ia terima dulu adalah palsu. Entah bagaimana itu bisa terjadi._

 _"Maafkan ibu Karin. Ibu menyayangi mu,"_

* * *

 _Mebuki mengerutkan dahinya ketika membaca ulang tulisan demi tulisan di atas kertas. Ia akan memberi surat itu pada Tsunade dan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Sudah hampir tiga tahun ia menempati kota ini. Ia rasa dirinya sudah lelah akan pencariannya itu. Tak pernah membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan hatinya. Ia masih mencari keberadaan Sasori. Seorang anak laki-laki yang kerap kali datang kerumah nya dulu saat masih di Nagoya. Entah kenapa ia tak pernah merasakan kalau Sasori adalah putranya. Waktu itu ia mencoba mengetes kebenaran yang ia terima. Ia mengunjungi rumah sakit dan melakukan tes DNA. Dan lagi-lagi benar, ia dan Karin tidak memiliki ikatan darah sama sekali. Ia sudah mencobanya hampir di semua rumah sakit tapi hasilnya sama saja._

 _"Ini karna Yugao. Ia pasti melakukan sesuatu saat itu. Aku harus membuktikan itu dan menyeretnya ke penjara. Ia patut untuk di beri pelajaran. Tapi bagaimana?" Gumamnya sendiri. Dipandanginya surat itu sekali lagi dengan mata yang berair,_

 _'Untuk Tsunade-nee,_

 _Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan untuk kita berdua. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Yugao dan aku bertemu di jalanan. Ia mengatakan kalau Karin bukanlah putriku. Aku tidak punya seorang putri selain Sakura. Anak pertamaku adalah laki-laki dan dia berada di luar sana. Entah di mana. Sudah kucoba melakukan tes dan hasilnya memang benar, Karin bukan putri kandungku. Aku seharusnya tidak mempercayai itu tapi semua bukti itu benar. Yugao meyakinkan ku kalau anak tetanggaku itu memang putraku. Bocah laki-laki yang mengisi_ _keseharian Karin itu anak sulung ku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku sadar kalau diriku tengah di awasi. Ada sekitar tiga orang yang kutemui di jalanan setiap hari. Itu selalu orang yang sama. Aku takut kalau itu bawahan Yugao._

 _Tolong, Nee-san. Segeralah jemput Karin dan Sakura lalu bawa mereka pergi dari sini secepat yang kau bisa. Aku tak bisa menjamin nyawa mereka akan aman jika bersamaku. Yugao memang menginginkan aku untuk menghilang. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuktikan kalau Yugao itu wanita jahat. Bahaya jika kedua putriku berhasil ia dapatkan._

 _Dan mengenai anak kandungku, kumohon padamu untuk menemukannya. Dia bernama Sasori Akasuna. Aku tau kalau Yugao menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Kumohon agar kau menemukannya nanti. Dan jangan beritahu kebenaran ini pada Sakura maupun Karin, aku tak yakin mereka bisa menerima hal itu dengan baik. Saat ini, tak ada bukti kuat yang bisa menyatakan kalau Yugao terlibat akan masalah ini. Tapi aku yakin kau dan Sakura bisa mengatasinya. Lindungilah mereka Nee-san. Mungkin tak lama lagi aku akan tamat, aku benar-benar bergantung padamu Nee-san.'_

 _Mebuki memasukkan surat itu ke dalam kotak yang sudah ia siapkan. Di dalamnya juga terdapat beberapa barang serta gelang yang ia beli waktu itu. Ditutupnya kotak itu dan menyimpannya di atas lemari. Besok ia akan mengirimnya lewat kantor pos._

 _Ditatapnya Karin dan Sakura yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Mereka baru tidur sejam yang lalu, saat hujan berhenti. Ia mendekati putrinya dan membenarkan letak selimutnya yang agak berantakan. Dikecupnya agak lama kening kedua putrinya dan mengucapkan kata sayang berulang-ulang._

 _Mebuki meninggalkan kamar dan duduk di sofa dekat perapian. Ia menghidupkan televisi dan mencoba untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri di tengah ke khawatiran yang ia rasakan. Tidak, ia tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ia hanya cemas pada anak-anaknya, jika Yugao berhasil membuatnya mati maka kehidupan kedua putrinya akan terancam. Ia tak bisa mengharapkan bantuan Kizashi dalam hal ini karna ia memang tak mau. Mebuki telah berhasil menghapus hampir semua rasa cintanya pada sang suami dan menjadi tegar beberapa tahun belakangan ini._

 _"Tuhan bantulah aku..."_

* * *

 _"Kau harus membunuh Mebuki. Dengan itu, satu masalahku sudah selesai. Aku akan membayar mu dengan harga yang fantastis,"_

 _Pria berkacamata itu mengangguk mendengar perintah dari atasannya. Ia sedari tadi menundukkan pandangannya dari Yugao. Wanita itu duduk di atas kursi putar miliknya dan tersenyum misterius. Ia menulis sebuah cek dan memberikan itu pada bawahannya,"Kau harus berhasil Kabuto. Itu untukmu," Kabuto menaikkan kepalanya lalu menatap secarik kertas yang bernominal besar di atas meja. Tangannya menyentuh kertas itu lalu menyimpannya ke dalam kantung celana, selepas itu ia pergi dari ruangan Yugao dengan wajah datar._

 _Yugao berdiri dari kursi putarnya dan menatap ke arah jendela. Ia tidak merasa kalau dirinya jahat karna Yugao tahu, mereka pantas diberi hukuman. Ia tentu tak akan membiarkan orang yang menyakitinya hidup dengan tenang,"Kurasa aku tak perlu meminta maaf atas hal yang kulakukan padamu Mebuki, karna kau memang pantas mendapatkannya," Ia bergumam sendiri._

* * *

 _"Ibu, aku akan mengantar sakura ke taman kanak-kanak. Jadi ibu tak perlu repot," Mebuki menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ibu akan membuat makanan kesukaan kalian nanti sore. Jadi kalian harus bersikap baik oke?"_

 _Karin dan Sakura mengangguk,"Aku sayang ibu," Ucap Sakura. Ia memeluk leher sang ibu dan melepasnya kemudian. Karin menarik tangan kecilnya dan mereka berjalan ke luar dengan penuh semangat yang memenuhi tubuh mereka._

 _Sepasang mata menatap mereka_ _dari_ _kejauhan. Wajahnya terbilang terlalu datar_ _untuknya. Semalaman ia berada di dalam mobil ini, mengawasi rumah yang di tempati oleh Mebuki. Kabuto, pria itu tak habis pikir tentang apa yang di rencanakan oleh Yugao. Wanita itu memanglah jahat, bagaimana bisa ia menjadikan Mebuki sebagai sasaran empuknya padahal Mebuki tak bersalah. Di sini musuhnya adalah Kizashi, pria itu yang menyebabkan Yugao mengalami keterpurukan untuk beberapa saat. Seharusnya ia tidak membalas dendam nya pada Mebuki bahkan anak-anaknya._

 _"Tapi perintah adalah perintah. Aku tak bisa menolak sekalipun aku tak bisa melakukannya," Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat Mebuki menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia akan memantau keadaan sebelum melancarkan tugasnya. Yugao sudah mengamankan keadaan sekitar, ia menyewa beberapa pengawal untuk mengawasi keadaan sekitar dan menyusun kematian palsu atas Mebuki._

 _Ia sudah merencanakan ini sesempurna mungkin._

 _TUK! Kabuto mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan ketika mendapati kaca mobilnya di ketuk. Ia membuka kunci mobil itu dan membiarkan orang yang mengetuk tadi masuk._

 _"Semuanya sudah beres. Tempat ini aman. Kau punya rokok?"_

 _"Jangan menebar penyakit di dalam mobil nyonya Yugao, Asuma,"_

 _Pria bernama Asuma itu tertawa keras dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menaikkan tangannya ke kepalanya dan mencari posisi ternyaman,"Jujur saja. Aku merasa kasihan dengan wanita itu. Dia orang yang baik dan kau tau, dulu ia sering mengantarkan makan malam ke rumahku,"_

 _Kabuto hanya diam,"Sayang sekali kalau Yugao menginginkan ia musnah. Dia adalah tetangga yang baik saat kami masih di Nagoya,"_

 _"Kau sama jahatnya_ _dengan_ _Yugao. Bagaimana bisa kau memisahkan ibu dari anaknya bahkan kau mengorbankan anak orang lain,"_

 _Asuma tertawa keras,"Kau tahu kan di dunia ini semuanya dibeli dengan uang. Aku tak bisa menolak uang yang ditawarkan oleh Yugao. Maksudku-Kau juga sama halnya," Balasnya. Kabuto tau kalau Asuma menyindir dirinya. Tapi ia tak menanggapi._

 _"Kau bisa menyelinap masuk saat malam. Keadaan sudah benar-benar aman,"_

* * *

 _Malam pun tiba. Kabuto menggenggam sebuah botol kecil berisi racun. Racun itu akan sangat berbahaya jika tersebar di tubuh manusia. Ia bisa mati dalam sekejap. Ia mengeratkan topi yang ia pakai dan jaket hitam di tubuhnya. Diperhatikannya sekali lagi jalanan yang benar-benar sepi seperti yang dikatakan Asuma tadi pagi._

 _Ia berjalan dengan cepat ke arah pintu utama lalu membukanya dengan kunci yang ia punya. Asuma memberi itu padanya. Dibukanya dengan perlahan pintu itu, hanya gelap yang ia terima saat masuk. Satu lampu yang menyala di dapur saja yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di dalam rumah ini. Matanya bergerak memerhatikan isi rumah dan berjalan penuh ketenangan agar tak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun._

 _"Aku akan mencabut nyawa seorang wanita..." Gumamnya dalam hati. Ia tahu ini salah tapi Kabuto adalah tipe orang yang patuh akan perintah. Entah itu perintah baik ataupun tidak._

 _Dibukanya pintu coklat di samping kamar mandi yang ia yakini adalah kamar Mebuki. Dan memang benar, ia mendapat Mebuki tengah mendengkur halus dalam tidurnya yang nyenyak. Di atas meja kecil di sampingnya ada segelas air putih dan pil. Ia rasa itu obat tidur. Kembali Kabuto berjalan mengendap-endap. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari balik jaketnya lalu menumpahkan racun ke atasnya. Sangat banyak._

 _Tanpa aba-aba ia membekapnya dengan sapu tangan yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh racun mematikan. Seketika mata hijau Mebuki terbuka. Ia mencoba melawan orang yang tak ia kenal dengan kuat. Namun sayang, pria itu jauh lebih bertenaga dibanding dirinya. Buku-buku jari Mebuki memutih ketika hendak melepas bekapan orang itu. Ia menghentakkan tangannya ke atas lalu memukul wajah pria itu. Tapi ia hanya mengenai topinya. Mata Mebuki berair ketika tau siapa yang berusaha membunuhnya. Itu pria yang waktu itu datang bersama Yugao. Dirasanya tangannya tak lagi mampu bergerak. Kepalanya juga mulai terasa pusing. Ada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang sakit dan lumpuh secara bersamaan. Nafasnya tercekat. Kabuto melepas bekapannya lalu berjalan satu langkah menghindari Mebuki yang tengah berada di ambang kematian._

 _Racun itu sudah bekerja. Wajah Mebuki perlahan mulai pucat. Air matanya keluar, tatapannya beradu dengan pria itu,"Maafkan aku Nyonya Mebuki," Samar-samar ia mendengar suara itu. Namun setelahnya matanya menutup dan kesadarannya menghilang._

 _Kabuto kembali mendekat, ia melihat cairan putih keluar dari mulut Mebuki. Ia mendekatkan jari tangannya ke arah nadi di pergelangan tangan Mebuki. Ia memejamkan matanya. Tak ada denyut lagi._

 _Ia meraih topi yang sempat terjatuh karna perlawanan Mebuki lalu berjalan keluar dengan terburu-buru. Saat di ruang tamu, ia melihat seorang gadis kecil menatapnya dengan takut. Di tangannya ada gelas kosong. Ia mungkin baru saja dari dapur. Tapi Kabuto tak perduli itu, ia_ _tetap berjalan keluar tanpa menutup pintu lagi._

* * *

 _Hari pemakaman._

 _Karin menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. Sakura menangis sesenggukan dari tadi, matanya pun memerah. Di samping mereka ada bibi Tsunade yang datang secepatnya._ _Setelah menerima kotak pemberian Mebuki kemarin, ia dengan cepat datang. Namun semuanya terlambat. Sesampainya ia di kediaman Mebuki, ada sebuah ambulans yang datang. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, Karin yang pertama kali menyadari kematian sang ibu lalu menghubungi pihak rumah sakit._

 _Yang ia ketahui, Mebuki mati karna keracunan. Mereka mengatakan kalau ini kasus bunuh diri namun Tsunade percaya itu bukanlah kasus bunuh diri. Ia sudah membaca surat itu dan mengetahui kebenarannya. Ia menduga kalau Mebuki di bunuh. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yugao yang melakukannya? Wanita itu bisa melakukan apa saja yang ia inginkan._

 _"Baa-san... Kenapa ibu meninggal?"_

 _Ia menatap Sakura di sebelahnya. Mata hijau anak itu memerah karna tangisnya. Tsunade membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengusap mata Sakura yang penuh air mata,"Jangan menangis sayang..."_

 _Karin melirik sang adik dengan datar. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan setitik air mata namun hatinya sakit. Jauh lebih sakit. Diliriknya orang-orang yang berdatangan dan menaruh bunga lili di atas pusara. Mereka juga mengucapkan belasungkawa kepadanya. Ia berjalan mendekati pusara sang ibu dan bersimpuh di depannya,"Siapa orang itu Kaa-san?" Tanyanya. Ia mengusap batu nisan yang bertulisan nama Mebuki. Bibirnya menekuk, hatinya benar-benar sakit._

 _"Aku benar-benar menyesal atas kematiannya," Karin menolehkan pandangannya ke belakang. Dilihatnya wanita berambut ungu yang terasa tidak asing di matanya."Dasar iblis! Apa maumu datang kemari setelah semua yang kau lakukan hah?!"_

 _Yugao tak menjawab. Ia berjalan lalu menaruh bunga di atas kuburan Mebuki. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Karin,"Ibumu memang wanita yang hebat,"_

 _"Karin, Sakura. Ayo kita pergi. Baa-san akan membawa kalian-"_

 _Pandangan Tsunade mengabur. Ia merasa kesadarannya hilang. Tubuhnya juga limbung._

 _"Hah... Melelahkan sekali. Kabuto, bawa anak-anak,"_

 _Kabuto meraih lengan Sakura dan Karin. Mereka sempat meronta dan minta dilepaskan namun tenaga Kabuto jauh lebih besar dibandingkan tubuh kecil mereka._

 _"Kurasa mengasingkan mereka ke Amerika adalah jalan yang terbaik. Dengan itu, takkan ada ancaman yang bisa merusak nama baikku,"_

* * *

 _"Nee-san... Aku mau pulang,"_

 _Karin mengusap kepala sang adik dengan sayang. Satu tahun sudah mereka ada di tempat ini. Dibenci dan terkurung tanpa bisa melihat cahaya matahari. Memang ini rumah yang besar dan mewah namun terasa seperti neraka. Hanya para pelayan yang memperlakukan mereka dengan baik._

 _"Nee-san akan mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Sakura-chan tetaplah diam disini. Terlalu banyak penjaga di luar sana, jika kita ketauan... Maka semuanya selesai,"_

 _Sakura mengangguk. Ia memeluk sang kakak lalu membiarkannya pergi mengendap-endap. ia meraih boneka usang di atas meja lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya lalu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar membantu kakaknya._

 _Lama ia menunggu, namun sang kakak belum kembali. Ini membuat hatinya risau, dengan segenap keberanian ia berdiri lalu berjalan. Keadaan rumah benar-benar sepi. Mungkin para penjaga tidak terlalu berpikir kalau mereka akan mencoba untuk kabur meski sudah tertangkap basah beberapa kali dalam setahun ini. Sakura meraih pintu belakang dan mendorongnya. Ia berjalan, mencoba mencari sang kakak dan ia menemukan nya. Karin mengarahkan jalan keluar dan memintanya untuk menunggu. Sakura sedikit menolak tapi ia tetap berjalan. Pada akhirnya hanya dia yang dapat keluar dari rumah besar namun berasa seperti neraka itu._

 _Ia menyembunyikan dirinya di antara pohon yang besar lalu menangis. Tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan kakaknya dari balik gerbang besar itu. Sakura benar-benar merasa sedih. Ia tak bisa pergi tanpa kakaknya._

 _Namun seseorang datang dari balik pohon. Mencoba meraihnya,"Uh Nona muda... Disini kau rupanya,"_

 _Sakura mendongak dan berusaha untuk menghindari orang asing itu namun tidak bisa. Orang itu lebih cepat darinya,"Tenanglah. Aku kemari bukan untuk menyakitimu. Aku kemari untuk membawamu kembali pulang,"_

 _Sakura menghentikan pergerakannya dan menatap orang di depannya dengan bingung,"Tuan Kacamata... Apakah tuan orang yang jahat?"_

 _Pria itu tersenyum,"Anda bisa memanggilku Kabuto Nona muda. Sekarang mari kita pulang,"_

 _"Tapi Nee-san masih di dalam,"_

 _Kabuto melayangkan pandangan ke arah rumah besar itu,"Tidak mungkin kau dan aku kembali ke sana Nona Sakura. Kau akan menemuinya lagi nanti. Sekarang ayo kita pergi," Ia menggendong tubuh Sakura dan membawanya pergi sesegera mungkin._  
 _._

 _"Terima kasih Tuhan!"_

 _Tsunade memeluk tubuh kecil Sakura. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan kedatangan keponakan kecilnya ini. Selama setahun ia mengumpulkan informasi untuk menyelamatkan Sakura akhirnya ia bisa memeluknya saat ini._

 _"Terima kasih Kabuto-san. Jika bukan karena bantuanmu, Sakura ku tak akan kembali,"_

 _"Tidak masalah Nyonya Tsunade. Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa menyelamatkan Karin. Sebuah keberuntungan Sakura bisa terbebas dari tempat itu," Balasnya. Wajah Tsunade murung, ia akan mencari cara lain untuk kembali membawa Karin pulang. Apapun yang terjadi._

 _"Nyonya, sebaiknya anda pergi dari kota ini dan mengasingkan diri. Yugao mungkin memburu Sakura dan bisa saja anda juga," Ucap Kabuto._

 _Tsunade mengangguk. Ia membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya,"Ah Nyonya. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu,"_

 _"Hm tentu. Silahkan masuk,"_

* * *

 _"Kita akan kemana lagi Bi?"_

 _"Kemas saja barang-barang mu Sakura,"_

 _"Baa-san... Jangan katakan kalau kau merasa bersalah karna aku tidak lulus tes,"_

 _Tsunade_ _berhenti_ _sejenak._ _Ditatapnya mata Sakura,"Tentu saja bukan itu alasan ku," Sakura mendesah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang dan menatap sang bibi yang kembali meneruskan kegiatannya tadi,"Bibi... Aku suka tinggal di Yokohama. Tidak bisakah kita menetap?"_

 _"Sakura kumohon dengarkan aku. Ada orang jahat di luar sana yang mengincar kita berdua atau lebih tepatnya kau. Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini kemarin-kemarin bukan?"_

 _"Tapi tetap saja. Kau bahkan tidak memberitahu siapa orang jahat itu. Apa aku harus percaya begitu saja? Kalaupun orang jahat itu mengincar kita, kenapa tidak sedari awal orang itu datang kemari?"_

 _Tsunade tak menjawab. Ia terus memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam tas. Setelah selesai, ia membawa tas itu ke ruang tamu. Sakura mendesah kecil lalu mengikuti langkah bibinya yang tergesa-gesa. Ia pun pasrah._

 _Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar lalu ikut berbenah._

 _"Sakura, jika sudah selesai segeralah kemari. Aku ingin berbicara padamu,"_

 _Ia hanya mengangguk. Tsunade menghela napas dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Menghubungi seseorang,"Ah Moshi-moshi Kabuto-san..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Benar. Aku dan Sakura sudah siap, kau bisa datang kemari dan membawa kami ke Kyoto,"_

 _"..."_

 _"Ya, Arigatou.."_

 _Tsunade memasukkan kembali ponselnya. Tak lama setelah itu, Sakura pun muncul dengan koper bawaannya._

 _"Bibi mau bicara apa?"_

 _"Kita harus pergi ke Kyoto. Paman Kabuto akan membawa kita ke sana. Ia mengatakan kalau kita akan aman jika ada di Kyoto,"_

 _"Kedengarannya aneh. Apa kita harus pindah hanya untuk bersembunyi saja?"_

 _Tsunade menggeleng,"Ia juga mengatakan kalau kakakmu ada di sana,"_

 _Mata Sakura membulat. Ia terkejut ketika Tsunade mengatakannya. Selama ini ia memang mencari sang kakak dan berusaha mendapatkan informasi dari Kabuto yang katanya mengetahui keberadaan sang kakak._

 _"Bibi serius? Nee-san ada di Kyoto?"_

 _Tsunade mengangguk. Dan juga, ia dengar kalau Sasori berada di sana._ _Ia tentu akan menemukan keberadaan anak itu dan menepati semua permintaan Mebuki._

 _"Bibi, sepertinya paman sudah datang," Ucap Sakura. Ia berdiri lalu membuka pintu depan. Kabuto memang sudah sampai, ia membantu keduanya membawa barang-barang dan segera pergi dari tempat itu._

 _"Kalian akan naik kereta. Tenang saja, semuanya aman. Nyonya besar tidak mengetahui rencana kalian,"_

 _"Apa dia tau kalau Sakura dan aku tinggal di daerah ini?"_

 _Kabuto menggeleng. Ia menyakinkan Yugao kalau Sakura tak berada di Yokohama._

 _"Namun ada orang lain yang tahu anda tinggal disini. Alasanku memintamu pergi karna aku tak menjamin keselamatan kalian jika Nyonya besar tahu," Tsunade mengangguk paham. Beruntung Kabuto berada di pihaknya sekarang._

 _"Tapi apa dia tahu kalau kau ada disini?"_

 _"Kurasa tidak. Nyonya besar menaruh banyak kepercayaan kepadaku,"_

 _"Maaf menyela tapi siapa yang kalian sebut 'Nyonya besar' sedari tadi?"_

 _Kabuto menatap spion di dalam mobil. Ia melihat adanya kebingungan di wajah Sakura. "Nyonya besar itu adalah orang yang membuat keluargamu terpisah," Jawab Kabuto. Alis Sakura menyatu,"Dia orangnya?" Tanyanya penuh selidik._

 _Kabuto tak menanggapi. Ia bahkan tak bisa menatap mata Sakura karna dia juga merupakan kaki tangannya. Rasanya, semua yang ia perbuat selama ini tidak bisa menebus kesalahan nya karna membunuh Mebuki. Benar, ia cukup menyesal. Dirinya juga belum terlalu berani untuk mengungkapkan semua kebenaran itu pada Sakura maupun Tsunade._

 _"Tenang saja, kalian pasti aman jika berada di Kyoto. Aku akan mengirimkan uang setiap bulan untuk kalian,"_

 _"Kami benar-benar berterimakasih atas bantuanmu beberapa tahun belakangan ini," Ucap Tsunade. Kabuto hanya mengangguk. Ini memang kewajibannya. Setidaknya ia akan berjuang untuk menyelamatkan keluarga orang yang sudah ia bunuh belasan tahun lalu._

* * *

 _Sakura menuliskan sebuah catatan kecil dan menempelnya di kulkas. Hari ini ia akan pergi bekerja. Ya walau pekerjaannya ini hanyalah menjadi seorang kasir tapi hal itu bisa membantu keuangan mereka. Sakura hanya tamatan sekolah menengah atas. Ia tidak memiliki gelar yang besar, namun Sakura termasuk gadis yang cerdas. Di usia nya yang ke 23 tahun ini, tak banyak yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya meminta keluarganya yang utuh dan bahagia seperti teman-teman nya saat di sekolah. Rasanya menyedihkan ketika masa kecil hanya di isi dengan tangisan dan kepedihan hidup._

 _Setengah tahun sudah ia menempati Kyoto. Pencariannya akan sang kakak tak pernah berhenti. Kabuto juga membantu mereka mencari walau semua hanya sia-sia. Tak pernah ia dapatkan informasi mengenai kakaknya belakangan ini. Sungguh hatinya rindu. Bertahun-tahun tak berjumpa dengan Karin membuatnya selalu bermimpi buruk setiap malam. Ia selalu merasa bersalah karna tidak dapat menyelamatkan sang kakak dari rumah itu dulu._

 _"Paman Kabuto? ada apa kemari?"_

 _Matanya beradu dengan pria berkacamata itu. Ia mempersilakan pria yang sudah menolongnya duduk dan mengatakan tujuannya datang kemari,"Apa tidak ada orang asing yang mengikuti mu akhir-akhir ini?"_

 _Sakura menggeleng,"Kurasa tidak. Ada apa?"_

 _"Nyonya besar mengetahui keberadaan mu disini Sakura," Jawabnya. Mata Sakura sedikit melebar, jika orang itu tahu apakah hidupnya kembali terancam?_

 _"Apakah Yugao memang menyadari keberadaan ku?" Tanya Sakura. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia memang terkejut tapi ia juga merasa sedih,"Apakah Ayahku juga tahu keberadaan ku disini?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada bergetar. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis._

 _Kabuto hanya diam, ia merasa iba pada Sakura. Memang sejak ia mengetahui siapa ayahnya dan kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah mau menemuinya, hatinya remuk. Jika membicarakan wanita itu, ia selalu ingat akan ayahnya._

 _"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya_ _aku_ _tak_ _berlebihan seperti ini. Jika yang kau khawatirkan adalah keselamatan kami maka tak perlu. Aku dan Bibi Tsunade akan berusaha melawan Yugao. Aku bukan perempuan selemah itu yang hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik dinding," Ucapnya lagi. Kabuto tak bisa berkata, ia meresap semua ucapan Sakura dalam kepalanya. Tangguh. Sakura memang gadis yang tangguh._

 _"Sakura, apa kau ingin bertemu dengan ayahmu?"_

 _Sakura menggeleng tegas. Ia menatap tajam mata Kabuto,"Kupikir tak ada alasan untukku bertemu dengannya. Aku tak akan sudi bertatap muka dengan bajingan yang sudah membuang kami," Jawabnya penuh keyakinan. Kabuto menggeleng kecil, ia tahu jauh di lubuk hati Sakura, dia menginginkan untuk bertemu ayahnya. Seberapa keras ia menyangkalnya._

 _"Maafkan aku Sakura,"_

 _Mata Sakura menyipit. Ia memerhatikan perubahan raut wajah Kabuto yang murung. Matanya menatap sendu ke arah Sakura._

 _"Paman... Jika maafmu itu bermaksud untuk melindungiku dan Bibi aku tak akan menolaknya. Kau berhak mengatakan apa yang akan kau katakan,"_

 _"Maksudmu?"_

 _"Aku tahu selama ini kau berusaha untuk menyelamatkan aku dan keluargaku dari wanita itu. Walau kenyataannya hidupku tak akan pernah aman tapi kau tetap berusaha membayangi kami. Kau berhak mengatakan itu. Dan aku tak akan menolak permintaan maafmu,"_

 _Kabuto menatap gadis muda bermata hijau di depannya dengan pandangan bersalah. Bukan, sangat bersalah._

 _Ialah bajingan yang patut di benci Sakura. Bukan malah diberi senyuman dan kata-kata menyentuh seperti tadi._

 _"Biarkan aku menolong kalian kali ini," Pintanya. Sakura terdiam sejenak, ia tak mau lagi berlari kemanapun hanya untuk bersembunyi dari Yugao. Ia harus melawan wanita itu, menemukan kakaknya lalu mencari kebenaran akan keluarganya._

 _Ia menggeleng._

 _"Kumohon Sakura. Pergilah ke Tokyo. Hiduplah di kota besar itu, kau bisa menyewa apartemen di pinggir kota lalu melamar pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan walaupun kau tak punya pendidikan tinggi. Aku bisa menjamin kau memiliki pekerjaan,"_

 _"Lalu? Jika aku tinggal di sana dan mengumbar namaku ke semua orang apakah semua akan membaik? Tidak kan? Jadi biarlah aku dan Bibiku tinggal di Kyoto," Jawabnya._

 _"Sakura, aku memaksa," Kabuto kembali meyakinkan Sakura._

 _"Kau bisa mencari informasi tentang kakakmu jika kau berada di pusat kota Tokyo. Maksudku, kau bisa menemukan_ _nya dengan muda,"_

 _Sakura menatap mata sendu Kabuto. "Apa Paman menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Tanyanya dengan serius. Kabuto membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan mencoba merangkai sebuah kata yang tepat._

 _Aku lah yang membuat ibumu mati, batinnya._

 _"Tidak ada. Aku hanya berusaha untuk tak membuat kau dalam masalah besar. Yugao bukan wanita bodoh, ia pasti mengetahui kalau aku sudah membantumu selama bertahun-tahun namun dia hanya pura-pura bodoh untuk mengelabui kita-"_

 _"-Sakura... Entah hari ini atau besok, kau harus pergi," Ujarnya panjang lebar._

 _"Beri kami waktu paman. Aku akan berusaha untuk mencari kakak untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Jika memang saat di Tokyo ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku, aku akan berjuang dan tak akan pergi lagi," Jawabnya membuat senyum Kabuto mengembang. Setidaknya inilah hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan sebelum Yugao memutuskan untuk mengakhiri dirinya entah kapan._

 _Flashback End_

Sakura tersenyum lega. Ia memandang secarik kertas yang tertempel di atas meja kerjanya.

'Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam'

Ya, setelah pembicaraan mereka tiga Minggu yang lalu Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya untuk percaya padanya. Ia sekarang sadar, seseorang yang bisa ia percayai itu adalah Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan mulai membuat hatinya berdebar dan telinganya panas ketika mendengar pria dingin itu mengucapkan kata 'Manis' yang hanya tertuju untuknya.

Ia memerhatikan kembali tulisan tangan di sobekan kertas itu sebelum tersenyum geli. Sasuke selalu saja mengajaknya pergi saat malam tiba. Entah itu hanya makan malam, berkunjung ke Karnaval dan pergi menonton film. Tak lama setelah pemikiran manis yang sempat bertengger di otaknya, dering ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan sigap ia mengambil ponselnya lalu menjawab,

" _Moshi-moshi..._ Apa ada yang anda butuhkan Sasuke-sama?"

Terdengar nada geli di seberang sana," _Aku hanya bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"_

Mata Sakura mendelik. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kamera kecil di sudut ruangan yang terhubung ke dalam ruangan Sasuke. Uh... Benar-benar.

" _Kau sudah membaca kertas itu?"_

"Tentu Sasuke-sama. Aku akan menunggumu nanti malam,"

 _"Kau bisa menebak aku akan mengajakmu kemana kali ini?"_ Tanya Sasuke. Ia sedikit berpikir lalu tersenyum kecil,"Taman? Kedai ramen?"

Sasuke hanya terkekeh samar," _Aku akan mengajakmu berkencan malam ini. Akan ada sebuah pesta dansa. Kupikir hanya kau gadis yang ku kenal dengan baik. Jadi aku harus membawamu,"_

Semburat halus memenuhi kedua pipi Sakura. Ia meremas kertas kecil di tangannya dengan gugup. Tapi untung kali ini Sasuke tak bisa melihat rona merah di wajahnya yang cantik.

" _Kau tak mau? Kenapa hanya diam?"_

"Tidak begitu! A-aku hanya sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapanmu. Tapi terima kasih atas semuanya," Balasnya dengan cepat.

"Tapi aku pedansa yang buruk,"

Sasuke menghela napas," _Aku membawamu kesana bukan untuk mengetes keahlian mu dalam dansa. Aku mengajakmu kencan,"_

Jantung Sakura kian berdebar kencang. Apa-apaan ucapan Sasuke itu? Sepertinya dugaannya selama ini benar, Sasuke memang tidak baik untuk jantung. Ia bisa membuat Sakura mati dalam sekejap. Tapi mati penuh dengan rasa bahagia. Oh Tuhan...

"Aku akan bersiap untukmu Sasuke-sama,"

Setelah berbincang beberapa saat mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri nya. Sasuke menatap layar yang menampilkan Sakura di dalamnya,"Ya Sakura... Ternyata aku salah. Tidak perlu tiga bulan untuk membuatku mencintaimu. Hanya dalam beberapa hari kau bisa membuatku gila jika aku tak bertemu denganmu,"

* * *

TBC

Oh Tuhan setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya update juga... Maaf ya atas keterlambatan saya dalam mengupdate fic kali ini. Kesibukan saya di dunia nyata ternyata memang menyita banyak waktu saya bahkan untuk ngetik. Maaf juga jika masih jelek dan kurang bagus. Saya hanya manusia haha.

Saya ngetiknya sesuai apa yang ada di otak saya aja jadi maaf kalau readers kurang seneng ya hehe... Makasih buat yang baca dan review. Saat ini belum sempat buat bales karna ini aja curi-curi waktu buat ngetik :v sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya semuanya!

Salam,

Beebeep


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_  
.

.

 _I Love You but I never can reach you_

.

.

Sorry for bad language typos and many more, happy reading!

.

Ia menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Dari atas hingga bawah, ini memang sempurna. Sore tadi, seseorang mengantarkan sebuah paket untuknya. Tapi tanpa tanda pengirim sama sekali. Awalnya ia cukup bingung, namun ketika mendapati sebuah gaun mahal berwarna biru dongker dengan butiran berlian di depan dada serta bagian punggung yang terekspos akhirnya ia tahu siapa pengirim itu.

Pria dingin, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sungguh, apakah ini aku?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Rambut merah muda panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai dengan ujungnya yang agak bergelombang serta kepangan kecil di sisi telinganya. Ia memasang anting-anting di telinganya dan gelang pemberian dari sang ibu. Bibirnya ia beri sedikit pelembab bibir. Sakura hanya memakai makeup tipis untuk menambah karismanya. Tapi ini terlihat sempurna untuknya.

"Kau sudah siap Sakura?" Tanya Tsunade sambil menyandarkan dirinya di pintu. Sakura menatap sang bibi dari cermin dan tersenyum simpul sebelum memberi sebuah anggukan. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah Tsunade,"Apa menurut bibi aku berlebihan?"

"Tidak sayang! Kau sangat cantik. Kau pasti akan jadi pusat perhatian apalagi pendamping mu saat pesta adalah Uchiha Sasuke," Jawabnya. Sakura tersenyum geli. Tidak... Bukan hanya itu, semua orang akan beranggapan kalau mereka adalah pasangan yang cocok. Pasti begitu.

Sakura meraih ponselnya di atas meja ketika mendengar suara tanda pesan masuk.

 _Aku sudah di depan_

Sakura sedikit terkesiap lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa setelah membalas pesan itu,"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Dia sudah menunggu di depan," Ucapnya pada sang bibi. Dipeluknya sekilas Tsunade lalu menarik napas kemudian berjalan. Tangannya memutar knop pintu utama dan mulai berjalan keluar,"Jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku Sakura,"

Sakura mengangguk sebelum menjawab,"Bibi juga hati-hati di dalam,"

Tangan Sakura mulai berkeringat. Ia terlihat benar-benar gugup dan malu. Dari matanya ia bisa melihat sebuah mobil merah, berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya terparkir di depan gedung apartemen nya. Di depan pintu mobil itu tampaklah seorang pria dingin yang sangat ia kenal dalam tiga Minggu ini. Uchiha Sasuke.

Pria itu mengenakan setelan jas yang senada dengan gaun yang ia kenakan. Sakura tak berkedip melihat Sasuke yang luar biasa tampan dari biasanya. Kini dia jauh lebih mempesona. Hidungnya mencium aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, membuatnya kian menggoda kaum hawa.

Senyum tipis dilayangkan Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan elegan dan cantik. Di telitinya penampilan Sakura nya yang cantik. Gadis itu memakai gaun yang ia berikan. Menambah rasa senang yang menancap di hatinya yang beku. Helaian merah muda Sakura yang bergelombang membuat tangan Sasuke gatal ingin mengelusnya.

"Kau tampak sangat cantik Sakura,"

Mata Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan memuja,"Anda juga jauh luar biasa malam ini," Balasnya. Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil dan membiarkan Sakura masuk ke dalamnya sementara ia masuk ke kursi kemudi.

Sakura menatap isi mobil yang cukup asing di matanya,"Ini mobil kakakku. Dia membawa mobil yang lain," Ujar Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya dengan sangat tepat.

"Apa kita hanya mendatangi pesta dansa?"

Sasuke menggeleng dengan tatapan fokus pada jalanan di depannya,"Pesta Ulang tahun juga. Temanku," Jawabnya. Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Aku benar-benar tak bisa berdansa Sasuke-sama,"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis,"Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa ini kencan? Aku tidak sedang mengetes keahlian mu Sakura,"

Mata Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali. Kenapa Sasuke selalu menyebutkan kata kencan? Itu agak tidak nyaman.

"Kencan?"

"Ya kencan. Aku yakin kau mendengarnya saat di kantor," Jawab Sasuke. "Aku hanya bingung dengan ucapanmu. Aku tak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun sebelumnya jadi kupikir kau salah orang,"

"Lalu apa kata yang tepat untuk kebersamaan kita selama tiga Minggu ini?"

Dahi Sakura mengerut,"Maksudmu?"

"Seperti itulah kencan. Jadi anggap saja ini kencan kita yang ke sekian kalinya dalam tiga Minggu," Jawab Sasuke. Pipi Sakura memerah. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh tak memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Tentu saja, di malam-malam sebelumnya itu juga disebut kencan. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, tertawa, berbagi cerita dan bahagia. Kenapa kata kencan tak pernah muncul dalam benaknya?

"Anda terlalu baik Sasuke-sama,"

Ekor mata Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tertunduk,"Aku hanya ingin bersikap baik pada semua orang," _tidak... Hanya padamu,_ batinnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku merasa sangat dibutuhkan," Balas Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya yang terlihat rapuh. Sasuke menegang beberapa saat. Gadis di sampingnya jauh lebih menyedihkan dari siapapun juga. Ia memiliki keluarga yang retak dan mentalnya juga ikut terganggu. Bukan hanya itu, hidupnya pun mungkin penuh dengan teror oleh seseorang yang menghancurkan keluarganya. Sakura tidak pernah merasa aman dan dibutuhkan di dunia ini, karna orang sekitarnya hanya perduli dengan reputasi dan uang. Mungkin segelintir orang seperti bibinya dan pria berkacamata itu yang selalu ada untuknya. Sedangkan ayahnya? Itu mustahil.

"Aku berjanji akan membantumu Sakura. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah bersikap berani dan percaya padaku," Kata Sasuke. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke di sebelahnya dan terperangah,"Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?"

"Karna kupikir hanya aku satu-satunya orang di Tokyo yang bisa kau percayai. Aku bukan laki-laki brengsek, ya mungkin aku jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang tapi kurasa tidak perlu menunjukkan sisi baik kepada setiap orang bukan?" Jawabnya. Sakura membenarkan hal itu. Tak perlu menunjukkan kepada setiap orang kalau dirinya baik, itu jauh lebih memalukan.

* * *

Sakura mengeratkan tangannya yang ia kaitkan pada tangan Sasuke. Matanya menatap setiap orang yang datang di ruangan besar ini. Mereka semua tampak elegan dan berkelas seperti Sasuke. Ia yakin kalau pesta ini bukanlah pesta biasa. Semua tamu yang datang adalah orang-orang seperti Sasuke.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu? Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu," Sakura menggeleng. Di tempat seperti ini, ia tak mau terpisah dari Sasuke. Sangat aneh jika nanti dirinya hanya terdiam bagaikan patung lalu kembali hidup ketika Sasuke datang. Itu sangat konyol. "Ayo kita ke sana. Itu temanku yang berulang tahun," Ajak Sasuke. Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke di sampingnya. Ia benar-benar gugup saat ini. Ketika mereka berdua berjalan, ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka berdua dengan berbagai macam pandangan. Mungkin ada yang mencela dirinya dan mungkin juga ada yang memuja dirinya. Entahlah, persepsi setiap orang berbeda-beda.

"Hey Neji,"

Pria dengan rambut coklat yang tengah berbincang dengan salah seorang tamu menoleh ke arah belakang nya. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika tau siapa yang datang,"Oh hai Sasuke! Kupikir kau tak mau datang. Ya kau tau sendirilah, semua orang di dunia ini tau kau tak terlalu suka keramaian seperti ini. Haha," Balas pria yang Sakura tak tahu namanya siapa karna ini pertama kali mereka berjumpa.

"Hn. Aku hanya ingin berpartisipasi dan mengucapkan selamat atas pertambahan umurmu, Neji," Ungkapnya. Mata abu-abu Neji beralih ke arah Sakura dan memandangnya lekat,"Kau membawa pasangan?"

"Dia Sakura, sekretaris ku," Jawab Sasuke lalu Sakura sedikit tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan sedikit. Neji terkekeh dan menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan,"Baik, nikmati pestanya. Aku sangat menghargai waktumu untuk datang," Ucapnya lalu menyapa para tamu yang lain. Sasuke membawa Sakura ke sebuah meja yang penuh dengan gelas mahal di atasnya. "Kau mau _Champagne_?"

"Aku tidak minum minuman beralkohol," Tolaknya. Sasuke tersenyum lalu menurunkan gelas yang tadinya ia pegang. Lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke tengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang.

"Sebentar lagi puncak pestanya," Bisik Sasuke tepat di depan Sakura. Ia memandang pria dingin di depannya dengan sedikit bingung sebelum mendengar suara seseorang yang berasal dari panggung kecil.

"Aku sangat menghargai kehadiran kalian semua di pesta ku. Ya, mungkin cukup aneh ketika kau mendengar bahwa yang berulang tahun berumur 25 hari ini tapi tentu saja aku mengadakan pesta bukan hanya sekedar karna pertambahan umurku. Juga karna kupikir akan sedikit menyenangkan jika para kolega bertemu dalam suatu acara seperti ini-" Entah apa yang lucu, tapi beberapa orang tertawa mendengar pidato singkat itu. Sakura melirik Sasuke di sebelahnya. Wajah pria itu tetap tenang tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Sasuke mengambil gelas berisi wine di dalamnya dari seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat membawa nampan berisi minuman lalu meneguknya sekali.

"-Disana, ada tamu istimewa ku yang juga hadir. Pria dingin kita, Uchiha Sasuke," Ujar Neji dan mengalihkan bola matanya ke arah Sasuke. Para tamu juga menatapnya dengan senyuman memuja.

Sasuke menaikan sedikit gelasnya dan membalas setiap senyuman mereka dengan baik.

"Jadi nikmati pesta ini. Aku sangat-sangat berterimakasih," Sesaat setelah itu Neji menjauhkan bibirnya dari mikrofon dan bergabung dengan para tamu berkelas yang ia undang.

Beberapa tamu tidak lagi memadati tempat dimana Sakura dan Sasuke berpijak. Mereka mengambil posisi tersendiri di sudut ruangan ataupun duduk berkelompok membicarakan masalah bisnis yang mereka kembangkan bersama. Sebuah alunan musik lembut menghampiri telinga setiap manusia yang ada di satu ruangan besar ini. Ruangan pun mulai gelap dan hanya disinari oleh sebuah lampu sorot di atas.

Sakura merasakan tangannya terlepas dari Sasuke. Namun setelah itu ia merasakan telapak tangannya di genggam oleh tangan yang hangat,"Kau mau berdansa denganku Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk. Matanya terhipnotis oleh manik kelam yang Sasuke pancarkan. Dari keadaan remang-remang seperti ini, entah kenapa wajah Sasuke terlihat semakin jelas dalam pandangannya. Tangan pria itu meraih sebelah tangan milik Sakura dan menyatukannya ke dalam jari-jari. Sebelah tangannya yang lain mencapai pinggang Sakura.

Mata hijau Sakura tak pernah beralih sedikitpun dari Sasuke. Ia seakan menikmati pahatan tuhan yang tercipta di depannya ini dengan takjub. Sakura merasa kalau dirinya bergerak tanpa ia kehendaki. Kaki-kakinya melangkah dengan lembut mengikuti suara musik yang menenangkan. Kali ini ia menyadarkan matanya. Ditatapnya ke arah kanan dan kiri, ada beberapa pasang orang yang juga berdansa sepertinya.

Seketika dirinya menjauh dari Sasuke. Ia melihat wajah pria dingin itu dengan senyuman halus yang dia kembangkan di bibirnya. Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Sakura yang sempat menjauh darinya lalu meraih pinggang perempuan itu.

Sakura menahan napasnya. Hidung mereka sedikit bersentuhan dan Sakura sadar kalau atasannya ini memiliki suhu tubuh yang hangat. Tidak dingin seperti sifatnya ketika ia berhadapan dengan beberapa orang.

"Kau pedansa yang baik Sakura, apa kau sadar itu?" Bisik Sasuke.

Sakura mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke dan menatap wajah pria itu tanpa bosan,"Aku tak pernah mempelajari tata cara berdansa. Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang kau lakukan," Balasnya. Wajah mereka benar-benar berdekatan. Tanpa sadar, kini hanya mereka berdua yang masih bertahan pada posisi itu. Sakura menulikan telinganya saat mendengar ada beberapa orang yang membicarakan mereka. Tapi itu bukanlah hinaan melainkan pujian. Beberapa dari mereka terpanah oleh hal romantis yang ia dan Sasuke lakukan.

"Mereka melihat kita Sasuke," Ucap Sakura. Ia meneliti lebih dalam ke arah mata hitam Sasuke yang memegang pinggangnya erat,"Aku tak peduli tentang mereka," Balasnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada Sakura. Wajahnya perlahan mendekat. Sakura hanya diam, ia tidak menolak ataupun merespon. Ia hanya melihat wajah tampan Sasuke yang mendekat ke arahnya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia merasakan napas Sasuke yang mulai menerpa kedua pipinya lalu mulai merasakan sesuatu yang lebih lembut dan hangat menghampiri bibirnya. Ia tak bergerak namun telinga mendengar suara sorak dari tamu undangan pesta ini. Terdengar juga suara tepuk tangan dari mereka yang menyaksikannya.

Saat itu Sakura sadar kalau Sasuke menciumnya. Ciuman pria itu sangatlah halus dan penuh kasih sehingga ia mulai terbuai. Sakura membuka matanya dan melepas ciuman mereka. Ia menatap Sasuke di depannya dengan tak berkedip,"Kenapa kau menciumku di tengah keramaian seperti ini Sasuke-sama?" Tanyanya.

"Aku ingin mencium mu," Jawabnya. Pipi Sakura merona dibuatnya. Sebuah suara membuat perhatian mereka teralih sejenak.

"Hey kalian! Begitu menikmati pestanya heh? Ternyata kau menghipnotis semua tamuku Sasuke. Kaulah bintangnya malam ini," Ujar Neji sambil terkekeh. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura dan membalas ucapan itu hanya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Tidak dengan Sakura, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengucapkan permintaan maafnya,"Kami tak berniat seperti itu Neji-san,"

Neji hanya menggeleng,"Jangan berlebihan Nona. Kau dan Sasuke membuat pestaku lebih meriah. Kalian memang pasangan yang cocok," Balasnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum malu.

"Kupikir aku dan Sakura butuh tempat duduk Neji. Terima kasih atas pujiannya," Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dari lantai dansa dan mendekati sebuah sofa di ujung tempat,"Duduklah disini. Aku akan mengambilkan minuman untukmu," Belum sempat menjawab Sasuke pun pergi ke arah lain. Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya sejenak lalu menarik napas panjang. Para tamu mulai kembali sibuk akan kegiatan mereka tadi. Sakura mengusap permukaan bibirnya dengan pelan. Ia kembali mengingat ketika Sasuke menciumnya tanpa beban seperti tadi. Pipinya kembali memanas,"Kenapa aku jadi begini?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Lalu ia mendengar sebuah suara asing di dekatnya,"Kau Nona Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kanan lalu melihat seorang pria tinggi mengenakan setelan jas berdiri. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat orang itu.

Rambut merah.

"Kau..."

"Kau masih ingat padaku?"

Pikiran Sakura kembali mengingat beberapa hal manis ketika ia masih kecil dulu. Pria itu adalah pria yang sama yang bermain petak umpet bersama dia dan kakaknya.

"Sasori-Nii?" Pria itu tersenyum lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Sakura,"Kau sungguh ingat aku?" Ia menaruh gelas berkaki di atas meja dan menatap Sakura.

"Apa kabarmu Sakura? Sejak kepindahan ku Kobe, tak pernah kudengar lagi kabar tentang mu,"

Wajah Sakura menegang. Kenapa seseorang harus menyuruhnya untuk menjelaskan masa lalu yang tak pernah mau ia akui walau itu memang terjadi pada kehidupannya? Cukup untuk Sasuke. Ia tak mau membagi kisah pada orang lain lagi meski Sasori sekalipun,"Memang tak ada yang harus dikabarkan Sasori-Nii," Jawabnya. Kepala pria itu mengangguk lalu ia melipat tangannya di depan dada,"Ya aku tau mungkin kita terlihat canggung karna sudah belasan tahun kita tak bertemu. Tapi aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja," Ucapnya.

"Kau datang bersama Uchiha kan? Aku melihat adegan romantis kalian tadi," Sakura menaikkan wajahnya lalu menatap Sasori,"A-aku tak tahu kalau dia akan menciumku seperti itu,"

"Sudahlah. Lagipula kau dan Uchiha memang cocok jika disandingkan. Karna ada kau yang baik hati dan si Uchiha yang bengis. Kalian sangat serasi,"

"Apa itu pujian?" Mata Sakura teralih saat mendengar suara yang ia kenali. Sasori berdiri dari tempatnya lalu berbalik menatap Pria dingin yang selalu menjadi buah bibir di kalangan pebisnis seperti mereka,"Uchiha Sasuke. CEO muda yang sedang naik daun belakangan ini. Aku benar-benar tak percaya kau memutus kontrak yang kita buat,"

"Kau hanya akan merugikan ku. Hama sepertimu harus dibuang," Balas Sasuke sangat dingin. Berubah 180 derajat dari yang ia kenal. Sasori tersenyum congkak. Ia menatap Sakura sekilas,"Berhati-hatilah dengan pria barbar ini Sakura. Dia bisa meniupmu seperti debu ketika kau tak lagi menarik di matanya,"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya,"Barbar? Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Kudengar banyak pegawai mu yang mundur karna kau adalah atasan yang kasar? Kuharap itu hanya rumor belaka. Karna hal itu benar-benar membuatku gamang," Balas Sasuke sembari menaikkan dagunya. Sasori mengepalkan tangannya lalu menunjuk wajah Sasuke,"Dengar Uchiha, jika bukan karna Pamanku yang meminta, aku tak akan sudi memiliki rekan kerja sepertimu,"

"Hn. Bertahanlah pada ucapanmu. Jangan buat aku menertawakanmu jika nanti kau berlutut dan mengemis di depanku," Balas Sasuke dengan tenang. Ia memberikan sebuah senyuman remeh ke arah Sasori,"Kita lihat siapa yang akan mengemis Sasuke," Putusnya. Ia berjalan melewati Sasuke dan menembus kerumunan tamu undangan.

"Kau mengenalnya Sakura?"

"Aku kenal dia. Dulu, dia teman sepermainan ku bersama Kakak,"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya,"Teman Seperti Akasuna? Aku yakin kau pernah menjadi orang bodoh dulu," Balasnya. Sakura melipat bibirnya dan menggeleng,"Dia orang yang baik. Tak kusangka kami bertemu di acara seperti ini setelah sekian lama,"

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari tempat itu. Tidak, ia benar-benar membawanya keluar.

"Ada apa Sasuke-sama?"

"Aku lelah berada dalam keramaian dan sepertinya kencan kita kacau karna si rambut merah itu," Jawab Sasuke sedikit kesal. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya seketika,"Lalu kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Kupikir tak ada tempat yang menarik di malam hari seperti ini tapi..."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya,"Tapi?"

Sasuke memainkan dagunya. Ia menatap mata Sakura dengan seringai tipis di bibir,"Ayo ikut aku. Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan," Sakura terlonjak ketika tangan Sasuke menariknya dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil,"Tempat apa?"

"Kau akan suka," Jawabnya. Sasuke menghidupkan mesin mobil lalu perlahan meninggalkan area pesta yang tengah digelar.

* * *

"Menyenangkan bukan?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia memerhatikan wajah Sakura yang tampak menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa kulitnya,"Aku suka suasana pantai. Kau tau, hanya sekali dalam hidupku aku datang kemari. Dan itu belasan tahun lalu, aku sangat rindu akan pantai seperti ini,"

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan di pinggir pantai. Suara ombak laut mengiringi malam mereka yang dingin. "Biasanya di tempat seperti ini aku melepaskan semua masalahku ataupun menyendiri," Sasuke berujar. Sakura menoleh ke arah pria di sampingnya,"Kau suka menyendiri di sini? Benar-benar sendiri?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau yakin sering datang kemari saat malam tiba?" Tanya Sakura dan lagi, Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya mulai kedinginan. Ia merapatkan tangannya ke tubuhnya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya. Tanpa aba-aba ia melepaskan jas biru Dongker yang ia kenakan lalu menyampirkan nya pada tubuh Sakura yang kedinginan.

"Aku benar-benar membawamu tiba-tiba kemari. Maaf kau jadi kedinginan seperti ini," Ucapnya sambil membenarkan letak jas yang ia kenakan pada tubuh Sakura.

Perempuan itu kembali menegang. Ia terdiam ketika tangan Sasuke yang memang hangat menyentuh kulitnya lalu memasangkan jas ke tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?" Sasuke berhenti sejenak lalu kembali memasangkan jas itu ke tubuh Sakura.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit karna angin malam yang menusuk,"

"Tapi kau juga bisa sakit Sasuke-sama," Bantahnya. Sasuke menggeleng,"Daya tahan tubuh kita berbeda Sakura. Sekarang ini aku jauh lebih kuat darimu. Maka dari itu aku membiarkanmu memakai jas milikku. Lagipula rasanya aneh ketika ada seorang perempuan yang kedinginan namun pria yang sedang bersamanya hanya diam saja seperti orang tolol. Aku tak mau menjadi salah satunya,"

Sakura terkekeh mendengar balasan Sasuke. Entah kenapa berada di sampingnya terasa begitu nyaman dan menenangkan. Sakura mengeratkan jas yang ada di tubuhnya. Aroma ini benar-benar milik Sasuke. Ini sangat memabukkan.

"Dimana kau tinggal Sasuke-sama? Selama ini aku tak pernah tau tempat tinggal mu," Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana yang ia kenakan dan menatap ke sebuah tempat,"Aku tinggal di dekat sini. Jauh dari keramaian," Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan mata Sasuke,"Maksudmu kau tinggal di hutan?"

Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arah Sakura,"Lihat baik-baik manis. Disana ada sebuah rumah kan? Aku tinggal di tempat itu," Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Sakura lalu mengarahkannya ke sebuah rumah yang memang berada di dekat sana. Sakura terdiam ketika ia merasakan napas Sasuke di dekat telinganya. Ia mengikuti mata hitam Sasuke ke arah rumah besar dan mewah.

"Pantas saja kau selalu datang kemari. Tapi apa tidak sepi?" Tanya Sakura dan gelengan menjadi jawabannya. Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada bahu Sakura lalu kembali berjalan bersama perempuan itu,"Entahlah, aku suka ketenangan. Rasanya, aku bisa berpikir lebih luas ketika sedang sendiri,"

"Apa itu yang membuat perusahaan mu sukses?"

"Salah satunya iya. Tapi semua orang tahu kalau perusahaan Uchiha di dirikan oleh Kakek buyut ku. Jadi bisa dikatakan aku hanya meneruskan dan mengembangkannya saja,"

Sakura mengangguk paham,"Tapi berkatmu usaha yang keluargamu dirikan menjadi dikenal publik. Seharusnya kau bangga,"

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura kemudian tersenyum masam,"Aku memang sangat senang mengetahui kalau aku bisa meneruskan apa yang diberikan keluargaku namun rasanya berbeda jika memulainya dari nol,"

"Keluargamu memang mengharapkan hal ini untukmu Sasuke-sama. Kau jangan berpikir hal selain itu. Jika kau bahagia dan sukses maka keluargamu pasti bangga dengan usahamu," Sasuke berhenti berjalan membuat Sakura juga ikut terhenti. Dia memandang Sakura dengan penuh arti. "Sakura, kau orang kedua yang mengatakan hal itu," Ucapnya. Alis Sakura bertaut,"Lalu siapa yang pertama?"

"Kakakku,"

"Awalnya Nii-san yang mendapatkan hak atas _Uchiha Corp_ namun ia melepaskan itu dan memberikannya padaku karna ia tahu aku jauh lebih mampu dan bisa membanggakan nama baik Uchiha," Tambahnya. Sakura terperangah barang sejenak. Ia menelisik netra hitam Sasuke dan mencari sesuatu di dalamnya,"Dan ternyata dia memang benar bukan? Anda memenangkan banyak tender juga mengalahkan banyak perusahaan di dunia. Itu sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan," Ucap Sakura. Ia menepuk bahu Sasuke,"Setidaknya hidupmu lebih berarti daripada ku Sasuke-sama. Kau memiliki tempat untuk pulang sedangkan aku? Melarikan diri dari orang-orang dan tak pernah merasa aman. Dari sini kita bisa tahu bahwa hidupmu jauh lebih beruntung,"

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura di pundaknya lalu menggenggamnya erat. Sakura kaget melihat perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Dia terdiam ketika Sasuke mencium sekilas punggung tangannya yang dingin akibat angin malam ini.

Rambut Sasuke berterbangan karna angin kencang yang berhembus. Tanpa sadar Sakura menyampirkan rambut kelam pria dingin itu dan mengusap pelan pipi pucatnya.

Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada dahi Sakura lalu mengecupnya lama. Tangan Sasuke yang besar memeluk tubuh Sakura yang terlihat kecil dibandingkan dirinya.

"Sakura... Entah perasaan apa ini yang menjalar di hatiku. Tapi aku merasa nyaman dan tenang ketika merasakannya bersamamu," Bisiknya. Sakura menggerakkan tangannya untuk membalas pelukan itu,"Jangan katakan itu Sasuke-sama... Aku tak bisa,"

Mata Sasuke terpejam ketika mendengar Sakura mengatakan itu,"Kenapa Sakura?"

"Karna aku tak sepadan denganmu Sasuke-sama. Terlalu banyak ancaman yang akan menemuimu jika aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan saat bersamaku,"

* * *

Perempuan itu menaruh secangkir kopi di atas meja kerja. Di tatapnya tempat sekelilingnya dan menghela napas berat. Sampai kapan?

"Sampai kapan dia akan mengurungku di tempat ini?"

"Nyonya, Tuan Akasuna sudah pulang," Matanya menatap ke arah pelayan rumah yang menghampirinya. Ia mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar untuk melihat Pria itu pulang.

Sesampainya, ia berusaha tersenyum selebar mungkin dan meraih jas yang pria itu kenakan,

"Sasori-kun, bagaimana pestanya?" Tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Berhenti bersikap baik. Kau ada disini karna dulu hanya aku yang bisa menyelamatkan mu Dan karna ulahmu, Aku harus kehilangan nenekku," Dengan begitu dinginnya ia berjalan melewati perempuan yang tinggal di rumahnya hampir tujuh tahun. Perempuan itu melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengusap air mata yang muncul di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu... Keinginan keduaku adalah kau membalas cintaku Sasori. Itu hanyalah keinginan kecil,"

Di sisi lain, pria rambut merah itu merenggangkan dasi yang melekat di sekitar lehernya lalu membuka dua kancing teratas dari kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Di baringkannya dengan kasar tubuhnya ke atas ranjang lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Ia mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke dan itu membuatnya kesal,"Aku akan membalas mu Uchiha. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal karna menghinaku,"

Setelah itu pintu diketuk,"Apa aku boleh masuk?" Sasori mendecih sebelum mengucapkan kata masuk pada wanita itu.

"Aku mencium bau alkohol pada jas yang kau kenakan. Kau minum-minum lagi?"

"Dengar, kau siapa memangnya? Kenapa kau selalu mengatur hidupku sesukamu? Apa kau tidak mengerti juga hah? Dengan melihat mu di tempat yang sama itu membuatku gila. Karna dirimu aku harus kehilangan nenekku yang aku cintai. Kau tahu kalau aku membencimu kan?"

"Sasori, aku istrimu sekarang dan kau suamiku. Aku berhak mengetahui apapun yang kau lakukan. Aku tahu, banyak hal yang sudah terjadi dalam tujuh tahun belakangan ini tapi ketahuilah, tak ada satupun yang kuhendaki. Aku juga tak menginginkan hal ini,"

Sasori bangkit dari tidurnya lalu menatap tajam ke arah mata perempuan yang berdiri di depan pintu,"Dengar Karin. Aku tak bisa melupakan semua hal yang kau perbuat pada nenekku dan aku-"

"Bukan aku pembunuh nenek Chiyo! Aku tak tahu apapun. Pamanmu lah yang bertanggungjawab atas semuanya. Dia membuat seolah semuanya memang salahku! Kenapa kau tak mau dengar penjelasan dariku?!"

Kali ini dia benar-benar naik pitam. Dengan cepat ia menampar pipi perempuan berkacamata itu hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke samping akibat tamparan itu,"Aku berusaha keras untuk membuatmu bebas dari Amerika dan kau tahu kenapa? Karna aku jatuh cinta padamu-" Ia berjalan melewati Karin tanpa memandang lagi,

"-Tapi kau meracuni nenek Chiyo. Kau membuatku kehilangan orang paling berharga di hidupku,"

"Tunggu dulu! Kalau kau memang berpikir aku adalah orang yang membunuh nenekmu lalu kenapa kau tak membuang ku dari rumah ini? Kenapa kau mengurungku bagaikan tahanan dan memperlakukanku semaumu?!"

Sasori berhenti sejenak. Ia melepaskan gagang pintu yang sempat ia pegang lalu berbalik ke arah wanita berkacamata yang kini menangis di hadapannya. Rahangnya mengeras,"Aku mengurungmu disini bukan karna aku takut kehilanganmu, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan dan itu penting untuk kita berdua. Jadi jangan pernah menanyakan alasan aku mengurungmu atau aku akan berbuat hal yang lebih kejam dari ini," Ancamnya lalu melenggang keluar kamar sebelum membanting pintu dengan cukup keras.

Karin mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang dan mulai terisak kembali. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan memandang kosong ke arah pintu yang tadi sempat dibanting keras oleh Sasori. "Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan cinta kita? Aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku... Apa kau akan membuang semua perasaan itu dan tetap menganggap ku sebagai kutukan? Kumohon... Jangan lakukan hal seperti ini. Aku tak mau merasakan perasaan sakit yang begitu dalam," Ucapnya sendiri. Ia menekan dadanya yang sakit akibat perlakuan buruk suaminya sendiri.

"Ibu... Bawa aku bersamamu. Aku tak bisa seperti ini lagi. Aku tak bisa," Ucapnya sekali lagi sebelum menjatuhkan punggungnya di atas ranjang dan mulai menutup matanya.

* * *

Pagi hari.

Semua aktivitas mulai kembali seperti semula. Sasuke menyeruput secangkir kopi di atas meja makan dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Sasuke-sama, saya sudah menyiapkan mobil anda di depan," Ujar seorang pelayan rumah. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas kemudian mengangguk. Ia kembali mengamati beberapa informasi penting yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh salah satu bawahannya semalam.

Lalu seseorang memencet bel rumahnya beberapa kali. Ia mengalihkan matanya ke arah pintu utama lalu mengernyit heran. Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi?

"Sasuke-sama, Naruto-san datang,"

"Hn persilahkan dia masuk kemari," Balasnya. Pelayan rumah meninggalkan Sasuke di meja makan dan tak lama setelah itu pria berambut kuning datang dan menghampiri Sasuke di meja makan. Ia menaruh sebuah berkas ke atas meja lalu menarik satu kursi makan di samping Sasuke,"Aku sudah mengumpulkan semua data dari perusahaan Akasuna. Kau baca dan kau pasti akan tertarik," Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan meraih berkas yang bawa Naruto dengan puas.

Ia membuka segel surat itu lalu mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas putih di dalamnya,"Kau yakin ini data asli?" Dan Naruto mengangguk bangga,"Kau tak bisa menolak keahlian ku dalam mengumpulkan data perusahaan. Kuperjelas sedikit, Sasori Akasuna hanya memiliki 40% saham dari perusahaan itu. Sisanya masih menjadi hak Pamannya. Sasori bisa saja kehilangan seluruh aset nya apabila dia gagal menjalin kontrak dari perusahaan besar sepertimu dan mengalami kerugian besar,"

Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis,"Dia bukan pebisnis yang baik. Aku tak mau memberi keuntungan yang besar padanya dengan begitu mudah," Balasnya.

"Jadi untuk apa sebenarnya semua ini?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya,"Tak ada. Aku hanya membutuhkan suatu bukti untuk menjatuhkan Sasori," Naruto terperangah,"Menjatuhkan? Kau gila?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak gila,"

Naruto mendesah,"Jika dia berani untuk-"

"Dia tak akan berani. Lihat saja nanti," Sasuke berdiri dari kursi makan lalu membawa berkas serta ponselnya,"Aku harus ke kantor. Kau juga sebaiknya pergi," Tambahnya. Naruto bangkit dengan segera lalu berjalan di samping Sasuke,"Jadi umm, apakah Sakura itu memang kekasihmu?"

Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Ia membalikan tubuhnya lalu menatap teman semasa kecilnya dengan mata yang menyipit,"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau Sakura belum menjadi kekasihku dan bukan tunangan ku? Aku yakin sekali kau sudah tahu itu,"

Naruto melipat bibirnya,"Ya memang kau sudah memberi tahuku tapi rasanya masih aneh saja. Semalam kau menciumnya saat pesta dan sekarang kau bilang kalau kalian bukan pasangan. Maka dari itu aku bertanya,"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Ia sudah menduga berita ini pasti sudah menyebar luas di kalangan pebisnis macam dirinya apalagi semua orang tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke masih melajang. Kejadian semalam akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang lain dan pasti akan sampai ke telinga orang tuanya cepat atau lambat.

"Semua kolega ku membicarakan mu bahkan pegawai ku mungkin juga begitu. Kau menjadi _trending topic_ karna peristiwa semalam,"

"Semua orang mengetahui itu?" Tanyanya.

"Kau orang yang cukup berpengaruh pada Tokyo, Sasuke. Wajar saja jika mereka ingin tahu mengenai hubunganmu dengan Sakura," Jawab Naruto. Ia menepuk pundak sahabatnya dan tersenyum kuda,"Aku benar-benar mendukungmu dan perempuan itu. Ya anggap saja, Sakura itu bonus yang kau dapat selama beberapa tahun kau bekerja,"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring,"Hn. Lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini. Kurasa akan ada banyak pekerjaan yang kau tinggalkan," Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya,"Kau mengusirku _teme_? Benar-benar kau ini,"

"Terserahlah. Aku harus ke kantor sekarang," Ucapnya lalu melenggang pergi dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke dan akhirnya pergi.

Di perjalanan, Sasuke memikirkan banyak sekali rencana untuk membantu Sakura mencari kakaknya. Pertama, ia akan menemui Nyonya Yugao. Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan wanita karir satu itu? Dia memang cukup populer dan sangat kaya. Ia memiliki kekuasaan yang berlebih dan dapat melakukan apapun untuk kepentingannya. Sasuke meraih ponselnya lalu menghubungi bawahannya,

" _Ada apa Sasuke-sama?_ "

"Kirimkan padaku alamat rumah Yugao Uzuki,"

 _"Baik Sasuke-sama,"_

Setelah itu ia mematikan sambungan telepon nya dan kembali menyetir dengan senyuman remeh. Dirasanya ponselnya sedikit bergetar tanda kalau ada pesan yang masuk. Ia membuka pesan itu dan membaca sebuah alamat yang ia kenali tertera di layar ponselnya,"Tunggulah Sakura. Aku akan mengungkap siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian ibumu. Aku tahu itu bukan sekedar sakit keras seperti yang kau katakan," Ucapnya sendiri dan kembali mengeluarkan ekspresi seriusnya.

* * *

Sakura mencatat jadwal pertemuan yang akan diadakan siang ini dengan beberapa kolega bisnis dari perusahaan lain. Ia juga memfilter beberapa nama yang terdapat di dalam tablet miliknya sesuai yang di katakan oleh Sasuke.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke memutuskan hubungan kerja dengan Akasuna karna alasan yang logis. Sakura berhenti menggerakkan pena di tangannya. Ia belum tahu benar apa alasan Sasuke memutus kontrak dengan Sasori. Itu masih pertanyaan untuknya. "Kupikir Sasori-Nii adalah orang yang hebat. Ia memegang sebuah perusahaan dan menjadi orang yang berhasil tapi kenapa Sasuke mencoretnya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Namun setelah itu ia mengendikkan bahunya merasa hal itu bukanlah urusannya dan mungkin tidak akan pernah menjadi urusannya.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya dengan kasar membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan mengucapkan kata masuk terburu-buru. Perempuan dengan surai pirang panjang masuk begitu saja setelah menutup pintu coklat yang tadinya ia ketuk dengan kasar,"Apa hal itu benar?"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya bingung. Hal apa?

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

Perempuan itu mendecih gemas,"Uchiha-sama menciummu saat pesta si sulung Hyuuga di gelar? Apa itu benar?" Tanyanya menuntut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja Sakura lalu memberikan ekspresi penuh tanya. Sakura mulai gelagapan. Darimana dia tahu akan masalah itu?

Ia dengan refleks melepas pena dari tangannya dan menatap wanita di depannya dengan tak berkedip,"Ino... Kau jangan berbicara yang aneh,"

"Kau yang berbicara aneh Sakura! Ayolah katakan saja... Semua orang sudah mendapat kabar kalau Uchiha-sama pergi ke pesta bersamamu lalu mencium bibirmu setelah dansa terakhir. Ayo kau harus jujur padaku!" Paksanya. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura di depannya dan mengguncangnya pelan,"Baiklah aku akan mengatakannya," Ucapnya kemudian.

"Dia memang mencium ku semalam," Cicitnya. Ino menajamkan telinganya lalu mengangakan bibirnya. Matanya berbinar,"Wow Sakura... Apa kau memberi guna-guna padanya hum? Tak ada yang percaya kalau dia sudah mencium mu di depan banyak orang. Semua orang nanti akan berpikiran kalau kau dan Uchiha-sama adalah sepasang kekasih,"

"Aku tahu itu," Balasnya pasrah.

"Tapi tak apa Sakura! Aku akan membantumu untuk memulai suatu hubungan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Itu hal mudah,"

Sakura mendesah,"Jangan begitu. Aku tak yakin ia menyukaiku dan aku menyukainya," Tolaknya. Ino menggeleng,"Jika kau tak menyukainya pasti semalam kau menamparnya. Tapi apa? Kau tidak menamparnya bukan? Itu artinya kau memiliki perasaan padanya," Ucap Ino percaya diri. Sakura tersentak lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali,"I-itu tidak benar. Aku hanya tidak bisa menamparnya begitu saja apalagi di depan orang ramai,"

"Sudahlah Sakura. Aku tahu wajah orang jatuh cinta dengan yang tidak. Mungkin bibirmu mengatakan kalau kau tidak menyukai nya tapi hatimu siapa yang tahu?"

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya. Ia kini mulai tidak yakin akan dirinya sendiri. Ino benar, bagaimana jika dia yang jatuh cinta pada Sasuke? Apakah Sasuke akan menerima cintanya? Rasanya sangat sesak jika hanya dia yang jatuh cinta pada Sasuke sedang pria itu tidak.

"Jangan katakan apapun lagi Ini. Aku tak mau dengar," Ino menaikkan kedua bahunya lalu pamit untuk kembali ke meja kerjanya. Ia rasa akan lebih baik jika berbicara pada Sakura nanti.

Ponsel Sakura bergetar. Ia meraihnya lalu melihat nomor yang tidak ia kenal menghubunginya. Ia menekan tombol hijau lalu mendekatkan layar ponsel ke telinganya.

"Moshi-moshi,"

" _Selamat pagi Sakura. Ini aku,"_

Sakura menegakkan badannya. Ia kenal dengan suara ini,"Nyonya Mikoto?"

" _Ya ini aku. Maaf aku menghubungi pagi-pagi begini tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan hari ini. Apa kau sibuk sayang?"_

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kenapa Mikoto tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini padanya? Dan juga dari siapa ia mendapatkan nomor ponselnya? Sasuke kah?

"Ah aku mungkin agak sibuk saat ini. Tapi nanti-"

 _"Aku akan bicara pada Sasuke. Kau sebaiknya datang ke rumah, Sakura. Temani aku berbelanja,"_ Tanpa sempat menjawab lagi Mikoto memutus sambungan begitu saja. Sakura mendesah kecil, apalagi ini?

"Tuhan bantulah aku..." Racaunya dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangannya.

* * *

"Aku masih di jalan menuju kantor. Ada apa Ibu?"

 _"Beri Sakura cuti untuk hari ini. Ibu mau mengajaknya pergi,"_

Sasuke mengerem mendadak. Ia menajamkan telinganya,"Pergi? Kemana?"

" _Mengajaknya berbelanja. Jadi berikan dia cuti hari ini,"_

"Ibu, Sakura bukan tipe perempuan yang suka berbelanja," Balas Sasuke namun ibunya tetap keras kepala dan mengatakan berbagai alasan lain yang tidak bisa di tolak oleh Sasuke.

"Baik ibu bisa mengajaknya. Tapi siapa yang akan menjemput nya di kantor?"

" _Aku akan menyuruh supir pribadi ku yang menjemputnya. Hati-hati saat berkendara Sasuke,"_

Sasuke menghela napasnya lalu menaruh ponsel di kursi penumpang sebelahnya. Telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk kemudi mobil dan tampak berpikir. Ah mungkin ada baiknya juga ia pergi ke alamat yang sudah diberikan oleh bawahannya. Ia bisa mencari sedikit informasi dari wanita itu kan?

Sasuke memutar kemudi berlawanan arah dan menekan gas mobil.

* * *

Wanita itu meminum teh dengan wangi melati yang tersaji di meja kerjanya. Ia membaca artikel-artikel yang memuat beragam informasi mengenai lawan-lawannya di dunia bisnis. Tak lama setelah itu, seseorang memberinya kabar kalau ada tamu di depan rumah. Dengan langkah anggun ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar menghampiri tamu yang datang.

Matanya sedikit terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke berdiri dari kursi tamu dan sedikit membungkuk menghormati wanita yang jauh lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya,"Maaf mengganggu mu pagi ini. Tapi aku datang kemari ingin membicarakan bisnis," Bibir Sasuke sedikit tertarik ke atas ketika mendapati respon positif dari wanita itu.

"Silahkan duduk dan mari kita bicarakan ini," Balasnya.

Sasuke menjelaskan beberapa persoalan yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian tertinggi di Kota mereka. Ia berniat untuk membuat sebuah taman besar. Ia telah mensurvei bahwa sebuah taman sangat dibutuhkan oleh para warga kota. Dengan dibukanya sebuah taman yang kelak bisa dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh para penduduk, tentu itu akan membuat sebuah keuntungan besar.

Sebuah taman memang cukup sulit di temukan dalam kota. Oleh karena itu, membuat sebuah taman yang layak dapat mengharumkan nama baik mereka dan memajukan perusahaan mereka.

Wanita itu mengelus dagunya dan berpikir sejenak. Memang sangat bagus jika membangun taman di kota besar seperti Tokyo. Dan investasi ini akan menguntungkan kedua belah pihak sekaligus.

"Aku setuju dengan usulan mu tentang itu. Dan ya... Kupikir tak ada salahnya jika kita bekerja sama dalam hal ini bukan? Ah aku benar-benar tersanjung mendengar kau memilihku untuk investasi semacam ini," Ucapnya. Ia tak akan merusak momen ini. Sasuke juga cukup berpengaruh terhadap Tokyo, jika dia bisa bekerja sama dengan Sasuke maka namanya akan semakin dikenal publik.

"Aku akan membicarakan detailnya nanti saat rapat. Kau bisa menentukan jadwal rapat kita kapan saja kau mau. Aku akan menunggu kabar darimu," Balas Sasuke. Ini merupakan hal yang bagus untuk mendapatkan informasi sekecil apapun. Jika ia menginginkan kebenaran maka ia harus membuat suatu hubungan dengan wanita ini. Dengan cara seperti ini ia bisa membantu Sakura mencari kakaknya dan mengungkapkan penyebab kematian ibunya yang sebenarnya.

"Sasuke-san, kudengar berita terhangat pagi ini. Mereka bilang kau mencium seorang gadis saat pesta dansa Hyuuga? Apa itu memang benar?"

Sasuke terkekeh,"Ya seperti yang kau dengar. Aku sudah menduga ini akan menjadi besar,"

"Kau memang orang yang berpengaruh Sasuke. Setiap orang selalu menantikan kabar terbaru darimu,"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil,"Ya... Atau juga menantikan kehancuran ku. Aku yakin tidak semua orang menginginkan berita baik dariku benar bukan Nyonya Yugao?"

TBC

.

.

A/n : saya update lagi readers... Saya mencoba untuk up cepat namun rasanya sulit sekali. Maaf untuk alur cerita yang membosankan dan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian semua bayangkan. Namun inilah karya saya hehe...

Saya mau menjelaskan satu hal yang belum sempat saya jelaskan karna lupa hehe, alasan saya ngerubah rate nya dari T jadi M itu sebenarnya bukan karena saya masukin adegan lemon atau dewasa tapi karna menurut saya, tema yang saya ambil agak berat. Itu aja, menurut saya juga tema ceritanya bukan tentang cinta aja, tapi tentang rahasia, teror mungkin nanti akan ada adegan pembunuhan gitu. Tapi kalau adegan lemon paling saya lewatin aja atau nyelip dikit doang kok. Udah kejawab kan _**Uchiha Cherry 286**_. Maaf ya di chap kemarin saya lupa jelasin padahal sebelumnya saya mau jelaskan ke kamu kok. Dan buat reviews lain makasih banyak banget ya...

Dan satu lagi, saya gak tau benar seperti apa Tokyo itu jadi semuanya sesuai sama imajinasi saya aja. Karna ini cerita saya, jadinya saya punya aturan sendiri. Hehe, tapi kalau ada saran lain mohon cantumkan di kotak reviews ya guys! Makasih banyak banget,

Salam,

Beebeep


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

 _I Love You but I never can reach you_

 _._

 _._

Sorry for bad language typos and many more, happy reading!

.

.

Sakura memegang lengan kanannya dengan canggung. Ia hanya memerhatikan wanita berumur di depannya ini dengan takjub. Wanita itu tengah memilah pakaian mahal yang tersedia di toko yang tengah mereka kunjungi. Catat itu, mahal!

"Kurasa ini cocok denganmu Sakura-chan!" Ujarnya dengan senang dan menempelkan sebuah gaun pesta bewarna merah muda pada tubuhnya,"Warnanya sangat cocok pada rambutmu. Aku suka warnanya," Sakura hanya tersenyum malu menanggapi ucapan wanita ini.

"Nyonya Mikoto, bukankah ini berlebihan. Aku takut akan merepotkan dirimu,"

Mikoto mendesah kecil,"Kau itu sudah kuanggap seperti anakku Sakura. Biarkan aku membelikanmu barang-barang yang nantinya bisa kau pakai- Oh kau lihat yang ini!" Wanita keturunan Uchiha itu kembali mengambil pakaian tidur dan mencocokkannya lagi pada Sakura,"Aku ambil yang ini juga," Ucapnya pada seorang pelayan toko. Gadis itu mengambil pakaian dari tangan Mikoto dan mencatat nya.

"Semua ini seukuran denganmu Sakura-chan. Kupikir kita harus membeli semuanya," Sakura tercengang. Ia mengibaskan tangannya,"Tak perlu Nyonya Mikoto. Anda tak harus menghabiskan uang begitu banyak," Mikoto kembali cemberut. Ia menempatkan satu tangannya pada pipi Sakura,

"Kau itu anakku. Jadi biarkan aku memberimu semua ini Sakura-chan. Dan lagi, coba panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Ibu' itu terlihat lebih nyaman ketika di dengar," Titahnya membuat Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Ia merasakan hatinya yang sesak. Apakah ini rasanya ketika memiliki seorang ibu? Apa ini yang namanya cinta kasih ibu? Sasuke harus bangga memiliki seorang ibu penyayang seperti Mikoto.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan tak menolak apapun yang dikatakan oleh Mikoto.

"Apalagi yang kau butuhkan ya? Oh benar! Ayo kita mencari sepatu," Mikoto menarik tangan Sakura menuju kasir lalu membayar semua belanjaan mereka dengan sebuah kartu bewarna emas yang Sakura yakin di dalamnya berisi milyaran Dollar.

Seorang pengawal membawakan barang-barang belanjaan mereka yang banyak dan mengikuti langkah kaki Mikoto keluar dari toko itu. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura lalu membawanya ke toko sepatu di salah satu mall ini. "Selamat datang Nyonya Uchiha," Sapa salah seorang pelayan. Mikoto hanya tersenyum kecil lalu membawa Sakura mendekati jejeran sepatu mahal. "Kau coba sepatu tinggi ini. Wah aku suka desainnya," Mikoto meminta seorang pelayan untuk memakaikan sepatu itu pada kaki Sakura,"Ini agak sempit," Ucap Sakura,"Ambil nomor yang agak besar," Titah Mikoto. Pelayan itu dengan segera pergi lalu kembali lagi membawa ukuran sepatu yang lebih besar dan mencocokkannya lagi pada kaki Sakura.

"Ini pas Nyonya," Ujar pelayan itu dan menunjukannya pada Mikoto. Sakura memerhatikan kakinya yang terpasang sepatu hak dengan taburan berlian di sisi sepatunya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya sepatu ini akan menjadi miliknya.

"Kau cantik Sakura-chan! Aku ambil yang ini. Oh itu juga terlihat cantik. Ambilkan dengan ukuran yang sama," Mikoto menunjuk sebuah stiletto bewarna silver yang dilapisi ribuan berlian cantik. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Mikoto dan ia tersedak ketika melihat harga yang tertera. 500 ribu dollar.

"Nyonya-Maksudku Ibu Mikoto... Itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku tak yakin kau harus membelinya," Sakura mencoba menolak dengan sopan pemberian Mikoto yang terlalu banyak untuknya namun untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Mikoto menggeleng dan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Jadinya Sakura tak dapat menolak dan mengangguk ketika Mikoto membeli barang mahal untuknya. Tidak hanya Sakura saja, wanita berperawakan anggun itu juga membeli pakaian dan beberapa aksesoris untuk Tsunade dan anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain. Hingga menghabiskan banyak sekali uang dan waktu di tempat ini.

* * *

Sasuke melirik jam di rolex yang ia kenakan. Sungguh berapa lama Ibunya menculik Sakura? Ini sudah siang hari dan ia belum mendapatkan kabar apapun. Sebelumnya ia sudah memberi pesan singkat pada Mikoto bahwa ia yang akan menjemput sang ibu dan tentunya Sakura dari mall itu namun sampai saat ini saja ia belum mendapatkan kabar.

Ponselnya sedikit bergetar. Ia melirik pesan yang masuk dan menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Itu dari Yugao. Ia mengatakan bahwa besok ia akan membicarakan tentang bisnis yang mereka kerjakan di kantornya. Sasuke mengetik pesan yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan datang ke kantor wanita itu lalu meneruskan bisnis mereka.

"Ini baru permulaan. Ketika dia sudah terjebak dalam permainanku, maka selamanya ia tak akan pernah bisa keluar," Ucap Sasuke sebelum menempatkan kepalanya dalam posisi ternyaman di kursi putarnya. Ia baru saja selesai menandatangani surat-surat resmi yang ditujukan padanya. Mungkin untuk satu minggu kedepan jadwalnya akan sedikit padat.

Ia meraih jas, ponsel dan kunci mobilnya kemudian pergi keluar. Ia ingin mengecek sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan sang ibu pada Sakura. Para pegawai yang melintasinya membungkuk hormat dan mengucapkan salam padanya yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman tipis dan anggukan dari Sasuke. Pengawalnya membukakan pintu mobil lalu membiarkannya masuk dan pergi dari area kantor. Sasuke memencet sesuatu di layar yang ada dalam mobilnya dan menggeleng. Itu terlihat seperti map dan sebuah titik berwarna merah itu menandakan kalau Sakura dan ibunya masih ada di sana,"Aku sangat heran kenapa para wanita suka berlama-lama ketika berbelanja?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia menancap gas sedikit cepat, menyusul keberadaan Sakura dan ibunya di salah satu mall.

* * *

Sakura menatap kasihan pada pengawal pribadi Mikoto yang memegang semua barang belanjaan Mikoto. Tapi wajah menyeramkan pria itu menutupi kelelahan nya. Jadi ia terlihat sangat kuat dan sangar dalam satu waktu.

"Ini kalung yang cantik. Kau harus memilikinya," Sakura hanya tersenyum bingung tanpa mau berkata lebih banyak lagi. Ia tak mau menolak dan menyakiti hati wanita berumur yang sangat peduli padanya ini. "Tapi Ibu sudah membelikan ku banyak barang. Aku juga tak akan tahu kapan akan memakai semua ini,"

Mikoto hanya tersenyum manis,"Kau anak yang sederhana Sakura. Aku menyukaimu... Tak apa. Lagipula sekitar dua Minggu lagi, Itachi dan Izumi akan membuat suatu acara ulangtahun pernikahan. Aku ingin kau tampil sangat-sangat cantik saat hari itu tiba," Ucapnya. Sakura lagi-lagi terdiam. Ia mengikuti apa yang Mikoto katakan dan tak membantah lagi.

"Nyonya Uchiha, Sasuke-sama mengatakan kalau ia akan segera sampai kemari,"

Mikoto menoleh ke arah pengawalnya,"Benarkah putraku menyusul kemari?" Ia menaruh satu jarinya di atas bibir dan terkekeh,"Nah Sakura. Kurasa ini suatu pertanda," Ucapnya lagi. Mata hijau Sakura bergerak-gerak dan terlihat bingung. Pertanda? Seperti apa?

"Sasuke mungkin khawatir karna aku membawamu hampir setengah hari ini tanpa memberinya kabar,"

"Aku akan memberitahu Sasuke-sama agar ia tidak datang kemari," Kata Sakura. Ia meraih tas tangannya dan mencari ponsel namun tangan Mikoto menghalanginya dan mengatakan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Biarkan saja Sasuke datang menyusul.

"Kau sadar sesuatu Sakura?"

Sakura menampilkan ekspresi super bingung di wajahnya sebelum menggeleng,"Kau gadis pertama yang membuatnya khawatir," Bibir Sakura terkunci. Memang ia sudah tahu kalau Sasuke tidak pernah membawa satu wanita pun dalam kehidupannya. Mana mungkin juga ia mau repot-repot datang ke tengah keramaian hanya untuk ini? Tapi Mikoto membuatnya memiliki secuil harapan.

"Sasuke itu orang yang sangat tidak peduli apalagi terhadap orang asing. Tapi aku terkejut ia mau menyusul kita kemari,"

"Maksudmu?"

Mikoto mengendikkan bahunya,"Aku pernah merasakan hal ini saat bersama suamiku. Dan tentu kau tahu maksudku," Jawabnya. Sakura benar-benar bungkam. Ia mengerti arti kata Mikoto, wanita itu berusaha mengatakan kalau Sasuke mencintainya. Wajahnya tertunduk, apakah memang benar?

"Ayo kita tunggu Sasuke di luar setelah membeli kalung cantik ini," Putusnya. Ia kembali membayar kalung mahal itu dengan kartu emas yang sebelumnya Sakura lihat. Setelah mendapatkan semua yang ia mau Mikoto menarik telapak tangan Sakura dan membawanya keluar dari mall.

Tepat waktu. Ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki keluar gedung, Sasuke datang dengan mobilnya. Ia keluar dari mobil lalu menatap Sakura serta ibunya bergantian. Tepat di belakang kedua wanita itu, seorang pengawal bertubuh besar tengah membawa begitu banyaknya barang belanjaan yang mungkin sudah menghabiskan jutaan dollar.

"Aku sangat senang sekali Sakura mau menemaniku berbelanja,", Ucap Mikoto. Ia memeluk Sakura sekilas. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. Sebenarnya lebih tepatnya lagi, Mikoto berbelanja sebanyak itu untuk dia. Bahkan sangat banyak,"Itu tak terlihat seperti kau yang belanja ibu..." Sasuke berujar. Ia memerintahkan pengawal Mikoto untuk memasukkan barang-barang Sakura ke dalam bagasi mobilnya,"Ibu aku akan membawa Sakura kembali. Kupikir kami bisa lanjut ke kantor setelah ini,"

"Tidak Sasuke-kun! Ibu masih ingin bersama Sakura-chan. Kami harus membuat kue di rumah," Bantah Mikoto. Mata Sakura bergantian menatap ibu dan anak yang tengah berdebat kecil itu namun akhirnya Sasuke mengalah lagi pada ibunya.

"Baiklah, Sakura aku akan membawa barang belanjaan ini ke rumahmu. Kau bisa ikut dengan ibuku setelah ini. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti, kau mengerti?" Sakura mengangguk tanpa ragu. Tapi hatinya berdebar kencang dan seketika tangannya berkeringat. Kenapa Sasuke bersikap seperti itu?

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arahnya lalu memeluk tubuh Sakura yang lebih kecil,"Aku akan menjemput mu sekitar jam 6," Bisiknya sebelum melepaskan pelukan itu. Sasuke mengecup pipi sang ibu kemudian kembali pada mobilnya dan berjalan menjauh ke lain arah. Mikoto menarik tangan Sakura di sebelahnya menuju parkiran dan pulang.

* * *

"Sudah wangi sekali. Ibu memang berbakat," Puji Sakura. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika menghirup bau kue yang masih dalam oven itu. Dia tidak sendirian, Izumi dan kedua anaknya juga ada disini jadi suasana sedikit ramai dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Sakura-chan, jika sudah matang kau bisa mengeluarkannya dari oven," Ucap Mikoto. Ia melepas sarung tangan dapur yang ia kenakan lalu menyimpannya di lemari khusus. Sakura mengangguk kemudian membuka oven itu. Ia mengeluarkan cetakan kue nya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati lalu menaruhnya di atas meja dapur. Izumi mengeluarkan piring untuk kue dari lemari kabinet.

"Pindahkan kue nya Sakura-chan," Titahnya dengan lembut setelah memberikan piring kue itu pada Sakura.

"Itachi dan Sasuke akan menyukai kue ini," Kata Mikoto dengan penuh percaya diri. Izumi tertawa kecil lalu membawa kue itu ke atas meja makan. " _Kaa-chan!_ Apa kue itu boleh kumakan?" Tanya gadis kecil ini seraya berjinjit melihat ke atas meja. "Nanti kita akan memakannya bersama-sama setelah _Tou-chan_ dan Sasuke-Jii pulang oke?" Sakura tertawa kecil melihat bibir gadis cantik ini ketika menekuk. Ia mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu lalu mengelus dagu mungilnya dengan gemas,"Kau mau menunggu kan? _Baa-san_ akan memberimu boneka jika kau mau,"

Mata Meiko berbinar. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat lalu menepuk tangannya,"Aku mau boneka," Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu membawa tangan Meiko ke ruang keluarga. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah boneka yang tadi sempat ia beli dengan uangnya sendiri lalu memberinya pada gadis kecil itu. Izumi serta Mikoto terharu dengan kelakuan manis Sakura,"Kupikir Sakura-chan cocok jadi bibinya bukan begitu?"

Izumi mengiyakan ucapan sang ibu mertua. Rasanya mereka seperti sudah kenal dekat dengan Sakura. "Kapan ibu akan meyakinkan Sasuke untuk melamar Sakura?" Tanyanya. Mikoto hanya mendesah kecil,"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan itu pada Sasuke namun ia selalu menjawabnya dengan kata 'nanti' dan 'lihat saja' dia itu tidak suka dipaksa," Jawab Mikoto. Izumi meraih pundak wanita di sampingnya lalu merangkulnya pelan. Ia cukup yakin kalau Sasuke pasti menemukan jawabannya sendiri entah itu kapan.

* * *

Sakura menatap cemas ke arah jarum jam yang berdetak. Ini sudah jam 6 lewat dan Sasuke belum kembali. Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya pulang jam 6. Tapi bukan itu yang ia cemaskan, Sasuke sama sekali tak memberi kabar apapun. Ia terlalu cemas dan lelah menunggu. "Mungkin ia terjebak di jalanan, Sakura. Kau tunggu saja," Itachi duduk di seberangnya sambil memakan sepotong kue yang memang dipersiapkan dari tadi. "Tidak-Maksudku bukan. Aku hanya-"

Itachi terkekeh ketika melihat Sakura gelagapan,"Kau mencintai adikku ya? Raut wajahmu benar-benar membuktikannya," Terkanya. Sakura sedikit tersedak dan seketika ia ingat ucapan Mikoto yang mengatakan bahwa seseorang akan merasa cemas apabila orang yang ia cinta tak berada disisinya tanpa kabar apapun. Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dan tangannya mulai kembali berkeringat,"Aku hanya bingung,"

"Kau bisa beristirahat di kamar Sasuke di lantai atas. Ibu sedang menemani ayahku di kamar mereka. Aku akan mengatakan padanya nanti kalau kau di kamar Sasuke," Itachi kembali berucap. Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu berdiri. Mungkin benar juga, ia butuh istirahat dulu karena kegiatan seharian ini. Kaki-kakinya melangkah ke arah tangga dan menaikinya satu persatu. Ditelitinya beberapa pintu di lantai atas lalu menebak salah satu dari keempat pintu itu.

Ia menekan gagang pintu ke bawah lalu membukanya pelan. Matanya melirik ke sana kemari ketika tak menemukan siapapun di kamar yang rapi ini. Sakura menutup kembali pintunya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalamnya. Matanya bergerak menelusuri isi dari kamar lalu berhenti pada sebuah bingkai foto. Itu foto Sasuke dan keluarganya. Beberapa figura yang lain juga memperlihatkan hal yang sama. Ranjang Sasuke begitu dingin karna sudah lama tak di tempati. Sakura menaikkan kakinya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang bewarna biru tua itu. Hidungnya mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke yang masih melekat di atas bantal. Kenapa ini sangat memabukkan?

Dipejamkannya mata lalu berusaha untuk terbuai sebelum mendengar bunyi pintu yang kembali terbuka. Sakura tetap pada posisinya dan berpura-pura untuk terus tidur. Ia merasakan ranjang ini sedikit berderit dan mencium aroma mint yang semakin dekat dengannya.

Sebelah tangan menyentuh pipinya dan mengelusnya pelan. Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling dan berusaha untuk tidak terbangun.

"Ternyata memang benar Sakura. Aku jatuh cinta padamu," Suara yang sangat ia kenali terdengar di telinganya dan membuatnya kalang kabut. Sakura masih bertahan pada posisinya walau detak jantungnya sekarang mulai terasa tak karuan. Ia tak percaya, apa itu sebuah pernyataan cinta? Apakah Sasuke nya yang dingin ini menyatakan cinta padanya? Terlalu banyak kata 'Apakah' yang menghinggapi otaknya dan memaksanya untuk menjawab sendiri. Kini tangan hangat Sasuke berpindah pada rambutnya yang tergerai pasrah di atas bantal lalu mengelusnya.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Cukup lama Sasuke mengelus rambutnya sebelum mengecup pelan keningnya. Seketika ranjang itu kembali bergerak dan Sakura mulai merasakan tubuh Sasuke menjauh dari sana dan menutup kembali pintu. Ia memposisikan dirinya duduk dan menatap ke arah pintu yang tertutup sebelum kembali terlonjak.

Jantungnya hampir melompat keluar dari tempatnya ketika melihat Sasuke yang masih ada di dalam kamar,"Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke mengulas senyum geli diwajahnya,"Ah sudah kuduga kau tidak tertidur," Balasnya. Ia melepaskan jas yang ia kenakan dan menggantungnya di samping pintu juga melonggarkan dasi yang mengikat erat di lehernya. Sakura terkesiap lalu berdiri dari ranjang itu. Ia merapikan pakaiannya lalu menunduk ke arah Sasuke,"Maafkan aku Sasuke-sama! Aku sudah sangat lancang berada disini dan berpura-pura," Ucapnya. Sasuke tak memberi jawaban. Ia hanya berjalan mendekati Sakura lalu memintanya untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sasuke pun turut melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menatap lekat mata Sakura yang memancarkan ketakutan. "Aku tahu kau mendengarku berbicara kan Sakura? Sekarang kau sudah tahu kenyataan itu," Ucapnya. Lidah Sakura mendadak menjadi kelu. Bibirnya terkunci ketika Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, tentu Sakura tau apa yang dimaksud oleh sang atasannya ini.

Sebuah pernyataan cinta.

"Tapi Sasuke-sama, bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang begitu kecil. Sasuke melepas genggamannya dari tangan Sakura dan meluruskan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sakura memerhatikan wajah Sasuke dari samping dengan bingung.

Sasuke menghela napasnya dan menutup mata,"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa tapi aku tahu aku merasakannya-" Ia menatap kembali ke arah Sakura,"-Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama juga Sakura? Apa jantungmu berdetak lebih hebat dari sebelumnya?"

Napas Sakura tercekat. Ia membenarkan ucapan Sasuke. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan ketika merasakan atau melihat Sasuke di dekatnya.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat untukmu tapi aku tak suka menunggu Sakura," Kata Sasuke. Mata hijau Sakura bergerak-gerak mencari jawaban, ia ingin sekali berkata kalau dirinya mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Sasuke namun yah... Terlalu sulit untuk mengatakannya. Banyak sekali resiko yang akan diambil jika namanya akan melambung ke udara dan dikenal banyak orang. Ia akan mempersulit Sasuke jika hal itu terjadi,

"Lalu kau ingin aku menjawab apa?"

"Aku akan membawamu ke pantai. Disana kita bisa berpikir bersama,"

* * *

Sakura memandang pasir yang ia pijak. Di sampingnya Sasuke berdiri sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan matanya memandang luas ke arah pantai ini. Tadi, ia dan Sasuke pamit lebih dulu untuk pergi dan hal itu menyebabkan perdebatan kecil antara Sasuke dan Ibunya. Mikoto hendak menghalang Sasuke membawa Sakura dengan alasan mereka harus menikmati kue itu bersama namun Itachi menyakinkan sang ibu kalau masalah Sasuke dan Sakura jauh lebih penting. Dan pada akhirnya Mikoto yang mengalah. Sungguh benar-benar kejadian yang tidak disangka-sangka akan terjadi.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Hmm," Hanya gumaman sebagai jawaban. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang masih menutup matanya. Ia sudah memikirkan matang-matang pertanyaan Sasuke saat di kamar. Dan ia tahu akan menjawab apa,

"Kau benar. Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan saat kau ada disisiku atau sekedar berbicara padaku. Aku selalu gugup dan merasa senang ketika kau memujiku. Dan apa menurutmu aku sedang mengalami jatuh cinta?"

Sasuke menampilkan kembali mata kelamnya lalu menatap Sakura yang tengah menatapnya juga,"Ya. Itu perasaan cinta," Jawabnya. Semilir angin kembali datang dan membuat rambut panjang Sakura berterbangan. Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas ketika mendapati jawaban Sasuke seolah membuat dunianya berhenti berputar. Ia hanya merasakan perasaan ini saat berada dekat dengan Sasuke. Bahkan ketika ia tengah makan siang bersama Sai, salah seorang tangan kanan kepercayaan Sasuke, ia tidak merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Hanya kepada Sasuke ia bersikap gugup dan malu.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan ketika kita berdua saling mencintai Sasuke-sama?" Tanya Sakura. Pandangannya menyendu. Sasuke memutar badan ke arahnya dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura lalu menariknya pelan. Ia mendekap tubuh Sakura dan mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Menikahlah denganku Sakura,"

* * *

Tsunade membolak-balik halaman demi halaman di sebuah majalah yang ia baca. Seketika matanya melebar melihat ada sebuah artikel yang memberitakan tentang Sasuke. Ia membaca huruf-huruf yang tercetak pada halaman itu dan mengangakan mulutnya.

Dikatakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke mencium seorang gadis saat pesta Hyuuga Neji dilangsungkan. Tidak disebutkan siapa gadis yang Sasuke cium ataupun gambar yang menunjukkan itu namun Tsunade tahu betul merujuk pada siapa berita ini. "Oh Tuhan Sakura!" Ucapnya panik lalu menutup majalah itu. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Sakura sebelum pintu rumah diketuk dan Sakura masuk ke dalamnya dengan wajah memerah.

Tsunade menaruh kembali ponselnya lalu menyambut kepulangan keponakan kesayangannya itu. "Sakura, kau pulang terlambat. Darimana saja? Dan kenapa tidak memberikan ku pesan singkat?" Mata hijau Sakura melirik sang bibi kemudian memeluknya kencang. Ia menumpahkan tangisan yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Tsunade mencoba menjaga keseimbangannya dan membalas pelukan Sakura lalu mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

"Hey tenanglah sayang. Ada apa?" Tanyanya melembut. Sakura tetap mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis di pundak Tsunade.

"Aku bingung harus memulainya dari mana. Tapi a-aku takut," Jawabnya. Tsunade membawa Sakura menuju sofa dan mendudukkannya di sana. Ia mengambil selembar tisu lalu mengusap pipi keponakannya yang basah. "Ceritakan pelan-pelan,"

Sakura mengangguk lalu menarik napasnya. Ia mulai bercerita pada sang bibi bahwa waktu itu ia menceritakan semua hal tentang masa lalunya pada Sasuke. Tentang siapa itu Yugao, Ayahnya, kakaknya, bahkan kematian ibunya yang mendadak. Tsunade mendengarkan itu dengan baik dan tidak menyela.

"Lalu apa reaksi Sasuke ketika kau mengatakan itu?"

Sakura memandang kosong kedepan,"Dia benar-benar luar biasa,"

FLASHBACK

 _Sasuke mengetuk kemudi mobil berulang kali. Ia mengusap pipi Sakura yang basah karna air mata dengan tangannya. "Kenapa kau tidak melawan Sakura?"_

 _Sakura menatap netra hitam Sasuke,"Aku juga bertanya pada diriku sendiri kenapa. Tapi aku tak pernah menemukan jawabannya," Jawabnya lalu menutup permukaan wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sasuke melepas seatbelt yang ia kenakan lalu merengkuh tubuh rapuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Kau bisa percaya padaku Sakura. Aku akan mengumpulkan segenap informasi tentang Yugao dan mencari keberadaan kakakmu. Kita bisa melawannya bersama-sama asal kau mau kerja sama denganku," Ucapnya dengan penuh kepercayaan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura lalu menangkupkan tangannya pada kedua pipi Sakura._

 _"Tapi kenapa Sasuke-sama? Kita baru saja bertemu tapi anda-"_

 _"Percaya saja padaku. Aku akan membantumu. Kau hanya takut untuk kembali terperangkap dalam penjaranya kan Sakura? Karna hal itulah kau tak bisa melakukan apapun," Potongnya._

 _Sakura mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sekarang kau memiliki aku. Kau tidak sendirian lagi dan tentunya kau punya kekuatan untuk memutarbalikkan semuanya Sakura,"_

FLASHBACK END

Tsunade semakin tak percaya dengan apa yang Sakura katakan. Ia menutup bibirnya dengan satu tangan,"Aku tahu bibi tak akan percaya. Sasuke itu... Dia suka melakukan hal sesuka hatinya dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa menghalangi itu," Ujar Sakura. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi menangis?"

Sakura menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan menatap mata sewarna madu milik Tsunade,"Berjanjilah untuk tidak terkejut _Baa-san_ ," Tsunade menaikkan satu alisnya lalu mengangguk ragu. Di dalam hatinya ia tidak berjanji seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke melamarku Bi. Dia ingin aku menikah dengannya,"

Tsunade melotot mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia dengan gerakan cepat berdiri dan menutup bibirnya serapat mungkin dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Matanya bergerak-gerak tak percaya menatap Sakura,"Bibi sudah berjanji kan?"

Tsunade kembali duduk lalu memegang bahu Sakura,"Di-dia melamarmu Sakura? Apa dia sungguh melakukan hal itu?" Tanyanya. Sakura membenarkan itu. Ia mengatakan kalau Sasuke melamarnya setelah mereka berdua saling menyatakan cinta di pinggir pantai malam ini. Meski baru tiga Minggu, ternyata Sakura sadar akan perasaan yang terlalu cepat datang ini. Ia yakin kalau ini bukan perasaan yang hanya sekilas saja. Ia tahu kalau ini perasaan nyata.

 _Sasuke melepas pelukannya lalu menatap wajah Sakura yang membeku. Ia mengelus pipi putih Sakura yang memerah dengan sebelah tangannya sebelum menarik dagu Sakura mendekat ke arahnya lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Awalnya Sakura terpaku dan terkejut namun detik kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman manis itu._

 _Sakura membuka matanya ketika tidak lagi merasakan napas Sasuke pada wajahnya dan menatap mata kelam pria dingin itu. "Aku benar-benar kelewatan. Kita baru saja bertemu dan itu pun belum genap satu bulan tapi aku malah melamarmu lalu menciummu. Apa ini tidak adil bagimu Sakura? Apa kau akan-"_

 _Sakura menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Sasuke, mengunci mulutnya untuk kembali berkata hal yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan hati dan pikirannya. Mata hijau Sakura mencari sebuah ketulusan ketika ia menatap netra hitamnya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"_

 _Sasuke menangkup tangan Sakura lalu mengecupnya agak lama,"Aku yakin. Dan seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah ragu akan keputusannya," Jawab Sasuke seyakin-yakinnya. Sakura tersenyum kecut. Ia memang senang karna ucapan Sasuke. Namun ia juga tak menyangkal kalau lamaran Sasuke agak menakutinya. "Kau dan aku bisa bersama-sama mengungkapkan kebenaran Sakura,"_

 _"Beri aku waktu Sasuke-sama. Aku akan menjawabnya jika aku sudah mendapatkan keputusan yang tepat," Pintanya. Sasuke menghela napasnya dan mengangguk. Bagaimana pun ini terlalu cepat maka dari itu ia membiarkan Sakura berpikir dan menetapkan jawabannya,_

 _"Baiklah. Dua Minggu dan setelah itu aku akan mendengar jawaban mu,"_

Tsunade berdecak kagum. Secepat itukah Sasuke membuat keputusan?

"Kau tak perlu menangis Sakura. Ini bukan berita buruk," Ucapnya berusaha menenangi. Sakura menggeleng,"Ini akan menyulitkan Keluarga Uchiha. Orang-orang akan bertanya tentang asal-usul ku dan apa aku harus mengatakan hal mengerikan di masa lalu? Aku tak mau reputasi keluarga uchiha memburuk karna aku bibi,"

Tsunade melipat bibirnya lalu memeluk Sakura dengan erat,"Tidak apa Sakura. Percayalah padanya. Bibi yakin kau tidak akan menyusahkan siapapun," Dielusnya sayang surai merah muda Sakura yang sedikit berantakan. Ia menempatkan dagunya di atas pundak gadis itu dan beberapa kali mencoba menenangkannya.

"Oh ya, apakah barang-barang mahal yang diantar Sasuke tadi siang milikmu?" Tanyanya. "Itu sungguh banyak sekali," Lanjutnya. Sakura terlonjak, ia baru ingat kalau Mikoto tadi memberinya banyak barang mahal serta aksesoris indah untuk sang bibi. Ia berdiri lalu masuk ke kamarnya dan meneliti barang-barang itu. Badannya melemas, bagaimana bisa Mikoto memberinya semua ini dengan begitu tenang? Apa karna satu milyar dollar itu sama seperti satu sen untuknya?

"Kuakui, Nyonya Uchiha sangat dermawan Sakura," Tsunade berkomentar sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di samping pintu. "Ini benar-benar membuatku merasa gila,"

* * *

Sakura mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke ke depan kantor,"Berapa menit lagi?"

"Kita hanya mempunyai 30 menit lagi Sasuke-sama," Pria itu melirik rolex yang ia pakai di tangan kiri dan masuk ke dalam mobil bersamaan dengan Sakura,"Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang,"

Pengawal pribadi Sasuke mengemudikan mobil dengan sedikit lebih cepat dan tentunya sangat berhati-hati. Sasuke membolak-balik berkas ditangannya terkait masalah yang akan ia bahas dengan Yugao. "Sasuke-sama? Dengan siapa kita akan bertemu? Aku tak menemukannya dalam jadwal meeting Anda?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan ujung matanya sebelum menjawab,"Kita akan mengadakan rapat penting dengan Perusahaan Uzuki. Kau tau kan?" Tubuh Sakura menegang untuk beberapa saat. Ia tahu arti kata itu, Uzuki? Itu berarti Yugao?

Sakura tak lagi berkata. Ia merapatkan tablet di pelukannya dan arah matanya lurus ke depan. Setelah sekian menit terlewati akhirnya mereka sampai. Pria berjas hitam membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke dan Sakura kemudian kembali ke kursi pengemudi sebelum pergi ke arah lain. Beberapa pihak yang terlibat dalam rapat itu tampak menggapai tangan Sasuke dan menjabatnya sekaligus menyapa. Disini Sasuke memainkan sedikit ekspresi nya. Ia tidak sedingin biasanya. Di depan pintu ruang rapat, Sakura melihat ada Sai disana.

"Ayo masuk Uchiha-sama. Kita sudah ditunggu," Sasuke mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura,"Semua dokumen yang kuminta kau bawa?" Sakura menatap Sasuke lalu mengangguk kaku. Sasuke melirik sekitarnya ketika mendapati hanya mereka berdua di depan pintu rapat.

"Sakura, percaya padaku. Semua akan baik-baik saja, kau perlu untuk tenang dan jangan terlalu memainkan perasaanmu di dalam sana. Cukup berperan sebagai sekretaris ku dan berbicaralah jika itu perlu," Ucap Sasuke. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura untuk lebih meyakinkan perempuan itu.

Wanita berumur yang terlihat sangat elegan tengah menulis sesuatu di atas kertas dan memberikannya pada seorang pelayan. Ketika pintu ruangan ini dibuka ia lantas berdiri dan tersenyum.

Disana Sasuke muncul dengan wajah tampannya yang mempesona. Yugao menarik sebuah senyuman di ujung bibirnya dan akan berkata sebelum kembali bibirnya terkunci saat melihat seorang gadis yang cukup ia kenal dengan baik muncul di belakang Sasuke dengan menenteng beberapa dokumen di tangannya lalu ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak terbaca.

Yugao merasakan lututnya melemas. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Sakura dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Sangat mengejutkan. Wanita itu berusaha kembali menguasai kesadarannya lalu duduk di kursinya seolah tak terjadi apapun barusan.

"Selamat datang Uchiha Sasuke. Aku senang kau menepati janji mu untuk pertemuan ini. Silahkan duduk,"

"Aku tak akan melupakan perjanjian ini. Lagipula, senang dapat melakukan bisnis bersamamu Nyonya Uzuki,"

Yugao mengulas senyum misterius,"Kau tentu tahu kalau aku sudah menikah bukan? Kau bisa panggil aku dengan nama marga suamiku," Ucapnya namun bola matanya menatap Sakura di samping Sasuke. Wajah gadis itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja tanpa ada sedikit perubahan atas ucapannya barusan. "Oh bukankah gadis itu yang tengah digosipkan denganmu Sasuke-san?"

Semua mata melirik ke arah Sakura dan mulai berbisik entah membicarakannya atau Sasuke.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, ini terbilang hal memalukan dan sekarang wanita gila yang ia benci lah yang mempermalukannya. Sasuke dengan cepat membaca keadaan lalu mulai mengalihkan semua perhatian,"Aku yakin kita disini bukan untuk membicarakan hal pribadi benar bukan? Aku tak mau membuang waktu berharga ku hanya untuk itu,"

Yugao mengangkat dua bahu kemudian membiarkan Sasuke menyiapkan beberapa berkas yang ia bawa.

Sakura memerhatikan ketika Sasuke berbicara dan menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang proyek yang mereka kerjakan. Sasuke terlihat sangat berwibawa dan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dan Sakura menyukai perbedaan yang satu ini. Sai juga turut mengeluarkan suaranya dalam rapat ini. Sakura mencatat beberapa poin penting yang ia yakin akan berguna ke depannya, entah itu mengenai dana yang dikeluarkan serta tempat yang digunakan sebagai lokasi.

"Aku akan meminta beberapa bawahanku untuk mengobservasi beberapa tempat yang sudah aku tandai. Itu adalah lokasi strategis," Sasuke menampilkan gambar-gambar yang sudah ia kumpulkan dalam waktu semalam melalui proyektor.

"Ini adalah tempat-tempat yang mudah bagi semua orang untuk datang. Maksudku- masyarakat bisa menggunakan transportasi umum jika kita membangun taman di sekitar sini,"

Yugao mengelus dagunya. Tempat itu berada dekat dengan sebuah sekolah dan rumah sakit serta beberapa restoran makan. Memang tempat yang memungkinkan untuk berbisnis seperti ini. Ia menunjuk layar proyektor itu,"Aku setuju dengan tempat yang ini. Lagipula seperti yang kau katakan, tempat ini sangat strategis,"

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ia tahu kalau Yugao pasti setuju dengan semua usulan yang ia berikan,"Tapi Nyonya Haruno. Akan ada baiknya jika taman ini dibangun dekat dengan perumahan. Akan ada banyak orang yang datang ke tempat itu,"

"Maaf sebelumnya tapi ini bukan sembarang taman. Setiap yang datang ke tempat itu harus membeli tiket. Sangat tidak wajar membangun taman seperti ini di perumahan. Maka dari itu akan sangat baik jika proyek ini dibangun di daerah kota," Sanggah Sai. Pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hendak kembali membantah namun tak jadi karna Sasuke kembali mengambil alih pembicaraan,

"Aku menghargai pendapat anda. Tapi aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya dan aku memutuskan untuk membangun juga taman terbuka di perumahan. Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak semalam,"

Yugao menaikkan kedua alisnya. Ini menarik.

Kembali Sai maupun Sasuke mengeluarkan suara mereka. Terkadang Yugao menyetujui usulan Sasuke dan terkadang mereka berbeda pendapat. Sakura juga dengan segenap hati berani mengeluarkan usulannya dan menatap mata Yugao tanpa rasa takut karena saat ini Sasuke membutuhkan pendapatnya juga.

* * *

Menit-menit penuh ketegangan akhirnya dapat berakhir ketika Yugao mengatakan hal tersebut. Sakura membereskan berkas itu kembali dan mendudukkan dirinya. Dipejamkan matanya sebentar dan menikmati waktu istirahat nya dengan baik.

Matanya kembali terbuka ketika mendapati tangan yang menyentuh bahunya. Ditolehkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan mata ketika melihat Sasuke yang menyentuh bahunya,"Kau melakukannya dengan baik. Yugao ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya lalu berdiri dengan cepat. Ia menarik napasnya susah payah,"Untuk apa ia ingin menemuiku?"

"Temui saja. Ini adalah kesempatan mu untuk memperingati nya," Jawab Sasuke. Sakura menelan ludahnya lalu mengangguk. Sasuke benar, ia harus bersikap berani di depan wanita yang sudah menghancurkan keluarganya. Sakura berjalan ke luar di ikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Ketika matanya melihat sebuah pintu khusus, jantungnya kembali berdegup. Ia menoleh menatap Sasuke tapi pria itu hanya balik menatapnya seolah berkata 'Kau bisa melakukannya'

Sakura mengetuk pintu lalu membukanya ketika mendengar kata masuk. Ia berjalan ke dalam lalu menutup pintunya.

Ketika tubuhnya berbalik, mata hijaunya menangkap siluet wanita yang selama ini membuatnya mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Wow... Sakura Haruno, aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu dalam keadaan seperti ini," Ucap Yugao. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi meja dan melipat tangannya. Wajah Sakura menegang. Ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Tak ada jawaban darinya, netra hijau Sakura terus terpaku pada objek di depannya ini.

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa padaku?" Tanyanya dingin. Yugao menegakkan badannya lalu mengangkat bahu,"Tak ada. Aku hanya cukup terkejut kau bisa berada di kota ini dan menjadi orang terdekat Uchiha. Kau tau kan semua orang mencari keberadaan mu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura. Kau tentu tau aku ada disini kan? Kau membuat Paman Kabuto menghilang dari pandangan lalu mengikuti ku sampai kemari. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kenapa kau menghancurkan hidupku hah? Tak cukupkah kau merebut Ayah dari kami lalu memisahkan kakakku dariku?"

Mata Yugao menyipit. Ia membiarkan Sakura mencecarnya dengan berbagai kata,"Aku akan menemukan kakakku dan membuatmu mendapatkan ganjaran atas semuanya,"

"Benarkah? Oh... Ternyata Mebuki berkata benar. Kau lah yang akan kembali dan membalas semuanya. Aku benar-benar takjub Sakura. Dari awal aku memang sudah menduga, bahwa kau memang anak yang tangguh,"

"Jangan pernah kau sebut nama ibuku semudah itu Nyonya Uzuki. Kau ataupun Ayah sekalipun memang manusia kotor yang hanya bisa menindas wanita lemah seperti ibuku. Manusia seperti kalian patut untuk dihabisi," Balas Sakura dengan matanya yang menatap tajam ke arah Yugao. Napasnya tersengal-sengal ketika mengatakan hal demikian dan ia juga merasa kalau kepalanya mulai panas.

"Apakah karna kau memiliki Uchiha jadi kau bersikap menantang seperti ini Sakura?" Tanya Yugao dengan nada sinis. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura dan berhenti tepat di depannya,"Apa kau merasa sudah memiliki perisai dan senjatamu?"

Sakura menggeleng penuh keyakinan,"Aku berani berkata karna aku memiliki keberanian terhadapmu," Jawabnya. Yugao tertawa entah karna apa dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit kesal. "Keberanian? Wow... Ternyata kau juga mewarisi kebodohan yang dimiliki ibumu Sakura sayang...-"

"-Apa jadinya jika Ayahmu mendengar kalau kau ada di Tokyo dan menghirup udara yang sama sepertinya? Menurutmu apa ayahmu menginginkan mu kembali?"

"Tidak. Aku yakin ayah tidak pernah menganggap ku ada. Kau membuatnya menjauh dari ibuku,"

Yugao tersenyum miring,"Itu bukan masalahku. Tapi asal kau tau, terkadang saat malam hari dia memimpikan kau Sakura. Menyebut namamu lalu menangis penuh penyesalan. Dulu saat kau dinyatakan hilang, ayahmu menjadi sangat frustasi. Dia mengerahkan bawahannya untuk mencarimu dan membawamu kembali tapi saat itu dia juga menyerah karna tak menemukanmu. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa mustahil Sakura kecil dapat bertahan di dunia luar-"

"-Jadi dia berpikir kalau kau sudah mati Sakura. Semenjak itu suamiku tersayang selalu murung dan tak bersemangat. Kasihan sekali,"

Mata Sakura memburam. Hatinya sakit mendengar Yugao mengatakan hal semudah itu. Ia tidak ingin percaya namun sisi lain dari dirinya menuntut untuk percaya ucapan Yugao. Sakura menundukkan pandangannya lalu mengusap matanya yang penuh dengan air mata,"Aku benci kalian semua,"

"Sekarang kau bisa pulang dan merenungkan semuanya Sakura. Rasanya aku sudah puas berbicara padamu. Jika kau ingin melihat ayah dan kakakmu, temuilah aku," Yugao menyelipkan kartu namanya ke dalam telapak tangan Sakura,"Kau tentunya akan diakui publik jika kau berada di pihakku nanti,"

* * *

Sakura membaca kartu nama itu sebelum melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Ia menyandarkan dan memerosotkan dirinya di dinding dan menangis keras. Berulang kali tangannya mengusap kasar matanya yang memerah hingga sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh tubuhnya.

Sakura mendongak dan menatap kulit pucat yang tengah memeluknya,"Sasuke?"

"Jangan menangis Sakura. Jangan terlihat lemah dihadapan lawanmu,"

Sakura menggeleng,"A-aku tak bisa..."

Tak ada balasan lagi. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas surai merah muda Sakura. Ia mengelus punggung Sakura yang bergetar akibat tangisannya yang kencang di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Kau memiliki aku Sakura. Tak akan aku biarkan siapapun menyentuhmu, aku bersumpah atas nama Uchiha. Kau bisa bergantung padaku,"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menggenggam jas Sasuke,"Tidak! Kau tak bisa! Yugao akan membuat kau dan aku terpisah. Jangan Sasuke-sama... Kumohon pergilah dariku," Ia meracau.

"Aku tak akan pergi darimu Sakura. Kau sudah tahu itu kan? Aku sangat mencintaimu," Tolaknya. Sakura berusaha menepis pelukan itu namun hatinya menolak. Ia menangis ketika Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, kini mereka tak perduli dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang ditujukan untuk mereka.

* * *

"Ya, dia ada bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Aku ingin kau menemukan tempat tinggalnya. Dia dan bibinya Tsunade Senju,"

Karin menjatuhkan gelas yang ia pegang, hal itu membuat Sasori menoleh cepat ke arahnya lalu menghampirinya.

"Kau terluka? Apakah pecahannya mengenai kakimu?"

Sejenak ia terpaku pada pertanyaan pria itu. Tadinya ia benar-benar terkejut mendengar kalau Sakura dan bibinya ada di Tokyo namun sekarang ia jauh lebih terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya.

Sasori mencari sapu lalu menjauhkan pecahan beling yang memang melukai punggung kaki wanita kacamata itu. Ia meraih kotak obat dan berjongkok di kakinya.

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai kembali terkumpul di mata merah Karin. Kini ia tak sanggup lagi bergerak ataupun berbicara, semuanya seakan membuatnya lumpuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tidak berhati-hati?" Tanyanya sekali lagi dengan nada khawatir. Karin merasakan hatinya menghangat. Mungkin memang Sasori itu mencintainya.

"Kau peduli padaku?" Gerakan tangan Sasori berhenti dalam sekejap. Ia melepas kapas yang ia pegang lalu berdiri dan menatap mata Karin yang basah karna kumpulan air mata,"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku hanya membantu orang yang terluka," Jawabnya dengan dingin namun Karin menggeleng,"Tidak! Kau mencintaiku... Kau masih mencintai ku. Itu yang kau lakukan," Sanggahnya lalu mencengkeram lengan Sasori.

Pria itu menepis tangan Karin,"Menjauh dariku. Aku masih punya banyak urusan yang lebih penting," Setelah itu ia berjalan melewati Karin dengan begitu mudahnya,

"Aku tahu Sakura dan Bibiku ada di Tokyo..."

Sasori kembali bergeming. Ia berbalik ke arah Karin dan meraih pundak wanita itu,"Lalu kau berniat pergi dari sini dan mencari Sakura? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu kabur secepat itu,"

"Aku harus menemukan adikku dan menanyakan keberadaannya selama belasan tahun kami tak bertemu! Apa kau setega itu? Bagaimana jika kau yang ada di posisiku? Hah? Kau pasti juga melakukan hal yang sama,"

Rahangnya mengeras,"Aku akan membawa Sakura kemari dengan semua bukti yang sudah akurat. Kau hanya perlu menunggu semua itu,"

"Bukti apa lagi? Terlalu banyak masalah yang aku tanggung dan kau memberiku satu masalah lagi, apa maksudnya itu?"

Sasori menutup matanya lalu menghela napasnya,"Dia bukan adikmu,"

Deg!

Karin merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di dalam hatinya yang mati. Ia tak bisa mencerna kata-kata itu dengan baik,"A-apa maksudmu? Kau mencoba-"

"Dia bukan adikmu. Kau tidak pernah punya adik,"

"Kau bicara apa? Sa-sakura adalah putri ibuku. Dan aku kakaknya, bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi? Aku melihat ibu melahirkan nya," Karin kembali mencengkeram lengan Sasori dengan kuat dan menuntut jawaban yang pasti dari pria itu,"Bukan. Kau salah,"

"Aku tak mengerti,"

"Kau bukan kakaknya. Kau bukan putri dari Kizashi dan Mebuki. Mereka tidak punya ikatan darah denganmu,"

Karin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasori lalu menggeleng. "Ka-kau mencoba membuatku gila kan _anata_?"

Sasori menggeleng.

"Tidak... Aku tak percaya dengan omong kosong mu. Kau berbohong untuk membalas ku. Aku tahu itu,"

"Karin, aku lah yang seharusnya tidak pernah percaya akan hal itu," Mata Ruby Karin menatap tajam ke arah Sasori yang masih mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama,"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau tahu, Paman Asuma mengatakan kalau ayah dan ibuku tewas karna kecelakaan mobil yang mereka alami. Saat itu aku berada di dalam mobil bersama mereka berdua. Dia mengatakan saat itu pihak medis membawa ku ke rumah sakit dan menghubungi nenek dan Paman-"

"-Kau tau yang lebih parah lagi? Ibu baru saja melahirkan ku di sebuah gubuk kecil karna ia mengalami pendarahan yang hebat. Tapi aku harus kehilangan mereka berdua hanya dalam satu malam. Dan saat kami semua tiba di rumah sakit, seorang wanita juga melahirkan di tempat yang sama. Dan itu adalah Nyonya Mebuki,"

"Kau bicara apa sebenarnya?"

Sasori tak menggubris itu. Ia tetap melanjutkan,"Paman Asuma mengatakan kalau ada seorang wanita kaya yang menghampirinya dan memberinya uang yang dapat mencukupi kebutuhan selama empat tahun. Pamanku adalah penggila uang, ia tak akan menolak itu dan bayi dari saudaranya yang baru meninggal lah yang ia korbankan-"

"-Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah bayi itu ditukar dengan bayi Nyonya Mebuki. Semua berjalan lancar, tanpa Mebuki atau Kizashi ketahui. Surat-surat yang berhubungan dengan kelahiran si bayi pun dipalsukan dan tidak ada yang menduga itu,"

Karin menajamkan telinganya dan menjadi pendengar yang baik. Matanya berkaca-kaca dengan semua kemungkinan yang tidak pernah ia percayai,

"Kau mau berkata jika..."

"Kau benar. Kita berdua adalah bayi yang tertukar itu. Wanita itu dan pamanku membuatku kehilangan semua kebahagiaan yang mungkin menantiku dan menjebakmu dengan semua permasalahan ini. Tidak, kau dan aku lah yang menjadi korban atas keegoisan semua orang,"

Karin menggeleng. Ia mencengkram rambut merahnya lalu terisak-isak. Sasori tak bisa berkata. Ia hanya bergeming di tempatnya walau ada sedikit rasa di hatinya yang menginginkan untuk memeluk wanita yang memang sudah terlanjur memeluk hatinya ini.

"Aku mengetahui semua ini saat umurku 18 tahun. Waktu itu paman mabuk berat lalu menceritakan semua itu padaku tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Aku kesal, frustasi dan kecewa. Sejak itu aku berusaha mencarimu dan mendapat berbagai informasi dari koneksi ku. Inilah kenapa aku mencarimu Karin. Karna aku butuh pembuktian itu. Dan sekarang Sakura juga sudah kutemukan. Aku akan mencari kebenaran dari perkataan pamanku tentang kita berdua-"

Sasori berjalan mendekat ke arah Karin,"-Tapi kau tahu apa kesalahan terbesar ku?" Tanyanya. Karin menengadah lalu menatap mata suaminya dengan bingung,"Kesalahan ku adalah, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Dan itu benar-benar mengacaukan duniaku jika aku memberikan mu satu fakta besar ini,"

TBC

.

.

A/n : finally saya update. Pertama saya mau ucapkan terimakasih untuk semua pembaca dan pemberi reviews dari fic kali ini. Saya benar-benar senang dapat reviews dari kalian karena itu membuat saya semangat buat ngetik terus-menerus walau lagi sibuk hehe. Saya mau bales reviews kali ini,

 _MichanNii15 : udah lanjut ya, maaf tak sesuai dengan harapan hehe_

 _Hanazono Yuri : udah lanjut ya hehe_

 _Rina227 : saya juga lupa, tapi saya rasa udah kejawab kan di chap ini? Apa belom?_

 _: jangan takut, saya jamin sakura bahagia banget nanti_

 _Uchiha Cherry 286 : kamu kasih tahu saya aja ya, kalo misalnya ada adegan yang gak kamu suka. Nanti saya pikirkan baik-baik, makasih buat tetep setia hehe_

 _Lightflower22 : Udah lanjut ya, jangan deh sampe diabetes. Bahaya nanti :v_

 _Uchiha nazura : udah dilanjut yaa_

 _Nay : uhh kenapa akun kamu bisa ke blokir? Hmm btw saya suka reviews dari kamu dan ini yang saya tunggu-tunggu. Memang saya munculin semua konflik lalu di campur dan diaduk kayak nasi goreng. Hehe enggak kok, saya udah jelasin sedikit demi sedikit kan? Tapi saya usahakan tetap stabil alurnya ini. Makasih ya_

 _Puma178 : makasih kalo menurutmu fic ini bagus padahal menurut saya benar-benar buruk haha. Saya rasa sudah jelas kan siapa kakaknya Sakura?_

 _Cherryblossommmm : udah di next ya, makasih buat nunggu_

 _DCherryBlue : papa Fugaku kenapa? :v perasaan baik-baik aja. Yep, Sakura agak polos hehe_

 _Eka : wah saya tahu ada sebagian yang mau adegan lemon tapi saya mau ngehargai adik-adik yang masih di bawah umur, jadi paling saya lewatin aja atau nyelip dikit doang. Hehe_

Oke... Makasih semuanya, dan sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya. Psst, maaf kalo ada typo yaa

Salam,

Beebeep


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

 _I Love You but I never can reach you_

 _._

 _._

Sorry for bad language typos and many more, happy reading!

.

.

Sasori menelusup kan jemarinya ke dalam rambut merahnya lalu mulai menggeram. Ia benar-benar terlihat kacau karna kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Hari ini, ia memarahi beberapa pegawainya yang melakukan setitik kesalahan dan berusaha memecat mereka jika hal itu kembali terulang. Ia membenci dirinya ketika harus menjadi emosi seperti ini.

"Tuan Akasuna. Saya sudah mendapatkan alamat rumah Nyonya Sakura. Ia dan bibinya tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil di samping taman kanak-kanak. Letaknya di pinggir kota. Ini alamatnya," Seorang pria masuk lalu berkata dan memberikan secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat yang ia mau. Dianggukkannya kepala lalu menyuruh pria itu pergi. Ia berdiri dari kursi putarnya lalu menyambar kunci mobil dan segera pergi dari sana.

* * *

Tsunade mengamati kue di dalam oven yang tengah ia buat. Tadi Sakura baru saja memberi kabar kalau dia akan pulang telat hari ini. Tapi tak mengatakan alasannya kenapa.

"Sakura pasti senang dengan kue keju ini," Ucapnya dengan penuh rasa kebahagiaan. Ia melirik jam sebentar lalu kembali mengamati kue yang belum sepenuhnya jadi itu,"Baiklah. Sekitar 10 menit lagi," Katanya lalu beranjak dari sana. Tsunade membereskan peralatan-peralatan yang ia gunakan lalu membawanya ke tempat cucian. Ketika akan mencuci piring, suara bel pintunya terdengar. Tsunade menghentikan kegiatannya lalu mendekati pintu. Tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu lalu menekannya ke bawah.

Matanya menatap seorang pria rambut merah yang berdiri tepat di depannya dengan mata hazelnya yang tajam. Pria itu mengenakan jas kantoran dan sangat rapi membuat Tsunade sempat terpana barang sebentar saja.

"Nyonya Tsunade Senju?"

Telinga nya mendengar suara berat yang dikeluarkan pria itu kemudian mengangguk. Ia mempersilahkan Sasori untuk masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Maaf, apa anda teman Sakura?"

Sasori tak menjawab. Ia bingung, apakah dirinya harus mengatakan hal ini langsung atau tidak?

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tsunade dan tersenyum kecil,"Akan lebih sopan jika aku memperkenalkan diriku," Ucapnya. Tsunade memandangnya lekat-lekat seperti menyadari sesuatu. Tatapan itu... Tatapan yang sama yang dimiliki oleh Sakuranya.

"Kau terlihat tidak asing lagi,"

Sasori mengeluarkan senyumannya,"Aku memang tidak asing bagimu Nyonya Senju-"

Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Tsunade,"Aku Sasori Akasuna," Mata Tsunade membesar. Ia dengan segera berdiri lalu menutup mulutnya karna terkejut. Sasori terpaku di tempatnya. Ia membiarkan Tsunade dengan semua pemikirannya yang bingung.

"Ka-kau sungguh Sasori? Kau Sasori dalam surat itu? Sasori putra Mebuki? Keponakanku yang ditukar? Kakak kandung Sakura?"

Sasori mengangguk kaku. Jawabannya hanyalah 'iya'.

"Aku kemari karna aku butuh tes DNA dengan Sakura. Aku benar-benar tidak memercayai hal ini tapi-"

"-Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya aku mencarimu? Betapa tersiksanya aku ketika tak kunjung bertemu dengan mu dan menepati permintaan adikku? Dan kau disini setelah semuanya kacau... Apa yang terjadi padamu nak? Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi bahkan tanpa Sasori bisa menjelaskan lagi. Ia melepas jemari Tsunade yang mencengkeram bahunya dengan keras lalu berusaha menjelaskan secara mendetail kenapa dan bagaimana ia bisa tahu semua hal ini.

FLASHBACK

 _Sasori_ _menutup buku yang ia baca lalu mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Ia melirik ke pintu utama yang terbuka, menampilkan pamannya yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung sambil bergumam tak jelas. Sasori berdiri dan mendekati sang paman, memapahnya ke sofa tamu lalu melepas botol alkohol yang ia genggam._

 _Ini tengah malam. Sasori memang sengaja menunggu kepulangan sang paman karna ia khawatir. Neneknya selalu mengatakan kalau paman Asuma sering mabuk-mabukan ketika malam hari entah untuk apa dan kembali menghilang ketika paginya. Maka dari itu Sasori yang akan terjaga malam ini untuk mengecek keadaan pamannya._

 _"Paman, kumohon berhentilah menjadi seperti ini. Kau harus tahu kalau nenek mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Dia ingin kau bersikap lebih dewasa," Ucapnya lalu membiarkan sang paman menegak air putih yang sudah dibawanya. Asuma melempar gelas itu ke sembarang arah dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasori dengan kasar,"Anak tak tahu diri! Beraninya kau memerintahkan aku seperti itu. Kurang ajar sekali!" Bentaknya. Sasori terdiam sejenak, memang bukan hal aneh jika Asuma memarahinya namun kali ini Sasori tak suka kata-kata itu._

 _"Aku hanya mencoba untuk membantumu dan menenangkan nenek. Setidaknya kau kasihanilah dirimu sendiri paman. Kau itu keluarga kami," Balasnya datar. Sasori sedari awal tak menyukai dengan sifat pemarah yang dimiliki oleh Asuma. Ia membenci kehadiran pria ini di sekitarnya. Namun, dia adalah pamannya. Anggota keluarganya, maka dari itu ia harus peduli pada Asuma._

 _"Brengsek kau! Memangnya kau itu keluarga ku hah? Aku tak sudi memiliki keponakan macam dirimu iblis kecil!" Bentaknya sekali lagi. Sasori mulai merasa ucapan Asuma melantur kemana-mana. Ia ingin kembali berucap namun Asuma lebih dulu mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya,_

 _"Kau itu bukan keluargaku. Aku tak pernah punya keponakan seperti dirimu. Kakakku dan istrinya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat akan ke rumah sakit. Mereka... Mereka mati namun bayinya selamat. Waw, saat itu benar-benar keajaiban,"_

 _"Apa maksud paman?" Tanya Sasori mulai kebingungan. Yang ia tahu, orang mabuk akan mengutarakan kebenaran ketika mereka berbicara._

 _"Ya, mereka menabrak mobil lain dan boom! Mereka tewas. Saat di rumah sakit, wanita cantik menghampiriku dan menawarkan aku berjuta-juta dollar. Sangat banyak sampai rasanya tidak muat dalam dompetku," Ucapnya sambil menatap kosong ke arah depan. Sesekali ia cegukan akibat alkohol yang ia konsumsi sebelumnya._

 _"Dia bilang, temannya yang melahirkan di rumah sakit tidak menginginkan anak laki-laki jadi dia menukarnya dengan keponakanku yang cantik. Maksudku, dia membeli keponakanku lalu menggantinya dengan kau bocah iblis. Tapi aku tak menyesal, selama aku punya uang... Maka aku bahagia entah itu tanpa keluarga kandungku ataupun iya," Lanjutnya. Sasori bungkam._

 _Ia tahu apa arti kata itu. Asuma mencoba mengatakan kalau dia bukanlah paman kandungnya. Dalam arti kata, dia tak punya keluarga asli._

 _"Wanita itu memberimu padaku. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun karna sebelumnya kakak ipar baru saja melahirkan bayinya. Bahkan ibuku tak pernah tahu kalau cucunya adalah seorang perempuan. Ah sialan, jika saja saat itu uang yang diberikan Uzuki lebih kecil, mungkin aku akan menolak dan tidak bertemu dengan iblis cilik ini. Ah sayangnya dia tahu kelemahan ku hahaha," Ucapnya diiringi suara tawa yang menggema._

 _Sasori mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menatap lurus ke arah mata Asuma yang masih tertawa akibat ucapannya sendiri,"Aku bukan seorang Akasuna?"_

 _Asuma menatapnya tanpa minat,"Tentu saja bukan. Kau itu iblis. Ah siapa ya namanya aku lupa? Kate? Karen? Karin? Ah tentu... Karin. Dia pasti tumbuh jadi gadis yang cantik," Jawabnya dan itu sukses membuat mata Hazel Sasori membulat sempurna,"Karin?"_

 _Asuma tak menjawab. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu bersenandung kecil dengan suaranya yang serak. "Karin adalah keponakan mu?" Tanyanya. Sasori berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan benar-benar siap untuk memukul telak wajah menjijikkan sang paman. "Karin dan aku? Aku... Ibu dan ayah? Mereka?" Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan menendang apapun yang terlihat oleh matanya yang berkilat amarah. Buku-buku jarinya memutih akibat kepalan tangannya. Ruang tamu itu bak kapal pecah akibat perbuatan Sasori. Ia kembali menatap Asuma lalu meraih pundak pria itu dan mengguncangnya,"Dimana paman? Dimana Karin dan keluarganya?!"_

 _"Karin? Ah aku tak tahu. Tapi dia bersama dengan wanita itu. Wanita yang membelinya. Sedangkan Keluarga? Oh ibumu yang cantik itu sudah lama mati bocah. Dia keracunan,"_

 _Sasori terdiam. Aura gelapnya muncul. Ibunya? Nyonya Mebuki? Wanita yang sering memberinya makanan itu sudah mati?_

 _"Ibuku? Nyonya Mebuki?"_

 _Asuma mengangguk tanpa ragu sebelum kehilangan kesadaran nya._

 _Sasori menundukkan pandangannya lalu kembali mengepalkan tangan,_

 _"Aku benci kalian semua,"_

FLASHBACK END

"Sejak saat itu aku mencoba mencari Karin dan akhirnya aku menemukannya. Dia berada di Amerika. Dua tahun aku mencarinya kemana-mana sampai seseorang mengatakan hal itu padaku,"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku menemuinya lalu berusaha membawanya kembali. Sebelum itu aku bertemu dengan wanita itu. Wanita yang sudah menukar kehidupan ku dan Karin. Awalnya aku berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau aku jatuh cinta pada Karin dan ingin menikahinya agar wanita itu bisa melepas Karin dari tangannya-"

"-Dan itu membuahkan hasil. Yugao Uzuki memenuhi permintaan ku. Dia membiarkan aku bertemu dengan Karin dan membawanya. Dia masih Karin yang sama, perempuan dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya dan kacamata merah yang membingkai matanya,"

Tsunade mulai merasakan matanya memanas. Oh... Betapa ia merindukan gadis itu. Sangat rindu. Namun ia tak pernah tahu kalau Karin sangat berada dekat dengannya hingga Sasori muncul. "Kau membebaskannya dan langsung menikahi nya?"

Sasori mengangguk,"Dia sangat senang bertemu denganku. Dia memelukku dan mengatakan kalau aku adalah malaikat yang menolong dirinya dari neraka. Kau tau, aku benar-benar mencintai Karin setelah itu dan tanpa ragu aku menikahinya. Aku dan Karin hidup sebagaimana mestinya suami istri sampai peristiwa itu terjadi,"

Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya,"Peristiwa apa?"

"Nenekku meninggal setelah meminum teh hangat dari Karin. Pihak rumah sakit mengatakan kalau nenek terlalu banyak meminum racun itu dan nyawanya tidak tertolong-"

"-Kau tahu saat itu aku marah dan benar-benar lepas kendali. Aku memaki Karin dengan ribuan kata kasar yang aku tahu itu pasti menyakiti hatinya. Aku mengatakan padanya kalau selama ini aku tak pernah mencintai dirinya dan hanya berbohong di depan wanita itu,"

Tsunade menutup bibirnya dan memandang prihatin pada Sasori,"Apa dia membencimu?"

Sasori menggeleng,"Dia tidak pernah benci padaku walau aku berbohong padanya. Waktu itu aku benar-benar berkata kasar. Aku katakan padanya kalau selama ini niat awalku adalah menghancurkan hidupnya. Sebenarnya itu tidak sepenuhnya kebohongan. Aku membenci Karin mulai saat itu dan menolak semua penjelasan darinya yang mengatakan kalau pamanku yang bersalah. Aku tak bisa berpikir lagi-"

"-Aku sengaja mengurungnya di rumah tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. Karna aku tak mau dia pergi dari hidupku sebelum aku mengatakan maaf padanya dan menjelaskan semua kekacauan ini padanya,"

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu nak. Karin adalah anak yang tegar. Ia selalu bersikap lebih dewasa dari umurnya dan aku sudah menyadari itu saat pertama kali aku memeluk tubuhnya saat bayi. Sasori... Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau kau adalah anak kandung adikku yang sesungguhnya. Kau tahu, kelahiran mu benar-benar dinantikan oleh ayahmu-"

"-Jika saja mereka mau mendengarkan ucapan ku untuk memeriksa jenis kelamin bayi yang dikandung oleh Mebuki, mungkin ceritanya akan berbeda sekarang ini. Tapi takdir berkata sebaliknya. Kita bertemu dalam keadaan penuh bahaya seperti ini," Ucap Tsunade. Sasori menatapnya sendu. Ia sudah tahu kalau ibunya telah mati. Jadinya ia tak akan pernah merasa apa itu rasa bahagia saat memiliki ibu yang menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

"Boleh aku... Memelukmu _Baa-san_?" Tanyanya dengan penuh keraguan. Tsunade tersenyum sedih lalu meraih bahu tegap Sasori untuk ia peluk. Dirasakan nya tangan Sasori memeluknya erat dan menumpahkan segala bebannya pada Tsunade.

 _Dia bersamaku sekarang Mebuki,_ batinnya.

"Tenanglah nak. Aku benar-benar bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu, berapa lama aku mencarimu? Bahkan kedatanganku ke Tokyo adalah untuk mencarimu. Tapi kupikir sekarang aku tak perlu mencari lagi karna kau sudah ada bersama kami,"

Tsunade melepas pelukannya lalu menangkupkan tangannya pada kedua pipi Sasori yang dingin,"Aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura. Kau hanya perlu datang kemari bersama Karin dan kita bisa menyelesaikan semuanya secara kekeluargaan," Ucap Tsunade. Sasori mengangguk paham, ia kini tahu bahwa dirinya tak bisa menghadapi hal ini sendirian. Ia butuh orang lain.

"Kau benar-benar mirip ayahmu. Hanya saja warna matamu sama seperti kakekmu. Itu yang membuatnya berbeda,"

"Bibi? Ceritakan semuanya mulai dari awal. Apa yang terjadi pada ibu dan juga ayahku,"

* * *

Sakura menutup toples kue yang tadi diberikan oleh Ino. Kali ini perutnya sudah mulai penuh terisi oleh kue kering itu. Dan ia rasa tak perlu untuk turun makan siang lagi.

"Apa yang Sasuke-sama lakukan? Biasanya ia menemuiku," Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia melirik cctv yang mengarah kepadanya dan mendesah. Ia jadi ingat dengan lamaran Sasuke saat itu. Dua minggu? Ini sudah berjalan seminggu. Berarti ia hanya memiliki waktu satu minggu lagi. Namun Sakura masih belum tahu jawaban apa yang akan ia beri untuk Sasuke.

Ia masih bimbang, saat Yugao menyebut nama Sasuke yang dipikirkan nya adalah Sasuke dalam bahaya. Ia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain itu namun tak mungkin juga ia menolak Sasuke karna di dalam hatinya ada sepercik rasa cinta pada Sasuke dan ia tahu rasa itu akan tumbuh besar dalam hatinya.

"Tuhan... Bantu aku,"

 _Cklek!_

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa mengetuk,"Kau mau makan siang?"

Itu Sasuke. Panjang umur sekali.

"Ah, aku baru saja makan camilan dari Nona Yamanaka. Jadi perutku tidak terlalu lapar," Jawabnya. Ia tidak bohong, saat ini perutnya belum terasa kosong,"Itu hanya sementara. Ayolah kau harus makan siang. Bukankah kau bilang hari ini lembur?" Sakura mengedipkan matanya dan mengangguk kaku. Satu hal yang ia lupa, Sasuke Uchiha tidak mau menerima penolakan. Apapun yang ia minta harus segera dituruti.

Sakura meraih tas kecilnya lalu memasukkan beberapa barang penting sebelum berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Kau mau makan apa siang ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku? Aku akan ikut kemanapun anda membawaku Sasuke-sama,"

Sasuke tertawa kecil ketika mereka sudah berada dalam lift dan itu membuat Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung. Kenapa Sasuke tertawa?

"Kata-kata mu terlalu ambigu, sungguh. Memangnya aku menculikmu? Ah tidak, memangnya kau mau kubawa kemanapun seperti penculik?"

Pipi Sakura kembali memerah. Ia bahkan terlihat konyol karna ucapannya sendiri. "Aku tak bermaksud-"

"Aku mengerti," Potong Sasuke. Ia menekan tombol di dalam lift lalu melirik Sakura yang berdiri kikuk di sampingnya,

"Ada yang kau pikirkan Sakura?"

Netra hijau Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke dan menggeleng. Ia memang berbohong. Otaknya terlalu banyak memikirkan masalah, mulai dari kakaknya, Yugao, hilangnya Paman Kabuto serta lamaran Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu. Sakura sendiri bingung ingin menyelesaikan masalah yang mana dulu. Semuanya terlalu rumit dan menguras otak.

"Ayo jalan Sakura. Jangan melamun," Titah Sasuke lalu menarik telapak tangan Sakura.

Ia tersentak sejenak lalu mengimbangi langkah Sasuke yang besar,"Maaf aku tadi melamun,"

"Hn, bicaralah jika kau punya masalah. Kau tahu aku bisa membantumu kan?"

Sakura mengangguk lalu mendudukkan dirinya di dalam mobil saat mereka tiba di depan kantor. Sasuke duduk di kursi kemudi lalu mulai memutar mobilnya ke arah lain.

* * *

"Aku tak tahu harus memesan apa. Kau tahu, aku tak terbiasa memakan masakan Italia,"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis,"Kau bisa memesan _Pasta Primavera_. Itu salah satu masakan favoritku," Sakura menganggukkan kepala. Ia tahu apa itu pasta tapi mungkin akan sedikit berbeda jika itu masakan favorit Sasuke.

Ketika pelayan selesai mencatat dan pergi, mata jelaga Sasuke memusatkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang duduk gelisah di tempatnya. Ia terlihat begitu takjub dengan isi dari restoran yang mereka singgahi.

"Jadi Sakura? Kau sudah punya jawaban mu?"

Tubuh Sakura tersentak ketika Sasuke menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang sedang berusaha untuk ia hindari. Ia membenarkan letak duduknya dan tak berani beradu pandang dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura?"

"Ah?! Uhm... Aku... Tentang itu-" Sakura menundukkan pandangannya dan memainkan jarinya yang bertautan.

"-Aku tak mau kau ikut terjebak dalam bahaya Sasuke. Aku terlalu takut untuk kehilanganmu seperti aku kehilangan keluargaku. Aku.. Aku tak mau-"

"Cukup Sakura. Saat ini kau sama sekali tidak membuatku dalam bahaya. Kau salah, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa membodohi orang sepertiku. Kau tak perlu takut," Potong Sasuke. Ia meraih dagu Sakura agar menatapnya ketika ia berbicara dan saat itu juga Sakura bisa melihat cahaya dari wajah Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau tahu kan aku mencintaimu? Aku berjanji kalau aku tak akan pergi tanpa izin darimu. Aku akan selalu ada di setiap nafasmu. Dan tentu kau tak perlu takut untuk kehilangan ku," Ucapnya dan itu berhasil membuat hati Sakura sedikit tenang. Ia tahu, tak akan mudah bagi seseorang menjatuhkan Uchiha Sasuke. Karna pria dingin ini jauh lebih cerdas dan berani.

"Sasuke-sama... Aku tak yakin-"

"Yakinkan dirimu Sakura. Kau masih punya satu minggu untuk menjawab lamaranku," Tukasnya. Sakura kembali bungkam. Ia kembali menanyakan hatinya dan menarik napas.

"Mengenai itu, kupikir kau bisa mendengar jawabanku sekarang. Aku sudah menetapkan jawabanku,"

Sasuke merasakan hawa di sekitarnya panas. Menunggu Sakura seperti mendapatkan bom yang kapan saja siap jatuh dan meledak di atas kepalanya. Ia menajamkan telinganya dan menatap tajam ke arah netra hijau Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau sudah mencintai ku. Kau menyatakan hal itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan aku, aku pikir juga perasaan ku terhadap mu sama. Aku juga jatuh cinta padamu-"

"-Dan jawabanku adalah iya. Aku bersedia menikah denganmu,"

Entah kenapa dada Sasuke merasakan kelegaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sensasi ini jauh berbeda dari pada hal yang ia dapatkan selama menjadi seorang yang sukses. Ini jauh lebih membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Ia meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggam nya erat,"Kau menerima lamaranku Sakura? Kau sungguh bersedia menikah denganku?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lalu mendekati Sakura sebelum memeluknya sepihak,"Kau tahu aku benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Perasaan ini jauh lebih hebat. Terimakasih Sakura,"

Sakura membalas pelukan itu dan mengelus punggung Sasuke. Entah kenapa perbuatan pria dingin ini padanya sangat manis. Sasuke terlihat jauh lebih menggemaskan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sasuke melepas pelukannya lalu berlutut di hadapan Sakura ketika beberapa pasang mata yang mengenalnya mulai menatapnya dengan penasaran.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dari saku celananya lalu membukanya. Menampilkan cincin berlian yang cantik. Sakura terpana barang sejenak. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya sebelum merasakan tangan kirinya di angkat Sasuke lalu pria itu memasukkan cincin tadi ke jari manisnya.

Sasuke mencium punggung tangan Sakura lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Suara tepuk tangan mulai terdengar di sekitar mereka dan itu membuat Sakura tersadar atas lamunannya sendiri.

Banyak orang yang menepuk tangan mereka sebagai ucapan selamat dan itu membuat Sakura malu.

"Mereka hanya senang dengan jawabanmu. Terimakasih Sakura,"

* * *

Sakura menarik napasnya perlahan kemudian melepasnya lagi. Begitu seterusnya,"Ayo. Kita bisa melakukan ini," Ucap Sasuke. Ia meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggam nya seolah memberikan kekuatan. Malam ini mereka akan mengatakan hal ini pada keluarga besar Sasuke dan besok Sasuke akan mencoba berbicara dengan Tsunade. Karna wanita itu satu-satunya Keluarga yang dimiliki oleh Sakura. Juga saat ini Sasuke belum bisa menemukan dimana Karin berada dan juga eksistensi Kizashi.

Sakura melepas seatbelt yang ia kenakan lalu membuka pintu mobil, diikuti oleh Sasuke. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling bertaut satu sama lain. Sebelumnya, ia sempat memberitahu Itachi bahwa ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting malam ini. Jadi sudah dipastikan keluarganya sudah menunggu di dalam.

Ketika kaki mereka menginjak lantai dalam rumah, Sakura melihat anggota keluarga Sasuke yang sudah duduk manis di atas sofa sambil sesekali berbincang hangat. Itachi yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan mereka lalu menyapa,"Ah itu Sasuke dan Sakura,"

Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu utama dan tersenyum lebar. Ia mendekati Sasuke serta Sakura dan menuntun mereka untuk duduk bersama.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian katakan?" Tanya Fugaku langsung. Ia menyesap teh hangatnya lalu kembali menatap mata putra bungsunya dan Sakura bergantian.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling menatap kemudian Sasuke berbicara,"Aku dan Sakura memutuskan untuk menikah. Dia sudah menerima lamaranku yang beberapa hari lalu ku ajukan,"

Sasuke menangkap raut berbeda yang ditunjukkan setiap anggota keluarganya. Dan Mikoto yang paling berseri,"Kalian akan menikah? Sakura-chan! Kau sungguh menerima putraku untuk menjadi pendamping mu?"

Sakura mengangguk lalu tersenyum,"Aku menerima semua kelebihan dan kekurangan nya Ibu Mikoto,"

Mikoto tak dapat menahan diri lagi, dengan segera ia memeluk tubuh Sakura dan mengucapkan kata terimakasih padanya. Izumi serta Itachi pun juga ikut berbahagia melihat Sasuke.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan menetapkan tanggal pernikahan?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Satu minggu dari sekarang! Aku tak sabar melihat putraku berdiri di altar pernikahan bersama Sakura di sampingnya!" Jawab Mikoto dengan bersemangat. Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya,"Sa-satu Minggu?"

"Tentu sayang! Kalian harus secepatnya menikah!" Jawab Mikoto. Sakura hanya mendesah pelan dan mengangguk. Ia akan menuruti apapun yang dikatakan oleh calon ibu mertuanya dan menikah dengan Sasuke secepatnya.

"Ibu, Kupikir acara kita benar-benar padat. Belum lagi acara ulangtahun pernikahan Nii-san,"

"Aku dan Izumi akan menunda itu Sasuke. Lagipula pernikahan kalian jauh lebih penting," Sanggah Itachi. Ia menepuk bahu adiknya dengan pelan dan mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas.

"Nii-san jangan lakukan itu!" Protesnya. Ia membenarkan letak rambutnya kembali setelah menggerutu kepada Itachi.

"Satu minggu adalah waktu yang pas. Kita bisa merayakan ulangtahun pernikahan Itachi dua Minggu setelah itu. Ayah rasa itu yang terbaik," Kata Fugaku. Ia menampilkan senyumannya yang tak pernah Sakura lihat. Ternyata Fugaku memiliki senyum yang menawan sama seperti kedua putranya.

"Izumi-chan, kita harus menemani Sakura untuk memilih baju pengantin nanti. Aku akan memesan yang paling cantik untuk Sakura ku," Titah Mikoto. Izumi tersenyum kecil seraya mengangguk. Ini memang sifat ibu mertuanya yang penyayang.

"Kau sudah meminta persetujuan dengan keluarga Sakura?" Tanya Mikoto. Sasuke menggeleng,"Akan aku lakukan besok. Ayah dan ibu tak perlu ikut serta. Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri," Jawab Sasuke. Mikoto mengelus pipi putranya dengan sayang dan mengangguk paham. Ia tahu Sasuke sudah bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Jadi ia tak perlu khawatir lagi.

"Kami sungguh bahagia nak. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk menetap dengan satu perempuan," Mikoto berujar. Ia memeluk tubuh putra bungsunya dan mengelus sayang punggung tegap Sasuke.

Dia sungguh tak percaya. Rasanya baru kemarin Sasuke menangis di pelukannya ketika kakaknya merebut mainan yang ia pegang. Dan sekarang yang saat ini ia peluk adalah pria dewasa yang tengah jatuh cinta. Mikoto bahkan tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia terlalu bahagia akan kejutan malam ini.

Sasuke merasakan pundaknya sedikit basah. _Kaa-san pasti menangis,_ batinnya.

"Ibu tak perlu menangis,"

Sasuke melepas pelukannya lalu mengusap air mata yang menghias kedua pipinya. "Dasar Sasuke anak nakal!" Balasnya lalu mencubit dagu Sasuke, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan dulu ketika Sasuke mengusap pipinya.

Sasuke dan yang lain terkekeh mendengar ucapan itu. Rasanya seperti memutar kembali waktu.

"Jadi, Sakura-chan... Menurutmu apa yang harus kita kejar dalam waktu seminggu?" Tanya Mikoto. Matanya beralih pada Sakura yang tergagap. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, semua hal ini sangat terburu-buru baginya.

"Mungkin kita harus memulai dengan mencari gaun pengantin?" Usul Mikoto. Ia memainkan dagunya dan berpikir,

"Kita bisa bicarakan ini besok. Sakura dan aku harus pulang ke rumah. Lagipula, terlalu banyak urusan yang harus kulakukan besok," Putus Sasuke. Ia beranjak dari sofa dan menautkan kembali tangannya pada Sakura. "Semoga kau berhasil untuk besok Sasuke. Kami mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu," Itachi bersuara. Ia memeluk singkat adiknya dan memberinya semangat.

Ya walau sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Tsunade tak akan menolak Sasuke. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika mencoba kan?

* * *

"Oh astaga! Ka-kalian akan menikah?"

"Hn. Oleh sebab itu aku datang kesini untuk meminta restu darimu,"

Tsunade mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum memandang Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Ia sudah mengetahui beberapa poin penting tentang Sasuke dari Sasori saat pria itu datang ke rumah. Sepertinya Sasori sedikit tidak menyukai Sasuke mungkin karna Sasuke adalah pesaingnya dalam dunia bisnis dan itu menjadi penyebab kenapa mereka terlihat tidak bersahabat.

Ia melihat tatapan cinta yang diberikan oleh Sasuke ketika ia menatap mata hijau Sakura dan ia yakin bahwa pria ini sungguh-sungguh dalam melamar keponakannya.

"Aku berjanji akan melindungi dan membahagiakan Sakura," Ucapnya sekali lagi. Itu terdengar seperti sumpah dibanding janji semata.

Tsunade memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum sangat tipis.

 _Kau bisa lihat dari sana kan Mebuki? Pria ini bukan seorang bajingan,_ batinnya.

"Baiklah. Aku merestui hubungan kalian. Tapi kuharap kalian secepatnya menikah mengingat banyaknya rumor-rumor tak jelas yang bertebaran di majalah serta televisi," Jawabnya. Sakura tersenyum lega. Ia merasakan genggaman Sasuke semakin erat dalam tangannya. Ia tahu Sasuke juga merasakan perasaan bahagia yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan dari kata-kata.

"Tentu saja kami akan melangsungkan acara pernikahan. Kakak dan ayahku sudah menyebar undangan pernikahan kami kepada beberapa mitra kerja serta keluarga dan kerabat kami yang lain. Dan lokasi pernikahan aku serahkan pada Sakura,"

Sakura terlonjak sejenak, ia memandang Sasuke dan semua ucapannya. "Aku yang menentukan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa memilih tema pernikahan kita sesukamu,"

Sakura terdiam sejenak lalu ia menarik napas sebelum menjawab,"Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan damai di hadapan tuhan. Dan dihadiri oleh orang yang ku kenal dan aku sayangi. Dan tentunya... 'Orang itu',"

Tsunade melunturkan senyumnya ketika Sakura menyebut kata yang ia tahu merujuk pada siapa,"Kau ingin Ayahmu datang?" Tanya Tsunade dan Sakura mengangguk. Ia hanya ingin memperlihatkan pada sang ayah, bahwa putri yang dulu tidak ingin dia lihat kini bisa berbahagia dan hidup aman bersama seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus tanpa mau mempedulikan latar belakang keluarganya yang cukup berantakan. Ia ingin ayahnya melihat semua itu.

"Aku akan mengirimkan undangan khusus pada Yugao dan suaminya. Kau percayalah padaku," Kata Sasuke. Ia kembali meyakinkan calon istrinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan Sakura tentunya bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Jadi kau tidak mau sesuatu yang mewah dalam pernikahan kita? Seperti acara yang spektakuler?"

Sakura menggeleng,"Ini hanya sebuah pernikahan. Aku hanya ingin tuhan yang mendengar janji kita Sasuke-kun,"

Sebutan baru yang Sasuke suka. Sakura mulai berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan formal seperti biasanya dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang lebih dekat lagi.

"Kau perempuan sempurna untukku Sakura. Kau menginginkan kesederhanaan dariku disaat semua wanita menginginkan uang yang melimpah. Kau sempurna,"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menghabiskan banyak uang berlebihan hanya untuk pesta pernikahan. Karna tentunya sebuah pernikahan hanyalah berdasar pada kekuatan cinta dan kepercayaan kita akan tuhan,"

Tsunade terharu mendengar itu. Sakuranya memang wanita dewasa yang sederhana. Sakura hanya tak tahu, kata-kata itu menyebabkan Sasuke semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

Setelah sekian lama berbincang membicarakan beberapa hal penting tentang pernikahan, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pamit pulang. Ia baru saja dikabarkan kalau seseorang menunggunya di rumah.

"Hati-hati Sasuke-kun," Ucap Sakura. Ia mengecup pipi Sasuke sebelum pria itu pergi dengan kendaraan yang ia bawa.

"Aku turut bahagia akan kau Sakura. Kau pantas untuk bahagia," Tsunade memeluk erat tubuh keponakannya dan mengelus pipinya sayang,"Baiklah. Ayo kita memasak siang ini. Sasuke memberi mu cuti kan selama seminggu ini?"

Sakura terkekeh dan mengangguk,"Ayo kita membuat makanan yang banyak hari ini,"

* * *

Sasuke menempatkan mobilnya di depan rumah ketika melihat ada mobil lain yang terparkir di pekarangan rumahnya. Itu mobil Naruto.

Ia melangkah kan kaki dengan sedikit cepat ke dalam rumah lalu mendapati Naruto yang berdiri dari sofa ketika mata birunya melihat Sasuke. Lantas ia berjalan mendekat Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang pucat.

"Sasuke, untung kau cepat datang! Aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu," Ucap Naruto. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya lalu membiarkan Naruto kembali duduk di sofa diikuti oleh dirinya.

"Sesuatu apa?"

"Mengenai kakak dari Sakura,"

Sasuke mendesah,"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk pencarian ini. Aku sudah meminta bawahan ku yang lain untuk masalah ini," Balas Sasuke datar. Naruto menggeleng keras dan memandang tajam ke arah Sasuke,"Ini bukan hal biasa Sasuke. Selama ini kau keliru. Karin Haruno bukanlah kakak kandung Sakura,"

Sasuke menautkan alisnya dan semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto bicarakan. Karin bukan kakak kandung Sakura? Omong kosong apa itu?

"Darimana kesimpulan yang kau dapatkan itu hah? Berbicaralah dengan jelas,"

"Ck Sasuke! Aku berkata jujur. Kemarin, saat aku mengadakan rapat dengan Akasuna Inc, aku mendapat kabar ini. Asuma yang menghadiri rapat bukan Sasori. Aku tak tahu kemana orang itu. Tapi tak sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan Asuma dengan seorang pria berkacamata yang tidak ku ketahui namanya,"

 _Naruto merapikan semua berkasnya lalu meminta asistennya untuk membawa berkas itu. Ketika ia berjalan keluar ruangan, ia mendapati Asuma Akasuna dan seorang pria berkacamata dan memakai topi. Mereka tampaknya berbicara serius. Naruto sebenarnya tak ingin mendengar apapun yang mereka bicarakan namun telinganya merasa tak nyaman ketika Asuma menyebutkan nama Karin. Itu tak asing baginya._

 _Jadinya ia bersembunyi di balik dinding dan menajamkan telinganya, berusaha mendengar lebih jelas tentang apa yang dibicarakan oleh dua pria itu._

 _"Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal mu? Membocorkan hal ini pada Karin dan Sasori kalau mereka adalah anak yang tertukar? Well, aku tak peduli soal Sasori karna jelas ia sudah mengetahui ini sejak lama kalau dia bukanlah keponakan kandungku. Tapi bagaimana dengan Karin? Tentu saja aku sayang padanya karna dialah keponakan ku yang sesungguhnya,"_

 _"Mau sampai kapan kau merahasiakan ini? Terlalu banyak rahasia yang kau simpan. Pertama, tentang pertukaran yang kau dan Yugao lakukan. Kedua, tentang tewasnya Chiyo akibat ulahmu. Kau yang membubuhkan racun ke dalam teh itu dan menyalahkan Karin atas semuanya. Kau yang gila-"_

 _"-Rasa sayangmu itu hanyalah sebatas bibir. Kau tidak pernah peduli pada siapapun kecuali uang. Jadi biarkan aku membeberkan hal ini pada mereka dan kepada publik,"_

 _Asuma menggeram sesaat. Ia mematikan rokok yang ia pegang lalu membuangnya asal ke pot bunga,"Jangan kau rusak alur cerita yang sekarang Kabuto. Mainkan saja peranmu sebagai orang hilang. Jangan muncul hingga Yugao memintamu kembali,"_

 _Kabuto menggeleng,"Aku sudah lama berhenti. Aku tak bekerja lagi pada wanita itu. Jadi aku harap kau menyiapkan rencana baru karna tentu aku akan menghancurkan semuanya. Akan ku kabarkan pada Sakura kalau selama ini Karin adalah istri dari kakak kandungnya, yaitu Sasori. Kau tak bisa lagi menahan ini,"_

 _Asuma tersenyum miring,"Well... Begini saja, kau beritahu semuanya dan aku juga akan memberi tahukan pada Sakura, Karin dan Sasori bahwa kau adalah seorang pembunuh. Kau membunuh Mebuki dengan racun. Atas perintah Yugao Uzuki. Dan oh! Bukankah Karin kecil melihatmu saat itu? Ini akan mudah untukku. Jadi kita impas,"_

 _Kabuto terdiam beberapa saat. Ia bahkan melupakan satu fakta kalau dia lah yang membunuh Mebuki dulu atas perintah Yugao._

 _"Kita akan lihat Kabuto. Pada siapa kemenangan akan berpihak,"_

Sasuke menajamkan telinganya. Naruto memencet tombol itu ketika semuanya sudah selesai. Ya, dia merekam semua percakapan itu. Dan tentunya ini akan menjadi bukti yang kuat untuk beberapa hal.

Pertama, sudah dapat di pastikan kalau Mebuki mati karna dibunuh. Bukan karna sakit keras, pelaku utama adalah Kabuto yang menjadi kaki tangan dari Yugao Uzuki.

Kedua, Sasori adalah kakak kandung Sakura. Pria berambut merah yang tidak ia sukai adalah kakak kandung Sakura, berarti dia adalah calon kakak ipar Sasuke. Ia dan Karin ditukar saat mereka lahir. Ini akan semakin rumit.

Ketiga, Asuma adalah seorang pembunuh. Ia membunuh Chiyo, ibunya sendiri dengan racun dan memfitnah Karin yang melakukan itu. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk membuatnya dipenjara.

Keempat, Karin adalah istri dari Sasori. Sasuke akan kembali mencari tahu bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu dan menikah tanpa mengetahui kebenaran nya.

Keempat hal ini berhubungan dan tampaknya memang sudah di rencanakan baik-baik. Tokoh utama disini berarti Yugao, Asuma dan seseorang bernama Kabuto yang juga sempat Sasuke dengar dari cerita Sakura.

Menyedihkan.

Memang, Sakura bahkan tidak tahu kalau pembunuh ibunya berada dekat dengannya dulu. Bahkan orang itu sempat mendapatkan gelar sebagai 'Paman'.

"Bagaimana ini? Itu artinya Karin selama ini berada dengan Sasori kan?"

"Jika memang Sasori sudah tahu kalau dia adalah kakak kandung Sakura, lalu kenapa ia tidak menunjukkan jati dirinya? Kenapa ia malah menikahi Karin?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Naruto mencebik, ketika ia sadar kalau Sasuke tak merespon pertanyaannya.

"Sasuke, kurasa ada yang mengetahui masalah ini selain mereka,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya,"Tidak mungkin jika Tsunade Senju tak mengetahui rahasia ini,"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Ya, pasti ada seseorang yang mengetahui hal ini jauh sebelum mereka tahu. Bisa saja Tsunade atau mungkin Mebuki telah mengetahui kebenaran nya.

"Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Nyonya Senju nanti,"

Pukul 7 malam.

Sakura dan Tsunade sudah menata piring di atas meja dan beberapa lilin kecil sebagai hiasan. Mereka merapikan rumah serapi mungkin dan menghias diri,"Siapa tamu yang akan datang Bi?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Dia akan sampai sepuluh menit lagi. Sini biar aku yang membentuk rambutmu," Jawabnya lalu meraih rambut Sakura dan menyanggulnya ke atas.

"Nah ini jauh lebih segar," Ucapnya setelah puas dengan hasil tangannya.

"Orang yang penting bi?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti,"

Sepuluh menit terlewati dan tak lama bel berbunyi. Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dan berjalan untuk membukanya.

Di depannya telah berdiri seseorang berambut merah dan mengenakan kemeja putih serta jeans hitam. Ia membawa sebuket bunga dan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Selamat malam,"

"Selamat malam. Ayo masuk,"

Pria itu, Sasori.

Sakura muncul dari balik dapur dan membulatkan matanya,"Sasori-Nii?!" Ucapnya kaget. Ia sungguh tak menyangka kalau yang datang untuk makan malam adalah Sasori.

"Selamat malam Sakura," Balasnya. Sakura menampilkan senyumnya lalu mendekati Sasori sebelum memeluk pria itu dengan erat,"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kau datang ke rumah ku," Ia berujar.

Sasori menepuk bahu Sakura lalu melepasnya. Ia menatap netra hijau Sakura yang berbinar lalu merasakan nyeri di dadanya.

Apakah ini rasanya ketika kau memiliki saudara mu sendiri?

"Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Bibi Tsunade saat di depan apartemen,"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya,"Kalian saling kenal?"

"Sebelumnya, Mebuki pernah menceritakan soal Sasori dulu. Makanya aku langsung tahu kalau ini Sasori yang pernah diceritakan oleh mendiang ibumu," Dustanya. Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu meraih sebuket bunga yang di bawa oleh Sasori,

"Kau tahu darimana kalau aku suka Bunga _Jasmine?"_ Tanya Sakura sesaat setelah menghirup aroma khas dari melati yang ia pegang. Sasori hanya menunjuk Tsunade dengan dagunya,"Bibi Tsunade yang memberitahuku,"

Sakura tertawa kecil lalu menaruh buket bunga itu di kamarnya. Tsunade meminta Sasori untuk duduk dan menikmati makan malam yang sudah mereka persiapkan sedari tadi.

"Jadi, berapa lama kalian tinggal di Tokyo?"

"Sudah sebulan mungkin? Aku tak menghitung tanggal," Jawab Sakura. Ia memotong daging di atas piringnya dengan pisau kecil lalu menggigitnya.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi Sakura. Umm, bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Sasuke?" Tanyanya lagi. Sakura berhenti mengunyah lalu menatap mata Sasori. Ia jadi ingat kejadian saat pestanya Hyuuga. Sudah sangat jelas kalau Sasori dan Sasuke tidak bersahabat.

"Kami baik," Jawabnya. Sasori hanya melipat bibir dan melanjutkan makan malamnya,"Uh! Sakura, bisa kau ambilkan kamera di dalam kamarku. Aku menyimpannya di dalam kotak. Kau cari saja di dekat lemari," Titah Tsunade. Sakura mengangguk pelan lalu mulai beranjak. Ia tahu pasti Tsunade ingin mengabadikan momen ini.

Ia membuka pelan pintu kamar Tsunade lalu mulai mengedarkan pandangan. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati sebuah kotak yang ada di atas meja rias lalu mendekatinya.

Sakura membuka tutup kotak itu lalu melunturkan senyuman. Ini bukan kamera.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sakura menarik kursi kecil di samping tempat tidur lalu duduk. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kotak dan kembali mengerutkan dahinya,"Surat? Sejak kapan Bibi mendapat surat?"

Lantas ia membuka surat itu lalu membaca huruf-huruf yang tertulis rapi di atasnya.

Tangannya bergetar ketika membaca, tanpa sadar air matanya ikut tumpah bersamaan dengan ia membaca surat itu.

"Apa... Ini?" Sakura menjatuhkan surat itu lalu berdiri dari kursi. Ia menempatkan punggungnya di dinding lalu mulai terisak. Apa ini semua kebenaran yang selama ini menjadi rahasia?

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Ia menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar tanpa mempedulikan penampilan nya semakin berantakan. Ia dengan emosi keluar dari kamar sambil membawa surat yang sempat ia jatuhkan tadi.

Tsunade tersenyum sebentar ketika Sakura kembali namun disaat itu juga ia terkejut ketika Sakura dengan kasar melempar surat itu tepat di atas meja. Hal itu membuat kedua mata Tsunade membulat dan Sasori yang terkejut.

"Apa maksud semua ini Bibi?! Apa!" Teriaknya sambil diiringi air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata hijaunya. Sasori melirik surat itu dan Tsunade bergantian sebelum tangannya meraih kertas yang sudah mulai rusak dan membaca setiap huruf di atasnya.

"Sakura. Aku-"

"Kumohon kau diam! Kali ini biarkan Tsunade-baa yang berbicara," Potongnya tanpa mau melihat wajah Sasori yang datar.

"Sakura... Maafkan aku," Ucapnya. Ia berdiri dari kursi lalu menatap mata adik kandungnya dengan sayang,"Maaf aku berpura-pura seperti ini. Ini bukan kesalahan bibi, awalnya dia memang berniat memberikan surat ini padamu namun aku menolak itu. Aku ingin kau mendengar penjelasan ku tapi sepertinya semua ini kacau," Lanjutnya.

"Tidak! Kalian pasti bercanda kan? Tidak mungkin.. Nee-san adalah saudara ku,"

Kembali Sasori merasa dadanya nyeri. Itu terdengar seperti Sakura menolaknya. Ini jauh lebih sakit.

"Maka dari itu aku ingin melakukan tes DNA dengan mu. Aku akan mencoba untuk-"

"Jadi selama ini kau dan bibi mengetahui rahasia ini? Hah? Apa hanya aku yang menjadi orang bodoh di sini?" Lirihnya. Air mata nya semakin banyak berjatuhan dan Sasori tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi lebih lama.

"Sakura, Bibi hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan semuanya padamu. Kumohon kau mengertilah,"

Sakura menggeleng keras,"Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap tenang selama ini dan menyembunyikan kebenaran dariku?-"

"-Kau bilang dulu _Kaa-san_ meninggal karena sakit yang sudah ia derita sejak lama tapi ini apa? Dia dibunuh! Wanita sialan itu membunuh ibuku!"

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai lalu menangis keras. Sesekali Sakura menggeram lalu memukul lantai tak peduli tangannya yang terluka.

Sasori mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menyamakan tingginya dengan Sakura lalu meraih pundak gadis itu walau Sakura sering menolak dan menepis tangannya yang berusaha menggapai bahunya yang rapuh.

"Aku mohon... Aku ingin kalian jujur padaku," Ucapnya dengan isakan tangis yang mengiringinya.

Sasori terdiam lalu kembali berdiri.

"Siapa kakakku yang sebenarnya!?" Teriaknya sekali lagi. Kini matanya menatap dengan penuh amarah yang terkumpul. Tsunade tak pernah melihat tatapan itu, Sakura nya yang lembut tidak pernah berteriak dan melotot seperti sekarang. Ini sungguh hal baru baginya dan ia tak siap menghadapi sisi Sakura yang satu ini.

"Jawab aku! Siapa kakakku!"

Tepat setelah Sakura meneriakkan kata-kata itu, pintu apartemennya terbuka dengan paksa. Menampilkan Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Ia mencengkeram kuat gagang pintu yang ia pegang lalu menilik setiap wajah yang ada di dalam sana.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dan melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan menyedihkan kali ini.

Sasuke menatap Sasori dan Sakura bergantian lalu mulai memahami situasi yang menyulitkan ini.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura..."

TBC

.

.

A/n : Hay... Sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada kalian yang mau membaca lalu memberikan reviews. Saya sangat senang.

Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau masih banyak kesalahan, kekurangan, atau jalan cerita yang terlalu lambat dan sebagainya. Kalian tahu gak, ide saya buat cerita ini sering putus-putus :(. Makanya ceritanya mungkin jadi gak bagus dan kelamaan. Tapi buat siapapun yang menilai karya saya entah itu bagus atau tidak tetap saya ucapkan terimakasih :) :). Karna kalian memberi saya setumpuk semangat buat ngetik dan ngumpulin ide :v.

Makasih buat reviews dari chap kemarin dan chap hari ini. Doakan saja saya selalu dapat ide buat ngetik jadi bisa up cepat. Btw, saya gak bisa ngetik sedikit jadi setiap chapter paling tidak sekitar 5800-6000 an :v. Puas kan bacanya? Hehe.

Satu lagi, ada beberapa teman saya yang mau fic ini dibikin versi cetaknya. Mereka bilang Fanfiction kayak sasusaku jarang-jarang ada versi cetaknya. Tapi gimana menurut kalian? Hehehe saya butuh pendapat loh guys... Makasih yaaaa,

Salam,

Beebeep


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

 _I Love You but I never can reach you..._

.

.

Sorry for bad language typos and many more, happy reading!

.

.

Tiga puluh menit sebelumnya.

"Aku masih tidak yakin maksudku, tidak mungkin kalau-"

"Ini adalah bukti Sasuke. Baiklah, kupikir aku harus kembali pulang karna kau tetap tak akan pernah mendengar ucapan ku,"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura nanti. Kami baru saja berbahagia, jika dia tahu siapa saudara kandungnya itu akan menyakiti hatinya,"

Naruto memutar bola matanya kesal lalu beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu Sasuke,"Aku sudah memberi mu saran Sasuke. Akan lebih baik jika ia tahu dengan cepat. Jangan mengulur waktu seperti ini,"

Sasuke memainkan telunjuknya di atas meja lalu menghembuskan napas panjang,"Aku akan mencoba berbicara pada Nyonya Tsenju dan juga Sakura,"

Ia berdiri lalu pergi mendahului Naruto yang mengekorinya dari belakang. Sasuke memasuki pintu mobil lalu mulai meninggalkan area rumahnya.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel lalu menghubungi nomor Sakura namun ponselnya mati. "Ck, Sakura tidak bisa dihubungi?"

Ia menancap gas sedikit cepat dan menyusuri jalanan yang tidak terlalu macet.

* * *

Sasuke mematikan mesin mobil lalu keluar dari dalamnya. Ia menatap ke arah pintu apartemen Sakura yang terlihat dari luar apartemen. Dilangkahkannya kaki ke dalam apartemen dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Ia sungguh tak menyadari kalau ada mobil lain yang terparkir tepat di depan mobilnya tadi.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya dan menajamkan telinganya ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang cukup ia kenal dengan baik. Ia berjalan pelan dan mendekati pintu yang dingin itu.

Sasuke kembali terheran-heran ketika mendengar isakan tangis yang terdengar dari dalam.

Matanya membulat sempurna ketika mendengar teriakan dari dalam,"Jawab aku! Siapa kakakku!"

Ia membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci dengan kasar. Kali ini ia terkejut. Sakura terduduk di atas lantai dengan wajahnya yang merah karna amarah yang ia keluarkan serta kedua mata hijaunya yang basah. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sosok lain di dalam sana.

Ada Tsunade lalu... Sasori.

Ia menggerakkan bola matanya ke arah Sasori dan Sakura bergantian sebelum tangannya mencengkeram gagang pintu dengan kuat.

Ia terlambat. Sakura telah mengetahui semuanya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura..."

Sasuke melepas genggamannya pada pintu lalu perlahan mendekati Sakura di atas lantai. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk tubuh Sakura yang masih bergetar. Mencoba memberi gadis itu kekuatan untuk menghadapi masalah.

Ia mengusap punggung Sakura yang masih menangis sedang matanya melirik ke arah Sasori dengan tajam.

"Sasuke... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tenanglah Sakura. Ayo kita semua berbicara. Kau harus tenang dan jangan menangis. Kita harus bersikap dewasa,"

Sakura menggeleng lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke. Ia tahu hal itu akan membuat pakaian yang pria itu pakai menjadi kusut dan basah tapi ia tak peduli. Sakura hanya butuh tempat untuk melepaskan segala kekesalannya.

Sasori mengepalkan tangan. Ia merasa sakit hati.

Adiknya sendiri, tidak mau menatapnya. Ini menyakitkan, Sakura malah lebih memilih untuk memeluk Sasuke.

Ia membuang wajahnya lalu hendak pergi sebelum suara Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan nya,"Jangan pergi. Kau dan keluarga mu harus menyelesaikan ini. Bersikaplah seperti pria,"

Ia melipat bibirnya sekali lalu membalikkan badannya. Tsunade menatapnya dengan sedih dan mengangguk. Mereka memang harus menyelesaikan ini.

* * *

Sakura menyentuh bantal kecil untuk sofa dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak mau melihat siapapun terlebih lagi Sasori. Sakura hanya berharap ia kembali tak tahu dan semuanya akan sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia tak ingin mengetahui apapun jika tahu akan seperti ini.

"Sakura, bibi minta maaf karna telah merahasiakan semuanya darimu. Mulai dari kematian ibumu, masalah saudara kandungmu-"

"-Bibi hanya ingin kau bahagia. Jadi bibi tak mau memberi tahu mu apapun karena aku tahu, hatimu akan hancur dan tidak akan pernah ada senyum di wajahmu lagi,"

Sakura hanya diam. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa karna kini perasaannya pun tidak karuan. Ia tidak mau marah dan membentak bibi ataupun Sasori. Tapi pikirannya menolak itu. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa marah dan kecewa yang baru saja ia terima.

"Dan masalah pertemuan antara aku dan Sasori-"

"Aku yang menemui bibi Tsunade Sakura,"

Sasuke melirik Sasori yang duduk di depan mereka. Pria itu terlihat menyedihkan malam ini terlebih tak ada sinar angkuh yang terpancar dari matanya sekarang. Ia memang berbeda dengan kemarin-kemarin.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya sejak umurku masih 18 tahun. Dan ya, sama seperti dirimu, aku juga kecewa dan frustasi. Selama ini, orang yang ku sebut nenek bukanlah keluarga kandungku-"

"-Bahkan aku menangis dan bersedih setiap saat karna kematian orangtuaku. Tapi kenyataannya mereka bukan ayah dan ibu ku. Aku tak punya keluarga kandung,"

Sakura menaikkan sedikit kepalanya lalu menatap Sasori dengan sisa air mata di pipinya,"Kenapa kau tidak mencari ku? Kenapa kau harus datang dan bersikap seolah kita hanya teman biasa disaat kau sudah tahu semuanya?! Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?" Sakura berusaha menahan air matanya. Ia juga sama.

Ia juga tak menyangka kalau Sasori adalah saudaranya dan bukanlah Karin.

"Aku menyayangi Karin karna aku tahu dia lah satu-satunya saudara yang aku punya. Dia kakakku dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya,"

Sasori memejamkan matanya dan menundukkan pandangan. Tentu saja Sakura lebih menyayangi Karin karna wanita itu memang sempat berbagi kebahagiaan dengan dirinya di masa kecil. Sedangkan Sasori? Tak ada satupun kenangan bersamanya. Untuk apa menyayangi dia sebagai kakak?

Sasuke menunggu Sasori berkata jujur. Ia sudah tahu kalau selama ini Karin berada bersamanya bahkan menikah dengannya.

"Dia bersamaku,"

Sakura mengangakan bibirnya. Ia membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasori.

"A-apa?"

"Karin bersamaku,"

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya lega. Mungkin Sasori tidak seburuk yang ia kira tapi tentu saja dia tidak sepenuhnya mempercayai pria berambut merah itu.

"Nee-san bersamamu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia dan Karin telah menikah Sakura. Mereka tinggal bersama,"

Ia menggerakkan bola mata ke arah Tsunade dan menggeleng tak percaya dan bingung,"Kau dan Nee-san?"

Sasori mengangguk,"Saat aku tahu siapa keluarga kandungku, aku langsung mencari Karin terlebih dahulu. Aku harus menyelamatkan nya dari Yugao,"

"Lalu dimana kakakku berada?"

"Dia berada di rumahku," Sasori berdiri dari sana lalu mendekati Sakura sebelum membungkuk ke arahnya dan meraih telapak tangan Sakura,"Aku tahu ini terdengar egois untuk mu tapi maukah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan kakak? Seperti yang kau lakukan pada Karin. Aku bisa menerima kalau kau tidak menyayangiku sebagai kakak tapi aku ingin mendengar adikku memanggilku kakak,"

Sakura merasakan air matanya tumpah begitu saja. Entahlah, saat ini kenapa hatinya sedikit perih ketika Sasori mengatakan hal itu. Ia merasa benar-benar seperti orang yang jahat.

Sasuke menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk membiarkan Sakura merasakan momen bersama kakak kandungnya.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ia merasakan kalau genggaman Sasori semakin kuat padanya.

"Kumohon Sakura. Untuk kali ini saja,"

Tsunade mengusap permukaan wajahnya yang sudah basah. Ini benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Aku... Aku,"

"Berilah dia kesempatan Sakura,"

Sakura memutar kepalanya ke arah Sasuke dan melihat kalau pria itu percaya padanya.

Ia kembali menatap Sasori lalu perlahan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil memeluk Sasori dengan erat. Ia menangis dan mengatakan maaf berkali-kali.

"Nii-san..." Lirihnya.

Sasori tersentak sebentar lalu membalas pelukan Sakura yang mengerat pada tubuhnya. "Ya aku kakakmu," Balasnya.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasori dan mulai menyukai harum melati yang juga melekat pas di tubuh pria itu. Ia merasakan kalau dirinya merindukan sosok Sasori.

"Nii-san..." Ia berucap sekali lagi sambil memeluk Sasori.

Tsunade melepaskan pandangan mengharukan itu. Ia sungguh tak sanggup melihat dua saudara yang terpisah puluhan tahun ini.

"Wanita itu membunuh ibu... Dia... Dia,"

Sasori melepas pelukannya pada Sakura lalu menangkup pipi gadis itu dan menatap matanya dalam,"Kita akan membalas. Kau dan aku... Kita akan membalas semua orang Sakura. Aku berjanji padamu," Balasnya dengan penuh dendam. Sakura membalas tatapan amarah yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasori. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin kakaknya kembali pergi oleh perbuatan Yugao. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi dan ia tidak suka kembali mencari.

Terlebih Sakura tak mau Sasori ataupun Karin menjadi pribadi yang kejam dan tak berperasaan karna dendam yang mungkin akan ada dalam hati mereka nanti.

"Jangan lakukan itu. Yugao sudah membuat semua orang menjauh dari kehidupanku. Aku tak mau merasakan itu untuk kedua kalinya," Tolaknya lalu meraih satu tangan Sasori yang berada di pipi kanannya.

"Tidak Sakura. Kita akan membalasnya. Kita semua," Tekannya lagi. Ia yakin mereka bisa menumbangkan wanita gila seperti Yugao.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu Sasori memiliki ambisi yang besar dalam menghancurkan seseorang. Jadi akan ada satu kemungkinan besar jika mereka bersatu untuk melawan Yugao dan menegakkan kebenaran. Mungkin mereka juga bisa kembali berkumpul sebagai keluarga utuh suatu saat nanti.

Ini menantang baginya. Dan Sasuke tahu ia akan terlibat dalam permasalahan keluarga Sakura karna saat ini mereka akan menikah. Hal itu tidak menutup kemungkinan baginya.

* * *

Sakura menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya lalu menelan daging yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

Ia menatap ke arah depannya, Sasori tampak mengobrol kecil dengan Tsunade. Rencananya besok, dia akan membawa Karin kemari dan meluruskan masalah mereka. Mencoba kembali membangun rumah tangga yang sempat mereka bina bersama.

Ia akan mendengar penjelasan Karin tentang kematian nenek Chiyo dan berusaha membuktikan nya sendiri. Ia tahu hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar mereka semua dapat bahagia.

"Sakura, ayo bantu aku membereskan makan malam," Titah Tsunade sembari berdiri dari kursi nya. Sakura mengangguk kecil lalu ikut berdiri bersama sang bibi ke arah dapur dengan piring kotor di tangan mereka. Menyisakan Sasuke dan Sasori di satu meja yang sama.

"Kita perlu bicara," Ucap Sasuke datar. Ia menenggak habis air putih di dalam gelas lalu berdiri.

"Ya. Kita memang harus berbicara," Balasnya lalu mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke menuju ruang tamu.

Sasori membenarkan letak kemeja yang ia pakai lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Kau ingin berbicara duluan atau aku?"

Sasuke mendengus,"Aku yang akan bicara pertama. Dan kau harus menjawab ucapanku,"

"Kau tahu seseorang yang bernama Kabuto?" Tanyanya langsung. Sasori sedikit menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke,"Kabuto? Aku tak mengenalnya,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku baru mendengar nama itu sekarang. Ada apa memangnya? Kau mau merencanakan sesuatu?"

Sasuke menggeleng lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dapur sebelum kembali menatap Sasori.

"Ada yang harus kau ketahui tentang pembunuhan ibumu,"

Mata Sasori menyipit dan sesuatu yang gelap mulai mengelilinginya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kabuto adalah kaki tangan Yugao,"

Mata Sasori membulat sempurna. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya,"Kaki tangan? Dia membunuh ibuku?"

"Itulah yang aku dengar dari suara rekamannya,"

"Rekaman? Dia berbicara dengan seseorang?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat,"Kuharap kau tidak terkejut. Tapi dia berbicara dengan pamanmu. Kurasa pamanmu juga terlibat dengan pembunuhan ibumu,"

Sasori tersentak. Ia benar-benar terkejut ketika mendengar nama pamannya disebut. Ya, memang ia sudah tahu kalau pamannya lah yang telah membuat kehidupannya tertukar tapi ia tak pernah berpikir kalau Asuma adalah salah satu orang yang bertanggungjawab atas kematian Mebuki. Tak pernah sama sekali terlintas di kepalanya.

"Kau sedang tidak membual padaku kan Uchiha?"

"Untuk apa? Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Pamanmu jugalah yang telah membunuh nenekmu itu Sasori. Bukan Karin. Dan jika kau tidak percaya pada ucapanku maka kau bisa mendengar ini," Lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan benda berbentuk kotak pada Sasori.

Sasuke juga memberinya earphone.

Ia memencet tombol merah di atasnya dan membiarkan suara-suara di dalam sana terdengar tepat di telinga Sasori.

Pria itu menyipitkan matanya dan kemudian ia mengangakan bibirnya. Sasuke melihat adanya perubahan tertentu pada wajah Sasori dan ia tahu kalau pria itu tak percaya dan kecewa.

Sasori melepas salah satu earphone dan memberinya kembali pada Sasuke,"Jadi Karin selama ini benar? Dia tidak membunuh nenekku. Tidak... Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal keji itu," Ia bermonolog sendiri. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan rahangnya kian mengeras. Yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah wajah Asuma.

"Aku akan menemui brengsek itu!"

Ia berdiri dengan penuh amarah lalu mulai melangkah pergi tapi Sasuke mencegahnya,"Tidak sekarang. Kita harus bisa bekerja sama. Saat ini bukanlah hal bagus bagimu untuk menghadapi Asuma sendirian-"

"-Lagipula, dia memiliki Yugao. Jika wanita itu tahu kau ataupun Sakura bertindak diluar kendali maka semuanya akan kacau. Kau tentu tidak mau mati konyol kan? Atau kembali terpisah dengan Sakura?" Ujarnya panjang lebar. Sasori mendecih kecil lalu kembali berpikir. Sasuke ada benarnya juga. Yugao bisa melakukan apapun untuk melenyapkan nya. Terlebih lagi saat ini semua rahasia sudah terbongkar.

"Anggap saja saat ini Yugao adalah ratu. Kau tentu tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang ratu sepertinya kan? Dia punya banyak orang yang mendukungnya dan tentu itu sama sekali tidak akan membantumu dalam menjatuhkan dia," Tambahnya.

Sasori mengumpat kesal lalu kembali duduk,"Lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan hah? Apa yang kau rencanakan jika kita bekerja sama?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan beberapa hal tapi aku masih menunggu waktu yang tepat,"

"Jangan mempersulit hal ini Uchiha. Kau pikir aku bisa percaya ucapan mu?"

Sasuke menggeleng,"Kau tidak harus percaya padaku. Aku hanya ingin kau bekerja sama denganku maka dari itu ambisi mu terpenuhi,"

Sasori menghela napas kasar dan menatap ragu ke arah Sasuke.

"Oke, kita bermain dengan caramu. Aku akan mencoba percaya untuk kali ini. Tapi bukan karna aku sependapat denganmu. Ini karna Sakura,"

"Kau sudah dengar garis besarnya? Baguslah, berarti aku tak perlu memberitahu padamu lagi,"

Sasori mendengus,"Kau kira kau bisa menikahi Sakura begitu saja? Kau dan adikku baru saling mengenal, apa aku bisa percaya padamu soal Sakura,"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya,"Dan kupikir kau juga ada di posisi yang sama. Saat ini kalian pun baru bertemu, apa menurutmu Sakura menyukai penolakan yang kau lakukan?"

Sasori terkekeh lalu menunjukkan senyum congkaknya yang biasa Sasuke lihat ketika mereka mengadakan rapat,"Aku akan pulang," Ucapnya lalu kembali berdiri. Tepat setelah itu Tsunade dan Sakura keluar dari dapur,

"Aku harus pulang,"

Sakura sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya,"Pulang? Tapi kupikir banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan,"

Mata Hazel Sasori melirik Sasuke dan berbicara," _Well_ , memang banyak yang harus kita bicarakan-"

Sasori tersenyum ke arah Sakura dan mengelus sayang surai merah mudanya,"Tapi tidak sekarang. Aku akan datang lagi besok... Bersama dengan Karin," Lanjutnya. Sakura mengatupkan bibirnya,"Kau akan datang dengan Nee-san?"

Sasori mengangguk. Ia memang akan datang besok bersama Karin tapi malam ini ia akan menemui Asuma.

Sendirian.

Ia tak mau menunggu lama. Ini harus cepat diselesaikan.

Sakura memeluk tubuh kakak laki-lakinya dan mengangguk. Mereka akan bertemu lagi besok.

Ketika pelukan mereka terlepas, Sasori melangkah ke arah pintu apartemen dan membukanya. Diiringi oleh Tsunade dan Sakura di belakangnya.

"Kupikir aku juga harus pulang Sakura. Aku akan menghubungimu sebelum tidur," Sasuke berkata lalu berjalan juga keluar mengikuti Sasori di depannya.

Ketika pintu tertutup ia meraih bahu Sasori dan memaksanya untuk menatapnya,"Jangan lakukan hal gegabah. Bukan saat yang tepat jika kau menemui pamanmu malam ini,"

"Dia bukan pamanku jika kau lupa. Lagipula bukan hak mu menentukan apa yang harus aku lakukan Uchiha,"

"Gunakan otakmu! Kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri jika kau pergi menemuinya,"

Sasori melepas tangan Sasuke yang memegang bahunya,"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu?"

Sasuke menaikkan sedikit alisnya,"Kau mau tahu apa yang ku ketahui? Baik, aku akan memberimu informasi yang kupunya,"

"Asuma Akasuna tinggal bersama Yugao. Dia ada disana selama ini jika kau tak tahu,"

"Darimana kau tahu? Dia tinggal-"

"Dia tidak tinggal di penthouse itu. Aku sudah meminta temanku mencari informasi tadi siang-"

"-Jika kau berniat datang ke rumah Yugao, kau akan menyesali itu. Seperti kataku tadi, Yugao adalah seorang ratu dan ratu bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Kau bisa saja kehilangan nyawamu jika kau masih ingin datang,"

Sasori menyipitkan matanya. Kenapa ucapan Sasuke selalu menyulitkan kehendaknya. Ia kembali mendecih dan memukul pembatas tangga dengan kuat, tak peduli tangannya yang merah.

"Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana hah?"

"Pulang saja, selesaikan masalah mu dengan Karin dan kembali ke apartemen Sakura besok bersama istrimu. Lakukan saja itu dulu,"

Sasori membuang mukanya,"Lupakan saja,"

Ia pun berjalan cepat menuruni tangga dan mendekati mobilnya yang terparkir di depan mobil Sasuke. Ia pun masuk dan pergi menjauh.

"Dia keras kepala," Ucap Sasuke lalu turut pergi dengan mobilnya.

* * *

Karin mengaduk sup yang ada di dalam mangkuknya tanpa berniat memakannya. Pikirannya selalu terpaku pada kejadian saat itu. Saat Sasori dengan raut khawatir nya mengobati kakinya yang terluka akibat pecahan gelas yang sempat terjatuh itu.

Sungguh ia tak pernah bisa menyangka kalau hal itu bisa terjadi. Maksudnya, selama ini Sasori selalu melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Karin. Sungguh suatu peristiwa langkah ketika Sasori menunjukkan ekspresi cemas padanya.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan? Sekarang aku harus mencari cara untuk pergi dan menemukan keberadaan Sakura serta bibi Tsunade," Ucapnya lalu kembali mengaduk sup nya.

"Nona, Tuan Sasori sudah pulang," Salah satu pelayan rumah ini menghampirinya dan memberitahu kabar itu. Karin mengangguk lalu membawa mangkuknya tadi ke bak cucian piring dan memanaskan makanan ke dalam microwave.

Suara langkah kaki yang ia kenali membuat tubuhnya berbalik sedikit. Ini bunyi sepatu yang Sasori gunakan.

"Karin, kita perlu bicara,"

"Kau bisa makan itu setelah selesai dipanaskan. Aku akan meminta pelayan membawanya ke ruang kerjamu," Balasnya kaku. Ia tak membalas perkataan Sasori karna Karin memang tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi darinya.

"Aku sudah makan. Aku akan menunggumu di ruang kerjaku," Putusnya lalu ia berjalan ke lantai atas.

Karin menatapnya sejenak sebelum menghela napas berat dan berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Sasori.

Karin memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya ragu. Ketika ia berada di dalam, ia menangkap sosok Sasori yang berdiri membelakanginya di depan meja. Pria itu melipat tangannya di atas dada dan tatapannya tajam seperti pisau. Karin memang sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan itu namun entah kenapa kali ini rasanya ada yang berbeda.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Ini soal Sakura,"

Karin terlonjak. Sakura? Apa dia sudah bertemu dengannya?

"Kenapa dengan adikku?" Tanyanya balik dengan menekankan akhir katanya. Ujung bibir Sasori tertarik,"Adikku juga jika kau lupa. Dia adik kandung ku," Koreksinya.

Karin mendecih,"Jadi ada apa hah?"

Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Karin yang menunjukkan kemarahannya,"Kita akan menemuinya besok,"

"Be-besok? Menemui Sakura?" Ia membeo. Matanya mulai basah karna air mata,"Kau tidak membodohi ku?" Tanyanya ragu dan Sasori menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang Sakura bukan adikku? Bukankah katamu aku tak boleh-"

"Sekarang situasinya berbeda. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku menarik ucapan ku kemarin. Dan juga-"

Ia berjalan sedikit lebih dekat ke arah Karin,"Aku ingin mendengar penjelasan mu malam ini,"

Karin mengerutkan keningnya,"Penjelasan apa?"

"Tentang nenekku maksud ku nenekmu," Jawabnya.

Wanita itu menundukkan pandangannya,"Penjelasan? Kau mau meminta penjelasan?"

"Baik, akan aku katakan... Nenek, dia memang meminum teh hangat yang aku bawakan untuknya tapi aku mendapatkan itu dari Paman Asuma. Paman memberikan padaku ketika kau pergi ke luar kota-"

"-Dia mengatakan kalau nenek Chiyo menyukai teh buatannya. Jadi kulakukan. Sepuluh menit setelah meminum teh itu, mulutnya berbusa dan ia mulai susah bernapas. Kau tahu yang terjadi selanjutnya," Lanjutnya.

Sasori mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya. Jika yang dikatakan oleh Karin dan yang ia dengar di rekaman itu benar, ia akan membunuh Asuma. Ia akan melenyapkan nya.

"Jadi itu bukan kau?" Tanyanya. Suaranya menyiratkan banyak amarah. Karin menegakkan kepalanya lalu menatap Sasori. Ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban,"Itulah kenapa aku selalu berkata kalau Paman menjebak ku. Tapi kau tak pernah mau mendengar dan mempercayaiku," Tambahnya.

Sasori mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi putar miliknya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja. Berusaha menyesali ketidakhadirannya ketika insiden itu dan tidak mendengar penjelasan Karin.

"Apa kau percaya aku?"

Tak ada jawaban,"Apa kali ini kau masih beranggapan kalau aku hanya melakukan pembelaan diri lagi?"

Sasori mengangkat wajahnya. Karin sedikit terkejut, mata pria itu menyendu. Tidak menatapnya dengan tajam, yang ia lihat adalah banyaknya beban yang dibawa Sasori dalam tatapannya. Malam ini, tidak ada Sasori dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku berpikir kalau aku sangat bodoh karna telah percaya kata-kata Asuma dan malah membuatmu sakit hati selama bertahun-tahun ini,"

Karin hanya diam. Ia tak mengerti kemana Sasori membawa percakapan ini,"Aku selalu ingin meminta maaf dan mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan tapi ego ku terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan itu," Lanjutnya. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah Karin yang masih terdiam.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan maka aku akan-"

"Aku mencintaimu Karin. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak mengatakan itu padamu," Karin membeku. Ia merasakan napasnya berhenti dan jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat dan mengerikan. Ia mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali dan berusaha menangkap maksud ucapan itu.

"Aku minta maaf karna berbuat seperti pria brengsek kepadamu selama bertahun-tahun dan menutupi semua kebenaran yang aku punya,"

Dan dia bukan wanita bodoh. Ia tahu kalau suaminya berkata tulus dan terlihat benar-benar menyesali apa yang selama ini ia lakukan padanya. Karin bukanlah wanita sombong dengan semua egonya yang ada di hati. Ia bisa kapan saja luluh ketika pria yang ia cintai meminta maaf dan menyatakan cinta padanya. Ia pasti tak bisa menolak itu.

Sasori berdiri dari kursinya lalu mengulurkan satu tangannya ke depan,"Apa kau mau memaafkan kesalahan ku dan kembali membangun semuanya dari nol? Bersamaku,"

Air mata lolos begitu saja dari matanya. Ia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi lalu tubuhnya berlari untuk meraih tangan itu, tidak... Wanita itu memeluknya dengan erat dan menumpahkan semua emosinya dalam tangisan.

Sasori sempat kehilangan keseimbangan namun ia dengan cepat menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan membalas pelukan itu. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam surai merah istrinya dan menghirup aroma yang memang sangat ia rindukan itu.

" _Hontou ni gomennasai_ ,"

Ia mengecup pelan leher wanita itu dan semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggang Karin.

"Aku cinta padamu _Sasori-kun_ ,"

Dan biarlah malam ini menjadi milik mereka berdua.

* * *

Sakura mengusap kotoran yang menempel di sudut bibir pria di depannya,"Kau selalu melakukan itu ketika kita makan siang bersama,"

Sasuke mengulas senyum,"Dan kau selalu membuatku merasa nyaman ketika kau mengusap bibirku,"

Mereka berdua tengah berada di salah satu restoran sederhana yang Sakura sukai. Suasana makan siang kali ini rasanya sangat berbeda karna kini mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tadi Mikoto sempat menelepon dan memberitahu bahwa wanita berumur itu akan menyusul untuk memesan baju pengantin bagi keduanya. Dan Mikoto adalah yang paling bersemangat dalam pernikahan ini.

"Sepertinya Ibu tak akan lama. Setelah ini kita akan mencari baju pengantin,"

Sakura mengangguk. Jantungnya kian berdebar ketika mengingat bahwa mereka akan menikah. Bahkan dalam satu minggu ini.

"Kita tak akan lama. Karna nanti malam kakakmu akan datang,"

Dan Sakura kembali mengangguk. Ia juga harus mulai menerima Sasori sebagai kakaknya. "Aku juga tidak sabar untuk bertemu Karin-nee. Sudah lama sekali sejak pelarian itu," Balasnya seraya menekukkan bibir. Jika kembali mengingat hal yang mengerikan, rasanya seperti ada jarum yang sedikit menusuk otak dan hatinya. Perih.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura,"Tadinya aku berniat berbicara pada Bibi Tsunade mengenai hal itu, tapi Sasori sudah duluan berada di tempatmu semalam,"

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk terlibat Sasuke-kun? Bagaimana jika kakakku tidak menyukai pernikahan ini atau Yugao-"

"Sakura dengarkan aku. Menikah adalah ketika dua orang saling mencintai terikat dalam satu perjanjian dengan Tuhan. Mereka berjanji untuk saling mencinta satu sama lain, menjaga dan melindungi dalam keadaan apapun-"

"-Saling terbuka satu sama lain dan memiliki rasa percaya yang tinggi. Aku ingin kita seperti itu. Jadi masalahmu akan menjadi masalahku juga," Kata Sasuke. Sakura terpana. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya dan matanya menatap Sasuke penuh arti.

"Apa kau sungguh mencintaiku?"

Sasuke mengangguk,"Aku bukan pria yang romantis tapi aku bisa menjamin kau akan bahagia dengan perasaan cintaku," Jawabnya penuh keyakinan. Sakura mencari ketulusan dan keyakinan dari mata elang Sasuke dan ia memang menemukan nya. Pria dingin ini tak pernah membual. Ia tipe pria yang apa adanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun," Balasnya. Sasuke menarik pelan punggung tangan Sakura lalu mengecupnya lama.

"Terimakasih karna kau bersedia menikah denganku," Katanya setelah melepas kecupannya pada punggung tangan Sakura.

"Kalian romantis sekali, Ibu jadi sedikit iri," Sasuke melepas genggamannya pada tangan Sakura lalu menatap ibunya yang berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Mikoto?

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap kikuk ke arah Mikoto,"Ibu Mikoto? Ah.. maaf aku dan Sasuke tidak menyadari keberadaan mu. Kau mau memesan sesuatu untuk dimakan?"

Mikoto hanya tersenyum lalu duduk di salah satu kursi dan menatap Sasuke serta Sakura bergantian,"Apa kehadiran ku menganggu?"

Sakura yang pertama kali tersentak,"Ti-tidak Ibu. Kami hanya berbicara ringan,"

Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum sangat tipis dan menatapnya dengan cinta. Ia bahkan tidak mau mendengar apa yang ibunya bicarakan. Sepertinya matanya lebih suka melihat Sakura saja. Dia begitu cantik dan natural.

"Ibu pikir kita harus pergi sekarang. Jangan berlama-lama di sini,"

Sasuke melirik sang ibu sebentar lalu berdiri,"Baiklah. Kita akan kemana?"

Sakura berdiri lalu membereskan beberapa barangnya di atas meja. Mikoto membuka tas kecilnya lalu memberikan sebuah kartu nama pada Sasuke,

"Bukankah dia berada di Amerika?"

"Memang benar dan aku sudah memintanya datang khusus untuk membuat baju pengantin kalian,"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Apa yang sudah ibunya lakukan? Hanya dalam waktu sehari ia sudah bisa melakukan hal sejauh ini?

"Ibu Mikoto, bukankah ini berlebihan. Rasanya cukup aneh jika mengundangnya kemari hanya untuk gaun pengantin?"

Mikoto menggeleng,"Tidak. Ini yang terbaik. Ayo sebaiknya kita pergi karna ibu sudah membuat janji dengannya di tempat lain,"

Sasuke menghela napas kecil lalu menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja tempat mereka makan tadi sebelum menyusul Sakura dan Mikoto yang sudah mendahuluinya.

"Ibu pergi dengan supir atau dengan kami?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ibu akan ikut kalian,"

Sasuke mengangguk lalu meminta supir untuk membawa kendaraan ibunya pulang. Setelah itu ia dan kedua perempuan yang ia sayangi dengan segera masuk ke dalam mobil lalu meninggalkan restoran itu.

* * *

" _Well_ , bukan tempat yang buruk untuk bertemu," Ucap Sasuke datar.

Mereka bertiga tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang cukup besar. Sakura menyapukan pandangannya pada keindahan taman ini. Rasanya udara di sini sangat berbeda ketika mereka berada di pusat kota yang penuh oleh udara yang sedikit tercemar.

"Dia bilang jika berada di taman terbuka maka ide yang muncul akan mendapat peluang lebih banyak. Makanya ibu memilih tempat ini,"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sebelum matanya menangkap sosok seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang benar-benar mengikuti tren saat ini.

"Nyonya Uchiha?" Panggilnya ragu. Mikoto membalikkan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum penuh ketika melihat seseorang yang mereka tunggu datang.

"Nona Ariana. Ini adalah putraku Sasuke dan calon istrinya Sakura," Balas Mikoto dan memperkenalkan mereka pada Ariana.

"Aku sudah membawa beberapa desain gaun pengantin dan kalian berdua bisa memilih," Katanya lalu mengeluarkan buku tebal dari dalam tasnya.

Sakura meraih itu lalu membukanya. Ia terpukau karna keindahan gaun pengantin yang ada di dalam buku. Tanpa sadar ia mengulas sebuah senyuman manis di sudut bibirnya sedang tangannya membolak-balik isi buku itu.

Telunjuknya berhenti di salah satu desain gaun dan menatap Sasuke,"Itu cantik,"

Ariana tersenyum senang lalu menepuk tangannya sekali,"Pilihan yang tepat calon Nyonya Uchiha! Setelah melihat fotomu yang dikirim oleh calon ibu mertua mu semalam aku juga berpikiran untuk membuatkanmu gaun itu,"

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali. Foto? Sejak kapan?

"Aku akan menambahkan beberapa aksesoris cantik pada gaunmu. Ah mungkin bunga Sakura? Sepertinya cantik," Tambahnya sambil tangannya mengelus dagu. "Ah itu pasti sempurna!"

Mikoto tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk,"Aku tahu kau yang terbaik untuk ini Ariana,"

Perempuan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya,"Kau terlalu banyak memujiku Nyonya,"

Sakura menutup buku itu kembali dan memberinya pada Ariana. Perempuan itu berbicara banyak mengenai gaun pengantin entah itu bahan yang digunakan ataupun beberapa aksesoris yang akan ia tambahkan. Bahkan Ariana menawarkan dirinya untuk merias Sakura dalam pesta pernikahannya dengan Sasuke nanti.

Sakura merasa benar-benar dimanjakan saat ini. Mikoto tidak pernah sekalipun membiarkannya memakai sesuatu yang murah tapi bukan karna dia wanita sombong atau apapun tapi karena Sakura adalah salah satu kesayangannya. Ia merasa memang sudah suatu kewajiban untuknya memberi barang-barang pada Sakura.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di taman hingga sore hari. Ariana pamit untuk pulang setelah mengatakan kalau Sakura harus datang besok pagi untuk melihat contoh gaunnya.

Mikoto mengatakan kalau dia akan pulang dengan supir jadi dia membiarkan Sasuke dan Sakura pulang lebih dulu.

"Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum kita pulang ke apartemen mu dan menyambut kakakmu?" Tanya Sasuke ketika mereka berdua sudah berada dalam mobil.

Sakura sempat terdiam sebentar hingga tangannya menyentuh lengan Sasuke,"Kau tahu dimana kedai yang menjual Takoyaki di daerah sini?" Tanyanya. Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya sejenak dan mengetuk kemudi mobil,"Aku tahu satu tempat," Jawabnya lalu menjalankan kendaraan memutar.

* * *

Mata Sakura berbinar ketika matanya melihat Takoyaki yang kini sudah berada di tangannya. Tadi Sasuke baik sekali sudah mau membelikannya bola panekuk ini. Ia benar-benar merasa berterima kasih pada Sasuke.

"Kau menyukai makanan itu?"

Bibir Sakura terangkat tanpa sadar,"Nee-san menyukai ini. Dulu saat kami masih kecil, _Kaa-san_ selalu..."

Ucapannya terhenti ketika ia menyebut nama ibunya. Sakura jadi ingat perihal kematian ibunya. Ia melipat bibirnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar dimana pikirannya akan Mebuki dapat tertutupi.

"Dia selalu membuatkan ini untuknya," Lanjutnya dengan suara serak. Tangannya menggenggam kantung plastik di tangannya mungkin menahan emosi dalam hatinya. Sasuke melirik dari sudut matanya hingga ia membelokkan mobil ke kiri lalu berhenti.

Ia melepas stir dan meraih tangan Sakura,"Kau tak perlu membicarakan itu jika kau tak ingin Sakura. Tak masalah jika kau tak menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi,"

Kepala Sakura menoleh dan memandang Sasuke dengan pedih,"Tidak. Aku hanya mencoba terbiasa," Dustanya. Sasuke menghela napas lalu melepas genggamannya pada telapak tangan Sakura dan lebih memilih untuk memandang wajah penuh kesedihan yang tidak bisa gadis itu tutupi.

"Sakura. Dulu saat aku masih kecil, ayahku selalu berkata bahwa orang yang sudah pergi akan menjadi salah satu bintang di langit,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Saat itu, kakekku yang aku sayangi meninggal dunia. Kau tahu, bahkan aku tak mau makan selama satu hari karna itu-"

"-Tapi aku selalu teringat akan kata-kata ayah. Jadi setiap malam aku berada di taman belakang rumah hanya untuk memandangi langit penuh bintang dan berharap salah satunya adalah kakekku," Jawabnya. Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya,

"Tapi aku bukan anak kecil Sasuke. Kau tidak bisa menceritakan dongeng itu padaku,"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Ia meraih pipi Sakura,"Setidaknya percayalah kalau ibumu sudah berada di tempat terbaik di sisi Tuhan bersama dengan kakek ku dan orang baik lainnya. Hanya pemikiran sederhana seperti itu aku yakin kau bisa kembali tersenyum," Balas Sasuke.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha meresapi apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi. Memang ada benarnya ucapan Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya kemudian,

"Kurasa kau benar," Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya lalu perlahan mendekati wajah Sakura dan mengecup dahinya cukup lama.

Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika bibir lembut Sasuke menyentuh dan memberi kehangatan pada dahinya.

"Bahagialah untuk semua orang Sakura. Bahagialah untuk dirimu dan diriku," Ucapnya di sela-sela kecupan hangatnya pada dahi perempuan yang dicintainya itu.

Setelah itu, mobil kembali bergerak dan perlahan meninggalkan area itu.

Tak lama, mereka pun akhirnya tiba di depan apartemen. Ada sebuah mobil terparkir di depan dan Sakura yakin itu milik kakaknya.

Ia menggenggam telapak tangan Sasuke dan menarik napasnya. "Kau sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya?"

Sakura mengangguk antusias,"Sangat,"

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan ke dalam sambil berbincang kecil, entah itu membicarakan mengenai Karin ataupun Sasori.

Hingga kaki mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Sakura meraih gagang pintu itu dengan sebelah tangannya lalu menekannya ke bawah. Ia mendorong pintu dan mulai mendengar suara-suara tawa yang samar di telinganya.

Dengan bibir bergetar ia merapalkan satu nama yang selalu ia rindukan.

Ketiga sosok di ruang tamu itu belum menyadari kehadiran mereka di dalam hingga suara tawa Sasori yang berhenti dan matanya menatap Sakura,

"Sakura?" Ia memanggil.

Karin memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat ke belakang lalu membulatkan matanya. Ia sempat terbeku sejenak sebelum tubuhnya bergerak dan mendekat ke arah Sakura lalu memeluknya kencang.

"Oh Tuhan Sakura! Apa ini benar kau?" Tanyanya tak percaya dengan tangis yang mulai keluar dari kelopak matanya. Sakura merasakan jantungnya terpacu dua kali lebih cepat ketika merasakan pelukan yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

Dengan sangat pelan ia membalas pelukannya dan memejamkan mata,"Ini aku Nee-san,"

"Maaf... Maaf karna aku tak bisa menyelamatkan mu dari sana. Aku bingung dan ketakutan-"

"Lupakan Sakura. Yang terpenting kita berdua sudah bertemu," Ucapnya setelah melepas pelukan itu dan menangkup pipi Sakura.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir ketika kau bebas sendiri. Kupikir kau tidak selamat dan hilang. Aku benar-benar kacau saat itu," Lanjutnya.

Sakura hanya merasa hatinya perih. "Aku juga baik-baik saja Nee-san," Balasnya lirih.

Sasori menjatuhkan matanya ke bawah. Bagaimana jika waktu itu ia berubah pikiran dan tidak menolong Karin? Apa Sakura akan membencinya?

"Aku membawakan mu ini," Ucap Sakura lalu menyodorkan kantung plastik di tangannya. Karin terharu dengan itu lalu meraih nya dari tangan Sakura setelah berucap terimakasih.

"Nee-san, ini Sasuke. Dia atasanku,"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Karin dan disambut hangat oleh wanita itu.

Ia menarik pelan tangan Sakura untuk berada di tengah-tengah mereka dan duduk.

"Kalian cicipi Takoyaki ini. Ini enak," Kata Sakura sembari tangannya membuka plastik yang membungkus bola panekuk itu di dalamnya.

"Sebelum itu ada yang harus kau tahu tentang pembunuhan ibu," Sakura memberhentikan kegiatan tangannya ketika mendengar Sasori berkata. Ia menaikkan alis matanya,

"Ada apa? Apa pelakunya tertangkap?"

"Tidak Sakura. Selama ini kita telah ditipu,"

"Apa maksud bibi?"

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada semua orang mencoba mencari jawaban,"Pelakunya berada dekat denganmu dulu. Bahkan ia sempat kau panggil 'paman',"

Sakura mendelik mendengar itu. Ia mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sasori dalam kepalanya yang tiba-tiba melamban. Tangannya mengepal hingga buku jarinya memutih. Napasnya mulai naik turun ketika ia tahu siapa,

"Kabuto? Paman Kabuto pelakunya?" Tanyanya serak.

"Apa... Apa hanya aku yang tidak tahu?" Lanjutnya dingin.

Buru-buru Tsunade menggeleng,"Aku juga baru mengetahui itu hari ini Sakura. Sungguh tak bisa kita percaya,"

"Tapi bagaimana? Paman Kabuto... Dia,"

"Dia merupakan kaki tangan Yugao. Mungkin Asuma juga terlibat dalam pembunuhan itu. Dia tidak hanya membunuh Ibu, tapi juga Nenek dari Karin,"

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan ketika sebuah nama yang sedikit tidak asing baginya juga terlibat.

"Darimana kau tahu semua itu?" Tanyanya.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada priamu itu,"

Sakura menolehkan pandangannya pada Sasuke,"Kau?"

Sasuke sedari tadi memang diam menyimak. Ia menarik napas kecil lalu membalas tatapan Sakura,"Hanya sebuah percakapan tidak sengaja. Temanku yang mendapat bukti itu,"

"Tapi sekarang bagaimana cara kita menangkap pelaku?" Lirihnya. Ia masih sangat tak percaya jika Kabuto adalah kaki tangan dalam pembunuhan Mebuki. Dulu dia memang berkata kalau dia merasa ingin membantu dia bibinya karna ia tahu kalau Yugao adalah orang jahat. Tapi kini Sakura tahu apa hal utamanya.

"Aku dan Sasuke tengah memikirkan beberapa hal. Untuk saat ini mungkin keberadaan kita cukup berbahaya bagi Yugao. Tapi tentu kita tak bisa bergerak begitu saja,"

Untuk kali ini Sasuke setuju. "Kita bisa berbicara pada Asuma untuk langkah pertama,"

"Ini terdengar sangat sulit. Kau tahu kan Paman Asuma adalah orang yang gila uang. Dia tidak akan berbicara semudah itu," Sanggah Karin.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil,"Maka dari itu kita harus menyuapnya,"

"Kau sungguh berniat?" Sasori berkata.

" _Well_ , kita harus bisa membodohi seseorang seperti Asuma. Jika kalian tidak keberatan, aku bisa melakukan itu,"

Sakura menggeleng cepat,"Bagaimana jika dia tidak sebodoh yang kita kira? Bagaimana jika dia menyusupkan senjata atau bahkan bekerja sama dengan Yugao?"

"Kita akan bermain licik Sakura. Kau jangan khawatir, dia tidak akan berani melakukan itu,"

Sasori menyentuh bahu adiknya,"Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan,"

"Tapi... Adakah orang lain yang mengetahui tentang pelakunya selain kita?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada,"Mungkin hanya Yugao atau ayah kalian,"

"Bagaimana mungkin dia tak tahu, bukankah kematian ibu adalah hal pertama yang ia inginkan," Ucap Karin dengan tangan terkepal. Saat ini ia benci pada pria yang pernah menjadi ayahnya dulu. Walau sekarang kenyataan kalau mereka bukan orangtuanya.

"Kita akan melihat wajahnya saat pernikahan kami digelar,"

Karin mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali,"Siapa yang akan menikah?"

"Ka-kalian?" Ia menerka.

Sakura meraih telapak tangan Sasuke dan menggenggam nya. Ia tersenyum pada Karin seraya mengangguk,"Kami akan menikah. Aku harap Karin-nee dan Nii-san menyetujui keputusan kami,"

Mata Karin berbinar. Ia tak percaya kalau Sakura akan menikah secepat ini. Sebenarnya ia belum tahu banyak tentang Sasuke tapi sepertinya Sasuke bukanlah seorang bajingan. Itu terlihat dari caranya menatap dan tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Menikah heh? Di tengah-tengah peperangan ini? Kalian yakin?" Tanya Sasori dingin. Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. Ia sudah menduga kalau Sasori akan berkata demikian.

"Pernikahan kami tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Jadi ini sudah ditetapkan," Kilah Sasuke. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari belakangnya lalu menaruh ke atas meja.

"Undangan? Cepat sekali?"

Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis,"Menurutmu apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan?" Balasnya pada Sasori. Tsunade hanya tersenyum geli pada Sasori dan Sasuke. Mungkin mereka agak sulit untuk saling akrab satu sama lain mengingat bahwa mereka berdua adalah pesaing dalam dunia bisnis.

"Cepat sekali undangan ini,"

"Kau dan aku hanya tidak tahu. Orangtuaku sudah mempersiapkan ini jauh sebelum kita memutuskan untuk menikah,"

"Dan yah, undangan itu secara khusus aku berikan untuk kalian," Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum puas. Tsunade meraih undangan yang mewah menurutnya lalu menyimpannya di dekat meja kecil samping sofa.

"Kami pasti hadir untuk itu Sakura. Aku tak sabar melihat keponakan ku menikah,"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia tahu bibinya menyayanginya.

"Hanya saja jangan pernah ingkari janjimu pada Sakura. Aku akan melenyapkan mu jika kau berani menyakiti adikku," Ancam Sasori. Ia menipiskan bibirnya dan melipat tangan di dada.

"Aku akan selalu ingat itu _kakak ipar_ ,"

Sasori membuang mukanya dan mendecih,"Ck... Dasar bedebah kecil,"

Sakura tergelak mendengar itu. Sasori begitu protektif padanya dan ia senang dengan itu. Kiranya Sasori akan canggung ataupun tak peduli tapi nyatanya pria yang baru saja mengaku sebagai kakaknya ini sangat menyayangi dan melindunginya. Ia senang memiliki dua kakak sekaligus walau salah satunya bukan kakak kandungnya.

Ia mencintai mereka semua. Walau mungkin akan berakhir dengan rasa sakit dan kesedihan ia tak perduli. Sakura akan tetap mencintai orang-orang yang juga mencintainya.

Karin mendekati Sakura lalu memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan erat. "Aku bahagia jika kau juga bahagia adikku,"

* * *

Yugao menyesap ocha di dalam cangkir sambil matanya melirik tak minat pria dengan rokok di bibirnya.

"Dimana orang bodoh itu?" Tanyanya.

Pria itu, Asuma, mematikan rokok di tangannya dan membuangnya ke tempat khusus lalu tertawa tak jelas,"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Yugao menaruh kasar cangkir di tangannya,"Jangan bercanda. Dimana Kabuto sekarang? Aku tahu dia ada di Tokyo tapi dimana dia?"

Asuma mengendikkan bahunya tak tahu. Ia berdiri dari sofa itu lalu mendekati jendela yang besar,"Sebenarnya kau bisa mencarinya kan? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Pergi kau dari ruanganku sekarang," Titahnya sinis. Asuma menipiskan bibirnya lalu mulai melangkah menjauh dari hadapan Yugao seperti yang ia minta.

Tak lama setelah pintu tertutup, seseorang mengetuknya tiga kali.

Wanita itu menghela napas kasar dan menyuruh orang itu masuk.

"Anda mendapat undangan Nyonya,"

Yugao menaikkan matanya lalu menatap undangan yang ada di atas meja kerjanya.

Bibirnya terangkat sedikit ke atas. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi putar dan tertawa.

"Wow... Sakura bergerak lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Baiklah... Kita bermain dengan cara kalian,"

* * *

TBC

A/n : heyy... Hehe, maaf kalau saya kelamaan up dan nge gantungin readers yang mungkin nunggu hehe. Saya cukup sibuk soalnya. Untung ya kali ini bisa up. Oke saya mau balas reviews dulu,

 _Dinaa Haruno : kamu siapanya sakura? Hehe namamu ada marga Haruno :v tapi makasih atas reviews nya_

 _Risnusaki : Makasih ya.. btw panggil beep aja udah cukup haha :v_

 _Adityanaya4 : hehe makasih ya. Kalau misal benar saya buat versi cetak mungkin kedepannya fic ini akan saya hapus perlahan hehe. Tapi doakan saja yang terbaik ya. Makasih yaa_

 _Wowwohgeegee : kalo halangan ada gak ya? Gak usah pake halangan lah, saya mau sasusaku makin mesra hehe_

 _Sintia756 : yeah... Makasih yaa_

 _Uchiha Cherry 286 : nyentuh ya? Makasih hehe. Saya kira itu bakalan absurd loh. Ya mudah-mudahan saya bisa bikin buku ttg sasusaku ya.._

 _Ay : baguslah kalau ketebak hehe :v. Perangnya dimulai setelah sasusaku nikah aja. Biar greget *senyumjahat_

 _Guest : well, sejauh ini memang saya yang lebay hehe jangan salahkan sakura :v makasih yaa_

 _Hanazono yuri : maaf belom bisa up kilat sayanya :(_

 _Sarahachi : kamu suka nonton drakor ya? Kayaknya mendalami banget tapi fix, reviews kamu saya bener suka haha... Saya kira chap ini udah terkuak kan?_

 _Uchiharuno26 : maaf kalo buat kamunya baper hehe, oke ini udah lanjut ya?_

 _Desta soo : udah lanjut :) :)_

 _Cherryana24 : udah lanjut :)_

 _Cesar avandana : udah lanjut ya, makasih :)_

Udah... Makasih buat para readers yang reviews maupun yang siders. Saya pake nama Ariana karna hanya dia yang ada di otak saya hehe. Makasih buat semua saran dan kritik dari kalian.. mohon maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan dari fic ini. Saya hanya manusia biasa..

Sampai jumpa di chap depan minna-san!

Salam,

Beebeep


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

.

.

Sorry for bad language typos and many more, happy reading!

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan tenang lalu ekor matanya menatap tajam ke depan pagar rumah besar yang baru saja ia singgahi tadi.

Ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk bertatap muka dengan Yugao. Entahlah, hari ini ia merasa sedikit kesal karena pagi tadi, Sai mengatakan kalau ada beberapa alat penyadap yang terpasang di ruang rapat mereka. Sasuke belum memiliki tersangka untuk itu. Tapi ia begitu yakin kalau ini juga ulah Yugao.

"Menjijikkan,"

Sasuke memutar kemudi lalu menekan gas mobil dengan cepat sambil otaknya berpikir dan bibirnya mengumpat kesal.

* * *

Ino menutup toples coklat yang tadinya ia bawa ke ruangan Sakura dan mengelap sisa-sisa coklat di sudut bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Jadi Sakura, Kalian benar akan menikah Minggu ini?" Tanyanya.

Sakura membuang tisu di tempat sampah lalu menguncir rambutnya sedikit lebih tinggi dan berkata,"Ya. Ini terdengar gila kan? Tapi aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke-sama,"

Ino menepuk tangannya dan menarik bibir setinggi-tingginya,"Tidak gila, bodoh! Ini fantastis! Kau tahu kan selama ini aku juga menantikan pesta pernikahan Tuan Uchiha tapi sayang sekali ia belum mendapatkan gadis manapun yang cocok dengannya. Tapi kini aku tahu kau gadis yang cocok untuknya,"

Pipi Sakura bersemu. Ia membuang wajahnya ke samping,"Kau berlebihan,"

Ino tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah serius. Ia menatap kamera yang ada di sudut ruangan itu sebelum kembali menatap Sakura yang masih bersemu merah,"Sakura. Aku sudah dengar tentang kakakmu,"

Wajah Sakura menegang di tempat. Ia menggerakkan netra hijau nya pada Ino dengan bingung bercampur kaget,"Maksudmu?"

Ino berdecak,"Kau ini! Seluruh pegawai atau mungkin para pebisnis di Tokyo juga tahu siapa kakakmu,"

"Kau adik kandung Akasuna Sasori kan?" Lanjutnya menuntut. Itu terdengar seperti pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan.

Sakura merasa napasnya tercekat. Bukan karena ia sedih tapi karena ia heran, bagaimana Ino bisa tahu? Darimana kabar ini berhembus?

"Darimana kau tahu? Apa aku pernah bercerita tentang kakakku?"

Ino mengingat-ingat sebelum menggeleng,"Memang tidak pernah. Tapi aku mendengar beberapa orang di kantor yang berbicara. Aku suka mendengar pembicaraan orang lain,"

Sakura menggaruk hidungnya bingung,"Ya... Seperti itulah. Kakakku adalah Sasori Akasuna,"

Ino manggut-manggut mengerti. Ia mengetukkan jarinya ke atas meja dan menatap mengintimidasi pada Sakura,"Ada sesuatu yang kau tutupi dariku?"

Buru-buru Sakura menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya,"Tidak kok! Aku sedang tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu,"

Ino berdiri dari kursinya lalu menghela napas sambil matanya melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua. Ia harus kembali bekerja dan Sakura pun begitu. Jika saja Sasuke atau Sai melihatnya bersantai ditengah jam kerja, itu bisa gawat. Mungkin pekerjaan yang ia pegang ini akan terancam.

"Baiklah. Ini akan menjadi pesta spektakuler yang diadakan keluarga Uchiha setelah sekian lama. Aku tak sabar menunggu,"

"Entahlah Ino. Aku meminta padanya untuk tidak membuat pesta yang terlalu berlebihan karna aku tidak merasa cocok dengan keadaan itu," Balas Sakura sambil bibirnya menekuk. Ino berdecak sebal lalu meraih pipi Sakura untuk ia cubit.

"Kau itu tidak mengerti ya? Sasuke adalah orang besar begitu pula keluarganya. Mana mungkin mereka akan menyiapkan pesta yang kecil," Katanya lalu terkekeh.

Ino membalikkan badan pergi tak lupa kembali menutup pintu ruangan Sakura.

"Kenapa aku semakin gugup saja," Ujarnya lalu menarik napas mencoba untuk sedikit lebih rileks. Sakura meraih kalender lalu menatap penuh arti satu tanggal di hari Minggu yang sengaja ia lingkari demi mengingatkannya akan hari pernikahannya dia dan Uchiha Sasuke yang katanya sangat dinantikan.

"Apa aku akan menjadi perbincangan banyak orang? Ah ini kacau!" Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah entah apa sebabnya.

"Oh... Aku harus menyusun berkas ini pada Tuan Uchiha," Ucapnya tiba-tiba lalu berdiri. Sakura merapikan beberapa dokumen di atas meja lalu membawanya ke dalam tangannya sebelum kakinya melangkah mendekati pintu ruangan.

Ia melihat beberapa orang menyapanya lalu menundukkan sedikit badan mereka hanya untuk menghormati posisi Sakura yang lebih tinggi dari mereka. Ia yakin seisi kantor sudah tahu perihal pernikahan dia dengan Uchiha Sasuke maka dari itu hampir setiap orang di kantor yang ia temui selalu mengumbar senyum dan menghormatinya seperti tadi.

Ia menggeleng kecil lalu berjalan ke arah ruangan Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya. Sebelumnya ia mengetuk terlebih dahulu lalu masuk ketika mendengar suara berat Sasuke menggumam.

Ia melihat pria dingin itu memakai kacamata di matanya sambil jari-jarinya menandatangani dan membaca dokumen-dokumen yang banyak di mejanya. Sakura melirik berkas yang ia pegang dan membandingkannya dengan yang di atas meja.

Sama banyaknya. Tidak terbayang bagaimana lelahnya Sasuke nanti. Belum lagi jadwal rapat dengan relasinya yang padat Minggu ini.

"Aku sudah menyusun berkasnya," Ia berucap lalu menaruh berkas-berkas itu di atas meja Sasuke. Wajah pria itu tidak berubah sama sekali bahkan tidak menampakkan raut kelelahan seperti yang Sakura bayangkan, tapi ia tahu Sasuke pasti mulai jenuh dengan pekerjaannya yang seperti ini.

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

Sasuke menoleh sekilas dan menggeleng,"Tidak usah. Lebih baik kau pulang dan tunggu aku nanti malam,"

Sakura melipat bibirnya,"Aku tidak mau cuti disaat kau sendiri bekerja. Itu tidak adil,"

Sasuke melepas kacamatanya lalu menatap Sakura dengan senyuman,"Aku tidak ingin kau memikirkan apapun saat ini Sakura,"

"Ayolah... Aku tidak selemah itu. Lagipula aku senang berada di kantor karna itu artinya aku bisa melihatmu semauku,"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Ia merenggangkan jari-jarinya yang kaku lalu meminta Sakura untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Pipi Sakura bersemu dan ia hendak pergi namun tangan Sasuke menahannya,"Kau bilang kau mau melihatku kan? Kemari lah,"

Sakura tersenyum geli lalu menuruti ucapan Sasuke untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Astaga.. coba lihat disini, kau meninggalkan bekas makanan di sudut bibirmu,"

Buru-buru Sakura mengelap sisi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan tapi kemudian Sasuke tertawa,"Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Aku tadi hanya bercanda Sakura. Kau tertipu,"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya,"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu Tuan Uchiha. Selera humormu memang payah," Balasnya sebal lalu mulai beranjak tapi tangan Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf. Nah apa itu adil?"

Sakura menyipitkan matanya,"Baiklah, kau dimaafkan," Jawabnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Tapi... Kenapa kau punya kantung mata disini? Apa kau tidur nyenyak Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk,"Ya. Aku hanya kelelahan mungkin,"

Sakura beranjak dari pangkuan Sasuke dan menarik kursi di seberang meja hanya untuk duduk di samping calon suaminya itu.

"Baiklah. Apa kau ingin kupijat? Sepertinya kau benar-benar lelah,"

Sasuke diam sejenak lalu mengacak rambut Sakura,"Dengan melihatmu bahagia saja rasa lelahku hilang Sakura. Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu dimana sumber kehidupanku,"

Pipi Sakura tersipu malu. Ia jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. Sakura membenarkan tatanan rambutnya lalu melihat dengan kagum pemandangan Tokyo dari atas ruangan Sasuke. Jendela yang sangat besar itu menampilkan keindahan Tokyo yang melelehkan mata.

"Wow..." Gumamnya sambil berdiri mendekati jendela. Ia menatap Tokyo dari atas sini dan menjelajahi setiap tempat yang belum ia lihat dengan mata hijaunya.

"Kau suka pemandangan Tokyo dari atas?"

Sakura mengangguk sekali. Ia tersenyum kala mendapati menara Tokyo yang berdiri kokoh di sana. "Ternyata aku memang tidak pernah menikmati keindahan kota,"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Ia berdiri dari kursi putar itu, mendekati Sakura yang masih kagum dengan pemandangan kota Tokyo dari atas sini. Pria itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan ikut menyapukan matanya pada Tokyo.

"Aku pernah kesana beberapa kali bersama keluargaku saat aku kecil. Tapi aku membenci tempat itu,"

Sakura menoleh,"Kenapa?"

Ia membalas tatapan Sakura dan menaikkan bahu,"Hanya karna tempat itu berisik dan penuh dengan orang-orang. Aku membencinya," Sakura terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Selain cuek, sifat Sasuke itu ternyata tidak mudah menyatu dengan orang sekitar. Ah... Sakura harus mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Sasuke ini.

Ponsel yang berbunyi di atas meja mengalihkan keduanya dari jendela besar. Sasuke meraih ponsel itu lalu mendekatkan ke telinga.

"Halo..."

"..."

"Baiklah. Aku dan Sakura akan kesana,"

Setelah panggilan terputus, Sasuke menyambar jas kerjanya dan kunci mobil sebelum merapikan mejanya.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Suatu tempat,"

Sakura menyipitkan matanya dan menghela napas berat. Sasuke dan semua rahasianya, uh ini membuatnya sedikit bosan. Kenapa Sasuke senang sekali membuatnya penasaran seperti saat ini? Seperti tidak ada cara lain saja.

"Sebelum itu, apa kau dan Ibu sudah menemui Ariana?" Tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk,"Pagi tadi saat kau mengirimkan undangan pada Yugao dan Ayahku," Jawab Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk paham. Dengan menautkan jemarinya pada Sakura ia melangkah keluar ruangan.

* * *

Deruan mobil tidak lagi terdengar kala Sasuke mematikan mesinnya. Ia membuka pintu keluar lalu mengitari mobil untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada Sakura.

Mata Sakura terpanah. Netranya tak berhenti memandangi indahnya perhiasan yang tertata di dalam etalase. Dari tempatnya saja, Sakura dapat memastikan bahwa ini adalah toko perhiasan yang 'mungkin' hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang yang berkelas seperti Sasuke atau orang hebat lainnya. Lamunannya terhenti ketika tangan Sasuke yang hangat menariknya perlahan masuk ke dalam toko itu.

Bunyi dentingan halus yang keluar dari bel kecil di atas pintu terdengar ketika Sakura menginjakkan kedua kakinya di tempat ini. Seorang wanita terlihat berjalan menghampiri mereka dan membungkukkan badan seraya mengucapkan kata hormat.

"Pesanan anda sudah sampai Tuan Uchiha,"

"Hn. Biarkan calon istriku melihatnya,"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Wanita itu meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk membawa perhiasan yang Sasuke minta.

"Duduklah," Katanya sembari membawa Sakura pada sofa kecil disana.

"Apa kau memesan sesuatu di tempat ini Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengangguk,"Ini lebih dari sesuatu," Jawabnya. Mata Sakura kembali bergulir ketika melihat wanita dengan pakaian khas pegawai toko tadi kembali datang lalu duduk di seberang mereka sedang tangannya menaruh kotak beludru berwarna biru ke atas meja.

Ia membuka kotak itu dan memperlihatkan isi di dalamnya yang mana hal itu dengan cepat membuat mata Sakura berbinar dan bibirnya menganga. "Ini cincin pernikahan yang anda pesan Tuan Uchiha. Saya tinggal dulu," Katanya lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke serta Sakura.

"Ci-cincin pernikahan? Seperti ini?"

Lantas Sasuke mengangguk. Ia menyukai ekspresi Sakura yang begitu terkagum-kagum karna cantiknya cincin itu.

Pria itu meraih salah satu cincin lalu memasangnya pada jari manis sebelah kiri Sakura,"Sudah kuduga ini cocok denganmu Sakura. Karna benda ini sama cantiknya denganmu," Katanya memuji. Sakura melebarkan sedikit jarinya dan menatap memuja pada cincin yang melekat di jari manisnya. Ah betapa bahagianya ia hari ini. Dengan gerakan cepat Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke menyalurkan perasaan terimakasih nya dan cintanya pada pria keturunan Uchiha itu.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang kucintai Sakura," Sasuke berujar dalam pelukan itu.

Sakura melepas tangannya dari tubuh Sasuke lalu tersenyum,"Kau membuatku serasa seperti seorang ratu Sasuke. Aku bahagia sekali,"

Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Sakura lalu mencium punggung tangannya sedikit lama,"Kau memang Ratu ku Sakura. Kau berhasil memecah tembok tebal dalam hatiku dan menguasainya. Aku mengaku kalah akan dirimu,"

Sakura tertawa kecil dan mengecup sekilas pipi Sasuke sebelum melepas cincin tadi dan menaruhnya kembali pada tempatnya semula. "Baiklah. Apa kau menyukai cincin pernikahan kita?" Tanyanya. Sakura mengangguk penuh kepastian dan itu membuat Sasuke sangat lega. Setidaknya ia tidak mengecewakan Sakura saat ini dan selamanya.

Pegawai toko itu kembali datang dan memberikan nota pada Sasuke. Dia mengatakan bahwa cincin itu adalah cincin yang tidak semua orang dapat memakainya termasuk artis papan atas sekalipun. Karna cincin itu bukan cincin sembarangan, itu katanya.

"Apakah itu sangat mahal Sasuke?"

Sasuke memberi nota itu pada Sakura dan seketika wajah Sakura memucat.

"De-delapan juta dollar?!" Ucapnya sangat terkejut. Sasuke hanya tenang-tenang saja melihat nominal uang itu yang tidak terbilang kecil. "Apa ini tidak-"

"Sakura... Kau hanya perlu tahu kalau aku melakukan ini semata karena aku mencintaimu. Jadi jangan pernah lihat harganya. Kenali lah dari maknanya," Potong Sasuke saat ia tahu kalau Sakura akan kembali berkata bahwa hal ini terlalu berlebihan.

Sakura mengangguk patuh setelah itu. Ia menyusupkan tangannya pada lengan besar Sasuke lalu berjalan bersamanya keluar dari sana.

* * *

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan lokasi pernikahan kita Sakura?"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya,"Kupikir kau sudah memutuskan nya. Lalu bagaimana undangan tersebar tanpa tempat berlangsungnya proses pernikahan?"

Sasuke menghela napas kecil dan menatap pasir-pasir lembut yang mengenai telapak kakinya. "Sebuah denah tidak diperlukan bagi mereka. Karna, tamu undangan kita akan datang dengan mobil khusus yang disediakan oleh orangtuaku," Jawabnya.

Lagi-lagi Sakura mendelik,"Memangnya berapa tamu undangan kita?"

"Semua rekan kerjaku dan tentunya anggota keluarga kita,"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti,"Lalu, apakah Keluarga kita juga menaiki mobil khusus?"

"Pengecualian untuk kakak keras kepala mu itu. Dia akan datang bersama istrinya dengan kendaraannya sendiri,"

Sakura tertawa mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Apa kau dan dia tidak pernah akrab?"

Sasuke menggeleng,"Aku hanya tidak suka dengan caranya berbisnis. Dia terlalu lamban dan sikapnya yang emosian. Itu akan menyulitkan pekerjaan ku," Jawabnya.

"Tapi aku akan berusaha akrab dengannya demi kau, Sakura," Tambahnya.

Pipi Sakura kembali memerah mendengar kata manis itu dikeluarkan Sasuke. Dia pernah bilang kalau dirinya bukan pria romantis namun secara tidak sadar Sasuke berbuat hal romantis dan Sakura selalu yang pertama menyadari itu. Hanya saja Sasuke tidak pernah peka terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah memutuskan lokasi pernikahan kita?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura berpikir sejenak. Ia hanya suka ketenangan dan juga suasana yang menyejukkan mata. Ditatapnya sekitar pantai yang tengah ia pijak bersama Sasuke. Senyumnya mengembang kala ia mendapat keputusan di dalam kepalanya.

"Disini,"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kita menikah di pantai ini. Kau tahu, ini tempat yang sangat indah dan aku suka setiap kau membawaku ke tempat ini. Jadi aku sudah memutuskan kalau kita akan menikah disini. Apa kau setuju?"

Sasuke menatap manik hijau Sakura dalam, melihat adanya binar dalam matanya. Setelah itu ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju, bibirnya sedikit terangkat ke atas dan tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya seperti yang sering ia lakukan.

"Baiklah, aku setuju dengan keputusan mu. Apa kau butuh tema pernikahan?"

"Kurasa itu tidak terlalu penting buat kita Sasuke. Yang paling utama adalah kau dan aku serta semua orang yang datang ke pernikahan kita akan bahagia. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan," Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura sayang lalu menangkup kedua pipinya dengan tangannya,"Kau istimewa Sakura. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu,"

Lalu ia mengecup bibir Sakura penuh cinta dan dibalas dengan hal yang serupa darinya.

Pernikahan mereka hanya menghitung hari lagi. Sebentar lagi mereka akan terikat dalam janji suci yang disebut dengan pernikahan. Perasaan cinta yang semakin meningkat ini membuktikan keseriusan keduanya dalam menjalani rumah tangga bersama. Dengan pemikiran yang dewasa serta kecerdasan yang mereka punya, Sasuke dan Sakura yakin kalau mereka bisa melewati segala ancaman yang mungkin menunggu mereka di masa depan kelak.

Tapi selama mereka saling terikat dan mencintai satu sama lain, mimpi buruk akan kalah melawannya.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangan yang kau miliki Sakura,"

* * *

Hari yang bahagia kini telah datang. Mereka melaksanakan resepsi pernikahan pada malam hari. Karna menurut Sasuke, jika di pagi hari cuaca akan sangat panas dan itu tidak baik mengingat mereka ada di pinggir pantai yang otomatis matahari menampakkan dirinya.

Perlahan-lahan tamu undangan datang dengan mobil khusus yang sengaja disediakan oleh keluarga Uchiha telah datang. Fugaku Uchiha dan istrinya menyambut para tamu dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajah mereka. Sinar mata yang dipancarkan dari keduanya menyiratkan tanda bahagia yang tengah mereka rasakan.

Begitu pula dengan Itachi dan Izumi serta kedua putra-putri yang datang ke pesta ini dengan senyum bahagia.

Disisi lain, Sakura merasakan tangannya mendingin entah kenapa. Karin berada di sebelahnya dan mengelus punggung tangan Sakura yang bergetar.

"Kau pasti bisa Sakura. Lihatlah, adikku sangat cantik sekali dengan balutan gaun mewah ini. Kau akan membuat semua orang terpesona dengan kecantikan mu," Ia mencoba menenangkan sang adik yang akan menikah. Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat mereka berdua sedikit terkejut.

"Sakura..."

"Wow... Kau sangat cantik," Itu Sasori. Ia terlihat tampan dengan tuxedo yang ia kenakan serta rambutnya yang sangat rapi. Ia berdeham kecil lalu memperlihatkan sebuah tatapan memuja untuk adiknya,"Aku akui kau sangat cantik,"

"Terima kasih Nii-san," Balasnya tersipu. Sasori menghela napas berat lalu memerhatikan suasana di pinggir pantai yang hampir di penuhi orang-orang.

"Aku cukup kagum dengan bentuk dan interior rumah Sasuke ini. Dia memang memiliki selera yang bagus dalam mendesain ruangan. Tidak diragukan lagi kenapa ruang kerjanya begitu terlihat seperti rumah,"

"Nii-san itu tidak sopan. Secara tidak langsung kau memasuki bagian rumah ini tanpa izin," Sanggah Sakura. Sasori hanya tertawa lalu mendekati adiknya yang duduk bersama istrinya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita turun. Aku yakin semua orang sudah menunggumu,"

Semua tamu sudah duduk pada kursi yang telah disediakan. Seorang pendeta pun telah siap di depan sana untuk menyambut kedua mempelai yang akan menikah.

Sakura memandang gusar ke arah depan. Ia belum bangkit dari tempat duduknya sedari tadi. Jemarinya masih bergetar tanda bahwa ia gugup. Sasori berjongkok di depannya lalu meraih telapak tangan Sakura yang tidak ditutupi apapun. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Sakura. Percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan membuatmu jatuh saat di altar nanti," Sakura menarik napasnya dan mengangguk. Sedikit lagi...

Tinggal menghitung menit dan dia akan menyandang nama Uchiha sebagai marganya. Menikmati hari-hari nya nanti bersama dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

Ia dengan teguh berdiri lalu mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan sang kakak yang akan bersamanya saat pernikahan. Semua orang sudah tahu kalau Sasori adalah kakak kandung dari Sakura dan. Untung tidak terlalu banyak komentar yang berdatangan setelah beredarnya berita itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti kedua kakinya berjalan dengan anggun dan wajahnya di tutupi dengan Selayar putih yang sepadan dengan gaun indah yang dia kenakan.

Para tamu mulai berdiri ketika sang pengantin wanita datang bahkan musik yang lembut mulai mengalun diiringi langkah Sakura yang semakin mendekati altar pernikahan.

Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis yang mungkin hanya tuhan yang tahu ketika ia melihat pengantinnya berjalan mendekati altar dengan gaun indah yang menempel pas di tubuhnya.

Sakura mengeratkan tangannya pada Sasori saat melihat Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah tampannya di samping pendeta dan tak lupa netra hitamnya yang membuat Sakura terpaku sejenak pada langkahnya. Ia menarik napas kecil dan mulai menajamkan matanya pada semua tamu yang hadir hingga tatapannya sedikit terkejut melihat disana, Yugao berdiri dengan senyum palsu sedang di sebelahnya ada seorang pria paruh baya yang memakai kacamata menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

 _Ayah_ , batinnya.

Tapi matanya kembali bersirobok dengan Sasuke saat mereka telah sampai hingga ke pendeta. Sasori melepas tangan Sakura lalu memberinya pada Sasuke dengan harapan Sasuke akan menjaga dan membahagiakan diri Sakura apapun masalah yang akan mereka tanggung.

Tanpa ragu Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura lalu membiarkannya berdiri berhadapan dengannya sedang para tamu mulai kembali duduk di tempat mereka semula dan melihat proses pengucapan janji yang akan segera mereka dengar.

Untung cuaca malam ini sangat segar dan mendukung resepsi pernikahan mereka.

Pendeta mulai mengucapkan beberapa kata sebelum sumpah pernikahan itu diucapkan. Sedari tadi mata Sakura tak berhenti melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan memuja. Bagaimana tidak, tuxedo putih yang dikenakan Sasuke sungguh membuatnya jauh mempesona dan memancarkan kharisma tersendiri. Jika saja suara pendeta tak berbunyi, mungkin selamanya ia akan memandangi Sasuke tanpa pernah puas.

"Ulangi perkataan ku Uchiha Sasuke," Titah Pendeta setelah ia mengatakan sumpah pernikahan sebelumnya. Dengan mata yang tetap menatap Sakura, ia berkata,

 _"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, menerima engkau, Haruno Sakura menjadi satu-satunya istri dalam pernikahan yang sah, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya dalam suka dan duka, semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di waktu sakit dan di waktu sehat, untuk dikasihi dan diperhatikan serta dihargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita. Kuucapkan janji setiaku padamu,_ "

Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ketika pendeta kembali berbicara, kini saatnya bagi Sakura yang mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti yang Sasuke ucapkan sebelumnya.

Dengan sangat lancar, ia mengucapkan janji itu. Ketika pendeta menyatakan mereka sebagai sepasang suami dan istri serta memberkati mereka, Sakura membisikkan satu kata pada Sasuke yang telah berstatus sebagai suaminya,

"Aku mencintaimu, _My King,_ "

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, _My Queen,_ "

"Kau boleh mencium istrimu," Ucap sang pendeta. Sasuke meraih selayar yang menutupi wajah Sakura, mengangkatnya lalu menyembunyikan di belakang kepala Sakura, menatap penuh arti mata hijau yang kini menjadi miliknya itu. Perlahan, Uchiha Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura lalu mencium bibir merah muda Sakura dalam.

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat membalas ciuman itu. Ada yang berbeda dengan ciuman ini, yang berbeda adalah Sasuke menciumnya sebagai seorang suami kepada istrinya. Dan ada sesuatu yang membangkitkan jiwanya ketika Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya yang dilapisi pelembab bibir.

Riuh tepuk tangan mulai terdengar ketika mereka berciuman. Mereka mengeluarkan aura bahagia yang memancar ketika melihat sepasang suami-istri yang sedang berbahagia di depan mereka.

Yugao menampilkan senyum miringnya sembari kembali memakai kacamata hitamnya. "Kau bahagia melihat putri kecilmu yang dulu kau buang?"

Pria di sampingnya mengepalkan tangan. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu kalau yang akan menikah adalah putrinya, Sakura yang sejak dulu ia sesali kehilangannya. Disaat dirinya kalut dan mulai menyerah, Sakura muncul dalam kehidupannya.

"Lihat disana. Itu Karin," Ucapnya lagi sambil menunjuk seorang wanita berkacamata yang duduk di barisan depan, ikut berbahagia pada pasangan yang menikah.

Kizashi mengikuti telunjuk Yugao yang mengarah kesana. Oh Tuhan... Karin pun telah menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik. Ia juga merindukan dan menyesali perbuatannya pada Karin maupun Sakura dulu. Bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun ia berbahagia ketika mendengar bahwa Mebuki mati karna racun yang menyebar di tubuhnya.

"Kita perlu bicara setelah ini Yugao. Aku tak akan membiarkan mu membuatku terlihat bodoh seperti ini,"

Yugao tertawa sumbang, ia menatap Sasuke yang tengah memasangkan cincin indah di tangan Sakura sembari mengecup punggung tangannya,"Baik. Kita akan bicara setelah menemui kedua mempelai-"

Ia menoleh lalu menatap tajam Kizashi dari balik kacamata hitamnya,"Kau tentunya tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertatap muka dengan Sakura serta Karin bukan? Ini akan menjadi reuni dadakan buatmu,"

Kizashi merasakan darahnya mendidih. Yugao mempermainkannya selama ini. Wanita licik itu bahkan sudah tahu kalau Sakura masih hidup dan akan menikah hari ini sedang dirinya selalu meringkuk tengah malam mengucap kata maaf berulang kali entah pada siapa tapi nyatanya bahkan Sakura sangat bahagia.

"Kau akan menyesal karna perbuatan mu Yugao,"

Wanita itu melepas kacamatanya dan dengan berani menatap wajah Kizashi di sampingnya,"Perbuatan apa? Memangnya aku melakukan kesalahan? Ini semua karena kau. Jika saja kau tidak egois dan bertindak licik dengan membuang ku dulu, mungkin saat ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja,"

Kizashi menggeleng,"Aku akan menjadi saksi atas kematian Mebuki. Dan jangan harap kau bisa terus tersenyum sombong seperti ini," Balasnya sangat sinis.

Yugao tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih untuk memakai kembali kacamatanya dan menatap kembali pada mempelai di depan yang sangat bahagia.

* * *

"Dan aku harap adikku dapat berbahagia bersama dengan istrinya," Kalimat penutup singkat itu mengakhiri pidato Itachi. Ia menaikkan sedikit gelasnya lalu menjauhkan diri dari mikrofon itu. Dia adalah orang terakhir yang mengucap kan kata selamat pada adik kandung nya, Sasuke yang sudah menikah hari ini.

Sasuke sedari tadi menggenggam erat telapak tangan istrinya dan terkadang tersenyum mendengar pidato-pidato yang dikeluarkan oleh orang-orang yang ia kenal. Saat ini dirinya sangatlah bahagia bahkan mengalahkan perasaan saat dia memenangkan banyak tender ataupun menguasai beberapa perusahaan dulu. Itu jauh lebih berbeda.

"Hey Sasuke! Aku turut bahagia atas pernikahan mu. Kukira kau akan bertahan hidup sendiri hingga beberapa tahun kedepan tapi sepertinya dugaanku salah,"

Sasuke melepas tangan yang merangkul bahunya sedikit keras,"Bisakah kau berbicara sedikit lebih sopan padaku?"

Pria rambut kuning itu tertawa mendengar balasan sahabatnya. Disampingnya berdiri wanita berambut indigo panjang yang hanya terkekeh melihat pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi antara suaminya dengan Sasuke.

"Ah perkenalkan ini istriku, Hinata," Hinata menjulurkan tangannya pada Sakura yang pastinya disambut hangat oleh wanita merah muda itu.

"Semoga bahagia selalu Sakura-san,"

Sakura tersenyum kecil,"Terima kasih Nyonya Uzumaki,"

"Wah... Berapa usia kandunganmu?" Tanya Sakura antusias saat melirik perut buncit Hinata dalam balutan gaun pestanya.

Hinata mengelus perutnya sesaat dan membalas senyuman yang terpatri dari wajah Sakura,"Aku akan melahirkan bulan depan. Ini anak pertama kami,"

"Semoga kau selalu dilindungi tuhan," Balas Sakura.

"Kau tahu.. Aku benar-benar gugup menanti bayi pertama kami. Apakah rasanya akan berbeda jika memiliki anak?"

"Tentu saja rasanya berbeda, dasar orang dungu," Jawab Sasuke datar. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menunjuk pundak Sasuke tak suka. Ia kemudian tersenyum jahil dan mengeluarkan seringai anehnya,"Hey Teme... Apa kau iri karna aku selangkah lebih maju hum? Ayo mengakulah... Jangan malu-malu seperti itu," Goda Naruto.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya mendengar perkataan ambigu yang keluar dari mulut sahabat pirangnya ini,"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto kembali tertawa,"Wah... Uchiha Sasuke ternyata bisa memerah. Nah setelah ini kalian berdua mesti bekerja keras untuk menyusul kami berdua," Naruto menahan bibirnya agak tak tertawa lebih lebar lagi dan mempermalukan nama keluarganya di pesta pernikahan ini.

"Aku akan melemparmu ke lautan jika kau berani berkata hal seperti itu lagi," Katanya tak suka. Pipinya memang memerah dan tak dipungkiri bahwa ia sangat iri melihat Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang status sebagai ayah. Well Sasuke... Seperti yang dia katakan, kau harus bekerja keras untuk melangkah seperti Naruto.

Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum dan sesekali mengajak Hinata untuk berbincang perihal bayinya atau mungkin tanggal persalinan. "Apa kalian akan menetap di rumah ini Sakura-san?"

Sakura mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Mereka berdua membiarkan Sasuke mengobrol dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Naruto dan temannya yang lain. Sedang mereka berdua duduk di salah satu meja dan menikmati beberapa orang yang tengah berdansa disana diiringi musik lembut dan cuaca yang sejuk.

"Ya, kami akan tetap tinggal disini. Bagaimanapun, aku suka berada dekat dengan suasana pantai,"

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi jawaban Sakura,"Aku sudah dengar kabar mengenai kakakmu dari suamiku. Jadi, kalian baru saja bertemu?"

Sakura diam sejenak kemudian mengangguk,"Ya. Kami memang baru saja bertemu,"

"Apakah-"

"Maaf menyela.. Apa aku boleh berbicara empat mata bersama Nyonya Uchiha yang baru ini?"

Dua wanita itu segera mengalihkan pandangan ke depan ketika melihat seorang wanita dengan dress bewarna cream serta rambutnya yang disengaja tergerai berdiri sambil bersidekap dada.

Sakura mengatupkan bibirnya lalu mohon undur diri dari hadapan Hinata.

"Suamiku... Ini Sakura,"

Kizashi berbalik badan lalu menatap tak percaya putrinya yang dulu ia buang. Sakura berubah menjadi wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik bahkan mewarisi kecantikan Mebuki. Air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, ia hendak berkata dan menjelaskan semuanya tapi seorang pria menahan bibirnya untuk bicara dengan mencekal tangan Sakura.

"Sepertinya mempelai wanita tidak boleh berada bersama orang asing yang tidak ia kenal," Sakura kenal suara berat ini.

Sasori.

Kizashi mengerutkan alisnya tak suka melihat pria tak tahu diri berusaha menahan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Sakura.

Yugao menaikkan sudut bibirnya ketika melihat pria rambut merah ini datang,"Akasuna Sasori.. lama tak berjumpa. Bagaimana-"

"Oh itu namamu? Memangnya apa hubungan mu dengan Sakura hingga kau mau mendampinginya saat menuju altar?" Potong Kizashi sinis. Ia tak suka dengan posisinya yang digantikan oleh pria asing.

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang nyeri di dadanya. Ia mengepalkan tangan lalu berusaha berkata namun genggaman kakaknya meminta dia untuk tetap diam dan tidak menjawab apapun.

"Aku suami dari putri sulungmu. Karin," Ia menjawab pertanyaan itu tak kalah sinisnya. Kizashi membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar jawaban itu. Wah... Ini cukup membingungkan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menikahi putriku tanpa persetujuan dariku anak muda?" Sasori tersenyum congkak. Ia melepas genggamannya pada Sakura lalu memandang Karin yang sepertinya akan menuju ke tempatnya berdiri,"Cerita yang panjang, Haruno-san," Ia menekankan akhir katanya pada Kizashi. Oh kini ia mengerti, tampaknya ayah malangnya ini belum mengetahui kalau selama ini dia adalah putra kandungnya bersama Mebuki. Tampaknya Yugao berhasil menyembunyikan ini dengan baik dari Kizashi.

Pria bodoh, batinnya.

"Ayah?" Lirihan yang berasal dari belakangnya membuat Kizashi kembali berbalik dan menatap terkejut pada wanita berkacamata itu.

Reuni yang sempurna. "Kau disana ternyata istriku," Ucap Sasori berusaha menyakinkan Kizashi bahwa dia dan Karin memang telah menikah. Yugao menikmati drama keluarga ini. Sedang matanya tak sengaja bersetatapan dengan manik kelam Sasuke yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka, mengawasi.

Dibalik kacamata hitamnya, ia tahu kalau Sasuke sedang memperhatikan mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya menatap penuh ancaman padanya. Tapi hal itu tak membuat Yugao takut. Memangnya Sasuke siapa? Kenapa dia harus takut? Mereka hanya rekan kerja dan tentunya Yugao tak mau merusak hubungan itu yang mana akan merugikannya.

"Sebaiknya anda dan istri anda segeralah menemui tamu lainnya karna acara sebentar lagi akan selesai,"

Kizashi mendecih lalu berjalan menjauhi kedua putrinya dan seorang menantunya sendiri. Karin meneteskan air matanya melihat ayahnya pergi begitu saja. "Wah... Dramanya berakhir?"

"Anda harus lebih berhati-hati ketika berbicara Nyonya Haruno. Karna kancil lebih pintar dibandingkan dengan buaya. Jadi perhatikan langkahmu," Sasori memberinya satu peringatan. Yugao tertawa sumbang. Ia melepas kacamatanya lalu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Apa kalian akan berkolaborasi dalam menghancurkan aku? Wow... Sepertinya aku harus membuat ranjau lebih banyak sebagai hadiah," Sakura menaikkan alisnya lalu menatap berani pada Yugao,"Aku puas melihat ekspresi menyedihkan dari ayahku. Dan kini rencana ku- maksudku rencana kami semua akan berubah,"

"Aku tak akan membiarkan ayahku yang menyedihkan itu terus-menerus menjadi senjatamu dalam peperangan ini," Lanjut Sakura dengan serius.

"Kami akan melepaskannya darimu," Tambahnya.

Kini Yugao benar-benar tertawa dan mengelap sudut matanya yang berair. Ia menepuk tangannya beberapa kali dan mengucapkan kata pujian pada Sasori, Karin dan Sakura. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Mebuki memang benar bahwa anaknya akan membalas dendam ini dan menghancurkan Yugao.

"Aku merasa tertantang oleh kalian. Kalau begitu datanglah sebagai musuhku nanti," Balasnya kemudian melangkah sombong dengan dress ketatnya. Mengikuti langkah sang suami yang lebih dulu meninggalkannya dari tempat ini. Mungkin mereka memutuskan untuk pulang setelah mengobrol panjang dengan keluarga mempelai.

"Nii-san... Kenapa kau tidak membongkar semuanya di depan ayah? Ini kesempatan kita untuk membuktikan kebenaran padanya," Protes Sakura sedikit tak suka.

"Biarkan aku dan Karin yang berbicara hal ini dengan ayah nanti saat semuanya mulai mereda," Jawab Sasori. Ia menautkan jemarinya pada sang istri dan mengumbar senyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Baa-san?"

"Tsunade-baa masih mengobrol dengan keluarga Uchiha, Sakura. Dia berusaha untuk sedikit lebih akrab dengan keluarga barumu. Aku baru saja dari sana," Karin berujar.

Sakura memeluk kedua kakaknya dengan sayang dan menikmati saat-saat ini yang hanya terjadi sebentar.

"Aku senang kita berkumpul dalam kebahagiaan ini,"

Sasori mengelus rambut pink Sakura dan menepuk pundaknya,"Pergilah ke suamimu. Dia pasti merasa kesepian karna kau tidak ada di sampingnya," Titah Sasori. Ia mengecup pipi Sakura sebelum melepas pelukan adiknya dan membiarkan Sakura berjalan mendekati suaminya yang tengah memegang gelas berisi minuman beralkohol ringan.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum,"Permisi tuan-tuan. Kurasa aku harus menemui istriku,"

Para relasi kerja Sasuke tertawa kecil lalu membiarkan dia sendiri bersama istrinya. Sasuke menaruh kembali gelas berkaki yang dipegangnya di atas meja,"Menikmati pertemuan dengan ayahmu?"

Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke yang terjulur untuknya,"Sangat. Aku tak sabar untuk pertemuan kami yang lainnya," Jawabnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis,"Mau berdansa?" Tanyanya sambil mengecup punggung tangan Sakura,"Aku mungkin pedansa yang buruk... Tapi mari kita berdansa sebagai suami dan istri," Sakura mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke dan menautkan jemarinya pada jemari suaminya. Alunan musik lembut mulai mengalun ketika kaki mereka mulai bergerak.

"Well, mereka sungguh pasangan yang romantis,"

Mikoto memeluk lengan suaminya lalu ikut berdansa seperti yang dilakukan oleh kedua pasangan itu.

* * *

Satu persatu tamu yang datang telah pulang. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Tempat digelarnya acara pun perlahan mulai di bersihkan.

Keluarga Uchiha tengah berada di rumah Sasuke bersama dengan keluarga Sakura. Berbincang sedikit mengenai pernikahan mereka dan memberikan masukan untuk beberapa persoalan tentang rumah tangga.

Sasuke pun menjelaskan kepada orangtuanya kalau Sakura adalah adik kandung dari Sasori dan putri bungsu dari Kizashi. Sebelumnya mereka sempat bertanya kenapa Kizashi tak terlihat bergabung selama pesta tapi Sasuke mengatakan,"Ceritanya cukup panjang. Aku yakin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berbicara soal itu,"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pulang dan biarkan pengantin baru ini untuk beristirahat. Jangan ganggu 'malam' mereka," Sasori menyahut. Sakura merasa pipinya memanas seketika.

"Sudah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya? Beritahu saja jika terjadi sesuatu," Kata Fugaku. Ia berdiri dari sofa lalu meraih tangan istrinya untuk turut serta pulang dengannya. Setelah memastikan semua orang telah pulang, Sasuke juga meminta para pelayan rumahnya untuk menghentikan semua kegiatan mereka dan beristirahat di dalam kamar mereka masing-masing. Dan tentunya tidak ada yang bisa membantah ucapan Sang Uchiha.

"Jadi? Kita sendiri sekarang,"

Sakura terkekeh,"Tidak Sasuke-kun , masih ada para pelayan di rumah ini,"

"Lalu kenapa? Kau mau mereka pulang tengah malam seperti ini?"

Sakura berhasil tertawa mendengar lelucon itu,"Aku akui rasa humormu sedikit meningkat," Ia berjalan mendekati suaminya yang masih mengenakan jas pernikahan mereka lalu memeluknya hangat,"Aku bahagia bisa bersamamu seperti ini Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke mengelus punggung Sakura dengan sayang lalu membalas pelukan itu. Dirasanya degup jantung Sakura yang berdetak dengan damai,"Kau percaya aku kan Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk di dalam pelukan itu. Tapi ia merasa gerah. Gaun pengantinnya ini benar-benar menyusahkan saja.

Sakura melepas tangannya dari tubuh Sasuke dan mengecup bibir suaminya lembut. Tentunya ada respon dari si pemilik bibir. Ia tak melepas tangannya dari pinggang Sakura bahkan ia memperdalam ciuman itu.

"Kau mau meneruskannya disini hum?" Ia menggoda sesaat setelah pagutan mereka terlepas. Sakura merona malu dan itu membuat Sasuke sangat gemas dibuatnya. Ia kembali mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas lalu menggendong tubuh mungil istrinya menuju suatu tempat yang akan membuat mereka sama-sama merindukan kenangan itu.

* * *

Pagi telah menyambut. Sasuke menutup matanya dengan satu bantal yang ia dapatkan lalu kembali melanjutkan mimpi indahnya. Selimut tebal yang sebelumnya ia kenakan pun mulai acak-acakan. Sinar sialan, batinnya bergumam.

Tapi telinganya mendengar jelas ada deringan ponsel di atas nakas sebelahnya dan itu mau tak mau membuatnya harus bangun.

Sasuke meletakkan ponsel itu di atas telinganya sedang matanya masih terpejam di atas bantal,"Bicaralah,"

" _Kau masih tidur? Well, sungguh tidak terlihat macam dirimu, Otouto,_ "

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya langsung. Matanya masih sepenuhnya terpejam dan terlihat sangat enggan untuk berbicara,

" _Ayah dan Ibu telah membeli tiket bulan madu untuk kalian di Pulau Maldives. Sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap,"_

Sasuke membuka matanya sempurna, menampilkan netra gelapnya yang menawan. Ia bangkit dari tidur lalu meraih ponsel di telinganya,"Hari ini?"

Itachi tertawa di seberang sana. Ia menjelaskan kalau ayah dan ibunya nekat untuk memesan tiket pagi buta hanya untuk mereka. Setelah itu ia memutuskan sambungan.

Sasuke menaruh kembali ponsel ke atas nakas lalu mengurut dahinya. Ah, orangtuanya selalu berbuat diluar kendali. Sekarang ia sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk kembali tidur. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sisi itu kosong yang artinya Sakura sudah lebih dulu bangun. Ia mengulas senyum tipis lalu meraih celana santai dari dalam laci meja yang sengaja ia simpan dan memakainya. Tanpa atasan.

Sasuke bangkit, menyugar rambutnya. Hal itu membuat rambutnya tampak berantakan dan memberi kesan _sexy_ pada dirinya. Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dan mencium aroma harum yang ia tahu berasal dari dapur. Kamar utama memang berada di lantai bawah, maka dari itu ia bisa lebih cepat sampai ke dapur.

Matanya menemukan sesosok wanita dengan gaun tidur yang ia kenakan serta rambut yang dibentuk bun tengah memotong-motong sesuatu di atas talenan dan bersenandung. Sasuke berjalan sangat pelan seperti angin lalu tanpa aba-aba memeluk tubuh mungil wanita rambut pink yang masih sibuk dengan pisau di tangannya.

"Aku sudah rindu padamu," Ucapnya diiringi kecupan ringan di sela-sela tengkuk istrinya, Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! Seharusnya kau tidak mengejutkan aku seperti ini. Bagaimana jika aku menancapkan pisau yang kupegang?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Sakura sedikit cemas. Ia membalik tubuh wanita itu dan menyentuhkan hidungnya pada hidung Sakura. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukan itu,"

"Kenapa kau sendiri? Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka tengah beristirahat di kamar masing-masing. Aku juga memaklumi bahwa mereka kelelahan akibat pesta tadi malam,"

"Dan kau tidak kelelahan? Akibat aktivitas kita berdua semalam?"

Sakura memukul dada bidang suaminya agak keras,"Jangan katakan hal semacam itu," Pipinya merona hebat karena kata-kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu selesai memasak," Sasuke melepas pelukannya lalu duduk di mini bar,"Itachi menelepon ku barusan,"

"Lalu apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Sakura sambil tangannya tetap aktif mengaduk sesuatu di atas kuali.

"Kita akan ke _Maldives_ , dan jadwal keberangkatan nya hari ini," Jawabnya.

Sakura menoleh cepat," _Maldives_? Apa yang akan kita lakukan disana?"

"Bulan madu, Sayang. Kita akan pergi untuk bulan madu,"

Sakura kembali merona hebat. Ia mematikan kompor lalu mendekati Sasuke,"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kau dan aku?" Tanyanya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil memakan sebutir anggur di atas meja,"Aku memutuskan untuk cuti selama dua Minggu. Dan kau tak perlu bekerja lagi karena itu tidak penting,"

Sakura mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan menggeleng,"Itu artinya aku selalu berada dirumah? Itu membosankan,"

Sasuke memajukan kepalanya lalu mencuri satu ciuman dari Sakura,"Kau harus mengeksplorasi seisi rumah ini dan kau bisa memutuskan nanti, apakah kau bosan atau tidak,"

Sakura tersenyum manis lalu kembali pada masakannya yang hampir selesai. Ia menyelesaikan masakannya lalu menaruh nasi goreng buatannya ke atas piring dan menyodorkan itu pada Sasuke,"Aku akan menjadi juri," Ucapnya lalu memasukkan satu sendok ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyah pelan lalu menelannya,"Rasanya..."

Sakura menunggu kata selanjutnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan merasa gugup. Demi Tuhan! Ini hari pertamanya menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang istri dari Uchiha Sasuke dan tentunya ia tidak mau mengecewakan suaminya dalam hal ini.

"Luar biasa,"

Sakura bernapas lega. Pria itu melanjutkan kembali acara makannya dan Sakura mengamati. Sesekali mengomentari kebiasaan buruk Sasuke yang selalu meninggalkan jejak makanan di sudut bibirnya. Sampai ada seorang pelayan yang mungkin barusan bangun datang.

"Tuan, Nyonya. Ada kiriman," Ia memberikan sebuah amplop kepada Sakura lalu pamit untuk kembali membereskan mansion ini.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menaruh surat itu di atas meja dan menggeleng,"Entahlah. Tak ada nama pengirim," Jawabnya.

Sasuke memandang Sakura lama lalu meraih amplop itu dan membukanya.

"Ini.."

TBC

.

A/n : hai! Maaf lama up, saya masih sibuk nonton drama Korea soalnya... Mau baper-baperan dulu ama drakor :v.

Jadi gimana chap kali ini? Puas liat sasusaku nikah? Hehe. Maaf kalo masih ada banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini. Atau mungkin alur lambat yang buat kalian jadi bosan. Peperangan sesungguhnya terjadi setelah kebahagiaan ini.. jadi ya... Gitu deh :v

Saya berterima kasih dengan kalian yang kasih Review. Karna itu membangun semangat saya hehe. Oke, beritahu jika ada kesalahan di chap kali ini, see you!

Salam,

Beebeep


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _._

 _._

 _I Love You for now and forever_

.

.

Sorry for bad language typos and many more, happy reading!

.

.

"Tolong kau antarkan ini pada Sasuke adikku. Pastikan surat ini sampai padanya,"

"Baik Itachi-sama," Pria bertubuh tegap itu dengan cepat berbalik lalu berjalan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah dengan mobil milik keluarga Uchiha. Itachi melipat tangannya di depan dada lalu berjalan ke dalam untuk sekedar menghubungi sang adik. Hal yang sering ia lakukan setiap pagi ketika ia teringat akan keadaan Sasuke.

Nada sambungan masih terdengar sampai si pemilik nomor menjawabnya,

" _Bicaralah_ ,"

"Kau masih tidur? _Well_ , sungguh tidak terlihat macam dirimu, _otouto_ ,"

" _Ada apa_?" Itachi mengulas senyum tipis mendengar balasan adiknya tanpa basa-basi. Memang tipikal Sasuke sejak dulu ia memang tidak pandai berkata.

"Ayah dan ibu telah membeli tiket bulan madu untuk kalian di pulau Maldives. Sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap,"

Ia mendengar ada sedikit suara samar-samar di seberang sana. Ia yakin adiknya pasti sangat terkejut saat ini. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi dekat teras rumahnya lalu memandangi keasrian pekarangan rumah yang ditanami dengan bermacam-macam bunga cantik dan harum.

" _Hari ini_?"

Itachi tertawa ketika Sasuke kembali bersuara. "Ya hari ini. Aku sudah mengirimkan surat itu ke rumahmu, tunggu saja nanti. Kau tahu, ayah dan ibu rela memesan tiket pagi-pagi sekali, aku pun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mereka mendapatkan tiket itu. Jadi, nikmati bulan madu kalian dan jangan kecewakan kami. Sampai nanti,"

Itachi menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya lalu kembali menaruhnya ke dalam saku celana. Ia tersenyum melihat di depannya ada Meiko yang baru saja keluar dan memetik bunga-bunga itu lalu menghirup baunya yang harum. Pria itu melangkah lalu mendekati putrinya, berniat untuk menghirup wanginya bunga-bunga itu.

* * *

Dilain tempat, tampak Sakura memegang tak percaya dua buah tiket di telapak tangannya,"Apa harus hari ini? Aku tak siap. Lagipula banyak pakaian milikku yang masih tersimpan di apartemen,"

Sasuke tertawa kecil,"Tidak perlu kau ambil. Semuanya sudah ada disini sejak semalam,"

Sakura hanya melebarkan bibirnya hendak berkata namun terhenti. Ah... Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Sasuke bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Termasuk hal kecil seperti pakaian. Jadi jangan banyak bertanya jika menyangkut soal Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura meraih leher sang suami dan mengalungkan tangannya disana. Menikmati aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh suaminya yang nikmat. Pipinya memerah ketika mengingat kenangan semalam. Sasuke sangat tampan dan membuatnya tambah jatuh cinta karena pria itu selalu mengatakan kata cinta semalam.

"Kau memerah,"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya dan mengerjapkan mata ketika jemari Sasuke mengelus pipinya,"Kenapa wajah istriku memerah seperti ini?"

Sakura melipat bibirnya dan menyipit melihat Sasuke. _Dasar! Aku sedang memikirkan dirimu!_ Batinnya berteriak.

"Baiklah. Mungkin sudah saatnya kita bersiap-siap. Jadwal keberangkatan kita adalah pagi ini," Ia mencium bibir Sakura lalu beranjak ke ruang kerjanya, karna ada hal yang harus ia renungi.

* * *

Sakura menarik dan membuang napasnya lega. Setelah perjalanan panjang menaiki pesawat dan dilanjutkan dengan kapal besar, akhirnya dia bisa benar-benar sampai di pulau dengan keindahan bawah lautnya.

Sedari tadi jemari tangan Sasuke menggenggam nya erat seolah takut akan dirinya tersesat di tempat ini. Bahkan wajahnya menatap tak suka pada beberapa pria yang menatap Sakura dengan pandangan lain.

" _Welcome Mr and Mrs Uchiha_ ," Seorang pria muda tampak menyambut mereka ketika sampai di pelabuhan dan membukakan satu pintu mobil yang Sakura yakin milik mereka. Pria muda itu meraih koper yang Sakura bawa lalu memasukkannya ke bagasi sedang dia dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dan menunggu si pria tadi.

" _Anything to eat, Sir?_ "

" _No. We need hotel for now,_ "

" _We'll be right up there, sir,_ "

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia benar-benar sangat lelah dan mungkin butuh istirahat hingga besok pagi. Sekarang saja matahari tampak mulai bersembunyi jadi mungkin tidur adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Sayang, sepertinya kau memang kelelahan," Sasuke membuka matanya kembali ketika mendengar suara Sakura. Ia mengangguk kecil dan tak menampik itu. "Ya... Kurasa begitu," Balasnya lalu merengkuh tubuh Sakura disampingnya,"Aku belum memberitahu Bibi dan kedua kakakku kalau kita akan bulan madu kemari," Ucap Sakura sambil mencari posisi ternyaman dalam pelukan suaminya. Tapi tidak ada posisi nyaman karna ini di dalam mobil.

"Kau bisa beritahu mereka nanti,"

Setelah beberapa menit berada dalam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai ke salah satu hotel di Kota _Male_. Pria muda itu pun tampak membantu mengeluarkan koper mereka lalu memberitahu Sasuke bahwa ia akan kembali menjemput esok pagi.

"Demi tuhan, aku ingin tidur sekarang juga!" Sakura menahan tawanya melihat Sasuke yang blingsatan mencari tempat tidur padahal mereka baru saja sampai di depan hotel. Seperti sebelumnya, pelayan hotel tampak membungkuk dan menyambut mereka dengan senyuman manis. Suasana di dalam sini juga tampak ramai, mungkin juga ada beberapa pasangan yang juga turut melakukan bulan madu disini.

Setelah mendapatkan kamar yang dipesan, Sasuke berjalan ke arah lift dan menekan tombol paling atas. Di dalam lift, tak henti-hentinya dia menggerutu dan memejamkan mata tanda mengantuk,

"Sasuke-kun... Ini hari pertama kita. Kau sangat terlihat tidak energetik,"

Sasuke hanya menggumam.

 _Ting!_

Pintu lift terbuka. Sakura mengaitkan jemari tangannya pada lengan Sasuke dan berjalan beriringan keluar lift. Hanya ada satu kamar mahal di hotel ini yang ternyata sudah dipesan lebih dulu. Jadi Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak perlu susah mencari kamar mereka.

Ketika mereka masuk ke dalam kamar itu, hal pertama yang dilihat adalah ranjang ukuran besar yang mewah serta taburan kelopak mawar di atas seprai putihnya. Koper mereka pun sudah lebih dulu sampai entah sejak kapan dan tertata di pinggir kasur.

"Aku akui tempat ini indah. Tapi saat ini mataku tidak bersahabat," Sasuke mengecup hangat kening istrinya lalu mendekati ranjang dan meraih satu kelopak mawar merah dari atasnya,"Tak keberatan jika aku menyingkirkan ini sedikit?"

Sakura tertawa lalu mengangguk,"Kau sungguh konyol Sasuke,"

Suaminya tersayang ternyata sangat kelelahan padahal sedari tadi mereka hanya duduk dan menikmati perjalanan di dalam pesawat. Tapi sepertinya itu cukup untuk membuat Uchiha Sasuke tumbang. Tanpa mengganti baju lagi, Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang lalu meraih selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya. Sakura menarik senyuman kecil. Ia melirik jam dan ternyata hampir jam makan malam sedangkan mereka berdua belum makan apapun sejak tadi siang. Tapi suaminya ini sudah duluan menjelajahi dunia mimpi.

Dengan langkah gontai Sakura menarik kopernya ke dalam kamar mandi lalu berdiri di depan wastafel mewah. Ia hanya menutup pintu sedikit, tidak benar-benar menutupinya.

Sakura membuka koper itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa barang-barang perempuan dari sana. Dan juga pakaian untuk Sasuke. Mana tahu pria tampan satu itu menyerah dengan pakaian yang ia pakai.

Dilepasnya satu persatu pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan menggantinya dengan jubah mandi. Sakura mengisi air di bathup dan mengatur suhu yang pas untuknya. Sementara menunggu, ia mendekati cermin dan menyisir rambut merah muda sepinggangnya dengan sisir yang ia bawa. Sesekali sudut bibirnya tersenyum ketika mengingat beberapa hal tak terduga yang terjadi belum lama ini. Bahkan ia masih tidak percaya bahwa dia dan Sasuke, atasannya, akan menikah padahal belum sampai mengenal tiga bulan atau bahkan satu tahun.

Tapi senyumannya kian terkikis kala ia ingat saat ayahnya menghadiri pernikahan nya dan dengan berani menemuinya. Ya, walau Sakura melihat adanya pancaran penyesalan yang terdapat dalam mata sang ayah itu tidak mampu membuatnya memaafkan apa yang dilakukan sang ayah di masa lalu. Walau ini kali pertama Sakura bertatapan dengan ayah kandungnya tapi entah kenapa ia membenci hal itu.

Ia melirik ke arah bathup yang mulai penuh dan mematikan kerannya. Sebelumnya ia juga memberi aroma Cherry ke dalam air itu dan menenggelamkan separuh tubuhnya di dalam bathup. Ia memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepala di pinggiran bak itu. Menyesapi aroma menenangkan dari Cherry dan merilekskan tubuhnya yang sepertinya mulai terlihat lelahnya.

Busa-busa yang banyak bagaikan selimut yang menutupi dirinya di dalam kesunyian malam yang ditemani bintang-bintang.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, ia bangkit dan meraih jubah mandinya. Memakainya lalu keluar dari sana. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur bermotif bunga dan mengeringkan rambutnya sebelum disisir.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar mandi dan masih mendapati Sasuke berbaring dengan damainya di atas tempat tidur sambil sesekali terdengar suara dengkuran halus darinya.

Sakura membenarkan letak selimut yang dikenakan Sasuke dan mengecup bibir pria dingin itu.

"Selamat malam Sasuke-kun,"

Ia pun dengan segera menempatkan dirinya di posisi ternyaman dan segera menyusul Sasuke di alam mimpi. Berharap ia akan memimpikan suaminya malam ini.

* * *

Sinar yang menembus kelopak mata Sakura, membuatnya harus terjaga. Ketika ia akan menggerakkan tubuhnya, dirasanya ada tangan besar yang melingkupi sekitar pinggangnya dengan erat. Mengetahui itu, bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap wajah damai Sasuke di depannya. Pria itu masih memejamkan mata dengan deruan napas yang teratur. Sungguh bahagia bisa melihat suaminya pulas seperti ini.

Dengan gerakan pelan ia melepas tangan Sasuke lalu beranjak dari ranjang. Mengikat rambutnya yang panjang lalu mulai meregangkan otot-otot nya yang kaku karna posisi tidur semalaman.

Ketika berniat melangkah ke kamar mandi, sebuah ketukan pintu kamarnya terdengar. Sakura membuka pintu itu dan tersenyum kecil.

Ada seorang pelayan hotel yang mengantarkan sarapan untuk mereka. Ah, melihat makanan, Sakura jadi ingat kalau sejak kemarin siang dia dan Sasuke belum makan sama sekali. Setelah mengucap terimakasih, ia meraih nampan berisi sarapan itu dan menutup pintu.

Menaruhnya di atas meja kecil yang disediakan dan kembali melangkah ke kamar mandi. Ia berniat untuk membersihkan diri sebelum sarapan bersama Sasuke.

Dua puluh menit ia menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar mandi. Kini tubuhnya kembali segar dan wangi sama seperti sebelumnya. Sakura mengeringkan rambut gulalinya dan menatap tanpa bosan pada Sasuke yang telah bangun dan berdiri menghadap jendela. Menikmati suasana kota _Male_ barangkali.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga," Ucapnya sambil memeluk tubuh atletis sang suami dari belakang. Sasuke mengelus punggung tangan Sakura yang melingkar di perutnya dan terkekeh,"Kau merindukan ku pagi-pagi?"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap mata hijau istrinya dalam-dalam. "Ya... Kurasa aku merindukan mu setiap saat Sasuke-kun,"

Ketika Sasuke hendak mencium bibir sang istri, dengan cepat Sakura meletakkan satu jarinya di bibir tipis Sasuke,"Tidak ada ciuman sebelum kau mandi dan segar,"

Sasuke menarik punggung tangan Sakura lalu menciumnya,"Baiklah Nyonya Uchiha. Berarti kau berhutang dua ciuman padaku,"

Lalu ia pun melepas genggamannya pada Sakura dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Sakura menepuk pipinya yang memerah hebat dan kembali menormalkan detak jantungnya yang kerap kali lepas kendali jika berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Walau mereka resmi sepasang suami dan istri.

Sakura memilih melangkah mendekati balkon lalu menghirup udara menyejukkan dari atas sini. Dari sini, dia bisa melihat dengan bebas bagaimana indahnya lautan biru yang terhampar luas di depannya. Kota ini tidak sepadat Jepang, dan dilingkupi laut dimana-mana membuat udara semakin segar dan sejuk.

Perempuan bermata hijau itu kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar hotel mereka lalu memilih untuk membereskan ranjang yang berantakan ditambah kelopak bunga mawar yang masih melekat di atas kasur. Setelah selesai berberes-beres, ia mendapati Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan telah lengkap dengan pakaiannya namun rambutnya masih meneteskan air dari ujungnya. Dan tampak pria itu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan handuk khusus dan melemparnya asal di keranjang kotor.

Sakura semakin terpesona dengan penampilan acak-acakan sang suami. Jauh lebih tampan.

"Ayo kita sarapan Sasuke-kun. Setelah itu kita kembali ke lobby,"

Sasuke mengangguk lalu mendekati Sakura yang tengah duduk di kursi. Ia memerhatikan bagaimana wanita itu menyiapkan sarapannya dan menuangkan minuman dalam gelasnya.

"Kau cantik sekali Sakura,"

"Apa itu pujian yang tulus hum? Apa ada sesuatu di balik ucapanmu?"

Sasuke terkekeh lalu meraih jemari Sakura untuk ia genggam," _Well_... Kurasa keduanya. Aku berkata tulus dan tentu ada sesuatu juga di dalamnya,"

"Aku menagih dua ciumanku," Lanjutnya. Sakura menyipitkan matanya lalu mendekatkan kepalanya pada Sakura dan mencium lembut bibir pria yang menyandang status sebagai suaminya itu.

"Hanya satu kali. Aku tak- mmpph!"

"Aku tetap bilang dua," Ucap Sasuke setelah mencium Sakura untuk kedua kalinya. Pipi wanita itu merona hebat dengan debaran di jantungnya yang semakin nyata.

Sasuke dengan santai memakan roti isi di atas piringnya dan mengunyah sambil menatap wajah Sakura yang termangu. Istrinya ini benar-benar terlihat lucu dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ketika ia berhasil menelan gigitannya barulah ia menjentikkan jarinya di depan Sakura,"Hey Sakura? Makanlah,"

Wanita itu mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mulai kikuk dan meraih sepotong roti dengan selai blueberry di dalamnya sebelum menggigitnya. Bisa-bisanya ia tampak konyol di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kita akan pergi kemana setelah ini?"

Sasuke menatap istrinya lalu mulai berpikir,"Kemanapun yang kau suka Sakura. Kau bisa memilih,"

Sakura meminum jus jeruk di sebelahnya. Ia menumpukan dagunya pada satu tangan dan mulai menerawang jauh. "Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang tempat ini. Bagaimana jika kita minta saran dari pria muda yang akan menjemput nanti?"

"Maksudmu Nathaniel? Baik jika kau ingin begitu. Kita akan minta saran darinya," Balas Sasuke. Mereka menyelesaikan sarapan lalu mulai berbenah. Membereskan barang-barang mereka kembali.

Setelah dirasa beres, seseorang mengetuk pintu,"Kurasa itu pelayan hotel lagi," Sakura membawa nampan yang sudah kosong lalu memberinya pada si pelayan.

Wanita muda itu juga mengatakan kalau supir mereka sudah menunggu di depan hotel.

"Kita bisa turun sekarang Sasuke. Seseorang akan membawa koper kita hingga ke depan hotel,"

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk lalu meraih telapak tangan istrinya untuk ia genggam sebelum keluar dari kamar hotel bersama-sama.

* * *

" _Can you take us to the resort which is suitable for us_?"

" _Certainly sir. I'll take you and your wife to a place that suits your taste_ ," Balasnya. Mobil melaju ke arah yang Sakura tidak tahu dimana. Tapi pemandangan sekitar benar-benar memanjakan matanya.

"Kita akan lihat tempat terbaik disini," Kata Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangan suaminya. Seolah itu adalah magnet yang menariknya. "Oh... Kurasa kita harus memberi kabar pada keluargaku," Ucap Sakura kemudian. Ia meraih tas tangannya lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalamnya. Setelah mencari sebuah nama, barulah ia menempelkan layar ponsel itu ke telinga kanannya.

Bunyi sambungan mulai terdengar dan tak lama seseorang menjawabnya.

" _Halo Sakura?"_

"Iya Baa-san ini aku. Maaf aku belum mengabarkan sebelumnya, kemarin aku dan Sasuke berangkat ke _Maldives_ untuk bulan madu. Kuharap bibi menyampaikan ini pada Kakakku,"

Terdengar tawa kecil di seberang sana _,"Tentu aku sudah tahu Sakura. Ibu mertuamu sudah memberiku kabar kemarin siang_ ,"

Oh dia kalah cepat rupanya. "Umm, baiklah kalau begitu. Bibi hati-hati disana,"

" _Kau juga Sakura,_ "

Setelah itu panggilan terputus. Sakura memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam tasnya dan bernapas lega. Setidaknya kini keluarganya tahu kalau dia dan Sasuke tengah berada di pulau _Maldives_ untuk bulan madu.

"Lihat ini Sakura. Kurasa ini tempat yang keren," Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah artikel pada Sakura. Itu tempat yang pas untuk bulan madu.

" _Per Aquum Niyama..._ Ya ini tempat yang bagus. Apa menurutmu Nathaniel tahu tentang ini?"

" _You're right, madam. Per Aquum Niyama is a wonderful place for honeymoon_ ," Nathaniel bersuara. Ia melirik Sakura dan Sasuke dari kaca spion mobil dan tersenyum kecil.

" _Take us there,"_

" _That's my plan, sir_ ,"

Setelah tak ada kata-kata lagi, Nathaniel mulai melaju sedikit cepat.

Sakura dan Sasuke terkadang berbicara singkat atau mungkin mengamati lingkungan di sekitar mereka dengan kagum. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak dimiliki Tokyo dari tempat ini.

"Jika kita nanti punya anak, aku ingin jalan-jalan kemari,"

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya lalu menatap penuh cinta pada istrinya yang tengah dibayangi masa-masa bahagia. Lantas ia mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggang sang istri dan tersenyum simpul,"Ya. Kita dan anak-anak," Balasnya.

Setelah sekian lama berselang akhirnya mereka sampai di pelabuhan. Nathaniel mengatakan kalau ia hanya bisa mengantar hingga disini. Sisanya akan diurus oleh pemandu lainnya. Dia juga mengatakan transportasi yang digunakan adalah kapal pribadi milik Keluarga Uchiha. Dan Sasuke tidak terkejut sama sekali. Dia hanya mengerti lalu menautkan jemarinya pada Sakura.

"Demi tuhan... Kita akan naik kapal pribadi? Sebesar ini?" Tanya Sakura. Ia memandang takjub ke arah kapal cukup besar yang akan ia tumpangi dengan mata hijaunya. Ia jadi semakin tak yakin kalau Sasuke Uchiha hanya bekerja sebagai seorang CEO, apa mungkin Sasuke punya bisnis lain mengingat uang yang ia punya melebihi kapasitas?

"Ayo Sakura. Jangan melamun," Sasuke menggendong istrinya ala pengantin dan berjalan tanpa peduli Sakura yang memekik terkejut.

"Sasuke-kun! Turunkan aku! Kau tak lihat semua orang menatap kita dengan aneh,"

"Tidak Sakura. Jika kau terus berjalan pelan, maka kita tak akan sampai tepat waktu," Sanggahnya dan tetap kukuh menggendong tubuh istrinya yang lebih kecil dan ringan dibanding karung beras mungkin? Ah tidak juga. Sakura tidak sekurus itu.

Ia menurunkan istrinya di dek kapal ketika mereka sudah sampai. Sakura sempat menggerutu sebentar karena Sasuke bertingkah semaunya tapi dengan cepat digantikan perasaan takjub dari atas sini. Tempat ini keren dan benar-benar fantastis. Ia rela menghabiskan harinya disini jika boleh.

"Tidak buruk kan?"

Sakura menggeleng,"Ini luar biasa. Aku tak tahu kalau Lautan akan semakin indah dari atas kapal," Sakura meraih pagar pembatas dan menghirup napas sedalam-dalamnya. Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang dan tersenyum melihat perasaan bahagia Sakura.

Ia merasakan getaran di ponselnya yang menandakan pesan masuk. Dengan segera ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura dan meraih ponsel dalam saku celananya.

From : Naruto

 _Kabar buruk, Perusahaan Akasuna jatuh ke tangan Uzuki. Sasori kehilangan semua saham yang dia miliki dan Asuma Akasuna kembali memimpin. Bagaimana ini?_

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul. Ah... Yugao ingin bermain melalui ini rupanya.

Ia memencet tombol hijau lalu mendekatkan ke telinga. Sasuke melangkah sedikit jauh dari Sakura dan duduk di atas kursi malas.

" _Halo Sasuke. Jadi bagaimana?_ "

"Tidak apa. Biarkan dia bermain sesuka hatinya. Pastikan Sasori tidak bertindak gegabah. Aku tahu kau bisa ku andalkan. Setidaknya jangan buat kekacauan sampai aku dan istriku pulang,"

" _Tapi bagaimana caraku menahan dia? Semua pebisnis tahu kalau Sasori adalah pria yang penuh dengan api dalam hatinya,"_

Sasuke menampilkan wajah dinginnya seperti biasa dan duduk nyaman di atas kursi.

" _Kau masih disana?_ "

"Hn. Kau urus hal yang kukatakan tadi dan biar aku yang mengurus sisanya,"

Setelah itu ia memutuskan sambungan. Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya dan mengetukkan jarinya di kursi,"Mereka bergerak terlalu cepat... Ah, sepertinya terlalu gegabah. Yugao Uzuki hanya tidak tahu dengan siapa dia berhadapan," Gumamnya sendiri. Ia merasa tidak cemas sama sekali bahkan ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang biasa ia tampilkan saat bekerja.

* * *

"Selamat makan malam Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha," Ucap pelayan dengan hormat dan berlalu.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia dan meraih pisau dan garpu di hadapannya. Memotong dengan pelan daging lezat itu dan memasukkannya perlahan ke dalam mulut. Berusaha untuk mengecap kelezatan makanan yang disajikan oleh pelayan yang bekerja khusus untuk Keluarga Uchiha ini.

Mereka sampai sekitar tiga atau empat jam yang lalu ke salah satu resort berkelas di _Maldives._ Dia pun tidak sadar kalau berada di atas kapal hingga siang hari.

"Kau suka?"

Sakura mengangguk. Dia sangat menyukai makanan ini. "Setelah ini aku ingin membawamu ke pantai, apa kau mau?"

Sakura menimbang-nimbang sebentar tapi ia menggeleng,"Sudah malam bukan? Bagaimana jika besok pagi? Itu terlihat menarik," Jawabnya dan dibalas oleh anggukan Sasuke. Baiklah, semua terserah pada Sakura.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam, barulah keduanya beranjak ke kamar mereka. Sasuke bilang, balkon kamar ini menghadap ke arah pantai jadi Sakura bisa menikmati pemandangan laut lepas di luar sana. Dengan angin sejuk dan suara laut yang serasa mengundangnya untuk kesana.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang ketika wanita itu berdiri ke arah jendela, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Cherry dari tubuh istrinya itu. "Aku senang kalau kau suka dengan tempat ini,"

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan mengusap tangan sang suami yang melingkari perutnya,"Tapi tetap saja, bukankah ini berlebihan?"

Sasuke membalik tubuh Sakura dan menatap mata wanita itu yang masih penuh dengan binar bahagia. Ia menyelipkan rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik istrinya ke belakang telinga dan menghela napas,"Jadi kau tak suka?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat, ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan mengecupi pipi suaminya,"Aku sangat suka. Maksudku, apakah tidak buang-buang uang hum? Kau tentu tahu kan kalau harta itu bisa habis. Dari awal kita datang kemari saja sudah begitu, pelayanan yang didapat juga sangat istimewa, menyewa kamar hotel yang mahal, dan juga _resort_ -"

Sasuke mencium bibir istrinya dengan gemas. "Kau hanya tidak tahu harta sebenarnya yang kumiliki itu dimana Sakura. Bagiku hanya kau satu-satunya hal paling dan sangat berharga untukku. Kau jiwaku, nafasku, hidupku dan semuanya. Kau adalah segala-galanya bagiku. Aku tidak takut jika semua harta dan kekuasaan yang kumiliki hilang, asal itu bukan kau Sakura. Aku akan tetap bahagia,"

Pipi Sakura merona. Jantungnya kembali berpacu cepat hingga telinganya sepertinya dapat mendengar suara detakan jantungnya sendiri. Rasanya ada sesuatu di dalam perutnya yang berterbangan dan membuatnya senang.

Ia kembali mengecup bibir sang suami dengan setitik air mata bahagia yang keluar dari kelopak matanya. Sasuke semakin erat dan erat memeluk tubuh Sakura seakan hal itu adalah hal terakhir yang dia punya.

Dan malam ini kembali menjadi milik mereka berdua dan ditemani bulan serta bintang yang bersaksi atas cinta mereka.

* * *

Suara ombak yang mendominasi memenuhi telinga setiap manusia yang menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Tak terkecuali Sakura. Dirinya menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mengulanginya hingga beberapa kali.

"Sasuke-kun... Pasir disini lembut," Sakura mencengkeram pasir di tangannya dan menunjukkan itu pada suaminya,"Hn, aku tahu,"

"Suara ombak nya benar-benar terdengar, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kalau berenang kesana,"

Sasuke menahan tawanya,"Ya tergantung jika kau ingin segera kehilangan nyawamu,"

Sakura memukul dada Sasuke dan mulai kesal. Ah sedari tadi memang suaminya ini selalu membuatnya kesal entah kenapa.

Sakura duduk mengikuti Sasuke di atas pasir. Saling menggenggam tangan dan berbagi kehangatan. Angin yang cukup kencang pun menghampiri mereka dan menghanyutkan pikiran mereka ke dalamnya.

"Apa menurutmu semua pasangan yang menikah berakhir bahagia?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih memejamkan matanya. Dia tak mengedipkan mata melihat Sakura,"Ya, kurasa,"

Sakura melepas genggamannya pada Sasuke dan memeluk lututnya sendiri. "Kau bohong, tidak semuanya berakhir sempurna. Apa kau lihat bagaimana nasib ibuku?"

Sasuke menangkap sesuatu yang berbahaya jika meneruskan pembicaraan seperti ini. Apakah Sakura mau berkata kalau dia takut pernikahan mereka akan berakhir seperti ayah dan ibunya?

Sasuke memeluk tubuh wanita rapuh di sampingnya dan mengelus lengan kirinya,"Kita tidak akan menjadi salah satu dari pasangan yang menyedihkan. Aku berjanji padamu,"

Sakura merasakan nyeri didadanya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah tahu apa itu kasih sayang seorang ayah dan ibu secara lengkap. Menghabiskan tiap waktu bersama keluarga ataupun mengadakan pesta ulang tahun setiap tahun dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Dia tidak pernah melewati satu pun dari itu semua.

Hidupnya selalu dibayangi dengan ketakutan akan ancaman dari pihak luar, kesepian tanpa tawa dan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa selama ini ia selalu berjalan dalam kebohongan.

"Anggap saja pernikahan kita adalah hadiah dari Tuhan. Kau tentu tahu hadiah seperti ini sangatlah istimewa kan?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan sang suami. Perlahan ia membalas pelukan Sasuke dan menghirup aroma tubuh suaminya yang menenangkan jiwa serta raganya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun. Kau mau menerimaku sebagai istrimu dan berani menanggung resiko apapun untuk kedepannya,"

Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala sang istri dan mengangguk. Dalam hati ia juga berterima kasih karna Sakura mau menikah dengannya.

"Karna ini sudah siang, kau mau menjelajahi tempat lain?"

"Ya, sebelum kembali ke kamar mungkin ada baiknya kita berjalan-jalan," Jawab Sakura. Ia dibantu Sasuke untuk berdiri lalu meraih salah satu lengan suaminya untuk ia genggam.

* * *

Sudah satu minggu lebih mereka berbulan madu di pulau ini, banyak pula pengalaman serta kejadian tak terduga yang menghampiri. Salah satunya adalah ketika Sakura berenang dan kakinya keram tiba-tiba. Jika saja Sasuke tidak berada di dekatnya mungkin dia akan terbawa arus lautan dan menjadi santapan mahkluk laut sekarang ini. Oh... Mungkin setelah itu ia akan menjadi sedikit trauma. Ditambah raut kekhawatiran Sasuke yang jelas terlihat saat itu.

Tapi tidak semuanya berakhir buruk, mereka lebih berbahagia disini karna ada waktu khusus mereka berdua serta Sasuke sering mengajaknya berjalan-jalan atau mencari kerang. Sakura seratus persen bahagia.

Saat ini mereka ada di dalam kamar mereka. Sasuke masih sibuk dengan ponselnya sedang Sakura berada dalam kamar mandi. Wanita itu tengah membersihkan diri dan mengamati pantulan dirinya dari cermin. Ia mengelus perut ratanya yang bahkan tidak ada apa-apa. Menanti sesuatu yang tumbuh dan hidup dalam rahimnya membuat perasaannya tergelitik.

"Bagaimana jika nanti aku hamil? Oh Tuhan... Aku pasti akan menjadi wanita paling bahagia," Gumamnya. Ia sudah banyak membaca di artikel tentang tanda-tanda kehamilan atau gejala awal. Biasanya wanita yang positif hamil akan mengalami apa yang namanya _morning sickness_. Yaitu mual yang berkelanjutan. Juga, mungkin berat badannya naik, atau lebih sensitif dan yang lainnya.

Mungkin nanti ia akan membuat slogan kalau ia akan lapar setiap hari dan Sasuke harus siap untuk memberinya makan.

Ia terkikik geli lalu menggeleng pelan. Dengan cepat ia membersihkan dirinya dan kembali berpakaian.

Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mendapati Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya.

Bibirnya tertekuk. Dengan pekerjaan suaminya itu, apa dia bisa meluangkan waktu untuk anak-anaknya nanti? Tapi Sakura segera menepis semua itu. Ia yakin Sasuke bisa membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dan keluarga. Ia tahu Sasuke adalah pria yang setia dan penuh dengan kasih sayang walau pria itu lebih sering diam dan bertingkah seperti patung.

"Rasanya aku mau melempar semua berkas-berkas itu pada Itachi," Ucapnya lalu menghempaskan diri di atas kasur. Sakura jadi yakin yang menelepon tadi adalah bawahan Sasuke. Bahkan ketika mereka tengah bulan madu pun Sasuke masih disibukkan dengan kertas-kertas menyebalkan yang sialnya dapat menghasilkan uang.

"Kau mau kupijat? Kelihatannya kau sangat pusing," Kata Sakura. Ia duduk di ranjang lalu meraih kepala suaminya dan menempatkan pahanya sebagai bantal. Tangannya bergerak menyusuri rambut hitam pekat sang suami dan memberi sedikit kenyamanan tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Pria itu menutup matanya, menikmati pijatan lembut dari tangan sang istri. Sepertinya dua Minggu bukanlah hal bagus untuk melarikan diri dari pekerjaan. Dia kira, dengan berlibur selama dua minggu maka pekerjaannya akan sedikit melonggar tapi malah sebaliknya, pekerjaannya malah tambah menumpuk. Bawahannya mengatakan kalau Sasuke harus turun tangan sendiri dalam hal itu.

Belum lagi bisnis yang baru ia kembangkan bersama Yugao. Kenapa masalahnya tambah pelik saja?

"Aku akan membantumu Sasuke-kun,"

"Tidak Sakura. Aku tak mau membebani mu dengan pekerjaanku. Lagipula itu bukan tugasmu," Balas Sasuke. Ia membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap penuh arti pada netra hijau yang dimiliki Sakura. Tentu saja dia tidak mau pikiran Sakura dipenuhi dengan kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan itu. Bagi Sasuke sudah cukup untuk Sakura ada dirumah dan menunggunya pulang. Itu saja.

"Kalau aku tidak lagi bekerja, siapa sekretaris mu? Aku tak mau ambil resiko kalau kau mempekerjakan sekretaris baru. Seperti yang kubaca di buku-buku, nanti kau selingkuh,"

Sasuke tergelak mendengar ucapan Sakura. Demi Tuhan, apa itu yang menjadi penyebab kenapa Sakura tak mau berhenti bekerja? Yang benar saja.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Aku bicara sesuai fakta,"

"Kau tidak percaya aku hum? Dulu, sebelum dirimu, ada beberapa wanita yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi sekretaris ku. Penampilan mereka bahkan seperti wanita tak tahu malu, berusaha menggodaku dan bertingkah laku menyebalkan. Tapi aku tak tertarik,"

Sakura hanya diam. Ia menghela napas kecil,"Ya lalu apa?"

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk menghadap Sakura,"Sudah kubilang kan kalau kau itu istimewa. Ada beberapa hal darimu yang kusukai dan itu membuatku penasaran. Dan ternyata aku jatuh cinta padamu," Jawabnya.

"Tak masuk akal. Dibanding aku, wanita luar sana jauh lebih menggoda dan menarik kan?"

Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya ke dahi sang istri dan tersenyum simpul,

"Tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berhasil membuatku merasa nyaman seperti ini. Tidak ada satu pun,"

Pipi Sakura merona kembali. Ia menekukkan bibirnya dan memeluk leher Sasuke,"Maaf aku sudah banyak berkata buruk,"

Sasuke mengelus surai panjang Sakura dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura,"Aku mencintaimu Sakura,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke,"

Sasuke menangkup pipi wanita di depannya dan memerhatikan lebih detail apa yang terpahat di wajah tersebut. "Apa kau keberatan kalau kita pulang besok?"

"Besok? Tidak apa. Lagipula aku rindu dengan suasana Tokyo yang padat," Jawab Sakura diiringi senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya. Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura dan mengelus rambutnya yang tergerai,"Aku janji, tidak akan pulang larut saat bekerja. Kalaupun harus lembur, aku akan membawa pekerjaanku ke rumah," Katanya penuh keyakinan. Pria itu tidak mau mengecewakan wanitanya.

"Aku senang kau mengatakan itu padaku," Balasnya lalu mengusap pipi Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat.

"Kalau begitu ada baiknya kita berbenah malam ini. Kembali ke Kota dan pulang besok," Sakura mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke lantas keduanya beranjak dan mengepaki kembali pakaian juga barang lainnya yang mereka bawa kemari.

Sasuke memberi pesan singkat pada Itachi bahwa mereka akan pulang besok pagi. Berharap keluarga nya disana mau mengerti kalau Sasuke adalah pria yang sibuk.

Setelah selesai dengan semuanya barulah mereka menghubungi Nathaniel bahwa mereka akan kembali ke kota malam ini. Untung saja pria muda itu gesit, dia mengatakan kalau kapal akan menjemput keduanya segera.

* * *

Nathaniel telah menjemput mereka beberapa menit yang lalu, Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di dalam mobil dan menghela napas lega. Ia kira tadi ia akan sedikit mual karna gelombang laut yang mengguncang di atas kapal tadi. Untungnya dia dan Sasuke baik-baik saja tadi.

"Kita akan kembali ke hotel untuk istirahat. Apa kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Sakura diam sebentar. "Bagaimana jika ke pusat hiburan? Hitung-hitung sebagai kunjungan terakhir untuk hari ini,"

Sasuke mengangguk lalu mengatakan sesuatu pada Nathaniel.

" _I know a great place to visit, sir,_ "

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, memotong jalanan yang sedikit padat dari sebelumnya. Sakura bersenandung kecil sambil sesekali menatap kagum akan hal yang ia lihat di luar sana. Tempat ini memang menarik dan penuh dengan tempat keren tapi tetap saja, rumahnya adalah hal yang paling dia cintai.

Sakura menatap kembali ke depan ketika laju mobil melambat. Ia mengerjapkan mata melihat sebuah gedung besar berdiri di depannya. Dilihatnya juga ada banyak orang yang keluar masuk ke tempat itu.

 _Gallery Esjhesi_

Nathaniel membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua dan membiarkan tuan serta nonanya menikmati tempat ini.

"Ayo Sakura. Nathaniel bilang ini tempat yang cukup mengagumkan," Sasuke meraih telapak tangan istrinya lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam sana.

Sakura terpanah sejenak. Ia berdecak kagum ketika melihat banyak lukisan tradisional dan beberapa barang antik yang terpajang di galeri ini. Beberapa orang tampak mengamati dan mengabadikan lukisan itu dalam kamera mereka.

"Ini tempat yang menarik... Ah aku pernah melihat lukisan itu di salah satu buku sejarah saat aku masih di bangku sekolah," Sakura berjalan ke salah satu lukisan dan memandanginya takjub. Ia tidak tahu kalau lukisan tradisional tampak sangat indah jika dilihat dari dekat seperti sekarang.

"Sakura, aku harus ke kamar mandi. Jangan melangkah kemanapun oke?"

Sakura mengangguk dan membiarkan suaminya pergi mencari toilet. Ia hanya berjalan pelan mengikuti lukisan-lukisan lainnya yang terpajang hingga tubuhnya berhenti karena ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya.

"Oh maaf-"

Ia menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat ternyata hanya anak kecil yang berdiri disana. Anak itu memandangnya bingung dan bibirnya tertekuk.

"Hey? Maaf karna aku menabrakmu. Apa ibumu disekitar sini?"

Anak itu hanya diam. Sakura menyipitkan matanya ketika sadar kalau anak ini bukan penduduk kota ini. "Kau juga berasal dari Jepang?" Tebaknya.

"Apa anda tahu ibuku?" Tanya anak itu dengan suara khasnya. Sakura melirik ke kanan dan kiri, mencari siapapun yang terlihat seperti kehilangan anak tapi ia tidak mendapatinya. "Apa kau tersesat?"

"Ibu pergi. Aku tidak tahu. Dia hanya memberiku ini tapi dia bilang aku tidak boleh membukanya sampai ada orang lain yang melihatnya,"

Sakura semakin kebingungan ketika anak itu dengan polosnya mengulurkan tangan dan memberi Sakura surat yang agak lusuh. Ia membuka kertas itu dan membaca huruf di atasnya dengan kening yang berkerut.

 _Siapapun yang membaca ini, tolong jaga dan rawat anakku. Terima kasih_

Alis Sakura menyipit. Jangan bilang kalau anak ini dibuang ibunya? Oh Tuhan... Dia terlalu kecil untuk tahu artinya rasa sakit.

Ia mensejajarkan tingginya lalu mengelus surai hitam anak itu,"Siapa namamu?"

"Kenichi,"

Sakura mengulas senyum. Bagaimana cara memberitahu anak ini kalau ibunya pergi meninggalkan dia di tempat penuh kejahatan seperti ini pula. Bagaimana bisa?

"Kapan ibumu pergi?"

"Dua hari yang lalu. Dia bilang tidak akan lama, jadi aku menunggu di tempat ini supaya ibu tidak susah mencari ku nanti," Jawabnya. Sakura menggeleng tidak percaya. Dua hari? Apa wanita itu gila? Dia membuang anak setampan ini di daerah yang bukan tempatnya? Dimana letak hati wanita itu?

"Kenichi... Ibumu-"

"Sakura?"

Sakura berdiri ketika mendengar suaminya memanggil. Dia menghadap pada Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh pertanyaan. Ia mendekati suaminya dan berbicara kecil,"Anak itu dibuang ibunya. Kita harus apa?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke memandang keduanya bergantian sebelum tatapannya jatuh pada anak dengan manik kelam seperti malam itu,"Dimana kau tinggal?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ibu hanya langsung membawaku kemari tuan,"

"Sasuke, kau menakutinya!" Sakura memukul pelan lengan suaminya dan kembali menatap anak kecil itu,"Baiklah, apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membantumu?"

"Sakura? Kita disini bukan untuk menolong anak ini,"

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya,"Sasuke-kun! Dia hanyalah anak kecil. Umurnya bahkan tidak lebih dari lima tahun. Apa kau mau begitu saja meninggalkannya?" Balas Sakura. Pria itu menggigit bibirnya ragu kemudian mengangguk kecil. Benar, sungguh kejam sekali jika dia meninggalkan anak kecil itu di tempat yang tidak ia kenal seperti ini.

"Apa anda tahu dimana ibuku?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Kenichi mulai menangis lagi. Ia merengkuh tubuh anak itu dalam pelukannya dan mengusap punggungnya dengan pelan,"Sepertinya akan aman jika kau kami bawa ke Tokyo. Disana kita bisa sama-sama mencari keluargamu," Ucapnya final.

Sasuke hanya diam membiarkan apapun yang istrinya lakukan. Lagipula dia juga tidak tega melihat anak itu kebingungan dan terlihat sangat polos.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari galeri dengan Kenichi dalam gendongan Sakura. Anak itu masih terisak. Demi apapun di dunia ini, kenapa ada seseorang yang membuang darah dagingnya sendiri?

"Apa kau lapar? Kita bisa makan malam sebelum beristirahat,"

Kenichi menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia memang lapar.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Sakura.

Anak itu tampak berpikir lalu mengeluarkan jari-jarinya yang mungil,"Empat tahun,"

Sakura mengelus surai hitam bocah itu dengan sayang. Kasihan sekali anak ini, dia tampan tapi sayang ibunya membuang dirinya.

"Nyonya..."

"Ada apa?"

"Ibu tak pernah suka padaku," Bibir Sakura tertekuk. Ah apa dia bilang?

"Ibu bilang aku anak sialan. Itu artinya ibu tak sayang padaku kan?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Kenichi menekukkan bibirnya dan memeluk leher Sakura,"Apa aku boleh memanggilmu ibu?"

TBC  
.

A/n : hayy, oke maaf ini terlalu ngaret. Jari jempol saya keiris pisau dan lukanya agak dalam. Tapi darahnya udah gak keluar lagi, hanya saja kok jempol saya agak bengkak gitu ya? Aduh saya takut kenapa-kenapa lagi nih jempol. Ini aja ngetik penuh dengan usaha yang keras hehe :v tapi untung selesai.

Oke, gimana chap ini? Bahagia atau nggak? Pasti bahagia lah, siapa sih yang sedih kalo lagi honeymoon :v. Udah ya... Cukup bahagianya, chap dpn saya bakal bikin sasu-chan tidur panjang aja hehe, biar saku kesepian dan sedih terus tiap detik hahaha *ditampar

Kenapa saya pilih Maldives? Karna beberapa Minggu lalu, keluarga saya ada yang bulan madu disana, dia cerita semua sama saya. Makanya ceritanya kek gitu hehe. Maaf ya kalau ada typo dan alur yang mulai buat bosan. Otak saya gak mau kompromi soalnya.

Makasih buat respon positif maupun saran dari kalian semua. Saya sangat menghargai itu. See you next chap!

Salam,

Beebeep


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

 _I Love You for now and forever_

.

.

Sorry for bad language typos and many more, happy reading!

.

.

Suara gemericik air dari atas langit terdengar begitu sumbang di telinga wanita yang tengah duduk di atas kursi malas.

Kepalanya ia dongakkan sedikit ke atas dan senyum kecil tercipta di wajahnya,"Sudah lama aku tak bersantai disini sambil melihat pemandangan halaman belakang rumah,"

Ia menggerakkan jemarinya ke kanan dan meraih potongan apel di atas piring yang disiapkan khusus hanya untuk dirinya. Menggigitnya lalu mengunyah pelan. Akhir-akhir ini, orang dari kalangannya tengah gempar perihal perusahaan yang berhasil ia kuasai secara sehat.

Semalam saja dia melihat berita tentang dirinya terpapar di halaman utama surat kabar dan media lainnya. Membuatnya sedikit berbangga diri.

"Nyonya, Tuan Asuma ingin menemui anda,"

Ia melirik pelayan rumahnya yang menunduk ke arahnya,"Suruh dia kemari," Balasnya dan segera pelayan itu undur diri. Tak lama, Asuma datang dengan sebatang rokok yang bersarang di mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin menemuiku?"

"Tak ada. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau mendengar kabar terakhir dari Sasuke dan istrinya,"

Yugao, wanita itu bangkit dari posisinya dan melipat tangan di dada,"Mereka telah pulang dari bulan madu dadakan mereka seminggu yang lalu. Apa yang istimewa?"

"Mereka membawa anak kecil,"

Yugao mendengus dan berjalan melewati Asuma di depannya,"Hanya itu? Aku juga sudah tahu. Kau kira apa yang tidak aku ketahui dari Sasuke maupun Sakura?"

Asuma mematikan rokok dan membuangnya ke tempatnya,"Yang kau ketahui? Dengar, kupikir tindakan kita dalam melawan Sakura terlalu cepat dan sangat kentara. Sekarang kau tidak tahu apapun dengan rencana pembalasan mereka?!"

"Kau ini bicara apa sebenarnya? Kau takut? Memangnya seberapa hebat Sakura? Apa karna dia memiliki Sasuke maka dia-"

"Ya itulah masalahnya! Kita- kau! Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa Sasuke perbuat jika-"

Yugao tertawa sinis dan menepuk tangannya beberapa kali. Ia berjalan mendekati Asuma dan menepuk pundak pria itu pelan,"Apa kau ingin berkata kalau Sasuke bisa saja membalikkan semuanya? Maksudku, dia akan membuatku kehilangan perusahaanku? Oh tidak semudah itu,"

Asuma mendelik lalu menyingkirkan tangan Yugao dari pundaknya. Ia memijit dahinya yang mulai terasa pening. "Apa kau tidak memikirkan nasib perusahaan ku? Kau hanya peduli pada apa yang menjadi milikmu,"

Yugao menggeleng tanpa arti. Pria ini bodoh juga, batinnya. "Apa aku pernah berkata kalau saham yang kau pegang itu tanggung jawabmu? Bukankah kau tahu, perusahaan Akasuna itu juga merupakan aset milikku. Kau hanya bertugas mengelola saja,"

Asuma ternganga. Jujur, ia memang tahu kalau Yugao membuatnya kembali memimpin perusahaan dan menghilangkan nama Sasori dari daftar orang hebat. Tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau tujuan Yugao yang sebenarnya adalah menguasai apa yang ia punya. Ini sama sekali bukan hal yang bagus untuk ditertawakan.

"Jadi aku hanya pengelola?"

"Dengar Asuma. Kau dan aku bukanlah teman ataupun kerabat. Kita hanyalah orang yang bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan orang yang tak kusukai. Jadi tolong jangan harapkan apapun dariku termasuk saham perusahaan mu itu,"

Selepas itu ia pergi meninggalkan Asuma yang masih dibayangi pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya. Oke, apakah ini pantas disebut keadilan? Asuma menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengelus dagunya yang ditumbuhi cambang halus itu.

Saat ini dia sangat bergantung pada Yugao. Wanita itu bisa menolong kepentingan dirinya sendiri. Tapi mendengar apa yang dikatakan wanita itu membuatnya bimbang, apakah Yugao nanti akan melenyapkannya atau mungkin membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama lagi? Membayangkannya saja membuat otaknya terasa akan meletus dan jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Ia masih tidak berani untuk menyangkal ucapan Yugao yang terlampaui sombong itu.

Mungkin nanti ia harus membujuk Yugao untuk tidak bertindak gegabah atau setidaknya memberi wanita itu saran yang lebih bermutu daripada sekarang.

* * *

Sasuke mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja kerja. Matanya memandang kosong ke arah jarum jam yang berputar di atas dinding sana. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan berbagai hal negatif yang akan terjadi nanti. Tidak, dia bukannya takut menghadapi itu. Hanya saja ia sedikit ragu akan keputusannya untuk membalas apa yang dilakukan Yugao pada Sasori yang dalam hal ini merupakan kakak iparnya.

Tentu saja ia harus memutar otak demi merencanakan beberapa hal. Sekarang saja Sasori sangat susah untuk dihubungi dan semalam Sakura mengatakan kalau kakaknya memilih pergi ke luar kota bersama istrinya untuk mengurusi sesuatu hal. Dan itu mengacaukan perasaan Sasuke.

Tak lama, seseorang mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali. Setelah mengucapkan kata masuk, barulah pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan pria dengan pakaian formal yang serba hitam. Ia menunduk singkat pada Sasuke dan menyerahkan dokumen ke atas mejanya.

"Ini informasi yang anda minta Tuan Uchiha,"

Pria itu pun kembali menunduk lalu pergi begitu saja dari ruangan Sasuke. Senyum tipis mulai mengembang di bibirnya, ia dengan cepat meraih dokumen itu dan membaca isinya.

Disana tertera dengan jelas sebuah perusahaan yang menjadi milik Yugao yaitu, Uzuki Corporation. Matanya bergerak mengikuti huruf-huruf dan jemarinya membolak-balik halaman demi halaman yang akan menjadi senjatanya nanti.

Yugao adalah pewaris dari Uzuki Corporation yang sebelumnya dipimpin oleh mendiang ayahnya. Selama belasan tahun memimpin, banyak terjadi perubahan yang signifikan.

Ia juga memiliki banyak cabang perusahaan di sebagian wilayah Jepang serta Amerika. Perusahaan nya bergerak di semua bidang terutama pangan. Memiliki banyak koneksi dimana-mana serta namanya yang terkenal di mata masyarakat dan dipandang sebagai _The Sun from Tokyo_ karna dirinya yang membawa banyak prestasi ke dunia luar. Tidak pernah ada gosip miring yang pernah menimpanya sekalipun itu hal kecil apalagi menyangkut hubungan antara Kizashi dan Mebuki.

Ia benar-benar pandai menyimpan rahasia hingga saat ini. Bahkan Kizashi yang secara harfiah suaminya, tak tahu bahwa ia memiliki seorang putra dengan mantan istrinya yang telah mati dibunuh.

Sasuke memberi nilai A untuk kehebatan dan semua hal yang dimiliki Yugao. Otaknya ternyata sangat cerdik diatas semuanya. Mungkin agak sulit membongkar semua rahasia dan keburukan yang dimiliki wanita dewasa itu ke hadapan para pebisnis maupun warga kota. Tapi Sasuke tahu, ia bisa menegakkan keadilan. Ia akan kembali menyatukan Sakura dan keluarganya serta mengembalikan apa yang pernah diambil Yugao dari mereka termasuk perusahaan milik Akasuna.

Ponselnya bergetar, dengan segera Sasuke menjawabnya dan mendekatkan benda itu ke telinganya. Ia menangkap suara khas yang sangat ia kenal.

" _Baiklah. Aku bertaruh kau sedang senyum penuh kemenangan. Di dalam amplop itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Termasuk data rahasia dan sesuatu yang ekhem- ilegal. Kau pasti terkejut melihatnya,"_

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu maksud Naruto mengatakan itu.

"Aku tahu itu. Semua ini sangat berguna untuk menjatuhkan Yugao dan menjadikannya tersangka atas pembunuhan Mebuki. Aku berterima kasih padamu,"

Suara kekehan terdengar di sebrang sana. Lalu setelah berbincang kecil, panggilan pun terputus. Sasuke menyimpan ponselnya kembali lalu mengeluarkan beberapa kertas lain dari sana.

Dibacanya satu persatu dan senyum tampannya kian mengembang.

"Kena kau Yugao," Gumamnya.

Disana tertulis bahwa Yugao mempekerjakan setidaknya lima sampai delapan orang termasuk Asuma serta pria berkacamata yang Sasuke ketahui bernama Kabuto dalam pembunuhan berencana Mebuki. Dia juga sengaja memanipulasi kematian dengan menyuap pihak rumah sakit serta pihak kepolisian yang bertugas. Mengasingkan Sakura dan Karin ke Amerika.

Dia juga yang bertanggungjawab atas peristiwa tertukarnya Sasori dan Karin saat mereka lahir, menyebabkan terjadi kerugian antara dua orang itu.

Disamping itu, Yugao adalah salah satu pebisnis terkenal yang menjual barang ilegal pada para mafia diluar sana. Namun seperti sebelumnya, dia adalah wanita yang pandai menutup rapat semua rahasianya. Hingga saat ini, tidak ada yang mengetahui apa pekerjaan gelap yang dilakukan oleh Yugao Uzuki.

Ralat, kini Uchiha Sasuke tahu semuanya. Ia sudah memegang aman kartu as nya. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, maka ia dan Sakura akan mengeluarkan kartu itu dan membuat Yugao bertekuk lutut.

Ada sebuah rekaman yang sudah disalin dalam sebuah PenDrive. Sasuke memasukkan data itu ke dalam komputer lalu melihatnya dengan mata menyipit.

Walau tidak jelas, memang disana benar-benar terlihat Asuma serta Kabuto yang sedang berbicara secara diam-diam. Rekaman cctv itu membuktikan adanya pembicaraan mereka berdua. Untung saja, Naruto bersedia mencari rekaman cctv itu.

Ia menutup rekaman itu lalu menyimpannya ke dalam folder pribadinya yang berpengaman. Jadi tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mencuri semua bukti darinya.

Ia melirik jam di tangannya, sebentar lagi rapat akan diadakan. Dan dia harus menyiapkan semua berkas yang penting, sendiri. Karna ia sudah berdiskusi ah atau yang lebih tepatnya berdebat dengan Sakura tadi malam tentang pekerjaan.

Wanita cantik itu bersikeras untuk tetap bekerja sedang Sasuke menolaknya dengan alasan yang Sakura tak mengerti. Hingga akhirnya berakhir dengan Sakura yang menyerah karna Sasuke menggodanya. Oke, cara itu cukup licik untuk membuat Sakura kalah tapi Sasuke tak menyesal. Untung dia punya pesona.

Sai datang ke ruangannya dan mengatakan kalau rapat akan segera dimulai. Dia pun mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruangannya.

* * *

Sakura menyisir surai hitam anak kecil yang ia temui ketika berbulan madu di _Maldives._

Setelah kejadian itu, memang awalnya mereka berniat untuk mencari keluarga dan mengembalikan anak itu tapi saat pertama mereka membawa Kenichi kerumah keluarga Uchiha, ternyata reaksi yang mereka dapat sangat diluar perkiraan.

Mikoto terlihat begitu menyukai kedatangan orang baru di rumahnya bahkan menyambut dengan penuh cinta anak yang kurang kasih sayang itu.

Sama halnya dengan anggota keluarga yang lain.

Dan akhirnya Sakura serta Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengangkat Kenichi sebagai anak mereka dan menyandang marga Uchiha di belakang namanya. Tentu Mikoto sangat senang dan menyetujui hal itu. Walau bukan keturunan langsung Uchiha, dia sangat senang mendapat cucu baru.

"Nah kau sudah tampan. Apa kau merasa lapar sekarang?"

Kenichi berbalik menghadap ibu angkatnya dan mengumbar senyuman lebar hingga matanya menyipit. "Aku suka masakan ibu _._ Aku mau makan," Jawabnya. Sakura mencium pipi Kenichi lalu meraih telapak tangan kecilnya untuk ia genggam. Mereka berjalan dengan raut bahagia di wajah menuju dapur. Sakura sengaja tidak menyuruh para pelayan untuk memasak karna ia dengan senang hati memasak makanan untuk orang yang ia cinta.

"Duduk manis disini sementara ibu memasak makan siang untukmu,"

Kenichi menurut. Ia duduk di atas kursi bar dan menatap Sakura yang mulai memasak makanan yang enak. Wanita itu penuh dengan konsentrasi yang tinggi dan memiliki bakat memasak yang hebat. Sakura memang tipe wanita ideal untuk dinikahi dan disini, Sasuke lah yang menjadi pria beruntung kali ini.

Sakura mencicipi masakannya dan tersenyum kecil. Ini rasanya sudah pas. Ia menyediakan mangkuk dan memindahkannya ke dalam mangkuk, menyediakan piring khusus anak kecil yang ia beli seminggu yang lalu dan mengisinya dengan nasi.

Selang beberapa waktu, akhirnya ia benar-benar selesai dengan masakannya. Ditatapnya rapi makanan itu di atas meja dan duduk tepat di samping Kenichi.

"Nah, ayo makanlah," Ucap Sakura tapi Kenichi tetap bergeming.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan menu makan siangnya?" Tanyanya dengan bingung. Kenichi hanya menggeleng,"Bagaimana dengan Ayah? Dia tidak ikut makan bersama kita. Kalau dia lapar bagaimana?"

Sakura merasakan hatinya menghangat. Ia tidak menyangka Kenichi jauh lebih perhatian pada Sasuke padahal pria itu bukanlah ayah kandungnya.

"Baiklah. Nanti ibu akan mengantar makan siang untuk ayahmu. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus makan dulu,"

Kenichi menggeleng. Ia menjauhkan piring dari hadapannya dan menatap Sakura,"Ayo kita antar bersama-sama. Nanti kita juga bisa makan bersama ayah," Pintanya dengan mata penuh kebinaran. Sakura melebarkan senyumnya lalu mengecup pipi Kenichi gemas,"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya kau bersiap, ibu akan menyiapkan bekal,"

Kenichi mengangguk, Sakura memanggil satu pelayan rumah untuk mengurus keperluan anak itu. Sedangkan dia, mulai mengambil kotak berukuran sedang dan mengisinya dengan masakan yang ia buat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bekal itu sudah siap dan Kenichi pun kembali datang dengan mantel musim dingin mengingat cuaca yang sedikit tidak bersahabat ini.

"Apa kau ingin menghubungi ayah sebelum pergi?"

Kenichi menggeleng,"Tidak usah. Kita buat jadi kejutan saja! Ayo ibu!" Jawabnya lalu menarik jemari Sakura tidak sabar,"Tunggu sayang. Ibu mengambil mantel dulu," Ucap Sakura lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi," Katanya setelah selesai memakai mantel. Diraihnya telapak tangan Kenichi dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan. Supir pribadi rumah ini mengumbar senyumnya ketika melihat nyonya Uchiha keluar dari rumah bersama dengan putra angkatnya.

"Anda mau ke kantornya Tuan Uchiha?" Tanyanya sopan sembari membuka pintu mobil. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lantas ia menggerakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam mobil dan menaruh hati-hati kotak makanan yang sebelumnya ia pegang. Mobil pun berjalan dengan kecepatan yang biasa, menyusuri jalanan kota ini. Mata Kenichi memandang takjub pada gedung-gedung pencakar yang berdiri kokoh di atas tanah. Banyak juga orang-orang yang berjalan kesana kemari.

"Kau suka dengan pemandangan ini?"

Tak ada sahutan. Bocah itu terlalu larut dalam ketakjubannya akan Tokyo. Sakura tersenyum lalu mengelus surai hitam bocah tersebut. Padahal baru ada satu minggu mungkin mereka tinggal bersama, tapi ternyata satu Minggu sudah cukup membuat mereka terlihat seperti orangtua dan anak. Kenichi adalah anak yang sangat penurut dan penuh dengan keceriaan. Seakan lupa kalau dulu ia dibuang ibunya di negara asing yang bukan tempat tinggalnya.

"Ken?"

Anak itu menoleh dan menatap Sakura tanpa kedipan,"Kau menyayangi ibu kan?"

Sejenak Kenichi terdiam, lalu ia perlahan melingkarkan tangan kecilnya ke sekitar pinggang Sakura,"Aku sangat sayang ibu," Jawabnya dengan suara agak kecil. Sakura mencium puncak kepala Kenichi dan mengelus punggung bocah itu,"Ibu juga sangat sayang padamu. Sungguh suatu kebahagiaan saat ibu menemukanmu,"

Ia memejamkan matanya dan tetap mengelus punggung kecil Kenichi. Jujur dalam hatinya ia menyayangi Kenichi sebagai putranya.

* * *

"Tinggi sekali,"

Sakura hanya tersenyum, kakinya terus melangkah mendekati gedung milik Uchiha dan masuk ke dalamnya. Beberapa orang yang pernah menjadi rekan kerjanya pun membungkukkan badan mereka dan tersenyum kepada keduanya.

"Sakura!"

Wanita itu mengalihkan matanya pada seseorang dengan rambut pirang panjang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Ino!" Balasnya. Sakura memeluk tubuh Ino sebentar.

"Kemana kau selama ini? Sesudah dari bulan madu, kau tidak kembali lagi bekerja?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil,"Aku dan Sasuke sudah membicarakan hal ini. Dan kami sepakat kalau aku tidak bekerja lagi," Jelasnya.

Ino menghela napas panjang,"Serius? Lalu apa aku tidak memiliki teman untuk diajak mengobrol lagi?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ketika dia hendak menjawab, ia mendengar suara Kenichi yang cukup keras,

"Ayah!"

Keduanya mengalihkan mata ketika suara Kenichi terdengar. Ino melebarkan bibirnya ketika melihat bocah empat tahun itu berlari mendekati pintu lift.

Sasuke membuka tangannya dan meraih tubuh kecil Kenichi ke dalam pelukannya. Mengecup pipi anak itu dengan sayang dan berbincang kecil.

Beberapa karyawan tampak bertanya-tanya tentang siapa anak itu.

"Apa? Dia mengatakan 'ayah' ?"

"Aku akan menjelaskan padamu nanti. Jadi aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa Ino," Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menunjukan apa yang ia bawa di tangannya.

"Kenichi ingin kita makan siang bersama. Jadi aku membawa bekal,"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Kepalanya mendekat pada Sakura dan mencium kening istrinya dengan sayang. "Ayo kita makan! Aku sudah lapar!" Ucap Kenichi sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Sai, sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya. Menatap atasannya dengan bingung dan penasaran.

"Sai, gantikan aku dalam rapat. Aku harus memenuhi permintaan anakku,"

Sai mengangguk kecil,"Ba-baik Uchiha-sama. Saya akan mencoba menjelaskan pada rekan kita," Balas Sai. Pria itu menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya pada Sasuke serta Sakura lalu berjalan ke ruang rapat sendirian.

"Sepertinya para pegawaimu kebingungan. Apa perlu kita meluruskan perihal Kenichi pada mereka?"

Sasuke menggeleng lalu mengaitkan jemarinya pada jemari Sakura. "Aku tak peduli pada mereka Sakura. Jika mereka bertanya baru aku akan menjawab," Katanya. Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam lift dan memencet tombol khusus untuk ke ruangannya.

* * *

"Ayah, aku juga suka tomat. Ibu memasak sesuatu dengan tomat kemarin dan ternyata itu enak,"

Kenichi sedari tadi berceloteh tentang apa yang ia suka dan kesehariannya bersama Sakura.

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura dengan senang hati menanggapi apa yang dikatakan oleh anak itu dan terkadang membalas ucapannya.

"Apa kau bosan berada dirumah selama seminggu ini?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia meminum air putih yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya lalu meletakkan kembali gelas itu ke atas meja. Kenichi tampak sedikit berpikir dan mengangguk kecil,

"Mungkin sedikit bosan ayah. Tapi tidak apa, jika sedang bosan, aku dan ibu bisa menonton kartun di televisi," Jawabnya penuh dengan senyuman. "Hn, kalau begitu bagaimana jika akhir pekan nanti kita jalan-jalan?"

Mata Kenichi berbinar. Layaknya anak kecil pada umumnya, dia bersorak kegirangan. Matanya menyipit karna senyumnya yang lebar. "Kita akan kemana ayah?!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti," Jawab Sasuke dan mengacak rambut hitam Kenichi.

Sakura mengelap sudut bibir suaminya yang kembali meninggalkan jejak setelah makan,"Kebiasaan mu tak pernah hilang rupanya,"

Sasuke menangkap jemari Sakura di bibirnya dan mengecupnya.

"Mungkin aku sengaja agar kau selalu mengusap bibirku seperti ini,"

Pipi Sakura kembali merona. Ia dengan cepat melepas tangan Sasuke dan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya karna malu. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke sengaja meninggalkan noda di bibirnya hanya untuk ini? Dia pandai merayu sepertinya.

Sakura berdiri dan hendak mengisi kembali gelas yang kosong dengan air. Tapi matanya berhenti pada beberapa lembar di atas meja yang tidak tersusun sempurna. Di dekatinya meja kerja Sasuke dan meraih kertas itu.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Pria itu menoleh padanya dan menatapnya dengan tenang,"Hanya sesuatu," Jawabnya.

Sakura merasa gemas lalu membaca sendiri tulisan yang tertera di atas kertas. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan menatap Sasuke serta kertas ini bergantian. "Kau? Sejak kapan informasi ini?"

Sasuke berdiri dari sofa dalam ruangannya dan mengangkat bahunya,"Terkejut? Ya aku tahu kau akan melihat kertas itu cepat atau lambat. Mungkin-"

"Sasuke-kun! Kau berencana untuk- maksudku kau ingin bergerak sendiri?"

"Tidak sayang... Kita akan melangkah bersama. Aku mencari data rahasia ini karna aku tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan kakakmu itu. Dia terlalu lamban dan larut dalam emosinya. Kau ingin perusahaan kakakmu kembali bukan? Aku sedang merencanakan itu,"

Sakura tetap menggeleng. Ia tahu kalau Sasori berlibur bukan untuk 'berlibur'. Pria itu pergi keluar kota untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Pasti karena itu. Tapi dia tidak punya jawaban apakah Karin dapat menenangkan pria penuh emosi itu.

"Setelah mendapatkan apa yang kita butuhkan, langkah selanjutnya adalah mencari sekutu,"

Alis Sakura terangkat ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sekutu dia bilang? Apa-apaan itu.

"Kau tentu tahu kan siapa itu Asuma? Aku berniat membuatnya berada di pihak kita,"

Sakura mengangakan bibirnya lalu berjalan melewati Sasuke,"Sasuke-kun! Jangan membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana jika Yugao tidak semudah yang kita kira?"

Sasuke meletakkan kertas itu kembali ke atas meja lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir sedang Kenichi masih memakan makanannya dan memandang bingung pada ayah serta ibunya.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah Sakura. Aku hanya butuh kau untuk percaya maka semuanya akan beres. Kau sendiri juga maukan ayahmu kembali padamu? Atau membawa kembali apa yang diambil Yugao dari kalian,"

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Air matanya berkumpul dan membuat pandangannya memburam. Membawa apa yang sudah diambil Yugao?

"Apa itu termasuk nyawa ibuku?" Tanyanya dengan bergetar. Sasuke meraih pundak Sakura dan memeluknya. Membiarkan wanita merah muda itu membasahi jas kerjanya dengan air mata. Mata Sasuke menatap Kenichi yang terdiam.

Dia mengisyaratkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi entah Kenichi mengerti atau tidak yang jelas bocah itu membersihkan telapak tangannya dari noda makanan lalu perlahan berjalan kearah Sakura dan menarik ujung pakaian wanita itu.

"Ibu kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya dengan polos. Sakura melepas pelukan Sasuke dan mengusap air matanya. Ia mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kenichi dan mengelus rambut anak itu,"Ibu hanya sedikit merasa sedih sayang. Tapi ketika melihat kau dan ayahmu... Rasa sedih ibu sudah menguap," Jawabnya. Dipeluknya hangat Kenichi dan menyalurkan kasih sayang ibu dalam pelukannya.

Sakura merasakan hatinya perih, dia dan Kenichi sama-sama tidak merasakan apa yang namanya kasih sayang ibu. Tapi sekarang Kenichi bisa memiliki kasih sayang, karna Sakura akan dengan senang hati memberikan semua rasa sayangnya pada bocah itu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan anak ini menangisi ibunya yang pergi entah kemana.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu memeluk istri beserta anak angkatnya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku yang menjamin itu," Ucapnya.

"Ayah,"

"Hn?"

"Aku tak bisa bernafas,"

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura segera melepas pelukannya mereka dan ketiganya tertawa setelah itu. Ah rasanya sungguh bahagia dapat tertawa seperti ini bersama orang yang kau cintai. Seperti ada sesuatu yang melayang dan menggelitik di perutmu dan itu menggelikan.

"Pulanglah setelah ini. Kalian harus istirahat,"

"Istirahat? Demi tuhan Sasuke-kun, aku dan Kenichi bahkan tidak melakukan apapun dirumah,"

Sasuke hanya terkekeh," _Well_ , kau ingin melihat ku bekerja?"

"Kau bisa ajak Kenichi kemana pun kau suka Sakura. Jika kau memang bosan dirumah," Ucap Sasuke.

Ya, apa Sakura memang bosan? Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Mansion yang dia tinggali terlalu baik untuk dikatakan membosankan. Di dalam sana terdapat ruang _home theater_ , taman belakang yang indah, kolam renang _indoor_ yang membuat rileks, pantai yang indah, ruang bermain piano. Itu jauh lebih menyenangkan.

"Mungkin aku dan Kenichi akan mengunjungi beberapa tempat sebelum pulang,"

"Lakukan sesukamu Sakura,"

Sakura menipiskan bibirnya dan menatap ke arah jarum jam,"Kita berada disini hampir dua jam. Apa kau berniat untuk datang ke ruang rapat?"

Lantas Sasuke menggeleng.

"Biarlah. Aku akan meminta hasil rapat pada Sai nanti,"

Sakura menganggukkan kepala. Ia membenarkan letak mantel di tubuh Kenichi dan dirinya lalu membereskan sisa makanan.

"Kau mau mengatakan darimana semua data itu?" Tanya Sakura sembari menguncir rambut panjangnya.

"Menurutmu apa yang tidak bisa kujangkau?"

"Pria sombong," Desisnya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan memeluk tubuh istrinya dengan erat,"Aku hanya meminta beberapa bantuan dari temanku dan itulah hasil yang mereka dapat,"

Ketika pelukan mereka terlepas, barulah Sakura serta Kenichi beranjak untuk pergi dan membiarkan Sasuke kembali bekerja.

* * *

Malam hari.

Sasuke melepas kacamata dari wajahnya dan menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Kau pulanglah kalau begitu. Jangan terlalu lamban, kau kira dengan bertindak seperti ini semuanya akan membaik?"

" _Lupakan saja. Aku masih harus mengurus beberapa hal penting. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot-_ "

"Aku menyesal pernah mengatakan kalau aku akan bekerja sama denganmu karena nyatanya kau tidak membantuku sama sekali. Disini aku berusaha untuk mengembalikan perusahaan mu dan juga menolong kau serta istriku untuk membawa ayahmu dari Yugao. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak ada usaha untuk itu,"

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang sana. Lama mereka cukup terdiam dan akhirnya lawan bicara Sasuke kembali bersuara,

" _Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa kau sangat antusias hah? Ah iya aku tahu jawabanmu. Itu karna Sakura adalah istrimu kan? Makanya kau ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Aku mengerti dan aku cukup senang karna dua hal,_

 _Pertama, karna kau adalah pria baik yang dengan ketulusan hati menolong seseorang yang kau sendiri tahu adalah sainganmu dalam dunia bisnis. Dan yang kedua, aku senang karna pria baik ini adalah adik ipar ku sendiri,_ "

Sasuke bungkam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia mungkin tidak menyukai Sasori tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau pria itu merupakan kakak dari istrinya. Membuat mereka memiliki ikatan sebagai saudara ipar.

"Setidaknya jangan buat Sakura semakin sedih. Kau sendiri tahu, terkadang dia mengalami mimpi buruk dan ketakutan ketika tengah malam. Aku ingin semua itu hilang darinya. Mungkin dengan kau yang berada disini, akan-"

" _Ya aku mengerti. Ini sudah malam dan kau harus menemani Sakura untuk tidur. Aku akan pulang besok bersama Karin,"_

Lantas sambungan pun terputus. Sasuke menyimpan ponsel ke atas meja dan mengurut dahinya yang sedikit pusing. Akhir-akhir ini memang kesehatan nya kurang baik, mungkin itu yang membuat dia terkadang merasa sangat tidak enak.

Tak lama, pintu ruang kerjanya dibuka. Terlihat Sakura berjalan masuk sambil membawa secangkir teh hangat dan menaruhnya ke atas meja Sasuke,"Minumlah selagi hangat. Aku tahu kau lelah dan juga kuharap kau segera istirahat setelah ini," Titahnya dengan sangat khawatir. Sasuke mengangguk lalu meraih cangkir itu untuk ia hirup.  
Sakura duduk di seberangnya. Melihat bagaimana pria itu meminum teh yang ia sajikan.

"Aku mendengar kau berbicara dengan kakakku di telepon,"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan diam.

"Sasuke-kun aku mohon, cukuplah kau berjuang. Jangan lanjutkan apapun lagi dan masalah ayah- aku akan mengatasinya,"

"Istriku, kau jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku akan berhenti begitu saja. Kau bilang sendiri kan kalau kau percaya padaku? Maka dari itu, tetaplah percaya,"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, berbicara seperti ini berulang ulang membuatnya jengah juga. Dirinya terlalu khawatir kalau-kalau Yugao memiliki sesuatu yang bisa menjatuhkan Sasuke nantinya. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai lagi.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Hn?"

"Maksudku apa yang sudah kau rencanakan?"

Sasuke menghela napas pendek,"Aku sudah menyusupkan beberapa orang yang aku percayai ke dalam perusahaan Yugao dan meretas semua data perusahaan itu sekaligus merekam, apa saja yang ia lakukan pada 'pekerjaan' pribadinya,"

Alis Sakura sepenuhnya terangkat. Apa katanya? Menyusup?

"Mereka bekerja sebagai pegawai biasa disana. Tidak mudah bagi mereka ketahuan,"

Ucapnya menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dalam kepala Sakura. "Anggap saja itu langkah pertama kita,"

"Kita? Lalu peranku disini apa?"

Sasuke hanya mengulas senyum tipis, ia berdiri mendekati Sakura dan mengecup bibir merah wanita yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu. "Akan ada saat dimana hanya kau yang berperan Sakura. Persiapkan saja dirimu untuk itu,"

"Ini sudah malam, ayo kita tidur," Lanjutnya dan menarik pelan telapak tangan istrinya yang masih membisu.

* * *

Sasuke merapatkan jas yang ia kenakan dan meminum air putih yang sudah disediakan di ruangan ini.

"Tapi Uchiha-san, bagaimana mungkin anda memutuskan kontrak kita begitu saja? Bahkan pembangunan pun belum dilaksanakan,"

Sasuke berdiri. Dia memandang datar wanita yang entah pantas atau tidak- disebut sebagai mertuanya.

"Maafkan atas tindakan ku yang tidak meminta pendapat mu akan hal ini, tapi aku harus melakukan itu,"

Wanita itu, Yugao menggeram dalam diamnya. Ia menggerakkan bola matanya mengelilingi setiap kursi, dimana banyak para pria dan wanita berkuasa lainnya yang duduk dengan tenang di kursi mereka.

Saat ini dia dan Sasuke menghadiri rapat antar perusahaan yang memang biasa dilakukan beberapa kali dalam setahun itu. Sungguh sangat tidak dipercaya kalau Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya malu karna kontrak mereka.

"Jika kau ingin aku mengutarakan alasan, aku akan mengatakannya," Sasuke kembali duduk seperti semula dan menatap Yugao,

"Selama satu Minggu kita mengadakan rapat dalam membahas soal pembangunan taman itu sama sekali tidak mendapat jalan keluar. Menurut ku anda terlalu terpaku pada biaya yang dikeluarkan daripada kelancaran bisnis kita.

Aku tentu tidak bisa menuruti apa yang kau mau karna memang cara seperti itu sama sekali bukan sifatku. Lagipula menurutku kau dan Akasuna sama buruknya dalam mengatasi bisnis seperti ini,"

Yugao bungkam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah, mencari kalimat pantas yang harus ia balas pada si Uchiha bungsu itu. Tapi telinganya dapat mendengar beberapa orang berdesis tentang dirinya dan itu membuatnya panas.

"Itu tidak masuk akal Sasuke. Kau hanya membual,"

"Aku tidak Nyonya Uzuki. Inilah yang sebenarnya kau lakukan selama ini. Dan maaf, aku sudah mendapatkan partner yang lain dalam bisnis ku yang tengah berjalan,"

Yugao membelalakkan matanya,"Maaf?"

"Ah iya. Kesalahanku, aku tidak bilang padamu kalau selama seminggu ini aku juga sudah membicarakan ini pada Tuan Hyuuga,"

Seketika Neji Hyuuga berdiri dari tempatnya lalu membungkukkan badan,"Salam Nyonya Uzuki. Yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke-san itu benar, kami sudah berada di tahap kesepakatan,"

Yugao mendelik. Ia merasa disudutkan kali ini. Apa maksudnya si Uchiha itu? Kenapa dengan santainya dia memutuskan kontrak secara terang-terangan seperti ini di depan semua orang?

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Ada hal penting yang harus ku urus," Yugao membereskan barang-barangnya dengan cepat dan segera melangkah menjauh dari meja panjang itu namun ia terhenti.

"Rapat antar pemegang saham yang diadakan setiap empat kali dalam satu tahun adalah sebagai bentuk tali persahabatan. Kita sudah biasa membicarakan hal hal perusahaan dan tentunya membuka rahasia pribadi.

Sangat tidak sopan jika kau pergi dengan cara seperti ini,"

Skak mat. Yugao berhenti dan menelan ludahnya susah payah. Wajahnya sudah memerah karna marah pada mulut pintar Uchiha itu dalam mempermainkannya.

"Sasuke-san benar Nyonya Uzuki. Jika anda berkenan, duduklah kembali," Sahut seseorang dengan setelan jas hitam.

Dengan langkah berat, Yugao kembali duduk di tempatnya dan membalas senyuman setiap orang sebagai bentuk formalitas. Ketika matanya bertatapan dengan netra gelap Uchiha Sasuke, barulah ia menampakkan raut permusuhan yang sangat kentara.

"Aku mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kau dan Nona Sakura. Maaf waktu itu aku tak bisa menghadiri,"

Sasuke tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Gaara,"Tidak masalah,"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pernikahan mu, kami belum mengetahui apa-apa tentang Nyonya Uchiha,"

Sasuke menghela napas mendengar salah seorang dari mereka yang berkata. Tentu ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Istriku adalah wanita yang sangat baik dan istimewa. Kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja saat dia bekerja sebagai sekretaris ku. Mengenai keluarganya-"

Sasuke menjeda. Memerhatikan perubahan raut wajah Yugao yang berkeringat dalam ruangan dingin ini.

"Dia memiliki seorang kakak dan ibunya meninggal dunia. Ia lahir di Osaka dan tinggal bersama bibinya sebelum menikah denganku,"

"Ah, sungguh suatu kebahagiaan dia bertemu denganmu," Ucap Neji.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ayah dari wanitamu?"

Seketika Sasuke diam. Wajahnya sangat dingin serta matanya tak lepas dari Yugao,"Kurasa wanita itu bisa menjelaskannya pada kalian,"

Semua mata mengarah pada Yugao,"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku berkata benar? Kau lebih 'tahu' semua tentang istriku bukan?"

Yugao mengeraskan rahangnya.

Persetan dengan Uchiha sombong ini. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan ini sangat menjatuhkan harga dirinya dihadapan semua pesaing. Lihatlah bagaimana menjijikkan wajah-wajah penuh selidik dari manusia yang duduk di sekitarnya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu Yugao-san? Apa Sakura Uchiha memang memiliki keterikatan denganmu?"

Yugao menggerakkan bola matanya susah payah pada wanita dengan rambut pirang yang duduk di seberangnya,

"Oh... Sasuke, bukankah marga Istrimu adalah Haruno? Bukankah sama dengan marga suamimu Yugao-san?"

Lagi-lagi lidahnya kelu untuk berkata. Naruto menumpukan dagunya pada kedua tangan dan menatap penuh harap akan jawaban dari Yugao Uzuki.

"Benarkah? Istrimu bermarga Haruno?"

Sasuke hanya mengulas senyum kecil,"Wah sangat kebetulan yang benar-benar kebetulan. Apakah Haruno yang dimaksud ini-"

"Cukup!"

Mereka semua terdiam. Wajah Yugao sangat merah karna amarah yang ia kumpulkan di kepalanya. Matanya menatap tajam pada Sasuke dan bibirnya tersenyum licik,

"Bagus sekali Uchiha. Kau memainkan peranmu dengan sangat baik,"

"Hn? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa kau marah? Jika tuduhan yang kulayangkan adalah salah maka tidak sepatutnya kau marah seperti ini. Benar bukan?"

Sasuke berdiri lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kerjanya. Sebuah dokumen yang membuat orang-orang penasaran.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan semua informasi yang aku inginkan tentang istriku. Dan tentunya kau tidak mau mendengar ini," Sasuke menggerakkan jemarinya pada lembaran kertas itu dan melihat Yugao sekilas sebelum matanya terfokus pada kertas.

"Sakura Haruno, putri kandung dari Mebuki Haruno dan Kizashi Haruno,"

Desisan mulai terdengar. Mereka menampakkan raut wajah yang penuh dengan keterkejutan. Tak terkecuali Yugao. "Mebuki Haruno meninggal lima tahun setelah kepindahannya dari Osaka. Tapi, Kizashi Haruno menikah dengan Yugao Uzuki tepat setelah satu minggu kelahiran Istriku. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi itulah yang berhasil aku ketahui,"

Mulut Yugao melebar. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan membicarakan itu di depan orang penting ini.

"Maksudmu, Yugao-san adalah selingkuhan?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang pantas disebut. Dan kita semua tidak akan pernah tahu apakah ini nyata atau tidak sebelum Yugao Uzuki ah maaf- maksudku Yugao Haruno yang berbicara,"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika melihat Yugao terdiam seribu bahasa. Bahkan ia sangat senang melihat ekspresi itu. Rasanya tidak sabar untuk membicarakan hal ini pada Sakura dan keluarganya.

Lama Yugao terdiam. Hingga akhirnya ia menepuk tangannya,

"Pertunjukan yang bagus Uchiha. Selamat, kau berhasil mengalahkan aku disini,"

Netra tajamnya meneliti satu persatu wajah yang ia kenal dan itu membuatnya jijik. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan tersenyum angkuh,

"Dia benar. Pria sombong ini benar. Sakura adalah anak tiriku. Dia putri kandung dari suamiku, Kizashi Haruno. Itu adalah fakta,"

Ia menunjuk Sasuke dengan jarinya,"Dan aku pastikan kau yang 'selanjutnya' Uchiha Sasuke,"

TBC

.

.

A/n : hai! Dengan tanpa dosa saya kembali wkwkwkwk. Saya selalu tahu kalau saya ngaret dan bikin kalian yang nunggu jadi bete. Tapi ingatlah kalau saya akan selalu update walau sangat slow sekali hehehe.

So gimana chap kali ini? Penuh dengan kelambatan atau bosan kah? Maafkan saya yang tak bisa buat cerita dengan baik karna saya masih baru. Semoga kalian selalu suka ya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak seperti biasa hehehe.

Untuk **KanonAiko** : saya ucapin banyak terima kasih karna berkat saran dari kamu dan dukungan kamu ke saya membuat saya benar-benar senang :). Makasih karna kamu udah cape cape ketik panjang di kolom review buat saya… sungguh saya sangat senang dengan itu. Owh, juga terima kasih ya buat review nya di fic saya satu lagi, kamu dan beberapa readers lainnya sungguh buat saya gak patah semangat :) saya usahain ke depannya bakal lebih baik lagi, love u *senyum

Makasih, see you next chapter,

Salam,

Beebeep


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

 _I Love You for now and forever_

.

.

Sorry for bad language typos and many more, happy reading!

.

.

 _Istri dari CEO Uchiha Sasuke yakni, Haruno Sakura terbukti sebagai putri kandung dari Kizashi Haruno dengan mendiang istri pertamanya, Mebuki Haruno. Disebutkan bahwa..._

 _Brakk!_

Yugao menghempaskan majalah yang tengah ia baca. Benar-benar persetan dengan semua orang. Bagaimana mungkin hal pribadi seperti ini bisa menguap ke semua media di Tokyo?

Dengan tergesa ia meraih remote tv dan menyalakannya tepat pada saluran berita.

Rahangnya mengeras dan matanya membelalak lebar ketika acara itu memberitakan tentang dirinya. Jantungnya serasa ingin melompat begitu saja kala telinganya mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh seseorang di tv itu.

 _Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya kalau sang ratu menutupi semua masa lalu suaminya bahkan tidak mengakui keberadaan putri tirinya. Betapa memalukan hal semacam itu. Semoga para wanita di Tokyo bisa bersikap jujur terhadap lingkungan dan tidak bertindak egois macam ini._

 _Semoga gadis itu dapat bertemu dengan Tuan Haruno segera..._

Dengan kesal Yugao membanting remote tv itu ke dinding dan melempar apapun di depan matanya ke arah tv termasuk ponsel. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal, merasa sudah sangat dipermalukan di depan semua orang.

Matanya memerah karna amarah yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Sedari tadi napasnya memburu dan pikirannya tidak jauh dari rencana jahat yang akan ia berikan sebagai hadiah pada pasangan Uchiha itu.

"Tunggu saja kau Sakura, Sasuke. Aku akan membuat kalian menderita karna telah berani melawanku. Lihat saja,"

* * *

"Uh! Ibu itu ice cream! Aku mau membelinya!" Kenichi menunjuk sebuah kedai es krim di depan mereka dan bersorak kegirangan. Sakura mengalihkan matanya pada Kenichi dan mengangguk kecil. Digamitnya tangan mungil anak itu dan mereka berdua berjalan bersama ke arah si penjual es krim.

"Aku mau rasa coklat dan taburan permen warna-warni itu..." Ucapnya.

Si penjual dengan senyuman lebar menuruti kata-kata Kenichi. Setelah beberapa saat, penjual itu menyerahkan cone es krim padanya dan Sakura membayarnya dengan uang.

Dengan mata penuh binar bahagia, Kenichi melahap es krim di tangannya hingga wajahnya penuh dengan es krim coklat.

"Sakura,"

Wanita dengan surai merah muda itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pria dengan kemeja biru putih dan celana hitam tengah mendekatinya.

"Kukira tadi kau dan Ken hilang,"

Sakura tertawa kecil dan menggeleng, ia menunjuk Kenichi dengan dagunya,"Lihat, kami membeli ice cream dan tampaknya si tampan menyukainya,"

Pria itu, Sasuke, merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat Kenichi dalam gendongannya,

"Kau suka ice cream?"

Kenichi mengangguk sambil terus memakan es itu di tangannya. Sakura mengeluarkan tisu lalu mengelap bibir anak itu yang sudah berubah menjadi lahan coklat.

Ketika es di tangannya habis barulah mereka berjalan bersama dengan Kenichi yang masih memeluk Sasuke.

"Kau senang kita bertiga berjalan bersama?"

Kenichi menatap ayah angkatnya lalu mengangguk,"Sangat senang. Nanti kita harus sering pergi bersama seperti ini," Jawabnya dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Sakura? Menurutmu kita akan kemana setelah ini?"

Sakura menoleh lantas berpikir,"Entahlah. Ini sudah mulai siang, apa mungkin kita pergi makan saja?" Jawabnya.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu mengajak istri dan anaknya mendekati sebuah restoran di sana.

Masuk ke dalamnya, duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura dan Kenichi disampingnya. Memesan makanan yang dikiranya lezat dan baik untuk kesehatan. Tentu saja, mana mungkin Uchiha Sasuke sembarangan dalam memakan makanan. Ia ingin sesuatu yang mengisi perutnya adalah sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya berenergi dan sehat.

Ketika pesanan mereka datang barulah ketiganya mulai makan.

"Uhm Sasuke-kun? Apa kau mendengar berita pagi ini?"

Sasuke tetap mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya dan matanya membalas tatapan Sakura dihadapannya,"Kau sudah membongkar semuanya?"

Ketika ia berhasil menelan makanan itu barulah Sasuke berkata,"Dia yang membongkar sendiri jati dirinya. Aku hanya memberi umpan,"

Sakura mendengus kecil. Sasuke memang tidak terlalu terburu-buru dan sangat berhati-hati dengan apa yang ia perbuat. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Yugao akan membalas perbuatannya. Wanita gila itu bisa melakukan hal yang lebih lagi untuk kepuasannya. Bisa dipastikan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika Sasuke meneruskan ini.

"Sakura dengarkan aku. Yugao Uzuki memang bukan wanita lemah. Aku akui itu, dia cerdas. Tapi dia bisa kita kalahkan,"

"Kakakku mengatakan, sesuatu yang kuat pasti ada kelemahannya. Dan kita akan menggunakan kelemahan itu untuk membuatnya kalah," Lanjutnya. Jemarinya sudah melingkupi punggung tangan Sakura dan mengelusnya. Mengalirkan aura hangat pada telapak tangan Sakura yang selalu dingin karna ketakutan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia melakukan hal buruk padamu ataupun Ken,"

Sasuke menghela napas,"Seharusnya aku yang berkata itu Sakura. Aku tidak ingin dia melukai mu dan Kenichi atau bahkan semua anggota keluarga kita," Balasnya. Sakura menegakkan kepalanya lalu menarik tangannya dari Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke begitu mencintainya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu," Ucapnya lalu beranjak dari sana.

Sakura baru akan menekan gagang pintu toilet ke bawah sebelum merasakan ada tangan kasar yang menarik paksa dirinya menjauh dari sana.

Ia menghempaskan tangan orang yang menariknya dengan keras dan bersiap untuk melempar orang itu dengan kata-kata pedas. Tapi bibirnya terkunci ketika ia sadar kalau orang itu adalah orang yang sama yang selalu ada di kepalanya.

Mata emerald Sakura melebar. Dengan gumpalan kristal bening yang siap meluncur dari sumbernya.

" _Ka-kabuto ojii-san?_ "

Pria itu, yang Sakura yakini Kabuto, membuka topi di kepalanya lalu mendongak untuk menatap Sakura yang mulai terguncang.

"Sakura..."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih dan giginya terasa sakit karna tekanan yang ia buat.

 _Dia Kabuto bodoh! Dia pembunuh ibumu! Balas dia,_ sisi jahat dalam dirinya mulai membisiki hal busuk dalam kepalanya. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng cepat dengan gerakan terkendali,"Tidak!" Ucapnya dengan suara keras. Kabuto tersentak lalu hendak menyentuh pundak Sakura namun wanita itu melayangkan tangannya ke udara, membuat tanda isyarat untuk berhenti.

"Jangan dekati aku," Cicitnya. Kabuto menurunkan kembali tangannya dan tersenyum masam. "Ah.. jadi kau sudah tahu ya?"

Tak ada balasan berarti. Deraian air mata Sakura lah yang hanya terlihat sedari tadi. "Benar. Aku adalah seorang pembunuh. Tidak sepantasnya aku berdiri disini dan berbicara padamu," Lanjutnya ketika tak mendapat apapun dari Sakura.

"Kenapa hah? Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" Tanyanya. Kali ini suaranya agak mulai mengeras. Dan kini Kabuto yang terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab. Demi tuhan, pertanyaan ini tidak sama seperti seseorang yang menanyakan sarapannya. Pertanyaan simpel ini menjelaskan semuanya. Membuatnya bisu dalam sekejap.

"Apa karna uang? Kau tega membunuh satu-satunya harapanku? Huh? Apa begitu?" Tanyanya semakin menuntut. Bahkan menuduhnya dengan pemikiran yang tercipta dalam otaknya.

Kabuto menggeleng lemah,"Bukan karena itu Sakura. Aku tidak pernah tergiur akan uang,"

Emerald Sakura bergerak-gerak tak percaya. Apa-apaan jawaban seperti itu?

"Jadi apa? Kau membunuh ibuku hanya untuk kesenangan sesaat lalu kini kau menyesali itu?"

"Tidak Sakura. Aku tidak begitu, aku hanya telah bersumpah pada makam ayah dan ibuku kalau aku akan memenuhi semua permintaan Yugao Uzuki,"

Emerald Sakura menyipit. Ia diam sejenak. Air matanya berhenti keluar sesaat.

"Sumpah?"

Kabuto mengangguk,"Ya karna sumpah. Aku tak bisa melanggar itu," Jawabnya membuat Sakura tersenyum masam.

Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengusap sisa air mata di pipinya. Ia kembali mendongak dan menatap Kabuto,"Tak peduli apapun yang kau katakan. Ibuku tak akan kembali hidup. Dan sepertinya bodoh juga karna aku menangis seperti ini," Katanya. Ia membalikkan badannya lalu berniat berjalan kembali pada suami dan anaknya tapi Kabuto menahan bahunya.

"Sungguh aku menyesal Sakura. Jika saja, aku punya keberanian untuk melawan Nyonya Yugao mungkin saja ini tak akan terjadi,"

Sakura tertawa pedih,"Melawan apanya? Kau sudah terikat sumpah, jadi apapun yang kau katakan untuk menolak permintaan Yugao adalah percuma. Lupakan saja, aku tidak mau membahas ini denganmu,"

Sakura menghempaskan tangan Kabuto dari bahunya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan nya.

Kabuto tersenyum kecut, ia kembali memakai topi hingga menutupi sebagian kepalanya dan berjalan penuh hati-hati keluar dari restoran itu.

Sakura duduk dan meminum air dalam gelas. Ia memijat keningnya dan mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menarik telapak tangan istrinya,"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Lantas Sakura membuka matanya dan tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke seraya mengangguk. Ia melepas genggaman suaminya dan mulai memakan _Gnocchi_ di piringnya.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya lalu mengendik bahu.

"Ayah, apa itu agar-agar?"

Sasuke mengikuti arah telunjuk kecil Kenichi yang mengarah pada sepiring _Panna Cotta_ yang tengah dibawa oleh seorang pelayan restoran. Makanan itu merupakan makanan penutup khas Italia. Yang mana bahan utama dalam pembuatannya adalah gelatin yang dididihkan dengan percampuran susu juga krim. Sungguh hidangan yang sangat manis dan menggiurkan. Wajar jika bocah seperti Kenichi tergiur dengan itu.

"Kau mau satu?" Tanyanya. Sontak anak itu tersenyum penuh kebinaran dimatanya. Sasuke memanggil pelayan dan memesan hidangan itu untuk putranya.

Sakura menelan sisa makanannya di dalam mulut sambil memperhatikan percakapan penuh canda dari Sasuke dan Kenichi. Mereka terlihat bak ayah dan anak sesungguhnya membuat Sakura merasa nyeri di dalam hati. Bayangan ayahnya terlintas begitu saja dalam kepalanya. Berkhayal kalau saat ini dia tengah bercanda ria dengan Kizashi serta Mebuki yang ikut tertawa bersama mereka. Wanita itu menarik sudut bibirnya dan setitik air mata kembali tumpah. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak pernah terjadi karna faktanya kini Mebuki telah lama meninggal dan Kizashi yang memilih bersama Yugao.

Sakura membuang mukanya ke arah lain, menatap kosong pada beberapa orang yang masuk dan keluar dari restoran ini. Ia merasa dirinya terlalu lemah dan cengeng karna selalu bersedih. Tapi ayolah! Siapa yang tidak akan sedih ketika tahu bahwa keluarga yang kau miliki retak?

"Sakura? Kau dengar aku?"

Wanita itu tersentak dan kembali melihat Sasuke,"Ya? Kau berbicara sesuatu?"

"Iya, aku bilang Nii-san akan mengadakan pesta bulan depan,"

Sakura melebarkan matanya,"Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Memang kemarin Itachi mengatakan kalau dia dan istrinya mengadakan pesta ulangtahun pernikahan mereka di mansion Uchiha. Hanya saja Sasuke lupa memberitahu Sakura.

"Apa mereka sudah menyiapkan semuanya?"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi. Pandangannya teralih ketika melihat pelayan yang membawakan pesanannya. Selepas kepergian orang itu, barulah Kenichi meraih sendok dan bersiap memotong bagiannya.

"Makanlah perlahan sayang," Ucap Sakura. Ia mengelus surai hitam Kenichi dan menatap lama pada anak itu. "Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Sakura menoleh pada suaminya dan menggeleng,"Tidak ada. Aku hanya senang melihat dia seperti itu," Jawabnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan menatap pada layar ponsel itu. Ada pesan masuk.

 _From : unknown_

 _Aku akan mengunjungi putriku malam ini. Kuharap kalian ada disana_

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Siapa ini? Apakah Kizashi? Ya ini kemungkinan Kizashi. Ketika dia hendak berbicara pada Sakura, ia mendapati wanita di depannya ini hanya memainkan sedotan di dalam minumannya tapi matanya memandang kosong ke arah lain. Ia melamun.

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya pada Sakura, membuat wanita itu kembali tersentak dan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali,"Jangan melamun Sakura,"

"Ah maaf. Aku hanya kepikiran tentang ayahku," Sakura melipat bibirnya dan menunduk,

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu melamun sedari tadi?"

Sakura mendongak dan menatap netra gelap mempesona milik suaminya. Lantas ia mengangguk,"Hm mungkin saja," Jawabnya.

Sasuke menyodorkan ponselnya pada Sakura, memperlihatkan kepada wanita itu pesan yang baru saja ia dapat dari nomor yang tidak ia kenali,"Kurasa itu ayahmu,"

Sakura meraih ponsel itu dan membacanya berulangkali. Seakan itu merupakan sesuatu istimewa yang ia lihat hari ini. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya terangkat, hatinya menghangat melihat dengan jelas kalau pesan itu ditujukan padanya.

"Itu pasti ayahmu. Kau bersedia bertemu dengannya?"

Sakura mengangguk antusias,"Aku sangat bersedia. Lupakan saja semua hal buruk yang ia lakukan pada ibuku dan pada Karin-nee dulu, dia tetap ayahku dan- aku akan membuatnya terlepas dari wanita itu,"

Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis yang mungkin hanya Tuhan yang sadar akan itu. Bertepatan dengan ucapan Sakura, Kenichi selesai memakan hidangan penutupnya. Sasuke menyelipkan lembaran dollar di atas meja dan menjentikkan jarinya pada satu pelayan.

Setelahnya ketiganya pun mulai beranjak dari sana dan kembali pulang.

* * *

Wanita dengan rambut merah muda sepinggang itu tengah bercermin di dalam kamar mandi. Memerhatikan wajahnya sendiri dan semua kenangannya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi, terlihat rambutnya yang basah dan masih meneteskan air dari ujungnya. Sakura menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskan nya pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya kembali, menatap penuh arti pada emeraldnya sendiri.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, memperlihatkan Sasuke yang masuk dan menatap bingung pada Sakura,"Kau belum berpakaian?" Tanyanya.

Sakura hanya mengenakan jubah mandinya saja dan berdiri mematung di cermin kamar mandi. Lantas ia menggeleng,"Ada apa sayang?"

Sakura melihat Sasuke dari pantulan cermin dan tersenyum kecil,"Aku masih tidak tahu, apakah hal benar menemui ayah sekarang?"

Sasuke diam. Ia berdiri di samping Sakura dan melihat istrinya dari cermin,"Ayo, kau harus menemuinya," Jawabnya dan menggenggam tangan Sakura, berusaha menghilangkan rasa tidak percaya wanita itu.

"Berpakaian lah, aku dan Kenichi akan berada di ruang tamu," Putusnya lalu mencium pipi Sakura kemudian meninggalkan wanita itu di kamar mandi. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengangguk, ia menatap dirinya sekali lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalam _walk in closet_ nya untuk mencari pakaian pantas yang akan ia kenakan.

Di sisi lain, Kizashi, pria itu menatap terus-menerus pada jam tangan yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kiri nya. Kakinya bergerak tak sabar untuk menemui Sakura dan melihat wanita itu sekali lagi. Berharap Sakura tak bersikap dingin padanya dan mau memaafkan kesalahannya yang sangat sulit untuk dimaafkan.

Di sebelahnya, wanita dengan surai ungu tengah bersidekap dada. Matanya menyiratkan penuh kebencian pada lingkungan yang kini ia lihat.

"Memangnya kau mau apa disana hah? Bukankah tadi kubilang bahwa Sakura enggan untuk melihatmu,"

Kizashi hanya diam. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Yugao. Ia percaya Sakura maupun Karin nantinya mau mendengar dan memaafkan dia. Jadi ucapan Yugao hanyalah omong kosong saja.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti tepat di pinggir jalan. Supir itu keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk keduanya dan membiarkan Kizashi berjalan mendahului Yugao. Dia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat rumah bak istana yang berdiri dengan kokoh di depannya. Ia melihat ada beberapa orang dengan pakaian khusus tampak berjalan- setengah berlari ke gerbang besar dan membukakannya.

Pelayan itu membungkukkan badan dan mempersilahkan Kizashi untuk masuk dan menunggu Yugao yang masih berjalan di belakang nya.

Kizashi mengelilingi sekitarnya dengan takjub, taman kecil di depan rumah yang cantik, ditumbuhi dengan beberapa macam bunga harum dan penuh warna di tambah air mancur kecil di tengahnya membuat keadaan sangat asri di matanya.

Ia meluruskan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang berdiri di teras rumah sedang di sampingnya ada Sakura dan seorang anak kecil yang ia yakini anak angkat mereka. Ia sudah mendengar beberapa orang berkata kalau Sasuke dan Sakura mengadopsi seorang anak.

Disana, Sakura bergerak tak nyaman. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sasuke dan matanya menatap kepada Kizashi yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Selamat datang Ayah mertua," Sasuke yang pertama menyapa. Ia dengan wajah tenang yang menjadi ciri khasnya, membungkuk kecil sebagai tanda hormat pada pria paruh baya di depannya.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak anda datang ke pesta pernikahan kami,"

Kizashi berjalan mendekat, menepuk pundak Sasuke dan menaruh banyak harapan pada pria itu,"Jangan terlalu formal. Aku juga ayahmu sekarang,"

Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datar, bertepatan dengan itu, Yugao muncul di belakang Kizashi dan tersenyum angkuh. Dia hanya diam dan tidak berbicara sedikitpun tapi matanya menyiratkan banyak kata ancaman yang tidak terucap di bibir.

"Silahkan masuk... Ayah," Kali ini Sakura berkata. Hatinya perih ketika menyebut kata itu pada Kizashi, seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya dan menolak sebutan itu.

Kizashi menampilkan senyumannya dan melangkah masuk mengikuti Sakura di depannya. Sedari tadi dia mengagumi Sakura yang sangat cantik. Rasanya adalah sebuah penyesalan ketika dia memilih harta dibanding keluarganya sendiri dulu.

Ketika dia menduduki sofa ruang tamu barulah ia bisa menatap keseluruhan wajah Sakura yang mirip dengan mendiang istrinya dulu, Mebuki.

"Terima kasih karna kalian mengizinkan ku untuk datang kemari,"

"Tidak perlu begitu, ayah. Kau keluarga kami disini," Sasuke yang menjawab. Sakura melirik suaminya yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya dan tersenyum kecil. Sasuke menyelamatkan nya di semua keadaan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sakura?"

Sakura duduk kaku di tempatnya. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan menatap mata ayahnya yang sangat ia benci atau ia rindukan?

"Aku baik," Jawabnya singkat. Kizashi hanya maklum saja mendengarnya. Sakura masih belum bisa menatapnya dengan baik, terbukti dari gerak-geriknya yang tidak nyaman.

Mata Kizashi beralih pada anak kecil yang duduk manis di tengah-tengah Sasuke dan Sakura. Wajah polosnya benar-benar lucu,"Jadi dia anak itu?"

"Hn, namanya Uchiha Kenichi,"

"Hai... Aku kakekmu," Ucapnya.

Kenichi mengangakan bibirnya,"Sama seperti Kakek Fugaku?!"

Kizashi mengangguk,"Senang bertemu denganmu nak,"

Sakura berdiri secara tiba-tiba,"A-aku akan menyiapkan minum," Ucapnya dan berjalan cepat ke arah dapur. Awalnya Sasuke hendak menolak itu karena pelayan rumah yang akan menyediakan minuman tapi sepertinya Sakura butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri.

Di depannya, Yugao turut berdiri,"Ah kurasa aku butuh kamar kecil,"

Sasuke memasang wajah dinginnya pada wanita itu,"Dari dapur kau akan melihatnya," Ucapnya dingin sedingin es. Yugao menghentakkan sepatu nya dan berjalan ke dapur. Menjauhi keadaan yang sangat mengucilkan dirinya.

"Aku minta maaf soal dia. Sudah kudengar dari berita di televisi tentang permusuhan antara kau dan Yugao. Maaf telah melibatkan kau dalam hal ini Sasuke. Aku benar-benar menyesal,"

Sasuke diam. Ia mencerna baik-baik perkataan ayah mertuanya ini dan tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia membiarkan Kizashi berbicara sendiri dan mengungkap semua hal yang bersarang dalam hati dan kepalanya.

"Jika saja waktu itu aku merelakan semua harta yang kupunya dan menyelamatkan keluargaku sendiri, mungkin Karin dan Sakura tidak sedingin ini padaku. Tapi nyatanya semua tidak berakhir sama dengan yang aku pikirkan.

Karna... Mebuki kini telah tidak ada. Salah satu wanita berharga bagiku sudah tiada dan aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk itu. Bahkan dengan bodohnya aku membiarkan Yugao membawa pergi Karin beserta Sakura saat itu. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku selanjutnya?"

Pupilnya menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kepedihan,"Aku hancur. Setelah kehilangan keluargaku, aku pun kehilangan hartaku. Tidak ada yang tersisa untukku disini. Sakura yang menatapku dengan tatapan benci, Karin yang terluka. Aku benar-benar hancur Sasuke," Lanjutnya kini setitik air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. Sasuke menarik napas lalu melirik ke arah jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

Ia mengelus surai hitam Kenichi yang masih duduk manis, mendengar kata-kata Kizashi yang aneh di telinganya,"Carilah ibumu, ayah rasa ini terlalu lama hanya untuk membuat minuman," Kenichi mengangguk patuh. Ia berdiri dari sofa dan berlari kecil dengan keriangan ke dapur untuk melihat keadaan Sakura disana.

"Seharusnya kau berbicara hal ini pada Sakura dan Karin. Karna menurutku... Hanya mereka yang pantas mendengar permintaan maaf dan semua penyesalanmu,"

* * *

Sakura mengaduk-aduk ocha hangat yang ia seduhkan sendiri, tadi baru saja pelayan rumah yang menawarkan diri untuk membuat minuman. Tapi Sakura menolaknya dengan alasan ia ingin menyiapkan khusus untuk ayahnya seorang.

Ia menaruh sendok teh itu ke atas nampan dan menarik napas. Melihat wajah ayahnya, kenapa ia jadi teringat akan sang ibu? Seperti ia merasakan apa yang dulu ibunya rasakan.

"Tuhan, aku bingung dengan perasaan ku sendiri," Katanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa rindu yang kini ia rasakan pada Kizashi. Ketika ia hendak membawa nampan itu ke dalam ruang tamu, langkahnya terhenti.

"Hai Sakura,"

Sakura bergeming. Ia melihat Yugao berdiri dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada dan tatapan angkuhnya. Perlahan, ia menaruh kembali nampan itu di atas meja bar dan membalas tatapan Yugao dengan datar,"Kurasa bukan hal pantas kau berjalan di rumah orang tanpa izin,"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin ke kamar mandi, lagipula bukankah kau _anakku_ juga? Sudah sepantasnya aku datang dan mengelilingi rumah anakku,"

Sakura mendecih. Ia berjalan mendekat pada wanita sombong yang sudah merenggut semua kebahagiaan nya dan menatap dingin padanya,"Aku lupa hal itu. Seharusnya aku menghormati wanita mandul semacam dirimu ini, _Ibu_ ," Sakura tersenyum congkak.

Yugao tersentak dan merasa terhina akan ucapan Sakura yang teramat mengenai relung hatinya,"Sialan kau. Apa kau merasa hebat karena sekarang Sasuke berpihak padamu? Apa kau senang?"

Sakura tertawa sinis, ia mengulas senyum manis pada Yugao,"Aku sangat senang dan aku sangat merasa hebat. Karna pada akhirnya ada seseorang yang dengan niat tulus, membantu dan menegakkan keadilan padaku," Jawabnya. Rahang Yugao mengeras. Ia menunjuk bahu Sakura dan kembali pada kesombongan yang ia miliki,

"Maka aku disini sebagai penghalang rasa hebat mu itu Sakura. Kau akan menyesal karna ucapan sombong mu padaku," Katanya dengan sangat kesal.

Sakura mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Yugao yang mendorong dirinya semakin mundur dan menatap mata coklat Yugao dengan kemarahan yang besar,"Aku tak akan pernah menyesal, kau lah satu-satunya manusia yang akan menyesal karna ucapanmu sendiri. Dengarkan aku Nyonya Uzuki, aku bukan wanita lemah dan bodoh. Aku memiliki pendirian ku sendiri dan tentunya keberanian. Asal kau tahu, aku merasa hebat bukan karna aku memiliki Sasuke yang bisa kapan saja membuatmu hidup seperti di penjara.

Tapi karna aku memiliki ketangguhan. Bahkan lebih, aku akan membawa mu ke neraka. Jika itu bisa memperbaiki semua hal yang kau rusak,"

Yugao membulatkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Sakura yang menusuknya sangat dalam. Ia hendak menarik tangannya yang di cengkeram oleh Sakura namun wanita pemilik rambut merah muda itu semakin kuat mencengkram tangannya.

"Kurang ajar-" Yugao melayangkan tangannya yang lain ke udara, berusaha menampar telak wajah Sakura yang sombong di dalam matanya namun tangannya terkunci di udara,

"Merupakan suatu kesalahan jika kau berniat menggoreskan luka di wajah istriku Nyonya Uzuki. Aku akan mematahkan tanganmu sekarang juga jika kau berhasil melukai wanitaku. Aku tidak peduli siapa kau dan apa kedudukan mu disini. Jadi hati-hati dengan tanganmu,"

Yugao menoleh ke kiri, mendapati Sasuke yang juga turut menahan tangannya dan ya Tuhan wajah pria itu, sangat dingin dan tak tampil ekspresi apapun. Tapi ucapannya merupakan ancaman yang harus Yugao jauhi. Dengan kasar ia melepas tangannya dari Sakura serta Sasuke dan mengusapnya bergantian. Ia menatap pasangan suami istri itu dengan kesal dan berhenti pada seorang bocah yang berada di kaki Sasuke.

Ah pantas saja kenapa Sasuke disini. Bocah itu pasti yang mengadukan hal ini.

"Yugao! Apa-apaan kau!?"

Wanita itu berbalik dan melihat Kizashi berjalan penuh amarah di matanya. Ia menatap tak percaya pada wanita gila itu. "Aku? Jangan pernah membuatku ingin muntah sekarang juga Kizashi! Aku tidak akan melupakan penghinaan yang dilakukan oleh putri sialanmu itu padaku! Dengar kalian, aku akan membuat ini cepat berakhir, perhatikan sekitar kalian dengan baik,"

Selepas itu, Yugao pergi meninggalkan mansion Sasuke dan benar-benar menghilang dari sana.

Kizashi hendak mengejar wanita itu tapi Sasuke mengatakan kalau sebaiknya dia berjauhan dengan Yugao.

"Sakura? Apa kau terluka?" Tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran. Dia mencari-cari luka di tubuh Sakura tapi tidak mendapat apa-apa yang artinya Sakura memang baik-baik saja.

Kizashi menarik tubuh putrinya dan mendekapnya hangat. Mengelus punggung rapuh Sakura di pelukannya. Sakura berhenti bernapas sejenak. Ia merasakan tubuhnya kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak. Ia terlalu terpaku pada perlakuan Kizashi.

Dengan sangat pelan dan ragu, Sakura membalas pelukan itu. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri dan bibirnya bergetar. Sungguh betapa ia mendambakan pelukan dari ayahnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak keinginan nya dulu, yaitu menginginkan pelukan seorang ayah. Dan kini dia mendapatkannya. Sakura menangis dalam diam, air matanya menetes dan membasahi pundak Kizashi yang tegap.

Kizashi merasakan bahwa putrinya membalas pelukannya dan menangis. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Sakura karna telah meninggalkannya dan tidak mengharapkan dirinya. Jika waktu bisa diulang, tentunya dia akan memperbaiki semua kesalahannya di masa itu.

"Sakura... Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sungguh aku sangat menyesal telah berbuat begini pada kalian. Maafkan aku nak," Pinta Kizashi. Air matanya kembali berderai dan pelukannya pada Sakura makin mengencang. Sakura memejamkan matanya, menahan dengan kuat perasaan bencinya di dalam hati dan berusaha menutupi rasa benci itu dengan perasaan rindu dan sayang.

Sasuke menggendong Kenichi dan duduk di atas kursi bar, memandang bagaimana interaksi menyedihkan antara ayah dan putrinya itu. Kenichi sedari tadi memandang tak berkedip pada Sakura dan Kizashi. Dia terlampau bingung pada keduanya yang masih berpelukan. "Kakek dan Ibu kenapa?" Bisiknya pada Sasuke.

"Mereka hanya sedang berbicara," Jawabnya.

Sakura melepas pelukannya dan menatap penuh luka pada Kizashi. Seperti ia berusaha untuk menjelaskan padanya betapa dia sangat menderita dulu.

"Aku tahu sulit bagimu untuk memaafkan aku tapi Sakura... Cobalah nak,"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan mengusap sisa air mata di pipinya. Memang jika kembali pada hal waktu itu, sungguh Kizashi sulit diberikan kata maaf. Tapi Sakura mencoba untuk tidak egois dan mementingkan perasaannya sendiri. Kizashi juga manusia, dia berbuat kesalahan. Jika Tuhan saja memaafkan, kenapa dia yang hanya manusia tidak bisa?

Lagipula, jauh dalam hatinya Sakura sangat merindukan Kizashi dan menginginkan Kizashi berada di sampingnya sebagai seorang ayah serta berinteraksi layaknya anak dan orangtuanya. Dia ingin hal itu.

Kepalanya mendongak, air mata tidak lagi menempel di pipinya, sedang senyuman telah terhias sebagai pengganti. Dia mengangguk tanpa kata lainnya. Satu anggukan itu sangat membawa kelegaan yang besar dalam hati Kizashi. Seakan semua masalahnya telah terangkat karna hal itu.

"Bagaimanapun juga kau tetap Ayahku. Satu-satunya orangtua yang aku miliki. Tentu aku harus mengesampingkan rasa egois dalam hatiku," Kata Sakura.

Kizashi tak dapat menahan diri lagi, ia dengan cepat memeluk Sakura dan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali dan juga kata terima kasih.

* * *

"Karin tinggal bersama Sasori sekarang?"

Sakura mengangguk,"Iya. Karna mereka sudah menikah. Ayah aku ingin memberitahumu suatu hal penting,"

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya bingung.

Awalnya Sakura ragu untuk mengatakan fakta ini tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Ketika bibirnya akan berkata, Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Sakura hanya ingin mengatakan kalau ada baiknya jika kau segera meluruskan semua masalahmu dengan Karin, Ayah mertua. Benarkan Sakura?"

Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan bingung seolah dia berkata 'Kenapa?' dan Sasuke hanya memasang tampang datarnya.

Kizashi berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Dia menatap jam di tangannya dan menampakkan wajah murung,"Waktu terlalu cepat berjalan. Ayah harus pulang dan berbicara dengan Yugao. Tenang, aku akan baik-baik saja," Ucapnya. Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia tahu ayahnya merupakan salah satu kelemahan terbesar Yugao. Ia yakin itu.

"Ini sudah malam. Supir pribadi mu sudah pulang bersamaan dengan Yugao tadi. Aku akan meminta supir di rumah kami untuk mengantarmu pulang," Ucap Sasuke. Ia berjalan menjauh ke arah depan dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Tinggal lah Sakura beserta Kizashi yang hanya berdiam di tempatnya tanpa mau bicara. Kenichi sudah sedari tadi masuk ke dalam kamar dan tertidur, jadi suasana sangat hening sekarang.

"Sakura," Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh pada ayahnya.

"Ayah minta maaf,"

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya kembali. Sudah berkali-kali pria tua itu mengucapkan maaf padanya dan seakan tidak bosan Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Lupakan saja semuanya ayah. Aku tidak mau membahas apa yang sudah menjadi masa lalu sekarang ini. Cukuplah semuanya terjadi dan jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi,"

Kizashi tersenyum kecut. Ia membenarkan ucapan Sakura. Jika mereka membahas ini semakin lama, yang ada semuanya malah tambah rumit.

"Ayah... Kau harus datang ke tempat pemakaman ibu. Kupikir dia yang pantas untuk mendengar permintaan maaf mu,"

"Aku melakukannya setiap Minggu Sakura. Seminggu setelah kematian ibumu, aku selalu mengunjunginya. Dan tidak pernah terlewat satu kali pun," Balasnya. Sakura mendongak untuk menatap mata ayahnya dan tersenyum sangat kecil. Dia tahu kalau sebenarnya Kizashi begitu mencintai Mebuki dan sangat menyesalkan semua keputusannya dulu.

"Ayah, jika kau menerima suatu fakta, kuharap kau mau menerima itu dengan baik," Kata Sakura. Kizashi hanya diam saja sampai akhirnya Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu dan mengatakan kalau dia bisa pulang sekarang mengingat jalanan juga makin sepi saat malam tiba.

Setelah berpelukan dan saling mengucapkan perpisahan untuk malam ini, barulah Kizashi masuk dalam mobil dan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Uchiha.

Sasuke memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan mencium pipi nya yang harum,"Kau merasa lega sekarang?"

Sakura mengusap tangan suaminya yang melingkari perutnya dan mengangguk,"Kurasa aku sangat bahagia,"

Mereka berdua saling mencium lalu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan menemui alam mimpi mereka.

 _Satu bulan kemudian_

Asuma berjalan di sepanjang jalan shibuya dengan jaket tebal dan kacamata yang terbingkai di matanya. Dia melirik jam dan mendesah kecil ketika tahu waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Itu artinya ia terlambat sepuluh menit dari pertemuan yang sudah direncanakan dua hari yang lalu.

Ya, Asuma menyetujui permintaan Sasori untuk berbicara di salah satu cafe dekat dekatlalu lintas shibuya.

Ia berhenti sejenak dan memandang salah satu cafe kecil yang sudah di depan matanya. Setelah itu ia melangkah dan membuka pintu kaca itu perlahan. Berbeda dengan keramaian jalanan tadi, tempat ini begitu sunyi dan tidak dipenuhi oleh orang-orang. Mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang memilih untuk menikmati pagi mereka dengan secangkir espresso atau kue keju dan membicarakan berita terhangat Minggu ini.

Sasori ada disana, duduk di salah satu meja yang menghadap ke jalanan shibuya yang ramai. Ia tengah menyesap teh hangat yang sudah ia pesan dan menatap lurus pada orang-orang yang melintas di depan sana. Tapi Asuma duduk di seberangnya dengan cepat, melepas kacamata serta jaket pada tubuhnya dan menyampirkan itu pada kursi.

"Jadi ada apa hingga pengangguran seperti mu mau bertemu dengan ku?"

Pria dengan iris madu itu tak terkejut, diletakkannya kembali cangkir ke atas meja dan menampilkan wajah datarnya pada Asuma,"Aku belum mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan mu dalam menjatuhkan ku," Jawabnya diiringi senyuman tipis. Asuma hanya diam menanggapi. "Seharusnya hari ini aku mengenakan jas dan rambutku disisir rapi,"

"Tapi seperti yang kau lihat, aku hanya mengenakan pakaian santai tanpa menyisir rambutku," Lanjutnya. Asuma menaikkan sedikit matanya ke arah rambut merah Sasori yang memang acak-acakan serta sweater abu-abu yang menempel pada tubuhnya. "Katakan saja inti pembicaraan mu. Aku masih punya urusan,"

Sasori tertawa sumbang, ia meraih sendok lalu mengaduk-aduk teh dalam cangkir yang bersisa setengah dengan sangat pelan, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang terdengar di telinga.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan selamat atas dua hal,"

"Yang pertama karna kau berhasil membuat ku terpuruk dan yang kedua..." Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, melepas tangannya pada sendok sedang matanya menatap tajam pada Asuma,"Karna kau sedang berada dalam perahu yang sama denganku," Lanjutnya. Asuma mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mulai mencerna apa maksud Sasori sampai pria yang dulu pernah memanggilnya paman itu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan menyodorkan padanya.

"Kau tidak membaca berita akhir-akhir ini? Perusahaan Uzuki sedang terancam. Banyak para pebisnis yang menolak menjalin kerja sama dengannya setelah mendengar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke yang memutuskan kerja samanya dulu dengan Yugao,"

"Bahkan mereka yang bergantung pada kekuasaan Yugao memilih untuk berhenti dan berpindah pada orang lain. Akasuna Inc yang sekarang kau peroleh bukanlah apa-apa lagi. Itu tidak berarti karna induk dari perusahaan mu pun dibatas kesengsaraan,"

Asuma merasa jantungnya sesak dan hidungnya terasa susah untuk sekedar menarik napas. Entah kenapa yang dibicarakan oleh Sasori seperti nyata untuknya dan itu mengancam kepemilikan yang ia punya.

"Lalu kenapa denganku hah?!"

Sasori diam sebentar. "Iya itu artinya kau juga akan menjadi pengangguran seperti ku. Aku tahu kalau saham perusahaan semuanya milik Yugao dan kau tidak diberi satu persen pun dari hartamu. Dan jika sudah terdesak, bisa saja Yugao memilih untuk menjual saham itu pada orang lain dan kau pun menjadi debu di jalanan,"

Rahang Asuma mengeras seiring dengan perkataan Sasori. Ia tidak mau percaya dan tidak akan pernah mendengar bualan ini lagi,"Omong kosong. Lebih baik aku pergi,"

"Oleh karena itu Sasuke dan aku menawarkan kesepakatan denganmu," Asuma bergeming dan mencari penjelasan pada mata coklat madu Sasori.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasori tak menjawab. Ia kembali memainkan sendok itu dan diam.

"Apa maksudmu sialan?!" Ia sedikit memukul meja, tak peduli tentang beberapa pengunjung yang terganggu karena gerakannya. Matanya memerah karna marah. Apa dia dan Uchiha tengik itu berniat untuk menyogoknya dengan uang?

"Hanya penyelamatan kecil sebelum perusahaan mu benar-benar hancur. Tentu saja kau tidak mau tinggal di dalam kardus bukan?" Ujarnya.

Lantas Sasori berdiri dari tempatnya dan menyugar surai merahnya,"Atau kau tetap ingin berpihak pada wanita itu sedang aku akan membuat semuanya tambah kacau. Kau mau dengar sesuatu?"

Diliriknya sekitar sebelum berjalan tepat di depan Asuma dan memegang pundaknya,"Aku kini punya bukti kuat yang bisa menyeretmu ke penjara. Kukira nenek akan senang jika kau mendekam di dalam sana. Benar bukan _paman_?" Setelah itu Sasori berjalan melewati Asuma yang ketakutan setengah mati.

Dia berhenti dan tiba-tiba berbalik,"Dan oh! Jika kau sudah berubah pikiran, datangi saja rumahku dan kita akan membahas ini bersama," Tambahnya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari cafe kecil itu. Asuma duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan mulai berpikir keras. Jika dia menolak penawaran ini, bukan hanya kehilangan harta, dia juga bisa masuk dalam penjara karena Sasori mungkin sudah mengumpulkan bukti bahwa dia yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian Nenek Chiyo.

Asuma menggeram kesal. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan rokok serta pemantik dari dalamnya. Ia menjepit rokok itu di bibir lalu menyalakan api dari pemantik agar rokok itu terasa lebih nikmat. Asuma menghisap dalam-dalam benda di mulutnya itu lalu menghembuskan nya perlahan. Mengamati dengan jelas, cincin asap yang ia buat.

Jemarinya mengetuk meja dengan tempo teratur. Berpikir jernih tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jika dia mau bekerja sama dengan Sasori serta Sasuke mungkin akan memudahkan dia dalam segala hal karena nyatanya Sasuke jauh lebih mapan dibanding Yugao saat ini. Tapi resiko yang akan ia tanggung begitu besar.

"Tidak mungkin Uchiha mau begitu saja mengajakku kerjasama. Apakah ini akal-akalan nya saja?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Tapi tidak mungkin jika dia tidak merencanakan sesuatu," Lanjutnya kini ia mengelus dagu. Masih bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Yugao atau Sasuke?"

* * *

Sakura memijit kepalanya dengan pelan, sungguh rasanya pusing sekali. Seperti ada beban berat yang menimpa kepalanya. Tidak biasanya ia mengalami sakit kepala yang berkepanjangan seperti ini. Apa karna dia terlalu banyak memikirkan masalah?

Dua jam yang lalu, Sasuke berangkat kerja. Dan hari ini pria dingin itu melewatkan sarapannya dengan alasan dia sedikit terlambat. Padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Bagaimana bisa dia terlambat lagipula dia kan yang memiliki perusahaan itu? Sakura benar-benar menyayangkan kebiasaan buruk Sasuke saat pagi hari.

Sakura meminum obat penghilang rasa sakit kepala dan menenggak habis air di dalam gelas. Ia beranjak dari kursi makan menuju ruang tamu. Berniat untuk menemui Kenichi yang menonton tv tapi pandangannya berkunang-kunang sebelum akhirnya Sakura merasakan tubuhnya memberat dan penglihatan menghitam.

Yang dia rasakan terakhir kali adalah suara tubuhnya yang membentur lantai cukup keras, larian dan teriakan dari beberapa pelayan rumahnya juga wajah terkejut Kenichi. Sampai akhirnya ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan tak sadarkan diri.

TBC

* * *

A/n : hai akhirnya saya up juga setelah membuat kalian digantungin.

Oke, saya minta maaf karna untuk semua keterlambatan karna saya sibuk. Fic He Wants Me itu juga kira-kira mau dikemanain? Soalnya ini ramadhan, entar saya kena bully karna up fic itu

Mohon beri saya saran yang membangun ya jangan sekedar kritik aja. readers yang menghargai author adalah readers yang baik.

oke, makasih ya semuaaaa

Salam,

Beebeep


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

 _I Love You for now and forever_

.

.

 _Sorry for bad language typos and many more, happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

Siang itu, ketika matahari sudah berada di titik tertinggi langit dengan cahayanya yang serasa membakar kulit seperti akan membuat hampir semua orang memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam rumah.

Walau mendekati musim dingin namun nyatanya cuaca tampak panas dan gerah.

Wanita dengan surai merah muda sepinggang itu duduk di atas ranjang dengan selimut tebal bercorak awan yang menutupi sebagian tubuh bawahnya. Di tangannya terdapat secangkir coklat hangat yang belum lama diberikan oleh seorang pelayan. Dirinya sudah tak tahu, seberapa lama dia berada dalam kamar setelah kejadian saat dia pingsan tadi pagi.

Ketika pintu diketuk dan terbuka, netra klorofil nya bergerak. Mengikuti langkah seorang wanita berambut agak coklat dan bermata hitam pudar dengan jas putih yang masih melekat pas di tubuh sintalnya.

"Kau merasa baikan?" Tanyanya sembari menjatuhkan bokongnya di pinggir ranjang. Mengambil alih gelas berisi coklat panas itu dan menaruhnya ke meja kecil. Wanita itu juga meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menekan pelan area nadinya berada.

"Dia kuat Sakura," Ucapnya sekali lagi membuat senyuman tak terelakkan dari wanita yang ada dihadapannya.

" _Arigatou, Izumi-nee,_ "

Izumi tersenyum kecil. Ia melepas tangannya dari Sakura dan melirik jam di tangannya,"Hampir tiga jam kau pingsan. Dan kau baru saja sadar dua puluh menit yang lalu, apa sekarang kau lapar? Aku akan meminta pelayanmu untuk membuatkan bubur khusus untukmu,"

Sakura menggeleng kecil,"Aku sedang tidak bernafsu," Balasnya. Izumi berdecak,"Jangan seperti itu. Kau harus makan. Jangan biarkan janin dalam kandungan mu kekurangan asupan," Tolaknya dan mulai beranjak dari sana,"Aku yang akan membuatkanmu bubur. Dan aku juga yang akan memastikan kau memakannya," Kata Izumi sambil terkekeh. Sakura terdiam menanggapi itu. Ah, jiwa sosial nya keluar.

Ketika pintu tertutup, barulah Sakura menggerakkan telapak tangannya menuju perut datarnya. Darahnya berdesir hebat ketika tahu kalau ada kehidupan dalam sana yang bergantung padanya. Seakan menjawab semua doanya selama ini.

Dia hamil. Dan ini merupakan buah hati pertamanya dengan Sasuke. Mengingat pria itu, Sakura menghangat. Kira-kira apakah reaksi yang akan diberikan Sasuke ketika menerima kabar kalau mereka akan memiliki seorang bayi laki-laki atau perempuan beberapa bulan mendatang?

"Aku akan menjadikan ini sebagai kejutan nanti," Ucapnya dan terkekeh. Tangannya bergerak memutar secara abstrak di atas perutnya dan berbincang-bincang kecil dengan calon anaknya itu. Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan itu, tepat ketika Izumi memberitahunya.

Izumi bilang, dia kemari bertepatan setelah insiden dirinya pingsan. Wanita itu berniat mengajak Sakura membeli beberapa potong gaun nanti sore untuk pestanya yang akan digelar tiga hari lagi. Dia memilih untuk memeriksa keadaan Sakura dan tidak kerumah sakit saat itu. Izumi memang dokter ahli Saraf tapi dia tahu tanda-tanda kehamilan. Tanpa ragu, dia menarik kesimpulan kalau Sakura sedang hamil dan memberitakan itu pada wanita merah muda yang merupakan iparnya.

Sekian lama, pintu terbuka. Seakan tertarik dari lamunannya Sakura mendongak kembali. Menatap Izumi yang berjalan dengan nampan di tangannya. Isinya tidak lain adalah bubur dan segelas air putih. Izumi menaruhnya dengan hati-hati di atas meja kecil dan memberikan mangkuk itu pada Sakura,"Makanlah. Itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik," Sakura menurut. Ia meraih sendok dan bersiap untuk makan. Izumi masih setia duduk di depannya dan mengamati Sakura.

"Kau mau aku menghubungi suamimu?"

Sakura menelan satu sendok bubur itu dan menggeleng,"Tak perlu. Aku akan memberinya kabar ini di pesta dua hari lagi," Jawabnya dan ia mulai tersenyum sendiri seperti tidak punya akal. Izumi menarik napasnya dan tertawa kecil,"Kejutan yang benar-benar mengharukan. Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali hamil. Saat itu Itachi-kun bersorak kesenangan dan tersenyum hampir membuat bibirnya robek. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana reaksi Sasuke. Menurutmu apakah akan sama seperti Itachi atau tidak?"

Mata Sakura berbinar. Mendengar kakak iparnya yang begitu bahagia ia jadi mengharapkan hal sama. Tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke selalu bungkam jika mereka membahas mengenai bayi di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Hey! Ayo habiskan makananmu. Kenapa tiba-tiba murung seperti ini? Padahal tadi kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri,"

Sakura terkekeh dan kembali memasukkan sendok itu pada mulutnya hingga makanannya habis dan gelas itu kosong. Izumi membawa piring kotor kembali ke dapur dan membiarkan Sakura untuk beristirahat penuh dalam satu hari. Sempat Sakura menanyakan Kenichi karna sedari tadi ia belum melihat bocah itu berteriak dan memanggil dirinya. Dan Izumi bilang kalau bocah itu tertidur di atas karpet bulu di ruang bermain. Dan dia tidak mau mengusik anak itu yang terlihat pulas tertidur.

Sakura menaikkan selimutnya hingga sebatas dada dan kembali mengusap sayang perutnya yang masih terlihat datar. Ia rasa nanti setelah Sasuke tahu tentang kehamilannya, mereka harus ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Agar ia mengetahui usia janin ini dan perkembangan nya yang lain. Izumi maupun Itachi bukan dokter kandungan jadinya mungkin ia harus repot bolak-balik rumah sakit nanti. Tapi Sakura tetap tersenyum, ia sangat bahagia ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah hamil saat ini.

 _Malam._

Area yang bising dan penuh dengan hal menjijikkan menjadi sorotan utama malam ini. Tak sedikit pria maupun wanita menggerakkan tubuh mereka, mengikuti alunan musik keras yang memekakkan telinga. Beberapa orang memilih untuk menghabiskan malam mereka dengan menenggak berbotol-botol alkohol yang sudah menjadi candu bagi mereka. Juga banyak wanita penggoda yang tanpa malunya menggoda pria-pria dengan dompet yang tebal untuk memerasnya dengan tubuh setiap malam. Bagi mereka tidak menjijikkan karna ini disebut sebagai keahlian dalam meraup uang yang banyak dengan cara instan seperti menjual tubuh.

Tapi tidak bagi pria dengan kacamata bulat di wajahnya. Ia lebih memilih duduk diam di atas sebuah kursi dan menangkupkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya. Matanya tertutup dan napasnya memburu. Ia terlihat lebih kacau dibanding puluhan orang yang datang di tempat seperti ini.

Pria itu, pria yang sama yang dengan beraninya mencekal tangan Sakura saat berada di restoran, berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan pada wanita yang sudah lama kehilangan ibunya itu. Dan kini dia menyesali semuanya. Dengan tak berdosa nya pria ini pergi dan hilang entah kemana lalu kembali dengan permintaan maafnya. Apa-apaan itu? Siapa yang mentolerir kelakuannya yang seperti itu?

Ia mendongak dan menatap lantai dansa dengan pandangan kosong. Pria itu bernama Kabuto. Dia adalah Kabuto Yakushi.

Dilepasnya kacamata dan menaruhnya tanpa perasaan ke atas meja bundar. Tidak peduli itu akan retak atau pecah.

Ia menggeleng,"Tidak... Bukan karna itu..." Racaunya.

"Aku hanya-" Ia menyembunyikan kembali wajahnya ke meja dan kembali mendesah frustasi. Telinganya menangkap suara yang tidak asing di pendengarannya.

Itu suara wanita gila yang berhasil menghancurkan hidupnya dan membuatnya seakan-akan hidup dalam kegelapan dunia. Ia mendongak dan menatap ke arah meja di seberangnya yang ternyata benar- ditempati oleh wanita berambut ungu yang digulung asal ke atas kepala. Walau musik yang keras lebih mendominasi tapi itu tidak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk mendengar sepatah dua kata yang akan diucapkan wanita itu pada beberapa lelaki yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

Untung saja tempat ini minim pencahayaan ditambah dengan topi yang ia pakai cukup untuk menutupi wajahnya dari mata orang lain.

Wanita itu adalah Yugao Uzuki. Ia menenggak habis _Tequila_ di dalam gelas berkaki tinggi yang dia pesan.

" _Malam terakhir di musim gugur_ ," Ia berucap. Pria dengan cambang halus di dagunya tampak manggut-manggut. Ia menghembuskan asap dari cerutunya, membuat cincin-cincin asap yang cukup tebal melambung ke udara kemudian hilang.

"Dengan apa?" Tanyanya. Kabuto memasang telinganya baik-baik demi mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa gelisah seakan ada sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi.

"Kelabui dia. Aku sudah muak dengan tingkah sombongnya yang selangit,"

Pria itu mematikan cerutunya dan membuangnya ke dalam asbak. Mata coklatnya memandang intens pada wanita yang menjadi buah bibir di masyarakat. "Dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu Uzuki. Kami semua tahu kalau kau adalah _partner_ yang kami miliki dalam menjalankan bisnis senjata ilegal,"

Yugao menyilangkan satu kakinya dan melipat tangannya di dada. Matanya menerawang ke atas, membayangi bagaimana hancur dan frustasi orang-orang sialan yang dengan berani mengacaukan semua ketenangan yang dia punya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya terangkat ke atas,"Pastikan Uchiha Sasuke mati malam itu. Aku ingin kau menghabisinya dengan cara apapun. Asal dia mati,"

Seketika itulah mata Kabuto membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya menegang dan ia merasa sedikit _deja vu_. Yugao pernah mengatakan ini padanya belasan tahun yang lalu. Saat itu dia meminta Kabuto untuk menghabisi nyawa Mebuki dan dia melakukan perintah itu walau hatinya berguncang menolak untuk menurut.

Matanya kembali fokus pada Yugao. Keduanya masih berdiskusi dan masuk ke tahap kesepakatan.

"Kenapa kau ingin kami membunuhnya di malam itu?"

"Karna para Uchiha tengik itu berpesta. Aku ingin kebahagiaan mereka menjadi duka karna keturunan terakhir mereka mati menggenaskan," Jawabnya dipenuhi amarah dalam setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Pria di depannya hanya manggut-manggut tanpa arti dan melepas jaket tebal dari tubuhnya. "Aku akan mengumpani Uchiha itu dengan seseorang dari anggota ku. Kita harus membuat dia curiga dan mengikuti permainan kita. Itu cukup licik menurutku,"

Yugao hanya diam. Kepalanya terus dibayangi ekspektasi menyenangkan ketika televisi mengumumkan kematian si Uchiha sombong itu. Dan Sakura... Ah dia akan kembali menjadi kelinci kecil yang manis sama seperti dulu. Yang kehilangan malaikat pelindungnya.

Yugao segera berdiri,"Aku akan ada disana. Karna aku mendapat undangan," Ucapnya lalu mulai melangkah pergi. Semuanya akan dimulai. Kematian Uchiha Sasuke akan menjadi berita duka yang paling ia tunggu. Mansion itu akan berkabung karna kehilangan salah satu pria yang berperan penting dalam drama ini.

Tak lama dari perginya Yugao, Kabuto pun turut pergi. Dia harus memberitahu hal ini pada siapapun yang terpikir dalam otaknya. Kakinya berhenti bergerak. Topi hitamnya semakin menutupi wajahnya yang menunduk.

Siapa yang akan ia beritahu? Sasuke? Tsunade? Atau mungkin Sakura? Siapa yang akan mendengarkan kata-kata nya setelah semua yang ia lakukan?

Telapak tangannya bergetar dan mengeluarkan keringat yang berasal dari pori-pori kulitnya. Hidungnya memerah karna angin malam yang menusuk ditambah dengan hawa musim dingin yang akan datang.

 _Malam terakhir di musim gugur._

 _Di penghujung bulan November._

 _Dan itu artinya dua hari lagi._

Kabuto meringis seketika. Ia mengeratkan jaketnya dan memasang dengan benar syal garis-garis yang ia pakai. Berjalan di sepanjang jalan Shinjuku dan tak mempedulikan teriakan beberapa orang yang ia tabrak. Dalam benaknya hanya terisi oleh rencana Yugao dan kematian Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura bergelayut dalam lengan suaminya yang tengah memangku _Laptop._ Mata elangnya menatap lurus pada huruf yang tertera di dalam sana sedang jarinya sibuk mengetik sesuatu. Dia tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan tingkah istrinya yang seperti ini. Mereka biasa melakukan posisi ini hampir setiap malam karena Sasuke selalu bekerja saat malam hari.

Televisi memang hidup namun suaranya benar-benar kecil tidak terdengar. Mata hijau Sakura memandang tanpa arti pada manusia di dalam televisi itu. Karna bosan, ia meraih remote dan mematikan tv nya dan layar kaca itu pun menjadi gelap.

Lagi, Sasuke tidak terganggu dengan pergerakan Sakura. Pikirannya tetap fokus. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia melepas lengan suaminya dan duduk dengan kaki yang disilangkan, menghadap Sasuke dan menatap jengah pada pria itu.

"Kau tidak lelah?" Tanyanya memulai percakapan. Sasuke hanya bergumam. Jari-jari tangannya tetap bergerak teratur pada keyboard itu dan sesekali berhenti untuk sekedar menghapusnya.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku malam ini," Ucapnya kemudian tapi matanya tidak memandang Sakura. Inilah yang akan terjadi jika Uchiha Sasuke sedang jatuh cinta pada laptopnya. Dia akan menjawab seadanya dan tidak merayu seperti sebelumnya. Sakura mencebik lalu membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Lampu memang sudah dimatikan, hanya lampu tidur di sebelah Sasuke yang hidup tapi Sakura tetap tidak dapat tertidur. Bibirnya terasa gatal untuk memberitahu hal apa yang ia dapat siang ini. Tapi ia berusaha untuk menahannya karna ini belum saat yang tepat untuk memberi Sasuke kejutan ini. Dia akan memberitahunya dua hari lagi. Tepat saat musim dingin mulai tiba.

Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Ia menerka-nerka apa yang akan Sasuke katakan padanya nanti. Apa pria itu akan tersenyum bahagia seperti Itachi atau mungkin tetap berwajah datar namun memancarkan kehangatan di dalamnya. Sakura mengharapkan hal yang kedua karena menurutnya Sasuke lebih cocok memiliki raut wajah yang tenang dan tidak berlebihan. Itu akan aneh jika dilihat, ya Sakura akan menanti ekspresi itu.

"Tidurlah Sakura. Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu," Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya akan Sasuke. Dia menoleh ke kanan melihat ternyata pria itu menyimpan file nya kemudian mematikan laptop dan melepas kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. "Aku sudah selesai," Katanya lagi. Ia menyimpan laptop itu ke dalam laci nakas dan ikut berbaring di samping Sakura, tak lupa mematikan lampu tidur di sampingnya.

Tubuhnya merapat mendekati Sakura dan menempatkan kepala wanita itu di atas dadanya. Sakura menurut, ia dengan senang hati memeluk tubuh wangi sang suami dan mencari posisi paling nyaman tanpa menggangu janin dalam perutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," Sasuke tetap mengelus surai merah muda istrinya yang tergerai, menikmati kelembutan dan harum yang memabukkan dari rambut yang entah sejak kapan ia cintai.

"Cobalah menutup mata dan pikirkan hal menyenangkan. Aku sering mencobanya dan itu berhasil," Sasuke memberi saran. Sakura mengangguk dan ia membayangkan wajah bayi mereka suatu saat nanti dan ekspresi bahagia dari wajah Sasuke. Tanpa sadar Sakura kembali tersenyum dan semakin mengencangkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. "Sepertinya kau senang sekali,"

"Tentu saja! Karna Izumi-Nee mengatakan-"

Seakan tersadar dari sesuatu, bibirnya berhenti berbicara. Alis Sasuke menyatu saat Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Izumi datang kemari? Ada apa?"

"Ah itu... Dia tadi datang untuk mengajakku pergi berbelanja,"

"Dan itu yang membuatmu senang?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya,"Tentu saja kan? Bagaimana mungkin tidak senang?" Balasnya bertanya. Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti Sakura berkata.

"Ya sudah, ayo tidur. Ini sudah malam,"

Bertepatan dengan mata mereka yang terpejam dan kesadaran mulai menipis, ponsel Sakura yang tergeletak di atas meja bergetar. Ada pesan masuk disana namun Sakura tak menyadari itu karna dirinya sibuk menikmati hangatnya pelukan Sasuke yang mengerat pada tubuhnya.

 _Malam musim dingin_

Pria dengan janggut tipis di dagunya membuang cerutu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia duduk di atas sebuah batu besar sedang di depannya tampak beberapa pria dan wanita yang memakai pakaian pesta berdatangan memasuki kawasan mansion Uchiha yang megah.

"Ternyata dia sangat kaya," Pujinya sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Masuklah kesana beberapa menit setelah pesta dimulai. Aku akan memberimu tanda untuk memulai aksi," Titahnya. Salah seorang anak buahnya mengangguk lalu memakai kacamata hitam. Berjalan ke arah sekian banyak orang yang datang dan masuk dengan mudah tanpa ketahuan. Walau banyak pria dengan tubuh besar dan wajah mengerikan yang berjaga namun tampaknya itu bukan halangan bagi laki-laki dengan kacamata hitam tadi.

Ponsel si pria berjanggut bergetar, ia segera menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkannya ke telinga,"Kami sudah masuk ke tahap satu Nyonya Uzuki. Kau tidak perlu susah payah untuk mengacaukan pesta itu karna kami sedang bergerak,"

".."

"Semuanya aman. Sesuai dengan apa yang aku pikirkan," Jawabnya dan panggilan pun terputus. Pria ia mengumbar senyum jahatnya melihat ada satu mobil yang sudah ia jadikan target terparkir di depan mansion megah itu.

Ia menghitung mundur sampai angka satu dan Sasuke serta istri dan anaknya keluar dari sana. Sekali lagi senyum jahat terpampang di bibirnya,"Dia punya istri yang cantik rupanya,"

* * *

Sakura tertawa sejenak mendengar celotehan dari Naruto yang terdengar bahagia saat menceritakan tentang putra pertamanya yang baru saja lahir. Dia terlihat begitu senang, terbukti dari sinar matanya yang menunjukkan binar kebahagiaan.

Sasuke hanya menanggapi sedikit dan terkadang ia menyesap anggur di gelas berkaki yang ia pegang. Sakura mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping Hinata ketika ia mulai merasa lelah.

 _Stiletto_ ini benar-benar menyiksanya setengah mati. Ia tahu kalau wanita yang hamil tidak boleh mengenakan sepatu ber hak tinggi tapi untuk kali ini saja dia melanggar. Jika saja Sasuke tahu kalau dia hamil pasti pria itu akan memarahinya tanpa henti.

"Dia bayi yang lucu. Siapa namanya?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengusap pipi merah bayi itu.

"Humm, namanya Boruto," Jawab Hinata. Dia tidak kalah bahagianya dengan Naruto. Sakura mengelus sayang puncak kepala anak itu dan semakin tidak sabar menunggu bayinya lahir. Matanya menatap Sasuke yang masih mengobrol ringan bersama Naruto dan beberapa temannya yang lain. Tampak Itachi dan Izumi juga bergabung menikmati obrolan mereka. Kenichi dan Meiko tengah duduk dan menikmati kue yang diberikan oleh Izumi. Membuat keduanya tidak membuat kekacauan dan tetap tenang.

Sasuke menoleh ketika melihat Kizashi dengan pakaian resminya datang sambil tersenyum lebar. Disampingnya berjalan wanita penuh keangkuhan yang juga berjalan ke arahnya. Gaun cream yang dikenakan wanita itu tampak melekat di tubuhnya, ditambah hiasan yang melekat pada gaun itu membuatnya sedikit berkilauan di pesta ini. Tapi bagi Kizashi tidak ada yang lebih cantik dibanding Istri dan kedua anaknya.

"Selamat datang Haruno-san. Sungguh suatu kebahagiaan kau datang ke pesta kami," Itachi yang pertama menyapa dan menghormati pria paruh baya itu. Kizashi hanya melempar senyum. Ia mencari putrinya yang tidak tampak berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Sakura sedang bersama temannya," Ujar Sasuke. Ia tahu gelagat Kizashi yang mencari Sakura.

"Selamat atas ulang tahun pernikahan kalian. Semoga selalu diberkati Tuhan," Suara ini merupakan suara Yugao. Izumi maupun Itachi hanya mengucapkan terimakasih padanya dan tidak berkata banyak. Walau sekarang nyatanya mereka berdua tahu tentang masa lalu wanita itu dan mereka punya alasan untuk membencinya tapi Itachi merupakan pria dengan pendidikan. Ia tidak mau membenci lawannya secara terang-terangan. Dia punya masih rasa kehormatan.

"Sakura," Kizashi memanggil putrinya. Sakura menoleh dan berdiri. Ia tampak terkejut melihat ayahnya juga membawa Yugao bersamanya.

Sasuke berjalan untuk mengisi kembali gelasnya yang kosong dan memberikan sedikit waktu berharga untuk Sakura dan ayah kandungnya. Ketika ia selesai mengisi gelas itu kembali, disampingnya berdiri wanita sombong yang selama ini menatapnya dengan penuh rasa benci.

Yugao, juga meraih gelas kaca dan menuangkan wine itu hingga penuh, matanya menatap orang-orang yang berpesta dan tertawa satu sama lain.

"Aku merasa tersanjung dengan undangan ini,"

Sasuke menyesap wine itu dan menelannya,"Sepertinya kau terlalu percaya diri. Kakakku mengundang suamimu, bukan kau," Balasnya sarkastik. Yugao hanya diam. Dalam hatinya ia menyayangkan sikap sombong Sasuke ini yang akan berakhir dalam beberapa menit lagi.

Mata coklatnya melihat seorang pria yang menyendiri di sudut ruangan dan memberinya kode.

"Memangnya apa yang kau banggakan dengan menjadi dirimu Ibu mertua?"

Yugao menoleh pada Sasuke. Dia menyimpan gelasnya kembali ke atas meja dan memasang wajah berpikir,"Yang kubanggakan? Terlalu banyak Sasuke. Termasuk kelicikan," Jawabnya angkuh. Sasuke tidak memasang ekspresi apapun. Mata hitamnya menatap lukisan era Victoria yang terpajang di dinding mansion ini. Itu lebih mengasyikkan dibanding melihat wajah tua Yugao yang tampak angkuh.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu, sebesar apa rasa benciku padamu Sasuke hingga rasanya aku ingin melenyapkan kau. Tapi kupikir aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal ini lagi,"

Yugao berjalan meninggalkan nya. Bertepatan dengan itu, seseorang tampak mengacungkan revolver ke arahnya. Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Dengan gerakan refleks ia menghindar dengan menyembunyikan dirinya di meja.

Beberapa orang terkejut melihat hal itu. Tak terkecuali Sakura. Jantungnya berdetak satu kali lebih cepat ketika timah panas itu hampir menembus jantung Sasuke. Suara tembakan yang menggema membuat hampir semua orang yang hadir menjadi ketakutan dan berteriak kesana kemari.

Sasuke segera berdiri. Dia melihat pria tadi berusaha kabur di tengah-tengah banyak orang yang melakukan hal sama. Ia mengejar, menabrak siapapun di depannya.

Sakura melihat itu, ia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan susah payah demi mengejar seseorang. Sontak ia memegangi perutnya sebagai bentuk perlindungan. Izumi menarik tangannya untuk menjauh dari kerumunan dan bersembunyi di tempat yang sedikit aman.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan Kenichi!" Ucapnya ketika mereka berhasil menjauhi orang-orang. Sakura merasa lututnya lemas seketika. Air mukanya terlihat cemas, disatu sisi dia juga khawatir dengan Sasuke yang sudah hilang di balik pintu.

"Aku harus mencari anak dan suamiku,"

Izumi menarik lengan Sakura paksa,"Kau gila! Bagaimana jika kau terinjak Sakura! Mereka masih berlari-lari diluar sana. Itachi mengatakan padaku untuk membawa kita kemari. Pikirkan bayimu,"

Sakura meringis sesaat. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Padahal tadi dia masih penuh dengan senyuman ketika melihat Hinata dengan bayinya- oh Tuhan!

"Dimana Hinata dan Boruto?!" Tanyanya khawatir. Izumi hanya menggeleng lemah,"Demi Tuhan! Ada seorang pembunuh dalam pesta ini! Kita tidak bisa diam seperti ini Izumi-nee!"

Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah. Diluar sana ia masih mendengar beberapa orang berteriak dan suara sepatu yang saling bersahutan tanda belum semuanya berhasil pergi.

* * *

Sasuke menarik napas lega ketika dia berada di luar. Dengan cepat Sasuke berjalan ke arah mobilnya dan hendak masuk,

"Ayah!"

Kepalanya menoleh. Dilihatnya Kenichi berlari ke arahnya dengan susah payah karna entah kenapa kaki anak itu terluka. Sasuke menggendong bocah itu tanpa pikir panjang dan masuk ke dalam mobil untuk mengejar si pembuat onar yang hampir mencelakakan setiap manusia dalam sana termasuk keluarganya.

Sasuke menginjak gas dan memutar kemudinya. Jalanan disini tidak berbelok. Hanya lurus hingga beberapa km ke depan. Jadinya dia menaikkan sedikit kecepatan mobilnya. Kenichi duduk dan mulai ketakutan disampingnya, Sasuke tahu ini bukan keputusan yang baik untuk membawa Kenichi bersamanya tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Mobil di depannya melaju dengan kecepatan yang sangat diluar batas. Dia sengaja membawa Sasuke dalam keadaan ini untuk mencelakakan nya.

Tangan pria itu keluar tapi dari sisi penumpang membuat alis Sasuke menyatu. "Sialan! Dia tidak sendiri," Rutuknya dalam hati. Tangannya menggenggam stir mobil dengan erat hingga ujung jarinya putih.

"A-ayah... Aku takut," Sasuke menoleh sekilas dan kembali fokus mengejar,"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi," Ucapnya. Ia menekan laci mobil dan mengeluarkan senjata api pula dari dalamnya. Ayolah! Jangan berpikir kalau Uchiha Sasuke tidak ahli dalam menembak!? Justru sebaliknya, pria itu memiliki sertifikat resmi dari kelas menembak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Pelatihnya mengatakan Sasuke merupakan penembak yang jitu.

Setengah kesal ia mengeluarkan lengannya ke depan, menembak asal ke arah mobil itu yang bagusnya mengenai kaca belakang hingga pecah. Sasuke tak membiarkan kesempatan itu hilang, ia melajukan mobilnya semakin mendekat saat kendaraan yang ia tembak agak lengah.

"Berpegangan erat Kenichi!" Titahnya.

Anak itu menurut dan memegang apapun yang ada di sampingnya. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya Sasuke menabrakkan bagian depan mobilnya pada mobil orang itu. Membuat gerakan yang cukup merontokkan tulang-tulang di tubuh.

"Sialan!" Ia menyadari sesuatu.

 _Rem nya blong._

Ia tidak bisa mengontrol kecepatan mobil ini dan seketika mobil di depannya membanting setir ke kiri, berusaha menghindari Sasuke yang gelisah dengan rem mobilnya.

Salah satu pria membuka kaca jendela dan tertawa,"Kami sudah merusak mobilmu! Selamat menyambut kematian Uchiha!" Selepas itu mobil yang dikendarai oleh penjahat itu melambat, membiarkan kendaraan Sasuke melaju tanpa kendali.

"Sialan!" Teriaknya. Ia menekan rem dan menarik rem tangan tapi itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Matanya melebar ketika melihat ada belokan di depannya dan itu pagar pembatas antara jalanan dan jurang di bawah.

Sasuke dengan cepat melepas seatbelt di tubuhnya dan memeluk Kenichi yang masih duduk di kursi penumpang. Mereka berdua sama-sama memejamkan mata dan memeluk erat hingga tabrakan itu terjadi lalu mobil mereka jatuh setelah menabrak pagar pembatas.

Banyak asap yang mulai keluar dari kap mobil yang sedikit mengeluarkan percikan api. Beberapa pengendara berhenti dan hendak menolong tapi sayang ledakan lebih dulu terjadi dan semuanya menggila.

* * *

"Ponsel Sasuke tidak aktif!" Mata hijau Sakura mulai membengkak karena tangisan. Keadaan dalam mansion sudah sedikit mereda dan kini hanya diselimuti rasa kekhawatiran yang mendalam.

"Bagaimana ini?! Ini sudah lama sekali!" Mikoto tak kalah cemasnya. Anak bungsunya entah ada dimana saat ini begitu pula dengan Kenichi. Mereka berdua hilang setelah insiden tadi. Izumi sedari tadi mencoba menenangkan Sakura dan mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan Sasuke juga Kenichi akan kembali. Tapi Sakura tetap tak bisa tenang.

"Tenanglah Sakura. Sasori-kun tengah mencari suamimu," Karin memeluk adiknya dengan sayang. Ia tahu Sakura sangat terguncang tapi wanita itu harusnya bisa tenang.

"Nee-san..." Sakura kembali menangis.

Tadi, Itachi dan Sasori sepakat untuk mencari Sasuke dan Kenichi bersama-sama. Begitu pula Kizashi serta Fugaku. Ada salah satu pengawal yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke pergi dengan mobil tapi dia tidak sempat mengejar karna Sasuke lebih dulu pergi.

Tidak ada Yugao dalam mansion ini. Wanita itu turut menghilang setelah peristiwa mengerikan tadi. Dan sampai sekarang tidak tahu dimana wanita gila itu berada.

"Itachi!" Mikoto berseru ketika melihat putra sulungnya datang dengan raut wajah yang tidak terbaca. Disusul Sasori yang tak kalah kusutnya sekarang ini.

"Apa kalian berhasil menemukan mereka?" Tanya Sakura. Itachi maupun Sasori saling berpandangan.

"Mereka mengalami kecelakaan di tikungan," Jawab Itachi dengan lemah. Sakura menutup mulutnya refleks. Kepalanya menggeleng dan seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Kau bicara apa Itachi!" Mikoto menyahut. Air matanya mengumpul mendengar bahwa putranya mengalami kecelakaan.

Itachi menundukkan kepalanya. Dia juga merasa terpukul dan sedih.

"Dimana Sasuke dan Kenichi! Beritahu aku!" Sakura berjalan mendekati kakak kandungnya dan meraih jas yang pria itu kenakan.

"Polisi sedang mengevakusi tempat Sakura. Mereka akan menghubungi pihak keluarga jika korban ditemukan," Jawab Sasori. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat lelehan air mata yang menempel di pipi sang adik. Rambut wanita itu terlihat jauh dari kata baik, dia benar-benar kusut sekarang ini.

Sakura merasakan kepalanya melayang dan akhirnya kesadarannya menghilang diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang limbung.

* * *

Malam semakin larut, samar-samar telinga Sakura mendengar suara.

Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan menyesuaikan cahaya di sekitar yang menusuk matanya.

"Mobil itu masuk ke dalam jurang dan tak lama setelah itu mobilnya meledak,"

Sakura melebarkan matanya,"Katakan sekali lagi!"

Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap terkejut pada adiknya yang sudah sadar,"Sakura? Jangan banyak bergerak. Kau harus menjaga dirimu sendiri. Demi bayimu,"

Sakura menggeleng,"Bagaimana dengan suami dan anakku! Kau mengatakan kalau mobilnya meledak dan-"

"Mereka selamat Sakura. Kau tenang saja, Sasuke maupun Kenichi selamat hanya saja-"

"Bawa aku menemui suami ku!" Sakura berdiri dari ranjang dan berniat untuk pergi,"Baiklah. Kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang juga. Sekalian memeriksa keadaanmu," Itachi berbicara.

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura duduk gelisah di kursi tunggu, masih dengan gaun pesta yang melekat di tubuhnya. Mikoto dan Fugaku juga sudah berada disini sedari tadi. Menunggu lampu ruangan itu tidak lagi menyala.

Semuanya tersentak saat pintu operasi terbuka, dan sebuah brankar di dorong dari dalam sana. Di atasnya terbaring bocah kecil dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Sakura yang pertama kali berdiri, dia mengikuti langkah para perawat yang mendorong brankar itu ke suatu tempat. Air matanya tidak dapat dibendung lagi ketika melihat perban yang dililitkan di kepala dan kedua tangan anak itu. Wajahnya penuh dengan goresan luka dan tubuhnya tidak berdaya.

"Sakura... Kau tidak boleh mengikuti perawat itu. Tenanglah adikku... Kenichi akan baik-baik saja," Ucap Sasori. Ia memeluk tubuh Sakura, berusaha menyalurkan kasih sayang padanya. Tadi keadaannya juga sedikit diperiksa. Dokter kandungan mengatakan dia tidak boleh sampai memikirkan banyak hal dan menjadi stres karna itu sedikit mempengaruhi janin dalam rahimnya.

"Aku dan Karin akan menunggu dokter selesai dengan pengobatan Kenichi. Kau tunggulah disini bersama yang lain," Setelah itu Sasori menarik tangan Karin untuk ikut dengannya ke ruangan lain. Sementara Sakura kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hari ini? Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?"

Mikoto mendekati menantunya dan mengusap air mata yang berlinang di pipinya,"Ibu tahu kau sedih Sakura. Tapi tolong dengarkan ucapan Dokter tadi. Kau tidak boleh kelelahan. Jangan sampai kau kehilangan janin ini dan membuat kalian berdua sedih karna kehilangan calon anak kalian,"

Sakura menunduk dan mengusap sayang perutnya yang masih rata. Dia tahu, janinnya kuat. Sama seperti ayahnya yang tengah berjuang di dalam sana. "Sasuke akan baik-baik saja," Memang ucapan itu terdengar bodoh karna sejujurnya Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja. Dia harus dioperasi karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi dalam kepalanya saat mengenai benturan yang hebat. Ia sempat mengalami pendarahan di kepala dan membuatnya kehilangan darahnya. Juga beberapa bagian tubuh lain yang memar dan tulangnya yang patah. Uchiha Sasuke sekarat di dalam sana. Hanya Tuhan yang bisa menolongnya saat ini.

"Bagaimana kronologi kecelakaan itu?" Sakura mulai mengontrol emosinya. Dia menatap satu persatu anggota keluarganya yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Itachi tidak berada di antara mereka. Pria itu langsung turun tangan dalam operasi darurat Sasuke saat mereka datang kemari tadi. Jadi Sakura tak bisa mendapatkan jawaban detail dari pria itu.

"Polisi bilang Sasuke dan Kenichi berhasil keluar dari mobil saat tabrakan itu terjadi. Mereka terpental dan jatuh ke tanah di bawahnya. Kepalanya terbentur tapi untung saja itu tidak membuatnya kehilangan nyawa,"

Itu Naruto. Dia mengatakan kalau Sasuke berhasil keluar bersama Kenichi dalam pelukannya tepat setelah mobil itu terjun bebas ke dalam jurang. Membuat kepalanya terbentur batu cukup keras dan tulangnya patah karena benturan yang tidak bisa dihindarkan.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan tangannya menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Dia kembali terisak dan menangis sejadi-jadinya . Kenapa berakhir seperti ini? Kenapa Sasuke harus mengalami ini? Padahal sebelumnya dia berniat memberi Sasuke kejutan karna kehamilannya. Tapi Tuhan tidak mengabulkan keinginan Sakura untuk yang satu itu.

"Berdoalah untuk mereka berdua. Kita akan mencari tahu siapa yang bertanggungjawab dalam hal ini," Ucap Mikoto. Suaranya menyiratkan kebencian yang mendalam dan tak sabar untuk memukul orang yang menyakiti putranya sampai seperti ini.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, dalam sekejap wajahnya mengeras dan napasnya memburu. Ia tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua ini.

"Berapa lama hingga aku bisa kembali beraktivitas?" Tanyanya. Izumi mendekat, menatap lekat pada bola mata hijau Sakura yang tidak menyimpan apa-apa di dalamnya.

"Kau harus beristirahat total hingga besok. Aku sudah menyiapkan satu kamar VIP untukmu Sakura. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak mau jauh dari Sasuke,"

Sakura hanya diam. Dia menelan ludahnya susah payah dan melirik jam dinding yang terpajang di depannya. Dini hari, tempat ini semakin sepi. Para perawat dan dokter berlarian masuk dan keluar ke dalam ruangan itu. Hanya mereka, tidak ada yang lain.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali? Ya Tuhan! Putraku!" Mikoto menangis dalam pelukan suaminya dan membiarkan pria itu mengelus bahunya yang naik turun. Kizashi tak berada disini- tidak tahu kenapa.

"Aku mau ke toilet," Izumi membantu Sakura berdiri dan menuntunnya ke toilet.

"Aku sedang ingin sendiri. Tolong," Ucapnya pada Izumi. Wanita itu sempat ingin menolak tapi wajah Sakura terlalu memohon dan sulit untuk membuatnya membantah. Jadinya wanita itu meninggalkan Sakura di dalam sana yang mulai kembali terisak.

Sakura menatap dirinya yang kacau di cermin. Air matanya membasahi seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan membuatnya jauh lebih buruk.

"Sasuke..." Ia menggumamkan sebuah nama yang sangat berarti dalam benaknya. Sekarang yang dia takutkan menjadi nyata, Sasuke dan Kenichi telah menjadi korban bahkan mereka meregang nyawa di dalam sana. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih tentang apa yang terjadi, tentang bagaimana mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke jatuh ke jurang dan meledak begitu saja. Padahal menit sebelumnya mereka masih sempat tersenyum dan tertawa. Kenapa semua cepat sekali terjadi?

Sakura menekan keran air dan membasuh wajahnya yang kacau. Ia mengusap sisa _make up_ di wajahnya dan melepas ikat rambut yang dia kenakan. Sakura menguncir rambutnya kembali dengan longgar dan mengusap sisa air mata di ujung kelopak matanya.

Dia menarik napas panjang dan melepasnya. Berusaha untuk tegar dan tidak terlihat lemah.

Yugao.

Hanya nama itu yang tersebut pertama kali dalam benaknya. Sakura menggeram dan tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Kepalanya mulai pusing karena hal ini tapi dia dengan cepat mengontrol emosinya sendiri.

Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas kecil yang ia bawa. Ingin menelepon ayahnya tapi ia lebih tertarik pada satu pesan yang belum ia baca dan itu dikirim sekitar dua hari yang lalu.

Jemarinya menekan layar ponsel dan membaca pesan yang entah dari siapa.

 _Jangan pergi ketika musim dingin tiba. Perhatikan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarmu dan cobalah untuk menang. Singa betina akan menerjangmu._

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Ini seperti sebuah pesan tersirat makna di dalamnya. Ia berpikir keras dan menyadari sesuatu. Sialan ini!

"Baiklah Yugao... Kau ingin bermain-main dengan ku rupanya. Aku akan membalas ini padamu," Ia berucap pada pantulan dirinya sendiri. Sakura kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan berjalan keluar dari toilet.

Dengan menegakkan dagunya dan membuat ekspresi seangkuh mungkin, Sakura berjalan. Matanya dingin, hatinya membatu dan otaknya tak mau lagi melahirkan ribuan kebaikan pada dirinya. Seakan Uchiha Sakura telah menjadi pribadi yang baru.

Dia berdiri di depan pintu itu, berharap ada titik cerah dari sana dan bahagialah dia, lampu itu tidak menyala.

* * *

 _Pagi di musim dingin_

Butiran kristal lembut yang berjatuhan dari langit samar-samar mulai turun dan menampakkan keindahannya. Sakura duduk di dalam sana. Menanti manik kelam yang sangat ia cintai terbuka. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat telapak tangan pria pemilik mata elang yang tengah terbaring itu. Hanya bunyi dari EKG yang serasa seperti bel kematian yang kapan saja siap membunuhnya perlahan.

Mata hijaunya tak henti menatap memuja pada pria itu. Seakan semuanya akan menjadi hal terakhir detik ini.

"Kumohon Sasuke..."

Semalam merupakan hal paling menyesakkan. Hampir saja ia kehilangan pria di depannya ini. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama operasi berlangsung, Sasuke mengalami pendarahan pada kepalanya dan detak jantungnya tiba-tiba melemah. Tubuhnya sedikit mengejang dan napasnya mulai terputus.

Bahkan Itachi yang dengan tangan ajaibnya itu tetap bergetar saat ingin menyelamatkan adiknya sendiri. Air matanya berjatuhan ketika tidak mendapati denyut pada nadi Sasuke dan garis datar di layar monitor kecil di sampingnya. Dan itu artinya jantung Sasuke berhenti berdetak.

Saat itu Itachi meminta para perawat menyiapkan alat pengejut jantung atau mereka menyebutnya _Defibrillator._ Gel bening dioleskan pada dada Sasuke dan Itachi memberi aba-aba sebelum menempelkan alat itu tepat pada jantung adiknya yang tidak berdetak. Hal itu dilakukan beberapa kali hingga Itachi bergeming. Itachi sangat berharap garis di layar itu kembali bergerak dan menunjukkan aktivitas jantung yang kembali seperti semula.

Dan harapan itu ada.

Jantungnya kembali berdetak dan membuatnya sangat lega. Tuhan menjawab doanya.

Setelah itu mereka mulai kembali mengobati Sasuke dan menghentikan pendarahan pada kepalanya.

Sakura tersentak saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum kecil. Itu Mikoto. Wanita itu berada disini semalaman tanpa mau meninggalkan anaknya yang masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

"Minumlah ini Sakura-chan. Ini bagus untukmu," Sakura menerima jus yang diberikan ibu mertuanya. Wanita itu duduk di samping Sakura dan ikut memandang Sasuke dari tempatnya.

"Aku bahkan sudah rindu dengan suaranya,"

Sakura hanya diam.

Dia juga, dia sangat rindu dengan mata dingin dan tatapan tajam itu. Tapi kini semuanya tidak ada karna sang pemilik lebih memilih untuk tidur dan tidak peduli pada apa yang dipikirkan orang lain.

"Ada kemajuan dari kasus semalam?", Sakura bertanya. Mikoto meliriknya sekilas dan mengangguk.

"Ada seseorang yang sengaja merusak rem mobil itu. Mungkin karena ini mobilnya hilang kendali. Polisi bilang Kendaraan kalian telah diretas oleh orang lain. Rem tangannya tidak berfungsi karna mobil itu telah dikendalikan,"

"Apa?" Sakura mengangakan bibirnya tidak percaya. Sebegitukah keinginan Yugao untuk membunuh Sasuke?

Mikoto berdiri, mengecup kening putra bungsunya dan berjalan pergi begitu saja. Mungkin dia ingin sendiri saat ini.

Sakura menatap nanar pada suami dan brankar di sebelah Sasuke yang mana ditempati oleh Kenichi yang juga belum sadar.

Wajah penuh luka, tangan yang diperban. Banyak alat penyambung kehidupan yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Juga infus yang sepertinya menyakitkan itu.

Sakura kembali meraih jemari suaminya lantas menciumnya agak lama.

"Sasuke... Kau tahu sesuatu? Aku hamil. Kita akan punya bayi, rumah kita akan semakin ramai. Apa kau senang? Hum? Kumohon... Jawab aku," Sakura merasakan air matanya kembali menetes membasahi punggung tangan Sasuke. Berusaha menarik kembali kesadaran pria itu dengan kata-kata nya yang sudah ia siapkan sejak semalam.

Kejutan yang ia ingin berikan pada Sasuke semalam hancur berkeping-keping. Harapannya ketika melihat wajah bahagia Sasuke, sirna begitu saja karena peristiwa tadi malam. Angan-angan nya hancur begitu saja. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa.

Sasuke mungkin melewati masa kritisnya tapi dia mengalami sedikit gangguan pada otaknya dan Itachi bahkan tidak dapat memprediksi kapan Sasuke akan siuman dan kembali membuka matanya.

Benturan pada kepalanya sangat fatal. Sedetik saja polisi terlambat membawanya ke rumah sakit, mungkin pagi ini Sakura berada di pemakaman dalam keadaan hamil dan menjadi gila. Mungkin saja itu yang akan dia alami jika hal sebaliknya terjadi.

"Kalian berdua harus bangun,"

"Aku akan mencoba untuk menjadi dirimu Sasuke. Merasakan menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan berani. Aku akan melawan Yugao dengan cara yang kau gunakan," Lanjutnya.

Dikecupnya kening Sasuke dan ia berdiri.

"Kau pernah bilang akan mematahkan tangan wanita itu jika dia berniat melukaiku-

"-Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi dengan cara yang berbeda... Lihat aku dalam bayanganmu Sasuke..."

TBC

.

A/n : halo! Ada yang masih ingat saya? Mungkin aja ada sebagian dari kalian yang sengaja melupakan saya hehe

Uhm jadi gini, saya mau bilang sesuatu, saya buat grup chat gitu… ya untuk semua penggemar sasusaku sih. Disana kita bisa ngobrol bareng, entah itu kalian mau nanya-nanya ke saya atau keluhan kalian ketika membaca cerita saya huhu. Kita bisa saling berbagi kalau kalian mau, ya itung-itung kan nambah temen gitu wkwk. Kalo kalian punya rekomen fanfic keren juga bisa kalian bahas di grup chat itu. Psstt… jika kalian dapet drakor yang bikin baper, bolehlah kasih tahu saya hehe.

Well bagi yang mau aja sih sebenernya, saya gak maksa kalian^^ kapan lagi coba saya bisa kenal kalian lebih jauh kalo gak sekarang huhuhu.

Yang punya Line, kalian bisa add saya. Id line saya : afisyah20 atau kalian cantumin aja id line kalian biar nanti saya add^^ makasih guys buat semua perhatian kalian. Maaf saya belum sempat ngelanjut cepat karna saya jarang ngelirik computer akhir-akhir ini. Maaf juga saya banyak bicara kayak gini.

Salam,

beebeep


End file.
